The Dolor Mortis Curse
by DragonRing
Summary: You know It is there, somewhere in your numbed head. You don't see It, you don't feel It, but you can hear Its hissing voice murmur sweet cruelties into your ear. It is strong, It is powerful, and It has only one purpose. To let you succumb to madness, and perform the final strike. A horrorstory derivated from Stephonika Kaye's novelization of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
1. Chapter 37 - Tragic Night

**Chapter 37 – Tragic Night**

Wind tore at Link's face. Tension gripped his muscles. Courage reigned in his soul.

Many thoughts blasted through Link's mind in his greatest hour of peril, but he would not surrender himself to hysteria. True it was that he plummeted through the sky, passing through the thick layers of clouds that separated his world from the one above, but his first thoughts were of how he might possibly survive this lethal dive, if he would be able to wrench the Mirror Shard free in time, and if Midna was all right.

Just then, the gusts wrestled Link's cap free from his head, and it went sailing away. He cast his gaze back to follow its trajectory, but it would be impossible to regain it... That was when a little imp's face plowed straight into it, and she flailed her arms, screaming for her sight to return. When she removed the hat she nearly tossed it away, but once she realized that it was Link's she looked down and their eyes met.

Link descended through the currents with the dragon as his buffer against the true force of the winds, his hair now flapping wildly about his face and curling around his ears. ''Midna!'' he called back, and the little imp flicked his hat in the dimension of her magic and flattened her arms to her sides, speeding her way through the few meters between them. Once she was able to grasp a section of the armor that Link had not torn away, he screamed so that she could hear, but she could only make out a few words. ''Get ... my sha...!''

Understanding that he wanted her to retreat into his shadow, she shook her head. ''I'll try to slow its fall!'' she shot back. She was not sure how much Link had been able to make out, but he did not protest even though he most certainly looked non compliant. Instead of forcing her into his shade, he scooped her up with one arm and tucked her between his body and the dragon. She knew that this was because he knew that her tiny fingers would not be able to hold on for too long.

As Link then worked to free the Mirror, their speed finally breaking them through the barrier of clouds, Midna dug deep within herself, concentrating hard. The strain alone made her body quake, and she could feel the thundering beat of Link's heart against his chest.

Once she had conjured a fluttering blanket of twilight magic beneath the beast, its descend slowed, but they were still dropping way too fast. The sudden decrease in speed made the tail behind them flail like a loose tentacle of hair, and it whipped around to smack Link in the cheek. The blow caught him unawares and he nearly toppled off the beast. Though he had not careened over the side, his dagger jostled free of his palm and it was sent flying off. Slightly disoriented from the strike to his face, Link held fast to the armor and scales of his dragon lifeboat.

Sweat poured from Midna's brow as she groaned to stay in control of her magicks, and Link tossed a glance over the dragon to realize their destination would be Lake Hylia. If they were lucky, they would land in the water, but even at this velocity they would certainly die at the touch of the crystal blue surface.

Their descend continued. Rapidly. Midna's strength was failing. The dragon and they were just too heavy and too fast.

''Midna!'' shouted Link, as he noticed that they were very close now to the lake. He could already make out dips and curves of the landscape.

As they fell closer and closer still, Midna released her magical hold on the dragon and huffed a deep breath. She looked up at Link. It was not fear that Link saw within her red eye. It was hope, and rightly so, for it was then – just a few miles above impact – that she wrenched Link from his seat and held him close. In that moment she created a magical shield around them, closing her eye and using every once of what strength was left within her. Link wrapped his arms tight around her, pulling his legs in, hoping beyond all hope that Midna had the strength – the courage – to conquer the forces of nature.

They heard a booming splash and felt the water pelt against them from the crash of the dragon.

Barely a second afterward, they felt a jarring jolt and then water pressed in on them from all sides, crushing them. The force of the water had pushed them apart, and when they again opened their eyes, they realized that they had indeed survived the fall, and luckily the tension had forced them to hold their breath. But neither could find the other.

Midna swam through the water, but the dark of night above made it impossible to see which way was up, let alone allow her to search for Link. She was forced to abandon her helpless search when her lungs begged for breath. She looked for some sign, any sign, to gather her bearings, and what looked like the moon guided her way up through the water.

Thankfully, she had not been led astray and within many long moments she broke through the surface and gulped down a heavy and loud breath of fresh air. Once her lungs had been restored and her mind refocused after its lack of oxygen, she looked about frantically. ''Link!''

No voice echoed hers, for deep, deep below the surface of the water, Link had landed softly against the deepest, darkest reach where the entrance to the Lakebed Temple rested. He had only momentarily lost consciousness, and in the seconds it took him to shake his head loose from its daze, he realized the danger in which he still found himself.

It was cold. It was dark. He could barely see, he could not breathe, and his foot was caught in something.

He could not wringle his foot free, so he grasped his ankle and discovered that the slimy vegetation that grew within the depths of lakes and oceans had coiled around his foot. Unable to wrestle free even with the aid of his slipping fingers, he called forth his only dagger remaining and sliced through his bindings.

He knew which way was up because he had been caught by the seafloor's web; that, and he strained his eyes in the frigid dark and called for the vision of his lupine entity. However, even with these devices and his hungering and absolute need for air, he did not yet ascend.

Something near him glimmered and caught his attention.

He realized that the dragon had come to a halt close to him, and he quickly swam over to it. He slithered between its wings and found – beyond all possibility – that the Mirror Shard still lingered in one piece. Amazed at the power of this seemingly frail glass, Link pried it away with his dagger and held it close as he pushed off from the dragon and made his way up to the surface. Already, though, his lungs suffered and buckled, forcing bubbles of toxic carbon dioxide from his lips.

Just then, something that no one could have expected happened, but the worst was that the Mirror Link held tightly to his chest with both arms did such a thing, even if perhaps it knew that Link's only intent was to bring it to its brethren.

First, it turned even blacker than its shining surface already was, and it was the cold, sinister force emanating from it that drew Link's attention downward. For a moment, he could not understand what was happening, for he was both struggling his way up with only his legs and the absence of oxygen that was beginning to fog his mind. But even with his spinning vision and the dizzy feeling in his head, he knew that something was wrong.

Before he had the time to react, though, a strange black energy field encircled the Shard and pressed against his chest, squashing it so that even more air escaped his mouth. Surprised by the sudden attack of the Mirror, Link's eyes widened, but before he could do anything, the field around the Shard exploded in a whirl of black energy, crashing into Link and propelling him through the dark waters. At the same moment, his grip around the Mirror loosened, and both he and the Shard flew away in opposite directions. The violent blast struck Link so hard that he hovered motionless in the water, unconscious.

But he soon recovered from his daze, opening his eyes slowly, just to find the Mirror Shard sinking rapidly into the depths below. A fright so deep came upon him, the fright of loosing the only object he and Midna still needed to knock the evil usurper of the Twilight from his stolen throne.

The surface was just metres away, so he summoned up the last of his strength and oxygen to dash upwards, breaking through the water and sucking in a deep, strained breath. Midna was just a few yards away as she swam towards the shore, turning around abruptly when she heard him. ''Link!'' she shouted as she swam in his direction. ''Link, are you okay?''

''Go to the shore!'' Link called in a scratchy voice as he readied himself. ''Don't wait for me!'' He saw the silver shimmer of the Shard shine ever so faintly through the black water as he took in a deep breath and dove under. ''Link!'' Midna screamed, but he was already out of sight. A nagging fear gripped her body when she saw him disappear, and she momentarily considered the thought of swimming after him, but thought better the next moment. She would only slow him down or distract him, and she didn't want him to be in danger just because of her.

With pounding heart, she made her way through the cold, dark wet of Lake Hylia, not knowing what perils her Hero was facing at that very moment.

Link faced the ground far below and swam after the escaping Shard. He gathered all the energy that was left within his body to swim even faster, for the Mirror had a remarkable speed, as if it was intending to escape the fate already decided for it.

The time passed. Slowly. And Link continued to dive deeper and deeper into the dark. The Shard came closer, but it descended nearly as fast as Link, whose lungs and muscles suffered at the constant straining horrendously. He already wondered if he would have enough energy to bring the Shard back up to the surface when he had succeeded in catching it, though at that moment, the Mirror's descend suddenly slowed.

Link took his chance immediately and performed a few powerful strokes with his legs, holding out both arms to grab the sharp edges of the Piece. His fingertips nearly touched its glimmering surface, but it took him several strokes more as to gain a sure hold on it.

It was perhaps his clouded mind at having not breathed for quite a while and the desperate situation in which he found himself, surrounded by dark and water with the surface now far out of reach, that had let him act so naively. Because, just as he clutched the Mirror Shard tightly with his hands, it used its dark power again.

The black energy bursting out of it send him flying off again, and it also used the scrawny mass of Link's body as a support to gain speed and sink far out of his reach.

Again, the blow had struck him into unconsciousness, and the moment it took him to refocus, he was surprised by a red cloud blurring his vision. Barely a second afterwards, a smarting pain shot up his chest, and he cast a dazed glance downward to find the source of the red fog.

It was his own blood that poured out from under his green tunic, colouring the water around him crimson. Yet, as he felt around his breast with his shaking fingers, he couldn't find any wound in his current state since his mind was still focused on getting the last Mirror Shard.

At the thought of it, he looked down, and saw just a flicker in the dark that caught his attention and showed him the position of the Piece. Without even thinking, he faced the ground once more and stretched out one arm to help his body stay in the direction, which was not up like he should have chosen to survive ... but down.

This was the most terrible mistake he ever made in his life.

His choked lungs couldn't sustain him any longer, and in the instant he moved his legs to start swimming, his outstretched arm immediately shot back to grab his red tainted chest. His body started to convulse, throwing his head violently about as the remaining toxic air in his lungs came in bubbling gasps out of his lips. Just after that, his chest heaved by itself to fill his lungs again, but there was no air around him and Link swallowed a large amount of water instead. Frantically, he clapped a hand over his mouth to stop this deadly reflex, but he could not prevent the fact that more water entered his body. A burning agony emanated from his breast as the water made contact with his lungs, letting him groan out a stifled scream as he clawed his fingers into his chest and gritted his teeth in torment. It was just then that he realized. If he not soon got the water out of his body, there would be no Hero any more to save Hyrule from Evil. He _had _to move upward, _had_ to breathe, and he was just about to rotate his body into the right direction, when the silver flicker of the Shard called for him again.

His darkening mind worked hard at that moment. By the unbearable torture in his chest, he knew that he needed air beyond all else, but as he gazed down and saw the shimmering black of the Shard, the choice became difficult. If he now surrendered to his shattered lungs that were pushing him up, he would perhaps never find the place again where the Piece had landed.

But he needed that Shard. Midna needed it.

With a light moan of pain, he tried as best as he could to ignore the biting agony in his thorax and threw his body back down to once more descend into the depths of Lake Hylia, guided only by his duty to bring the Mirror Shard into safety.

This act of complete selflessness and loyalty would be his death.

As he swam, the constant lack of oxygen began to take action, slowing down his movements and turning his vision wildly around until he became so disoriented that he didn't even know were the ground laid. But the Mirror needed only to summon up a few more flickers of its glistening surface to show Link the correct direction into his doom.

And as if he were in a state of trance, Link followed, not realizing the mortal danger in which he was about to dive.

The Shard had come to a rest at the bottom of the lake, one end of it buried in the slimy, sandy ground. As Link approached it, arms outstretched, it turned once again blacker and cloudier, gathering all the darkness around it to prepare an even more brutal attack on its prey. Link was already too dazed to comprehend what was happening, and as his fingers touched the glass, the Mirror released its blast, but apparently not satisfied with one strike alone, it shot out blow after blow, hitting Link violently every time he was about to approach the Piece. It took it such pleasure to see him writhe in pain every time he got hit by the blasts that it stopped only after around twenty strikes, satisfied at seeing the thick, red cloud around Link, who hung now motionless in the water, a few meters above the ground.

His torso was cut in many places, short but deep incisions scattered all across the upper part of his body. There was no air left in his lungs to let him hover upward, and so, he slowly sank down to land softly on the ground.

The Shard was pleased. It had managed to kill this intruder in the most painful way, guiding him at first away from the surface to let the water and the lack of air take action, and then releasing all its hatred and cruelty on him to cause him as much pain as possible before his life bade him farewell.

And it had succeeded.

Link had just enough strength left to move a hand up to his chest, his body twitching as the pain became numb to his dying soul. His forehead lowered itself to touch the sand beneath him, doubling up slightly as his body was disturbed by a few more convulsions that let him breathe in the water through his mouth open a crack. From somewhere deep within his lungs, the little bit of air remaining pressed itself through his gritted teeth and bubbled out of his mouth, instantly replaced by an involuntary swallow of water his heaving lungs forced Link to take. A last spasm shot through his wounded body as it writhed from its lack of oxygen before he turned immobile, the hand on his chest sinking feebly down on the ground beside his lifeless body. His vision became indistinct, his eyelids drooping weakly, having not the strength any more to widen in torment.

It was then that a strange feeling came over him. It wasn't pain, for the agony in his lungs was already suffocated by his clouding mind. No, this feeling was not bad, rather good, a relaxing warmth washing over him to ease the last moments he had to live. It was as if he bathed in hot water, the sensation submerging him in blissful delight. He would have exhaled a breath of pleasure, but it was a wave of water that escaped his drowned lungs instead.

His eyes closed just the moment his heart ... stopped beating.

The Mirror Piece let out a screech of victory, terribly exhausted by the many attacks on Link but jubilant at seeing him die from the bloodstained hands of its dark power, the power which would soon rule over Hyrule, no, the entire World! This was the end of the Hero chosen by the gods who had dared to face the sacred power of the Twilight!

Or ... was it the end?

A blinding light suddenly radiated from the symbol on Link's left hand, drowning the darkness around him to shine bright and powerful. The Shard shrieked in fright and anger, not understanding what was happening. No, this wasn't possible, this _could_ not be possible!

Link pressed his hands into the sandy ground and pushed himself up, raising his head to look at the Mirror. His eyes were filled with a raging fury, glistening with the hatred of ages as the light of the Triforce reflected itself within his twin oceans. The power of the gods gave him the energy he needed to stand up, to grab the Piece with his arms and to push off from the ground. Pressing the Shard against his injured chest, he ignored the amount of blood seeping out of his many wounds and battled his way up as fast as he could.

The Shard was now even angrier. It found itself yet _again_ in the hold of this ... this damn Hero who was normally supposed to be dead! How could this be?! It had seen him dead, it had sensed his heart stop beating, how could he still be alive? Unfortunately, it would need more time to reassemble its forces once more, but when it had succeeded in gaining enough power, it would kill this intruder once and for all!

The sacred power that had woken Link already weakened, its light upon the back of his hand darkening again. Link staggered, fighting anew against the crushing agony in his torso and the absence of the energy the Triforce had granted him. But this time, he would not surrender, he would not give up. Even if his life energy was fading away with every meter he swam, every second he lingered longer in the water without breathing, he would do what he had to do. He had to bring the Mirror Shard to Midna, even if he was sure to really die attempting, since the Triforce was too weak now to save his life a second time. But his life didn't matter. He had to use it just one more time to bring the Piece to his companion, and she would be able to get to her realm and finish what they had begun together.

How long was he already underwater from the moment of his impact? He had lost every sense of time, so he couldn't tell if it had been a minute, or an hour, or perhaps even an entire day. His vision was darkened, his legs barely performing any stroke, but he continued to fight his way up with the heavy Shard in his clutch. After a moment, he felt the evil power encircle the Piece once more, and to be sure that its violence didn't knock it out of his arms again, he tightened the grip around it so much that the sharp edges of the Mirror sliced in his arms and hands.

The Shard was still exhausted from it's many attacks on Link, but it managed to gain enough power to perform two more explosions. The strikes were particularly violent due to the fact that the Mirror was so close to Link's chest, though Link, this time, didn't let go. The second blow hit him so brutally that blood also seeped through his clenched teeth and out of his mouth. But he ignored it, having only the approaching surface in his mind.

All at once, he felt his strokes become easier to perform, saw the water around him brighten with the dim light of the moon.

And at the next moment, he at last broke through the surface, spitting out water and blood.

He could have taken a deep breath of fresh air, but in the instant his chest heaved to breathe, his body sank back into the cold water, pulled down by his wet clothes and the heavy mass of the Mirror Shard.

Midna, who had retreated to a shore nearby, had searched the surface of the water all the time. She had already sunken to her knees in sorrow, her cheeks wet with tears, but as she heard the second blast of the dark power explode not far away, she sprang to her small feet again and flew out a few meters across the water, searching the surface unblinkingly.

As she saw Link break through the surface, she raced to him, but as he again sank underwater, the look in her eye transformed into horror.

''Link!'' she shrieked, stopping in mid-air and looking frantically at the place where her companion had disappeared. She could feel the dark power of the Mirror very close as it battled to pull Link down, and without hesitation, she dove into the water after him.

Link was holding the Shard in one arm, the other trying desperately to help his legs in pushing him up, but the Piece had turned dark and cloudy again, absorbing the darkness around it to perform another explosion. Midna swam to him and wrapped her tiny fingers around his arm, pulling at it with all her strength to help him up.

As they broke once more through the surface, Link grabbed the Shard with both arms, holding it away from his body.

''Wait, Link, I'll help you!'' called Midna as bubbles surrounded her once more, and she flew toward him to take his arm again, widening her eye at the sight of blood pouring over Link's chin.

But Link shook his head violently, struggling to stay afloat. ''No!'' he gasped, sputtering and coughing. ''Take ... the Mirror ... quickly!''

For a moment, Midna couldn't move, frozen by fear and horror. But as Link yelled and sank deeper, his strength leaving him anew, she shook herself loose from her shock and shot out her hair, transforming it into a big, orange hand whose fingers enclosed the Shard carefully so as not to push Link even deeper into the water.

But she only then realized why Link had urged her to take the Mirror, for suddenly, it was encircled by an enormous, black energy field which choked the air around them and send an eerie, sick feeling into Midna, who stared horrified at the Piece suspended in front of her face, uncomprehending. But neither she nor Link had the time to react as an ear-piercing crash as loud as a cannon exploded from the Shard, bursting out in all directions and sending Midna flying away. Link, who had just started to fill his lungs with the cool air of the night, was propelled down and back underwater.

The air he had just gasped was squeezed out of his lips, forming a thick cloud of bubbles that ascended back to the surface. Link, in his daze, could not move, paralysed by the blow that had been the most brutal of all, fed with all the hatred amassed in the Mirror Shard. His face twisted at the upcoming pain traversing his upper body, for another deep, bloody cut stretched from his neck across his belly and down to his right side, the final strike of the Shard in its cruel attempt of causing him as much pain as possible.

His choked lungs were heaving, his injured body slowly sinking down as his mind clouded over. This time, not even the power of the Triforce could save him, for the mark upon his left hand darkened, turning grey and lifeless. He opened his eyes a crack, saw the distant surface above him and the distorted frame of the moon shining down on him. Its dim brightness shone through the water, filling the entire lake with rays of crystal blue light, a silent beauty that seemed to keep him alive a few minutes longer. With this, he found the strength to lift a pleading arm up to the surface, but even this last call for aid sank back down, and the blue light around him faded away as his soul turned into blackness.

As Midna opened her eye and pushed herself up to sit on the sand on which she had landed, the dark power around the Mirror just faded back to normal. She winced slightly as a painful sting shot up her arm, but she didn't react to it at first, having only the Mirror Piece in her sight. Frowning in anger, she sprang to her feet and ran to the shore where the Shard laid just in front of the water, preparing her magicks to suffocate its dark power. But just as she was about to release her spell, an invisible power blocked her away; however, by the exhaustion of the Piece due to its last strike, she managed to separate it into black speckles before it had enough time to reassemble its forces.

As the Mirror Shard was locked safely away in the dimension of her magic, she huffed out a breath of relief, the thought washing over her that she and Link had finally collected the last Piece of the puzzle.

But her elation immediately faded away, replaced by a frantic look that raced around her in all directions. There was no one near her on the shore, neither could she find anyone in the lake swimming in her direction. Fear, horror and the deepest trepidation exploded in her mind, and without thinking, she flew to the last place where she had seen Link and dove into the frigid water of Lake Hylia.

Cold enshrouded her instantly as soon as she was surrounded by water, but that was just a small detail of the true problem in which she found herself. The night above made it impossible to see more than two meters around, and as she faced the ground and propelled herself down, she soon found herself in complete darkness.

How would she ever rescue Link if she wasn't even able to see him?

Desperation crossed her face as she looked around in all directions, but she couldn't find any sign of her companion. As her lungs started to protest, she moved up to the surface and gulped down a deep breath of air, just to throw her head back into the water to once again continue her helpless search for Link.

As she swam downward, performing wide, powerful strokes just as Link had shown her that other night in Kakariko, she suddenly had a strange feeling, as if something came nearer from behind. She stopped short, adjusting her body to hover head up and feet down, and slowly turned around, just to be greeted by a blinding light that approached her at high speed.

It was enormous, wriggling like a snake through the water, and the form and brightness of it reminded her a bit of the Light Spirit Lanayru, but as it came closer still, she realized ... it _was_ Lanayru!

The Light Spirit swam swiftly through the dark water and illuminated the entire lake as it dove underneath Midna to get to the other side. Just as she, too, wanted to rotate her body to follow Lanayru with her gaze, her sight was caught by the water surrounding her instead. Something was not quite right, she thought, for as she lifted one hand, the now illuminated water showed a strange colour, transparent … but with red lines cutting through!

The taste of blood greeted her tongue as her jaw fell agape in fright. At that moment, Lanayru's voice, a soft lamentation, drew her attention behind her, and what she saw let her cry out, but she instantly clapped a hand over her tiny mouth as water entered from her airless scream.

There, in front of Lanayru's gigantic serpent head, Link hovered, blood all around his body which laid horizontally in the water, arms a little outstretched, his head tilted back. His eyes were closed, his face silent as if he was asleep, though his brows were slightly pursed, the aftermath of the atrocious pain he had endured. From his partly open mouth, there were still a few small bubbles issuing out, drifting their way up and losing themselves in the darkness above where they disappeared out of sight. But what was more frightening about his appearance was the blood seeping out from under his green garb. The amount alone that hung around him was enormous, and Midna could not guess how much he had lost during his ascent with the Mirror Shard. He had to get out of the water quickly, and she was just about to propel herself forward, when Lanayru moved into action.

The Light Spirit lowered its head until the upper part of its snout touched Link's back, and gently, it pushed him up. Link's body arched slightly at the water's pressure above and the Spirit's strength underneath him, his feet and head slightly overlapping Lanayru's magical light body.

Midna watched on as they moved up, and only her aching lungs shook her loose from her shock at seeing Link in such a state. Rising her head to the surface, she swam her way up as fast as her small limbs could paddle.

She broke through the surface not far away from the shore and turned her head to find Lanayru depose Link's limp body softly on the sand below. As he laid on the ground, the Light Spirit noticed that the young Hero was still carrying his sword and shield, which were underneath him and pushed his torso up a bit. To free the youth from unnecessary weight, four tentacles of light coming out of its chin moved in serpentine motions towards Link, pressing themselves carefully under his upper back and pushing him gently up so that his torso drew itself up. Link's head was at first hanging back loosely, his mouth open a crack, until the strength of the golden tentacles adjusted his upper body to lean slightly forward so that his chin collided with his breast. With quick, agile movements from its helping arms, Lanayru removed the scabbard of the Master Sword along with the Hylian Shield to deposit them in the sand not far away. It then let Link sink back down to the ground, and just as his head was about to fall back limply, it shot one of its tentacles forth in the split of a second, catching his head and holding it at the same level than the rest of his wounded body to lie him down gently once more.

Just as the Spirit straightened itself, Midna came running along the shore to fall on her knees beside her companion. Her small hands resting on his chest, she raised her head, looking into the golden eyes of Lanayru, relief and gratitude but also confusion in her single eye. The Light Spirit bowed its head slowly as it nodded its thanks to her for looking after the young Hero, then silently turned away to retreat into its cavern, its light slowly fading into blackness again.

As Lanayru had disappeared, Midna immediately looked down to Link, worry in her eye at the sight of the blood all across the upper part of his body. Something confused her, though, for even if the wounds were under his green garb, the tunic showed not one single rip or hole. It was as if the blasts of dark power had traversed his clothes and chainmail to cut the skin and flesh underneath them.

So ... the last of the Mirror Pieces had been enchanted, and she knew exactly who would be capable of performing such a cruel magic on something as valuable as the last Mirror Shard in order to protect it. It was getting time that this demon of a thief was blown off his high seat! Was punished for the fear he had spread over Hyrule, for the Evil he had engaged in the Twilight Realm, for the horrendous suffering he had caused Link ...

Sadness crossed her still wet face as she looked over Link's unconscious form, but a thought much more important shot through her mind. Even if he had been so long underwater, he had made it! He had succeeded in getting the last Piece of the Mirror of Twilight _and_ had survived!

A soft smile adorned her lips, her single eye lingering on Link's silent face, which seemed a bit sad and ... strangely lifeless ...

Slowly, her smile faded away, her single eye stopping any attempt of blinking, widening in disbelief.

Link laid there on the ground before her, but he didn't move ... he didn't move ... at all ...

''You're not breathing ...'' she stammered, not willing to believe what she saw. ''No ... No!''

For a moment, she knelt there frozen by fear and indecision, racking her brain for something to do. When Link's words from that night in Kakariko played again in her mind, she didn't waste another second to take Link's head into her hands and press her small mouth on his.

_It's just air a victim needs, if the heart is still beating, _Link had said. She breathed deeply and blew all her air into his lungs with effort, at once recalling with a start that his airway was likely full to the brim with water. Huffing in frustration, she screwed up her eyes and instead sucked at his mouth with all the strength she had left. Water mixed with blood she spit out, remembering the crimson liquid pouring over his chin when he had surfaced.

''Come on, Link!'' she puffed, now blowing into his mouth once again. Pulling back, she looked briefly for a reaction, and seeing none she dove for his lips again. ''Please! Wake up, Link!'' she pleaded in between breaths she took for him, but even at the tenth try he didn't budge.

_If the heart is still beating... _Eyes wide, she pulled back again and instead pressed her ear on his bloodied chest. Remaining there for a few seconds, her hearing searched desperately for the pounding of a very weak heart. All she could perceive was the blood slowly but surely flowing out of his veins. No beating, no pulse … nothing.

''No!'' she screamed. ''Link, please don't let me alone! Don't die! Wake up! Breathe!''

Full with frustration and sorrow, she hammered wildly on his chest with fist balled, occasionally stopping to take a deep breath and driving it down the Hero's crippled airway. Tears cascaded down her cheek the more her moves became desperate and violent, and her broken voice squealing his name echoed against the wall of the red rocks surrounding the otherwise quiet lake.

''No Link … don't do that to me …'' she sobbed as her strength was leaving her and blighted every attempt to revive her drowned Hero. She kept on struggling for her friend's life long after her arms had fallen limply to the ground, instead pressing mouth against mouth as she laid collapsed next to his head, mixing the water covering Link's face with her own flowing tears.

Soon, even her breath didn't sustain his dead lungs any more, instead her lips lifted from his, her hands slowly reaching up to embrace his face gently. By the touch of his skin, she realized just how cold he was, as if she was stroking over a face carved into glistening ice. His body felt freezing to her own which she drew closer to him and laid alongside him, trying at least to give him the bit of warmth she could offer.

She was now crying softly while she caressed with one finger his ashen face, those harmoniously curved lines composing his cheeks and forehead, going over to his small but elegantly shaped nose, his pointed ears fitting perfectly to the rest of his beautiful face. Her gaze rested then on his lips, those two lines sweetly curved, skin-coloured yet slightly purple by the cold. She had not been able to save him, even if she had saved his life so many times. Not this time. She simply didn't have the strength any more.

The only thing she could do was try one more time to breathe for him. Her wavering breath floated like mist over his blue lips, encircling his mouth like a cloud of life clinging to a body long gone. She embraced it once with hers and warmed it with the air that was meant for him. But her lips, instead of forming the threshold for another breath, moved slowly over his own, cold as ice, caressing over them, her tongue wetting them with saliva salty from the stream of tears running down her face. She was somehow attracted by them, affected by the whole beauty of his face which she had learned to love over these past few months. Gently she fondled his mouth, all her affection for him flowing into the gesture that was … so filled with tenderness, mourning and Love … a kiss.

She was kissing him. Desperately clinging to him, not wanting to let him go. Pleading silently for him to come back again, to not be dead. Trying to wake him from his endless sleep, to rouse him back to life, back to her. She kissed him because she loved him, and because she could not allow him to die for her. Not for the hideous little imp that had taken advantage of him from the beginning. For all the others that waited in Kakariko, in Ordon, in Castle Town, in all of Hyrule, he had to come back, had to save their lives and rescue their homeland like the duty he carried demanded it. He could not die just because she had not been strong enough for him.

And yet he had.

Now she kissed him because she was lonely, because she was desperate, because she was guilty. There was nothing she could do for him but give him all the Love she had for him. She had never voiced it to him, and now he would never hear it. But maybe he felt it, where he was now, her small lips embracing his with endless passion and Love. Maybe he felt the little movement of her chest against his hand … the twitching …

No … that was what she felt. That was what her own palm felt.

She was slowly returning to reality by the movement she felt under her left hand which had wandered down to his chest. When she opened her eye, her mouth not leaving Link's, she saw a frown on his forehead, saw how his eyelids screwed up to a painful grimace. She immediately straightened her torso, tearing herself off his lips reluctantly as he moaned out, racked with pain, his hand shooting up to clutch his chest tightly. Just as she released him, his body rolled to the side away from her, and Link spat out a large amount of water. Just after that, he breathed in deeply and loudly, his panting transforming into coughing as at last his lungs inhaled fresh air again. His arms which held him up gave way as his strength left him, lying him down on his chest as it heaved with his deep and painful breaths.

Midna just sat there, not able to shift one single muscle. Her eye stared into nothingness as she desperately tried to believe what was happening.

Link was moving … he was breathing … he was alive!

As she finally managed to move, standing up to lean over Link who laid on his stomach with his back turned to her, she touched his shoulder gently to show him her presence without startling him.

''Link?'' she asked carefully.

Link, whose breaths came now a bit calmer and easier, pushed hard on his left arm to roll on his back again. He was too exhausted to even open his eyes, but he could feel Midna's presence beside him, for her tiny hand never left his shoulder. Midna knelt down once more next to him, her look lingering on his face which slowly took on its natural colour again.

''I'm so tired ...'' he muttered, barely able to get his whisper audible.

Without really noticing, Midna let out a breath of relief at hearing him speak, and she slowly leaned over him, caressing his forehead gently and whispering just one word in return.

''Sleep.''

She heard him breathe in deeply, relaxing his strained muscles a bit more and turning his head slightly away from her to find a more comfortable position in the sand. She, in return, let herself sink to the ground beside him, her hand still touching his shoulder to assure herself that he was truly there next to her, alive, and also to show him that she wouldn't leave him, that she would remain at his side whatever should come.

It was at those moments, as she laid beside his torso and gazed up to his face deeply asleep, that the true gravity of the situation just passed came crashing upon her. Link had already been lifeless when Lanayru had heaved him out of the water, and she just then realized that, would she only have waited two seconds longer in attempting to revive him, he would perhaps not have woken from his deepest unconsciousness.

She had managed to save him! She had saved his life just like he had done! She had kissed him …

Suddenly widening her eye as the pleasant memory toyed with her agitated feelings, she realized that she had really – truly – kissed him, and the thought of it drew the tears back in her eyes. This feeling of kissing him had been a good one, such a good one, and still it felt somehow ... wrong. As if she had taken advantage of his unconsciousness to soothe her own heartache, her own desire that he cared about her. This selfish thought alone made her feel so bad, so amiss, but it was difficult to hold back her tears with this and the memory of having seen him so lifeless, dying.

A faint muttering drew her out of her musings and let her look up to Link's face. He was trying to say something, and immediately she straightened herself to sit next to him, listening carefully. He was pronouncing her name, that she knew, but something came with it that she couldn't make out at first. As if knowing that his whisperings were difficult for her to understand, Link said it again, and at the third time she at last knew what he wanted her to hear.

''Thank you … Midna … ''

As he fell silent again, Midna could no longer hold back the water breaking through her defences. She lowered herself back down, burying her face in her small hands as the deep sadness within her came in crying sobs out of her being, releasing all the pressure that lingered on her from the shock of that cold night, releasing all the feelings of guilt amassed in her mind at having led Link to such suffering. That night, she purposely misplaced every pride that was hers, for if she would have suppressed the feelings bursting out of her, she would have exploded from their raging fury storming through her entire being.

It felt so assuaging to let it all out.

000


	2. Chapter 38 - Back to Kakariko

**Chapter 38 – Back to Kakariko**

The sun rose over the peaks of the mountains encircling Lake Hylia and the Great Bridge, tainting the glistening surface of the water in a bright orange. The lake seemed very quiet and peaceful in this warm light of the morning, as if it tried to erase the horrid events that had come to pass just that last night. It was as if all this had never happened.

Midna shifted slightly as her troubled sleep bade her farewell, her one eye slowly opening to focus on the white and red skin before her nose. Her clearing ears heard a faint rasping in the distance, as if someone tried to breathe while a hand was about to throttle them.

As the memories of the last night came crashing upon her again, the voice echoing in the suffocated breaths coming directly from beside her drew the most deep fright in her being. She immediately sprang to her feet and wondered at the same moment why she had seen white and _red_ skin before her face where she had lain. The answer to that was even more alarming.

Link laid there before her on the ground, his breaths coming in rasps as his chest didn't have enough strength to heave completely. His head moved slightly from left to right, his closed eyes were screwed up and his teeth gritted in agony. Sweat was glistening on his entire face and forehead and running in thin rivulets down his skin. The cause to that could not be overlooked.

The cuts all across his upper body bled lightly, tainting his green tunic in a deep crimson. The blood had also run down his chest and neck next to which Midna had rested and seen the red coloured skin of his exposed throat. The sand beneath him was sticking to her fingers as she fell down on her knees, raising her hands to look all over her and seeing that blood also covered her entire body. Aghast, she turned to Link and carefully placed a hand on his forehead.

''You're burning,'' she said in a low voice.

Her sight turned to his neckline where the blood seeped out of the longest and widest cut the Shard had caused him. It was actually the only part of wound which she was able to see, for all the other injuries were under his clothes and their presence could only be guessed by the dark stains of blood above them.

As she leaned over him to open the laces of his white shirt that covered his neck, she at last saw what kind of wound Link had endured, or at least what she could make out through the blood welled up in them.

The cut was almost a centimetre large and three deep, beginning right under his collarbone and traversing his breast to disappear under his garb. But something more alarming caught her attention. In the middle of the cut, something black and violet glistened through the blood like dark sand, reminding her of the Shadow Crystal Zant had forced upon Link. The colour and structure was almost the same, and it was this that frightened her so much; she couldn't do anything to heal him, for her power wasn't strong enough to cast away the dark magic Ganondorf had gifted to Zant.

But something had to be done! Link was bleeding to death, and she was the only one who knew of his bad condition. He was already feverish from the amount of blood he had lost during the night, and by the sight of him turning his head slightly this way and that, he wasn't really aware of his surrounding, his mind hanging somewhere between unconsciousness and being awake.

As she worked to tie up the lacing of his shirt again, she accidentally touched the bleeding wound with one finger. Instantly, Link moaned at the burning pain shooting through his chest, clenching his fist tightly and baring his teeth in torment. Midna's hand shot back, and she mentally scolded herself for having been so careless and clumsy with her fingers. ''I'm sorry ...'' she begged, lying a hand on his shoulder to ease his agitated nerves.

His breaths calmed down a bit, continuing in sharp rasps as his fist relaxed its grip, though his eyes remained closed tightly.

''It hurts ...'' he muttered, but it was not said in accusation of Midna's inadvertent touch. His voice was infested by the only thing he could feel at the moment.

Pain.

Understanding the true meaning of this short reply, Midna caressed his forehead gently, a sympathetic look in her single eye. ''I know ...'' she answered, deep concern in her voice.

As her sight wandered down his body, her searching eye stopped on his belt, on a small leather lacing looking out of one of his pouches. Curious but a little confused that such a small detail had caught her full attention, she moved slowly to it, being more careful now so as not to touch Link's sore body. Her fingers wrapped around the lace, pulling it out and discovering that it was the golden shining, ornately curved Horsecall Ilia had given him the evening she had regained her memory.

She tumbled backwards, having not expected to find this item in one of Link's pouches. She was a little thoughtful as to why he didn't carry it around his neck like Ilia had done before.

But now was not the time to dawdle in questioning herself. The Horsecall would provide itself useful, and without hesitation, she blew inside.

The shrill, ear-piercing squeak shooting out of it let both Midna and Link wince in fright. That didn't sound right at all. She heard Link moan softly in his febrile sleep, and she apologized to him even if she knew that he didn't really notice her. She then looked thoughtfully at the instrument, discovering only now that it had three holes on either side of its hoove-like shape, just wide enough to cover them with her fingers. As she blew through the mouthpiece again, she covered two holes on both pipes, being more careful now to not disturb Link's half-sleep.

The sound coming out of the flute was much clearer and softer, a real note. Smiling at her little victory, she searched in her memory for the melody Link always whistled to call for his horse. Because it was exactly what they needed; a horse to bring Link to Kakariko, the only village she knew that housed a shaman capable of helping him. She had already witnessed the abilities of the Kakarikan enough times when he had tended to Link's multiple wounds, and that had convinced her that the healer would find a way of freeing Link from his atrocious sufferings.

The little tune consisted of three notes, the first rather high, followed by another, more lower sound separated from the first by one note. The third was just a note under the second, completing the simple melody to become Epona's song.

What was more difficult was playing the tune, for her small fingers were barely big enough to cover the holes completely, letting the notes sound muffled and wrong. She pressed her skin deeply into the holes so that, after a moment, her fingers were so numb that she couldn't feel them any more. But she managed to play the song several times, the soft melody being carried away by the low winds blowing through the mountains around her and echoing against the flat sides of the Great Bridge of Hylia.

After a few minutes, she lowered the flute, catching her breath from the constant blowing. She had a strange, tingling feeling on her lips which she had never sensed before. This annoyed her, and she rubbed at her mouth vigorously, willing the itch to stop. But that made her lips ache in their turn, and she clapped her hand over them to ease the soft pain. Suddenly, her knees gave way under her, and she sank down to the ground.

Sitting there, she stared at the white sand before her, lost in thoughts. It was the first time she felt really helpless, unable to do anything. Her head turned to Link, watching him silently. He was either deeply asleep, gathering the strength left in him to stay alive, or hovering in an unconsciousness that held him away from the worst sufferings, protecting him against the harsh pain in his entire body. Whatever was true, he would not have enough energy to hold on for long any more, for his breaths were already so weak that even their rasping had stopped, and she could only see if he was breathing by the soft heaves of his chest.

Hopefully, Epona had heard the song of the Horsecall and was already on the way to help her injured master. Now, all Midna could do was wait.

The time passed, every minute seeming to last for an eternity. She had moved back at Link's side, her hand again resting on his shoulder. It made her feel much more at ease, touching him lightly to feel his body shift with his soft breaths. She wanted so desperately to hear his heart beat, but she dared not place her ear on his breast by fear to hurt him even more.

As she leaned over him anew to caress his forehead, supporting herself on her right arm, she suddenly winced in pain as she shifted her weight a bit. Looking down her arm, she noticed only now the long cut stretching down from her elbow to her wrist, filled with gritty sand and small pebbled of earth sticking to her bloody skin. Widening her eye in surprise, she inspected the wound. It confused her why she hadn't felt the pain before, but as she applied pressure on it, she nearly yelled in agony, stifling the scream with her other arm.

Something glistened in her left hand, touching her lips as she held her fingers on them. She tasted metal, finding that the golden Horsecall still lingered in her grip. Staring at it, memories flashed through her mind, images of that night she had so loathed, when Ilia had regained her memory, when she and Link had embraced themselves, had exchanged soft words, and how she had felt so strange, so sick, so betrayed. This thing in her hand had once belonged to Ilia, that frail girl that had gained Link's worry, his feelings, his care. And she hated her for that. Hated her because Link cared about her, and because she wished with all her heart that he felt the same for her as well. As she had kissed him that last night, she had realized just how much she loved him, but would he ever feel the same? Would there ever be a time when he would acknowledge her true feelings about him, and what was more important, accept them, or perhaps even return them?

Was there someone he loved? Was it Ilia? If this were so, he would have kept the Horsecall close to his heart, hanging it around his neck. But he had stocked it in his pouch, and she burned to know why. It could have been a little thread of hope, hope that Ilia was not the one. That her own modest self had still a chance in gaining his care she so wished to have.

Her eye had not shifted from the golden flute all the time of her musings. Shaking herself loose, she crawled to his belt and was just about to open the leather pouch, when a thought flashed through her mind. Hesitating, she eyed the instrument, a thin frown on her face. Her fingers wrapped around the lacing of the object, toying with it as she thought hard. After a moment, she shook her head and plugged the Horsecall back into her companion's catchall.

Just at that moment, a clanking noise echoed through the mountains, becoming louder as it approached the shore where Link and Midna cowered. Soon, the reddish fur and white mane of Epona appeared in the bright light of the morning sun as she galloped at high speed in their direction.

Neighing loudly, she skidded to a halt a few meters away from them as soon as she saw her master lying on the ground. Lowering her head to the sand, she approached Link slowly until her nostrils touched his cheek softly. A faint, pleading sound emanated from her throat as she nudged him gently, willing him to wake up, to greet her.

Link's head turned limply at her touch, but he breathed in deeply as he woke from his sleep, recognizing her by the smooth skin of her nostrils. ''Epona ...'' he whispered feebly, his voice having not the strength any more to raise itself.

The strong mare snorted happily as he pronounced her name, and she lowered herself to the ground beside his head to stroke her master's cheek carefully. But she couldn't understand why he didn't stand up, didn't patter her mane like he always did to praise her for having obeyed his call. Missing this gesture of care, she moved her big head to his shoulder and gave him an asking clout, wanting him to stand up.

But the moment her nostrils knocked into his upper arm, Link yelled in pain, his scream scaring Epona who sprang to her hooves again and ran a few meters away from him, ducking her head and flattening her ears in fright and guilt of having hurt her master. That was when a shrill voice rang out from beside Link, its tone irate and accusing. ''No! Are you mad? Stupid horse!''

Midna was standing on Link's other side, her arms tensed and her fists clenched tightly as she stared angrily at Epona before letting herself fall on her knees to look after Link. He had tried to clap a hand over his chest to ease the screaming torment, but by his exhaustion, his arm had only shifted a few inches away from his torso. Stroking his forehead to calm him down, she spoke softly to him, trying despairingly to ease his pain.

After a moment, she heard airless thuds approaching her and Link, and she raised her head to look into the silent eyes of Epona, who stopped her advance the moment the imp glanced at her. The crimson horse lowered her head, showing a deep shame in the gesture. Midna was surprised at this movement from a simple horse, but she could clearly see the deep worry and beg for pardon in those big, brown eyes.

''You don't have to apologize to me,'' she said in her accusing tone. ''It's Link you have hurt.''

Epona let out a snort, turning her sight to her injured rider. Taking the few steps that separated them, she again lowered her head to nudge Link carefully, letting out a soft neigh of forgiveness. Link took a deep and rattling inhale, preparing himself to speak, or rather to mutter.

''It's all ... right ... Epona ... all ... right ...'' His voice choked as pronouncing the words alone became an unbearable torture. He fell silent again, expiring the air in his effeteness as his mind lost itself anew in unconsciousness. His head turned limply to the side, deprived of any supporting energy he might have had before he had spoken.

Midna watched him with a worrying look, but she straightened herself quickly. There was no time to waste.

Her rapid shifting frightened Epona again, and she threw her head into the air before looking distrustfully at the strange black creature in front of her. Midna let out an annoyed breath; she would have to deal with this stupid horse at first. ''Listen.'' she said, raising a hand to her. ''Your master is gravely wounded, and we must bring him to Kakariko. Please, you don't have to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you. Just calm down and let me do.''

With that, she moved around Link to approach Epona from the side, her body hovering upward as she stretched out her arms and reached for the big saddle the horse always carried. She clapped the strong leather up that was hanging down the sides to discover three buckles holding the broad strap around Eponas belly which kept the saddle in place, and she pulled hard on the finely woven throngs to work them out of the clasps. One by one, they clanged down until the belt finally dropped with the buckles lying in the sand, the gritty pebbles sticking to their silver metal from the sweat on Epona's fur.

''We don't need this thing, it will only slow us down.'' Midna explained to the mare and grabbed one end of the now loose saddle to lug at it with all her might. With a loud bump, it crashed down to the sand.

Epona shifted nervously but held her ground; she seemed to perceive that Midna was a friend of Link and that she wanted to help him in his time of need. Even if she didn't understand what had happened and why Link was in such a bad state, she trusted the tiny black imp that she would find a way of getting her beloved master back on his feet.

Midna stroked over her chin, thinking about how she might lift Link on Epona's back without doing him more harm. That was not an easy task, for Link, even if he was quite short for a Hylian, weighed far more than her little arms could lift. She would have to use her magic to let him hover, but that meant sacrificing a lot of her energy she might need to defend themselves on the long path towards Kakariko.

Epona cast an interested look over to her, trying to guess what she was about to do next. As the imp gazed between the big horse and Link on the ground, a puzzled look in her single eye, Epona suddenly lowered herself to the sand once more, lining her massive body parallel to Link's immobile frame but the other way round so that her head was next to his legs. She then glanced at Midna with an inviting look, snorting her onward.

Midna stared for a moment at her, still amazed just how intelligent this horse was. But it was then that she realized; Epona had been Link's partner for a very long time, surely much longer than Midna, but their bond was at least as strong than the one binding herself and Link together. That thought alone made her smile. Epona, just as she, would have done everything to save Link, and so their goals were alike. Only together, they would be successful in passing the dangerous fields across Hyrule, and only together, they would be able to bring Link to Kakariko alive.

''Okay, eh, Epona. We can do this, can we?'' she said in a friendly voice, approaching the mare slowly to patter her mane softly, just as she had seen Link do before. The crimson horse, in return, let out a neigh of agreement, throwing her head about.

Midna smiled and turned to Link, gathering all her strength to call for her twilight powers deep within her. Concentrating hard, she closed her eye, raising both arms, and suddenly a thick cloud of black and green bubbles gushed around Link's limp body, pushing and pressing themselves underneath him to let him hover upward. She grunted as the effort pulled at her energy, but she withstood the strain valiantly and slowly lifted Link up into the air about one meter from the ground.

His arms and head were hanging down weakly, letting him seem to float exactly the same way Midna had seen him that last night underwater, just before Lanayru had rescued him. The memory was more than distressing, but she didn't let it swallow her in its misery, for she had to focus on all her strength so as not to let Link crash down to the sand again, which would have fatal, perhaps even mortal consequences for him.

Epona neighed in fright at seeing her master fly, but she didn't move as Midna let Link hover in her direction, raising his upper body so that he would land on his horse as if he sat on her. His head fell loosely on his chest as his torso bend over, but as soon as he alighted on Epona's back and the bubbles didn't support him any more, his upper body toppled over to land hard on her neckline. He immediately let out a moan of pain as his injured chest crashed hard into the soft fur of his horse, his arms hanging down weakly on either side of her strong body.

As soon as Link laid on her, Epona stood up from the ground, being careful not to shake him too much. She knew now that every single shifting of his agonizing body caused him incredible suffering, and if he already had to bear the motions of her walking steps until they arrived at the mountain village, she would try to move as smoothly as possible.

Midna shook her arms with a light grimace as the amount of energy that had cost her the hovering of Link left her instantly, but she didn't let the tiredness come over her. There was no time to rest.

Closing her eye briefly, she searched in the dimension of her magic for the cloak Link had demanded her to take when they were in Celestia, the sacred city in the sky. Letting it appear in her hands, she flew towards Link to cover him with the black mantle which let him disappear almost completely under its width. Only his hanging arms looked out from under it, his head also having been covered with the hood of the cloak. This would protect him against the worst heat of the sun on their long journey towards Kakariko.

As Midna cast a checking glance over the shore where they had passed the night, she only now discovered the blue and red painted metal of the Hylian Shield and the indigo scabbard of the Master Sword lying a few meters away from the red coloured sand. She remembered how Lanayru had freed Link from their weight as it had deposed him on the ground, probably because the weapons had also pressed his airway shut as they had pushed his torso up, squashing his chest from underneath him.

Turning her head to send a thankful nod towards the entrance of the Light Spirit's cavern, she flicked her fingers to let Link's weapons disappear in her twilight dimension, snapping a second time in order to also lock Epona's big saddle away. With that, she walked back to the horse, casting a sad look of concern towards the feeble hand gazing out from under the black cloth that covered the seriously wounded Link.

The Hero chosen by the goddesses who had incurred terrible sufferings in order to fulfil the duty the five Sages had charged him with, to keep the oath he had sworn to the Old Hero, or perhaps to simply satisfy his own wish in helping her, Midna, collecting the last Mirror Piece she needed to get back to her realm.

At that thought, her confused feeling for him made their appearance in form of a single tear stroking over her cheek, and for a moment, she just stood there, staring at the darkened symbol of the Triforce upon Link's left hand.

Was it her he had had in mind as he had battled underwater against the lack of air and the cruelty of the Mirror?

But before she had the time to ponder on this reflection, she felt a soft nudge on her shoulder. Turning her head, she glanced into the beautiful eyes of Epona, who watched her with a silent question in her look.

_Shall we go?_

Midna caressed her nostrils softly. ''Yes.''

0

The sun shone brightly over South Hyrule Field. Because of the intense heat of the hot light, the air above the dried ground glimmered softly to transform the dirt path into a sandy desert. Not one single wave of wind disturbed the high grass growing densely across the fields, the only sound echoing in Midna's ears were the songs of the crickets and Epona's hooves on the dry earth.

They had walked nearly three hours without any halt, and by the intense warmth of the sun above, sweat already glistened on her entire face. She had fallen back to march behind Epona, for her small feet were not accustomed to walk fast and long. But she had refused to hover by her twilight magic by fear to loose all her energy before they reached the mountain village. Riding Epona was also out of question, for her additional weight would only have slowed them down.

And so, she struggled behind the strong mare, using the black bubbles only when the distance between them became too great.

Near midday, they had already travelled half the distance, and they were just passing the border to the Eldin Province, when Midna suddenly heard a strange sound. She saw how Epona halted instantly, raising her head and looking around in alarm. The imp flew to her and landed in front of her, placing a hand on her neck to calm her down. Casting suspicious glances all around them, she searched the horizon for any threat that could attack them.

It was then that the odd noise echoed again. It sounded a bit like a horn coming from behind a group of trees in front of them, but that was already enough to send the deepest fright into Midna's bones. Epona neighed in panic and danced around, but Midna shouted at her. ''No! Don't move! Remember, you carry Link on your back.''

At her master's name, the horse immediately stood still, only her head moved about as she looked around frantically. Midna pattered her mane softly. ''That's right, good girl.''

A yellow flash suddenly raced past Midna's head, missing her by inches as it embedded itself in the ground behind her. Epona jerked her massive head into the air, eyes widened in fright, but Midna had already seen the bulblin archer on top of the rock about thirty meters away and immediately moved into action.

She shrieked savagely as she released her magic, shooting a deadly ball of flames towards the enemy and killing it instantly. With a dying screech, the bulblin tumbled down the rock, landing face down in the dust.

Breathing hard, Midna stood there with her fists clenched tightly. Her limbs were shaking with rage, but after a moment, she relaxed her tautness as she heard Epona coming towards her. The soft nostrils of the crimson horse stroked over her cheek, letting Midna smile at her in return. ''This one won't do us no harm any more, eh, Epona?'' she said.

But before she had the time to breathe after her sentence, the ground beneath their feet and hooves suddenly began to quake. From the corner of her eye, Midna saw more orange lights coming at them from behind them. She turned around in terror and put out her arms at the same moment to create a magical shield above her and Epona. Just in time to repulse nearly fifty arrows racing towards them, glowing ominously at their point aflame.

The shafts crashed against her magic, bouncing off it and landing a few meters away in the grass.

Galloping towards them, a horde of big, dirty grey coloured boars carrying numbers of bulblins appeared in front of them, shooting arrows madly at them. That was too much for Epona, she couldn't hold still any more. She neighed loudly and hysterically, rearing her massive body into the air. Midna screamed out ''NO!'' and grabbed her reins, pulling with all her strength to get her back on her front hooves.

As the horse landed down again, she looked frantically around her to peer on her back. The black cloak was still draped around Link's lying frame, and she could see how he pressed his arms and hands tightly around Epona's neck to stay on her. But his lacking strength was not enough to remain were he was. His torso was slowly slipping sideways to bend over dangerously, holding only with his right arm that couldn't find any halt in Epona's short hair. Midna let out a shriek of horror as she saw him fall head first from his horse.

That was when Epona suddenly let herself drop down to her right side, which caused Link to land smoothly with his stomach on her soft belly. She managed to catch his toppling body so exactly that he didn't even touch the ground but merely sprawled over her left side, bouncing off gently without any violent recoil. This happened so quickly and unforeseen that Midna's jaw fell agape, staring at Link's swaying figure which moved only with Epona's fluttering heckles.

She had to dislodge herself loose from her stare to pivot around, facing the boars coming directly towards them. She bared her single tooth in anger and turned her head at the same moment to shout at Epona. ''Stay behind me and don't move! What ever happens, _do not move_!''

An agreeing snort came for answer, and with that she focused her attention on the approaching riders again.

They came closer, and closer, knocking new arrows to shoot them down. And Midna waited nervously that they came close enough for her attack to have the strongest effect without endangering herself and the two behind her. She waited until their animals were about a hundred meters away, and with a wild screech, she threw herself forward.

Her magic formed a dark, red orb that grew bigger and bigger with every second the monsters galloped closer, and as the ball was nearly as big as herself, she threw her arms in front of her, catapulting the magic towards them. The attack burst out in an incredible, deadly field of force that knocked brutally into the beasts, slicing directly through them and separating them in their midsection. The divided bodies rained down to the ground, and their blood sprayed outward in all directions the moment the spell hit them.

The boars were now even more frightened. Some lost their balance and crashed down to the ground, somersaulting wildly in the dirt just to land on their sides, legs or neck broken in half. Others ran past them and disappeared behind the hills that spread over the Province, never to be seen again.

All that was left from this attack were the severed corpses of the bulblins lying in a bloody heap in the high grass and the extinguished arrows scattered all over the place.

Midna vacillated a little as the big amount of energy that had flowed into her strong attack left her small body, but she didn't care about that. With shaking legs, she moved around and hurried to the fallen crimson horse and her wounded master.

Epona lifted her head to look in her direction, and Midna could see her eyes glistening with jovial pride at having saved Link from his dangerous downfall. She cast a weary smile at her to praise her before turning her attention to her companion.

It was a rather precarious thing to get Link back on Epona without causing his harm, and it took nearly half an hour for her to lift him up with her twilight magic and place him safely on his horse again, for her strength was always leaving her when Link was halfway up and by fear that she would loose her hold on him, she always let him down once more to take a little rest before trying it again. Epona did what she could to help, always standing up when Link left her belly but letting herself fall down again as Midna lowered him anew.

As she managed at last to depose him gently on her back, they were both so exhausted that they plummeted down in the dust, Epona naturally with the utmost caution; she knelt on her four legs wherein Midna laid on her back and watched the clouds passing by. They were both panting in exhaustion from the effort and the intense heat of the singeing sun, taking the time to gather a bit of strength for the last part of the travel. They still had to pass the bridge over the gorge, and enter Kakariko safely. And who knew what threats awaited them further in the Province?

After a while, Midna straightened herself again and supported herself on Epona to stand up. It was just then that the aftermath of her strong attack sprang into her eye, letting her gasp in fright.

The divided bulblins were widespread all over the field. A large pool of blood expanded outward to taint the grass in a deep red, making the sight seem all the more scaring. Midna widened her eye in horror and looked down at her hands, not wanting to believe that it was herself who had done such a cruel thing. A strange kind of sadness overcame her soul, the realization that she really was capable of an attack so strong and so brutal, even if the victims had been hideous enemies such as the bulblins and their stinking boars. But … a massacre remained a massacre, no matter who the victims were. It was just a horrible slaughter, nothing more.

Midna only shook her head in dismay. At that moment, she swore to herself that she would never use this attack again.

It was Epona who pulled her out of her stare by snorting loudly, reminding her that they had to move on. She turned her back to the bloody carcasses and walked back to the path, Epona following her. ''I will stay behind you so that I can keep an eye on Link.'' she said, waving her onward. ''We have to hurry, the dead bodies will soon be found, and we cannot allow us any further delay. Link will not hold on for long any more.''

And with that, their journey continued. Like she had said, Midna remained a few meters behind Epona and searched the horizon for more enemies. She still had a heavy feeling in her legs, but that pain was not important. Link had to come first, he was in a much worse condition that she.

And things only worsened.

Her aching limbs carried her along the path, the soft thuds of her small feet stirring the powdery dust to little clouds floating around her and making her almost sneeze. But soon, her soles made contact with something else, an odd coloured substance coiling up between her soiled toes and running over the black skin of her left foot. Confused, she raised her leg to peer under the limb, and gasped as she discerned that it was blood. Looking in front of her, she discovered a thin line of red following the big footprints Epona left behind. The horse must have had a wound somewhere from the attack of the bulblins, perhaps an arrow that had grazed her or an injury from her heroical catching.

''Epona, wait!'' called Midna and ran along the path to her. The strong mare halted calmly and turned her head to look in her direction. Midna slowed down next to her, taking the last few steps towards her to get under her big belly. With eyes formed to small slits, she searched the reddish fur for any injury the horse might have endured. She had to lift her sight to check Epona over, for the mare was incredibly tall compared to her small impish frame.

As she felt around the hairy skin of Epona's underbelly, her look wandered along as well, but she couldn't find any wound that could have lost blood dripping down. ''Epona, I'm sorry, but I can't find your wound, it must be somewhere on … your b-back … ''. Midna's voice became lower as her words died away, her sight lingering on the red coloured limb just above her head.

It was not Epona's blood that was dripping down on the ground … but Link's.

His hand which she stared at was streaming with blood, thin rivulets running along his ashen skin to transform into droplets at the point of his fingers. In a constant rhythm, those drops separated from his fingertips and fell down to form a puddle of scarlet on the dry earth just next to Epona.

Midna didn't know what to do any more. Her movements were stiff as she stretched out an arm, floating upwards to slowly lift the cloak covering Link's head. His pale face was drenched in sweat and burning in fever, but to be sure that he was still alive, Midna carefully placed two fingers on his throat to search for his pulse, feeling it's feeble pounding under her fingertips. Her stare was blank as she pulled the mantle over him again and landed down beside Epona once more, who watched her with an anxious look.

''We have to hurry … '' she said in a monotonous voice. '' … or Link will not reach Kakariko alive.''

Something trembled in her throat, an unspoken sorrow that overcame her troubled mind as the reality of the circumstances unveiled it's gruesome face. This time, Link really was in mortal danger, and he truly _could _die every minute he laid there on his faithful horse and bled his veins empty. But they already were in the Eldin Province, and Death Mountain with Kakariko at it's base laid just ahead, the soft glimmering of the lava on top of the mountain shining in the bright afternoon skies like a beacon guiding them to their destination. They could still reach the mountain village in time before it was too late, before Link's loss of blood became mortal.

This hope was all Midna needed to rouse herself to move on, walking with determined steps towards the raging mountain of fire towering ominously above them. The heat of the setting sun didn't affect her any more, for her mind was focused and strengthened by the fierce determination reigning in her soul. Link did not surrender as he had been underwater battling with the Mirror Shard, and so, neither would she give up to save his life. That was her duty, not as a companion, but as a friend, and she would fulfil it whatever might happen.

000


	3. Chapter 39 - Revealed Shadows

**Chapter 39 – Revealed Shadows**

A faint wave of wind blew over the red rocks that encircled Kakariko Village, carrying away the soft whispers of the two children sitting side-by-side on an elevated stone near the sanctuary. A breathtaking sunset dyed the lightly clouded sky in the most beautiful colours, from rose-tainted red to bright hues of orange and purple embracing the mountain and its neighbouring hills. It was quite warm in this early evening, the sun having heated the air in a rather agreeable way, not too cold, not too hot, perfect for a little walk to admire the illuminated dusk.

''Don't worry, I'm sure he's okay,'' said Colin in a futile attempt to comfort the disquieted Ilia sitting beside him. His words echoed against the rocks around them as he continued in a cheerful tone. ''You know him, he's not the one to suddenly disappear and never come back.''

Ilia sighed sadly. ''I know, Colin, that's the fourth time you tell me that. But I just can't help it. It's not his nature to leave us so suddenly without any message or warning. He would have told me if he was about to leave again, but to vanish so quickly and mysteriously … it's, well … just not his nature.''

''But he's a hero, Ilia, remember that, so he has duties beyond your imagination. I can understand if he had to go, and perhaps he didn't tell you that he left because he didn't want you to be worried about him.''

Colin watched her with a curious look, trying to guess what his friend was thinking. Ilia shook her head slowly, not satisfied at all. ''But I _am_ worried about him, and this feeling that something is wrong, where does it come from? This is not normal, it was as if a black cloud covered his image.''

Rusl's son looked down, trying to find the right words. ''This dream you had about him is maybe just an aftermath of your lost memories, not a warning that he's in danger. On the other hand...'' He frowned as something stirred his senses. ''Now that you're saying it, I do feel something, some sort of grief, is it that?''

Ilia looked at him, recognition glistening in her eyes. ''Yes, a strange kind of sorrow over his memories. As if he would … never come back … ''

Colin gasped. ''But he will come back! I can feel it! I can–''

Something suddenly echoed around them, an odd, clanking sound becoming louder the nearer it came. Colin and Ilia cast confused looks towards the path leading out of Kakariko where the sound apparently came from.

With the setting sun shining behind it, a strange, little figure came walking into the village, followed by a large animal whose hooves resounded in the dusty earth of the street. The small silhouette held the animal's reins in one hand, the other was clapped over its right arm. It carried a very strange crown on its broad head, but what was the oddest about this creature was its colour, black and white with glowing green lines covering its legs, arms and very long ears.

The two children gasped, standing up and watching the newcomers closely. Colin moved slowly in front of Ilia, preparing himself for any attack that might come with the arriving of the suspicious pair. But Ilia widened her eyes and stretched out her arm to point at the crimson horse. '' It's Epona! She's back!''

At those words, the black figure halted, looking anxiously at the two. Then, it started to speak, its crackling, feminine voice sounding weary and powerless. ''Please … the shaman, it's urgent … he's dying …''

The children saw how the creature sank to her knees, apparently too tired to hold on her feet any longer. Ilia felt pity overcome her, and she started to run forward to help her, but Colin held her back. ''Wait, it could be a trap.'' he said and held out an arm in front of her. ''Go and get Renado, quickly!'' he ordered then, and watched Ilia running towards the houses.

Midna looked up, trying to get back on her feet. She managed to raise her upper body and stared at the little human standing fearlessly about ten meters away from her. But before she could say a word, people were coming out of a house, walking with hurried steps towards Colin. She distinguished the other children and the shaman out of the dusty air flying around the village.

''What is it, Colin?'' asked the adult before eyeing Midna and Epona mistrustfully. It was Midna who answered him.

''P-Please, you have to help him, he can't … hold on –'' her voice broke off as the deep sorrow within her choked her throat.

Renado frowned as he looked over her drooped frame, suspicious at her dark appearance. ''Whom are you speaking of, creature?'' he demanded firmly. His sight darted over to Epona but apparently didn't notice the figure lying on her back.

Midna bared her single tooth at the word he had named her, but she held her anger at bay. Now was not the time to make enemies. ''Link … he's gravely injured … ''

Ilia took a step forward. ''Link?'' she asked in terror. All the other children gasped in fright and moved closer, but Renado stopped them. ''Stay here!'' Then he turned back to face Midna. ''Where is he? Speak now!''

Midna brought herself to stand and slowly moved sideways to guide Epona around. She heard a scream from Ilia as they saw the bloodied arm hanging down Epona's side, and they didn't care any more about Renado's forbiddance and all raced forward. Midna was completely ignored as she came cautiously nearer, silently hoping that Link's heart was still beating. Renado, who was the tallest of the gathering, took the cloak spread over Link's body in his hands and began to pull it back, letting all the others gasp at what he uncovered.

Link's face was smeared with blood, as white as ash and covered in sweat. His forehead was placed on Epona's neckline, showing only one of his eyes screwed up in pain. Running down the fur of his horse in large rivulets, blood was streaming all around him, already dry in some places where it crusted Epona's hairy skin.

Even the shaman let out a breath of horror as he saw Link's condition. But he soon regained his instincts of a healer and seized Link's shoulders with both hands and pulled him as gently as possible from Epona's back. He caught his bloodcovered body in his arms and carefully deposed him on the ground. Link was as limp as if he were dead, but his chest still heaved with his short, rattling breaths.

It took a moment before Renado spoke. ''Luda, prepare the bed in the upper room and get me all the bandages and towels you can find. Colin, go and fetch me two buckets of water and bring them to Luda. Ilia, take the other children into the inn and stay there, please.''

Luda ran off hastily with Colin following her, and Renado took again hold of Link and carried him along the path towards Elde Inn. Ilia took Talo's hand who wore an expression of shock and guided the other children into the safety of the inn while running a shaking hand over her face to wipe away the traces of tears on her cheeks. No one paid attention to Midna any more, letting her alone with Epona in the middle of the street. She watched them silently disappearing in the house, sighing in relief but also in sadness.

Link was safe now, but her contribution to his rescue was ignored. Nobody came to her to thank her for bringing him back to them, however, she had already expected something like that. Her appearance made her an untrustworthy creature that no one wanted in their group. The only person having accepted her the way she was had been Link, her faithful companion who had fought at her side so many times, who nearly died to accomplish the duty he had sworn to her.

But even if she was left behind … she was not alone.

Epona moved slowly to her, looking in the same direction than Midna. She had also been left unnoticed even if she had carried Link all the way to Kakariko. Lifting a hand to stroke over her nostrils, Midna said in a low voice. ''Come, Epona, I'll wash you at the spring. You look terrible.''

Indeed, this was true. Epona's beautiful red fur was now even redder and sticking all over. There was so much blood on her that it dripped down her belly, the rivulets drying in the warm air to stiffen her fur along with the dust covering her all over.

Midna took hold of her reins again and guided her past the sanctuary towards the spirit spring. The bright water glistened in the fading light to send smooth shimmers on their bodies, but was tainted brown and red as soon as Epona stepped into it. She ignored the dirty state of the water and plunged in her nostrils deeply to take a long and deserved drink. Meanwhile, Midna scratched her chin as she cogitated about how she might wash the enormous horse all by her own.

''I'll have to find a bucket for you.'' she explained as she turned around to walk back into the village centre. ''I'll be back in a few minutes.''

It was not easy to detect something resembling a bucket in a village which was nearly completely destroyed. She moved past houses that had big holes in their roofs, windows and doors that were barricaded with wooden planks or entire walls shrunken down. The sight of all this startled her, for even if she had travelled within Link's shadow, she had never really taken the time to get a closer look at the state of the mountain village. But now, she became truly aware of all the destruction and misery the invasion of Zant had brought to the light world, and the new grief she felt sank into her stomach where it formed a heavy clump inside her. She let her head sink down on her chin and silently continued her search for a recipient able to hold water in it.

As she came with small steps along the street, she noticed a house on her right which was still intact, except for a broken window grate perhaps and some loose tiles on the roof. Hoping to find something useful in there, she carefully moved up the porch overdrawn by a small canopy and with great effort managed to open the door.

A strange noise met her pointed ears as she stepped inside, sounding as though a door had long not been lubricated and squealed tremendously. She was standing before some sort of counter with one window on either side, and behind it was a very odd looking person who was leaning over something with his back turned to her. Apparently the squeaking noise came from this man's voice, for he sang a very wrong sounding song as he merrily hammered on a small black ball held in place by his crooked fingers:

_Oh sweet bombs_

_you are so nice_

_the most useful and pretty _

_and **explosive** device_

_Let me fill you with powder _

_and a fu-uze for sting_

_So you can explode _

_and blow up everythin..._

He fell silent instantly as the door behind Midna crashed back into the lock, and the imp heard a loud bang as the hammer held previously in the man's hand clanked to the floor.

''Who–Who's there?'' Barnes stuttered with a shaking voice without turning around. Midna could hear his teeth clatter in fear, and if she wouldn't have been so downhearted at the moment, she surely would have made herself great pleasure giving this coward the fright of his life. But instead, she decided to make haste and leave fun aside. ''Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find a bucket in this village? Or do you have one by chance?''she asked with a weary tone.

For a short moment, Barnes didn't answer. Perhaps it was the high pitched sound of Midna's voice that made him uncomfortable since it was the first time she spoke to a stranger and he didn't know her. And he still didn't turn to face her as he replied fearfully. ''S-Stair, f-fourth s-step, oh-on the right side, there b-bu-bucket you find. A-Anything else?''

Midna sighed in relief as she came with an old, wooden pail in her hand down the stairs again, and briefly put it down to pull the door open once more. Before she left, though, something suddenly shot through her mind, like a little voice admonishing her strictly. Paradoxically, it sounded like Link's voice. _Where are your manners, Midna? You could at least thank him, don't you think?_

She stopped abruptly in the doorframe, glancing over her shoulder towards the quivering man still standing back turned behind his counter. Link was right, she thought; even if this person was a coward, he had done her a great favour by rending her his bucket. ''Thank you.'' she said, and startled at a strange inner feeling overcoming her instantly. At the moment she had voiced these simple two words, there had been like a sigh of relief inside her, like a praising tap on the shoulder that rewarded her for thanking this man. And it was a good feeling, a great feeling, a superb feeling! For the first time in her life, she had thanked someone, properly, not just pretending like she usually did. This time, she had really meant it, and her inner proudness for her thanking painted a big smile on her face. And just before the door fell close again, she heard Barnes answer unsurely. ''You're welcome...?''

She was still very pleased with herself as she returned to the spring where Epona stood waiting. The mare apparently noticed Midna's hilarity and nudged at her interrogatively, not understanding how the little imp could be so happy in a situation like this, when her beloved master laid dying in Renado's house. Midna tapped her neck affectionately and sat to work, filling the bucket with already soiled water. She then flew towards the horse and threw the content of the pail in a large arc over her bloodied back. In a crimson wave, the water washed some blood and dirt away and ran down her legs to diffuse in the crystal spring once more.

Like a blow in the cheek, all the seriousness of the situation in which Midna and Link had got into came crashing upon her again at the sight of his blood, and her jovial attitude collapsed instantly. She remembered everything that had happened these past days, every frightening moment they had known, every instant where they had been just inches away from death, every moan of pain from Link she had heard during the night at the lake.

Her arms stopped their doing as she froze in dismay, the bucket falling with a spattering splash back into the water. Epona was frightened by the spraying droplets and jumped back, snorting angrily. It was okay that her black partner was cheerful whatever the reason, but to play in the water and scare her just for fun was too much! Was she going crackers or what?

This time, the deep sorrow within Midna's soul was too strong. At once, her body felt suddenly immensely heavy, so outworn from tiredness and grief that she dropped on her knees, sobbing in desperation. Epona was immediately at her side as she saw her crying and let out a quiet neigh of sympathy. Midna snivelled into her hands for a while before looking up to the crimson horse. She had just wanted to turn away to obtain some privacy when Epona suddenly let herself fall down into the water and started to wallow boisterously around, sending water everywhere. Midna shrieked and sprang to her feet again to escape the weltering horse, but she was already soaked wet until she had tumbled onto the safe shore.

''What are you doing?'' she shouted furiously. ''This is no time for useless playing! Get back on your feet and come here!''

But Epona wasn't listening at all. She continued merrily tossing her enormous body around in the water and snorted with the utmost pleasure as the crystal springwater washed all the dirt on her away. Midna could shout as much as she wanted, it was completely useless, and she soon fell silent again as her voice broke in tiredness. _Go and play then, if it makes you happy,_ she thought effetely and let herself drop down in the sand to wait.

As the setting sun slowly disappeared behind the mountains, the wafting wind became more chilling and sent shivers across Midna's back. She wrapped her arms around her legs to keep herself a bit warm and watched with drooping eyelids as Epona played in the water. The sight of the rampaging horse somehow amused her, for she soon felt a tug in the corners of her lips the moment Epona threw herself on her back and began thrashing her legs in the air.

_At least someone is having fun_, she thought, smiling.

But then, Epona suddenly sprang to her hooves again and stared motionlessly at a low branch on the side of the spring. Midna was instantly on guard, assuming that the vigilant horse had perhaps seen a threat or something dangerous.

Seconds ticked sluggishly by wherein Epona didn't move one muscle. But something was wrong; normally when a horse was scared, it flattened it's ears against it's head, but Epona's ears were drawn up and turned forward, facing the branch before her.

Midna was just getting to her feet again to see what it was the horse had noticed, when Epona threw down her head abruptly and began approaching the tree like a cat wanting to catch a mouse. The sight of a still-hunting horse was so weird that Midna had to clap a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle, but she burst into laughter as the mare jumped, eagerly chasing a golden shining beetle flying away.

Midna laughed and laughed, not able to stop. Epona ran after the golden bug and bit and snapped at it, but the beetle was too fast and soon flew over the spring and out of sight. All it left was a stunned looking horse which stared disappointed after it. As she noticed Midna laughing behind her, she turned her big head towards her. Midna could make out through her giggling that the horse looked somehow proud, for her big brown eyes were glistening and shining in happiness.

''Oh Epona! You're so weird!'' she said, repressing her laughing as she walked towards her to patter her mane affectionately. ''Come now, you're still dirty in a few places.''

With that, she took the pail once more in her hand and filled it with water again. But she wasn't able to wash away the blood which had crusted into her fur, so she placed the bucket on Epona's back and began rubbing her with her tiny hands in order to loosen the dry filth in her hair. Soon, however, her palms burned madly, letting her suck in a harsh breath of pain. She landed back down to stand next to the Hero's horse, looking wearily at her scarlet hands. _I really wonder how Link always washed his horse. Certainly not with his bare hands … _

A soft pit-pat resounding behind her let her spin around. At the edge of the water, one of the children stood a few meters before her, looking observant but not hostile. By her short, black hair and the outstanding clothes she wore, she must be the shaman's daughter. Midna glanced suspiciously over to her, not moving one single muscle.

''I … m-my father asks you to come by our house. He … he wants to speak to you.'' Luda's voice was more filled with fear than distrust, but at least she didn't treat her like an unnatural creature like her father had done. Midna had always found this girl quite nice; she was kind and silent, not so rebellious like the other children or frail like that Ilia.

''Yes.'' she answered, trying to make her voice sound friendly. Luda nodded quickly and stiffly and moved back with hurried steps into the village. Midna had trouble following her with her legs aching in tiredness, but she managed to reach the porch of Renado's house without stumbling.

''Wait!'' she suddenly said, looking back. ''What's with Epona?'' The little girl took a moment to find enough courage to answer. ''I'll take care of her later, d-don't worry.'' she said, waiting for her to enter by holding the door open but hiding half behind it.

It was obvious that Midna's short, impish appearance scared her and the children sitting within the big room of the house. With cautious steps, Midna entered, watching the others closely. She detected Ilia sitting on the wooden floor along with the others, leaning against the counter with an arm wound around little Talo who clung to her body. They all wore an expression of shock and fear, but no one said a word. They just looked at her with distrust in their eyes.

Then, Renado came down the stairs to Midna's right, sending his daughter with a single glance to the upper chamber where he came from.

''How is he?'' asked Midna immediately, ignoring the mistrustful look the healer shot at her. Instantly, all the children jerked and huddled closer together when they heard her strange, feminine voice. Renado gave them a nod to comfort them a bit and turned to Midna, still watching her sternly. ''He lives, that is all I can tell you.''

Midna closed her eyes briefly, exhaling in relief, but then she felt the bulky presence of the big Kakarikan over her. As she opened her eyes again, Renado had stepped to her and grabbed her arm firmly. ''But why is he in such a state? And who are you?''

A yell of pain came for answer, where Midna seized his large hand and tugged at it, tumbling backwards. ''Let me go!'' she screamed. ''You're hurting me!''

The shaman released her instantly and pulled his arm away, seeing that his palm was bloodstained. ''Oh my, I'm sorry … '' he stammered with a shocked voice. ''I didn't notice that you were also injured … are you all right?''

Midna now sat on the ground, rubbing the skin around her cut in a vein attempt to ease the stinging pain. She was astonished that only a touch could make the wound agonize so grievously, but she was also aback that a human asked her if she was all right.

''Yes … I-I think so … '' she answered, looking into his eyes which wore now a much kinder look than before. She tried to stand up again, but since she sat now it was nearly impossible for her to prevail on her legs to rise. Renado noticed it immediately and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder – the other shoulder, of course. ''No no! Don't move, or your wound will only worsen. Do you allow me to carry you to a pillow where you can sit down?''

At this question, Midna's jaw fell agape. What was that? ''I … I beg your pardon?'' she stammered, abashed. Never, ever, would she have imagined that a human would ask her if he might _carry_ her _to a pillow_.

Renado just smiled, though he seemed a bit surprised by her reaction. ''What do you want my pardon for? You did nothing wrong.'' he chuckled. Standing up, he hurried across the room to disappear in another chamber, but came out almost instantly again carrying a brown pillow which he laid down on the rug in the middle of the room, not far away from the children. Quicker than Midna could watch, he stood beside her again.

''May I ?'' he asked kindly. His arms were outstretched, ready to take hold of her. Midna just nodded, still bewildered, and instantly felt the warm cloth of his long, woollen dress on her soiled black skin. He held her like a child with one arm under her bottom and his other hand holding her at the shoulder. It was a very odd feeling, a sentiment she never had witnessed before, but it pleased her quite fairly.

Only seconds later, she found herself sitting comfortably on the squashy pillow, and sighed in pleasure that she could at last rest her tired limbs. The children cast terrified looks to the shaman who seated himself by the gathering, but he noticed that too and smiled at them to reassure them.

''So tell me, who are you that you come to us with Link so badly wounded?'' he then asked, his voice suddenly stern again.

Midna looked down, breathing a few times to prepare herself for the long speech, for it _was _a long thing to explain_._

''I … I am … me and Link are companions. We travelled together for a long time to find something that is called the Mirror of Twilight.'' At this, Renado let out a gasp, apparently knowing of what she was speaking.

''But the Mirror had been fragmented,'' Midna continued, ''into four pieces that were scattered all over Hyrule. The last of them was situated in a sacred city in the sky, called Celestia, where a dragon threatened the inhabitants. Link and I searched for this beast to free the city from its curse, and Link fought Argorok high in the sky. But during the combat, when he killed the dragon that carried the last of the Mirror pieces, it fell down with me and Link still on him. We plunged into Lake Hylia, but only I surfaced quick enough not to drown. Link was getting the Mirror from the dead dragon, but … he emerged much later than me. It was awful … I-I tried to help him, to free him from the Shard, but then the … the Mirror turned against us and an explosion of dark magic separated me from Link. I found myself on the shore where I collected the Piece, but Link was not with me … ''

Everybody's eyes were now pointed on her. Renado listened with fright in his eyes, so were the children. Ilia had begun crying again, but only her quiet sobbing could be heard from her. Midna's voice broke several times in sadness the further she spoke, and her eyes watered too, but she held her tears back. She didn't want to show anyone that she wasn't strong enough to withstand the gravity of Link's condition like Ilia.

''When I plunged back into the lake to search for him,'' she continued, ''I found him in the water, lifeless and gravely injured, but I could bring him back to life. I passed the night with him, and this morning, I realized that the Mirror had hit him not only once, but at least ten times! And as if that isn't enough, I think it has poisoned him with its dark magic … I-I couldn't do anything to help him … my magic isn't strong enough against this cruelty … ''

Holding her sadness back became suddenly immensely difficult, for the children had all begun crying now, which didn't really make it easier for her. Fortunately, they only cried with tears, not with screams. Renado was the only one who had kept his cheeks dry, but Midna saw his eyes glistening, too.

''I didn't know Link had a companion.'' he said with a soothing voice in an attempt to cheer the gathering a bit up, but also to change the subject. Apparently, he had heard enough information to make his plan about how he would help Link. ''But by what you told us, you must have been together for already quite a while. Why did he never mention anything of you?''

Midna took a deep breath. ''Because I asked him not to. I wanted to remain in his shadow without anyone knowing that I existed. It's … ''she sighed. '' It's a long story.''

Her gaze turned downward, her soul flooded by a wave of memories coming over her mind. Yes, the long week with Link had been the happiest she had ever known, but now, it was her turn to pay back what Link had given her: kindness, strength, loyalty, and untamed courage. ''Please, you have to help him. You are the only one who can save him now.'' she pleaded in a desperate voice.

The healer frowned and looked down. ''I will do what I can, but it will be no simple task. He has suffered a great loss of blood, it's a miracle that he is still alive. You will have to help me if you know what is infesting him. The best is if we go up together and look after him until he gets better.''

With that, Renado stood up and moved towards the stairs, turning around to wait for her.

She had difficulties to raise herself, for her legs still screamed in protest and didn't want to carry her weight any further. When she managed to stand up, she staggered on her feet and stretched out her arms to catch herself if she would tumble back to the wooden floor again, but in that instant, she felt a touch under her arms that supported her. Looking behind, she saw that the little boy with shimmering blue eyes had grabbed her under the armpits to help her standing, casting a kind smile at her. She was again so surprised that a human she didn't even know helped her out that she stared for a moment at him, looking into those bright, sapphire eyes that shone so strong and so young, reminding her of the crystal twin oceans of Link.

''Th-Thank you,'' she said softly, realizing that it was now the second time she said those two words, and she smiled back at Colin to amplify her thanking even more. The fair-haired boy nodded with an even broader smile and accompanied her to the stairs, receiving stunned looks from the others who were still suspicious about this strange black imp.

Ascending the wooden stair now with the aid of Renado who held her by the left arm, she followed the shaman, impatient to see Link again. But she feared a little about how she would find him and if she would be able to bear the sight of his sliced body, now that Renado had uncovered the wounds to heal them.

The door to Link's room was closed, so Renado opened it and stepped inside, Midna coming after him. The chamber was quite big with a single window at the far wall, but was illuminated merely by the lantern standing on a little table beside the only bed in the chamber which stood just next to the door to it's left, top against the wall.

And there Link laid, his body covered with a white blanket that turned red already in different places. He must be either asleep or still unconscious, for his eyes were closed and his face wore a countenance of silence.

Luda sat on a chair next to the bed, a white cloth in her hand that she ran over his burning forehead. She looked back as they entered, getting horror-widened eyes at the sight of Midna. But her father calmed her down with a soothing voice, assuring her that she had nothing to worry about. While he recounted his daughter what Midna had told them downstairs, the imp moved around the bed to get to Link's other side, her eye not leaving the sight of his pale face. Mounting the other chair standing beside him, she placed a trembling hand on his left shoulder just as she had done before at the lake.

Renado ushered Luda outside to look after the children, lowering himself on his daughter's chair to Link's right side. ''So you said that it was this Mirror Shard that caused him the cuts and infested him. Was there something else that happened to him at the lake?''

Midna closed her eye in sorrow. ''Yes, he stayed much too long underwater and when I rescued him, he was not moving, not breathing. I managed to bring him back to life, but I don't know what the water did to him.''

Renado pursed his brows, looking to Link. ''So he nearly drowned, but he survived because you saved him. That's the reason I trust you.'' He looked at her with a kind gaze, his warm, brown eyes glistening knowingly. Midna just smiled wearily in return.

''Now,'' he said, shifting on his seat. ''We must treat his wounds. Would you please hand me the bucket over, please? I will need your help.''

Midna nodded and glided off her chair, searching in the dim light of the chamber for the pail Renado had demanded. Meanwhile, the shaman stood up and brought several towels to the bedside table along with a pile of bandages. He received the water from Midna with a quiet ''Thank you.'' and seated himself anew beside Link. When Midna lowered herself on her chair as well, he carefully began to pull back the blanket covering the wounded Hero. The white cloth was sticking to the bloodstreaming cuts so that the healer had to tug a bit harder, letting Link moan lightly. As Renado uncovered his bare upper body to his navel, Midna let out a frightened gasp of disbelief.

Link's skin was torn apart not ten times like she had thought, but in almost twenty places, the short, deep cuts bathing his torso in blood. The incisions had crusted a bit at the edges but were still wide open, however, the most terrible was the last strike of the Mirror; the longest, worst cut stretching from his collarbone down to his waist lost blood across its entire length, glistening black pebbles in its middle. Furthermore, this one had not started to heal at all, for the skin was as cleanly cut as if Link had received it just five minutes ago.

It was just a dreadful sight.

Renado's eyes were narrowed as he looked over the fatal injuries. ''This is horrible. Who could have done such a thing?'' he murmured, abashed.

Midna was appalled and couldn't bring out a word. She had known that Link was badly wounded, but at this rate … it was really a miracle that his chest still heaved.

A sudden scream of pain drew her out of her stare. Renado had started to wipe away the blood around the incisions as he cleansed them with a towel dripping with water. But always when he put the cloth on Link's skin, the Hero yelled in agony without even opening his eyes, squirming with pain.

''No, don't! You're hurting him!'' screamed Midna and leaped to her feet, her arm shooting forth to tear the cloth out of Renado's hand. The healer let out a gasp and said angrily. ''What are you doing?! He needs his wounds cleansed, or he will bleed to death!''

But Midna wasn't listening. She had placed her right hand on Link's forehead, her other had not shifted from his shoulder as she spoke softly to soothe him. Link's rapid breathing slowly calmed down again but remained painful and rattling. The shaman watched on, his brows furrowed.

''We have to treat his wounds, now, before it is too late.'' he explained after a while. ''If I am to save him, I must start _now_.''

Midna raised her head to look at him. A flood of tears was running down her cheek, dripping on Link's bloodied stomach. She didn't say anything, just watched him with desperation and deep sadness in her eyes as she continued to stroke Link's face gently.

They sat there on their chairs, staring at each other without pronouncing a single word. There was an odd tension in their looks, as if they fought a silent battle about what was better for Link's health. Neither of them wanted to give in, wanted the other to take over the responsibility of the constantly bleeding wounds in front of them.

At long last, Renado's piercing gaze softened and turned downward, breaking his eye contact with Midna to finally give in, or so thought the imp. Instead, the healer stood up and stretched out his arms in front of Link, wherein Midna frowned suspiciously, not taking her hands off her companion.

But then, Renado let his arms glide carefully under Link' body, and Midna shouted out. But before she could stand up in protest, the shaman lifted Link up a few inches but lowered him down almost instantly after he had pulled his limp body a bit nearer to the edge of the bed.

To Midna's big surprise, he pointed at him while looking to her, and as she didn't react, he said. ''I need your help to soothe him while I cleanse his injuries. You can lay yourself beside him if you like, it is surely a good thing if he feels your presence close to himself.''

It took a moment before Midna shifted. She couldn't believe that the shaman was really serious, but such a wise person as himself would not make jokes in this sort of situations. It only meant that he truly trusted her, that he didn't let himself lead astray by her small and dark appearance but had confidence in the way she treated Link. He had understood that she was a good person and that she would never harm Link.

So, being careful not to knock into Link's sore body, she cuddled herself up to him, lowering her head softly on his shoulder and embracing his left arm with her hands. When she laid comfortably beside him, Renado dipped another cloth into the bucket of water and wrung it out before drawing it nearer to a cut on Link's right side. Midna braced herself for her companion's reaction that would come as soon as the healer touched the wound again, for she knew now how agonizing it must be for him, recalling the way he had writhed in pain only minutes ago.

A groan of torment and a twitching wince beside her confirmed her theory so that there was no doubt any more. Midna pressed herself against Link and stroked his arm while speaking calmingly to him. ''It's okay, Link. It's nearly over.''

Renado worked as quickly as he dared, wiping towels full of blood away and uncovering the pale skin of Link's torso. But the cleansing lasted almost ten minutes, where Link was groaning and squirming in torture, teeth and fists clenched tightly. Midna could do nothing to ease his pain except staying beside him and forcing him to hold still while the shaman worked.

But the worst for both her and Link was the longest, infested incision where Link nearly shrieked in pain. Midna could feel his wet skin sticking to her hands as it sweated in fever and anguish, letting her distress become only deeper. Her forehead which she pressed against his temple then perceived a warm, tickling touch, and as she straightened herself to see where it came from, she saw the tears streaming down Link's cheeks.

It was the first time she saw him crying, though she knew that it wasn't sadness that let his eyes water; it was this unbearable pain in which he was trapped and had no chance to escape.

''Can't you work faster?'' she called to Renado, raising her voice so that the healer could hear her over the youth's screams. Renado was just avoiding Link's hand as it groped for his arm, attending to make it stop hurting him. ''I'm doing my best, but I told you it wouldn't be easy. Oh, can you please hold his arms so that I can finish with this cut?''

Midna frowned at his low sense of tact for Link's sufferings, but it was senseless to protest; he was the healer, not she.

With great difficulties, she managed to bend over Link's chest and hold his arms down, nonetheless glad that Link had not enough strength any more to fight against her light weight pressing on his limbs to paralyse them. Meanwhile, Renado wiped the rest of the blood away, revealing the true extend of the long cut traversing the Hero's body.

As he threw the blood soaked towel back into the bucket, he quickly stoop up and hurried to another table standing near the window where he had apparently prepared some of his own medicine mixed together by himself, for he came back holding a clay bowl filled with a transparent sort of ointment. Midna, having never seen medicine like that before, pursed her brows in mistrust. But she said nothing as the shaman started to smear it over Link's upper body, rubbing it carefully onto the edges of the cuts. Link just turned his head from left to right, relaxing his fists but leaving his eyes screwed up.

As Renado finished the treatment, she watched in amazement how the injuries gradually stopped bleeding, and Link beside her also seemed much more relaxed than before. His eyes were now back to normal, his face calm and silent just as if he would be asleep. The healer caught sight of her astonished look, and his lips began to smile.

''It's a remedy that I self created. It makes the bleeding stop and eases the pain a lot. See? Link doesn't react to my touch any more, his sufferings are at an end. Compose yourself, the worst is now over.''

He chuckled softly as tears of joy filled Midna's crimson eye, and she pressed her forehead on Link's arm as she embraced him carefully. ''Oh Link! It's over, you've done it!''

Link remained silent since he was too exhausted to answer, but he breathed in deeply instead, probably to show her that he was all right. Midna even started to sob silently into his upper arm, her little heart so relieved from her worry about him. She still had difficulties to believe it when Renado

sat down again and applied another strange liquid on the wounds before covering each wound with a stripe of lint. ''I don't want to shift Link's body so I won't bandage the wounds yet.'' she heard him say, but the barely lent an ear to him. The healer covered Link and herself with the blanket once more, and she must have lain there for at least ten minutes wherein the shaman walked in and out of the room, bringing blood soaked towels and water down and fresh water along with clean cloths up again.

As she thought that she had calmed down enough from her gust, she carefully sat up beside her companion, watching the shaman sorting through his medicine on the table near the window. ''When will he wake up?'' she asked. She couldn't wait to hear Link's voice again, to gaze into his beautiful cerulean eyes and see the powerful sparkle of courage glistening in their entity.

The shaman turned and walked back to his chair. ''I can't say it by now, those wounds have cost him a large amount of blood which needs to be replaced, and that can take a few days. What worries me more is this dark magic infection which you spoke of, because it could endanger his healing process if it worsens. But for now, let's just take care of him and see that he regains his strength, and then we'll see about that.''

He cast a quick glance over to the window. ''It's getting dark, I'll just go downstairs and bring the children to bed, then I'll come again and stay the night with you. Is that okay?''

Midna nodded and watched the healer leave the room, closing the door behind him. A thin smile crossed her face; Renado was such a kind man, someone who knew what he was doing. She had made the right choice in coming to Kakariko, that was a sure thing. None other than the shaman could have helped Link in his greatest hour of peril and save him from his sufferings.

She laid down once more next to Link and looked up to his inanimate face. She could hear his soft breaths rattling feebly in his throat, sounding as though he had not taken a mouthful of water in weeks. Perhaps it was this that weakened him also next to his grave loss of blood. The last time he had properly eaten was days away, and she could well remember his difficulties to have enough appetite for two meals a day. But even a stomach used to eat little needed to be filled from time to time, above all when his entire energy was needed to recuperate from his life-threatening wounds.

Determined to draw Renado's attention to that particular problem, she waited impatiently for the shaman's return, where she snuggled up to Link's left arm and felt appreciatively for his breathing motions. It was because she wanted to be certain that he never stopped breathing, that he never stopped living.

She startled as the door swung open again, and the big figure of the Kakarikan appeared in the doorframe. He held in his hand a tiny black bowl which he placed on the bedside table, under the other arm, he carried a woollen blanket.

''Renado, he has to eat or at least to drink a bit, or his condition will worsen even more.'' Midna explained as the healer spread the blanket over a wooden armchair. She had seated up beside Link again and watched Renado with a worried look. The shaman moved to the bed, pointing towards the black bowl. ''I've thought about the same thing, so we'll try to give him some water at first. This is the most important by now, and we'll worry about eating when he is awake.''

With that, he sat down once more, taking the bowl in his hand. Slowly, he approached it to Link's mouth and placed it's edge on his lips. With the other hand, he pulled his chin very gently down to open his mouth, and carefully inclined the bowl to let a bit of water drop onto his tongue. As soon as the liquid made contact with his throat, Link instinctively swallowed even if he wasn't aware that he received something to drink. Relieved that it worked, Renado continued very cautiously in this way, and soon he bowl was completely empty.

''You did it!'' said Midna happily as she watched the last of the water disappear between Link's lips to be swallowed as well. Renado put the bowl away and took a towel from the pile on the table to wipe it over Link's mouth, for there were after all a few drops that had missed their target and had run over his dry lips. ''I'm glad he took it without difficulties. This will do at first, we can go to sleep now.''

Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes with a sigh; apparently, he hadn't slept for some time, perhaps because Link's sudden disappearance had let him without sleep for a couple of days. With another yawn, he let himself sink into the armchair, braiding his fingers in his lap.

Midna felt his piercing gaze linger on her as she sat beside her companion, stroking his cheek gently. She tried to ignore him as best as she could, but soon she moved around uncomfortably, toying with the white blanket in a vain attempt to distract herself. The silence was unbearable, only broken by Link's quiet breaths. When would the shaman as last fall into dreams?

She jumped as Renado spoke to her with an inquisitive voice. ''Tell me, are you from here, or do you come from a land beyond Hyrule?''

Midna had feared all along that he would some time ask this question, for now, she had to give him an explanation. Indeed, her appearance betrayed her, for she resembled neither a Goron, nor a Zora, nor a Hylian such as Link, even if she possessed long pointed ears like him. ''Ehm, why do you want to know?'' she asked with a shaking voice, her nervousness rising.

The healer cocked his head. ''Well, don't take it personal, but your … shape isn't like anything I saw before. Actually, I wondered how you and Link met, if you're not from here. It's … how to say … personal curiosity.'' He cast an excusing smile at her that seemed somehow forced, his eyes not smiling with him. It was as if he waited for her to say a certain thing, to reveal a special detail of her provenance he burned to know but wasn't sure if he guessed right.

Midna was intrigued by this strange look, and suddenly a thought came to her. ''But you already know it, don't you?'' she said suspiciously. ''I told you that me and Link were assembling the shards of the Mirror of Twilight, so the answer is obvious.''

Renado first looked confused, but then his brows moved upward as he widened his eyes. ''What … ?You're a … Twili? You come from the Twilight Realm?''

Instantly, he got to his feet and raced to the other side of the bed where Midna sat frozen. She felt a heavy pain grip her throat as his bulky hands seized her by the neck, pulling her out of bed and smashing her against the wall. She let out a painful shriek and grabbed his thick fingers to tear them off her airway, but he was too strong.

''What were you planning, you filthy traitor?!'' he hissed enraged.

Midna moaned desperately, shivering with fear and terror. Her single eye was open wide in horror as she despairingly tried to breathe.

''What were you doing to Link? _You_ attacked him that night, didn't you? Thought you could get rid of him as soon as you obtained the last of the Mirror Shards, but it won't be like this, do you hear me?''

His voice became louder as his anger transformed into hysteria. ''You attacked our kingdom with your army of shadow beasts! You killed so many innocent people in your lust for power! You transformed Hyrule into a world of shadow!''

Midna feebly shook her head as she choked and gagged, frantically trying to get air. ''No … I never … killed … it wasn't … me … ''

Renado's eyes were protruding outward in insanity, filled with rage and utmost hatred. If he closed his fingers only a bit tighter around her neck, he would have strangled her.

''You came that day into our village and caused this terrible massacre! It was all you! I saw you! You killed her! You murdered her!'' The shaman bared his teeth in fury and pressed harder on Midna's throat, letting her completely breathless. She was squirming weakly in his hold, trying to form words.

''No … I never … killed your … w-wife … ''

Renado's movements froze so abruptly that his hand opened, letting Midna crash down to the floor again. She sucked in the air greedily as she was free at last, panting heavily with one hand clutching her pulsating throat, the other holding her above the ground. She startled as something banged loudly beside her and instinctively threw an arm in front of her face to shield herself against the healer's rage.

But the beating she had expected didn't come. Instead, a strange sobbing sound rang in her ears, letting her look to the side in confusion.

There sat the shaman, kneeling on the floor and pressing his palms on his eyes. The loud bang she had heard must have been the sound of his knees smashing against the floor when he had collapsed in forlornness and sorrow. He was crying, she instantly knew, and could also guess why.

0

The memory was like burned into her mind, playing right before her eyes as if the long months separating them from these horrible events had never passed. She could see the village at the base of Death Mountain, it's houses still intact and nearly glowing in the evening dusk. But the peaceful image of Kakariko is delusive, not so the fearful countenance the Kakarikans standing in the middle of their village are wearing.

They are coming … shadow beasts … an entire army of them.

The ground is quaking from their onrush, and the setting sun is sealed away by a black cloud of darkness following the demons on their way into the main centre. The men are yelling, both in fear and in encouragement for their comrades. They draw their weapons, a ringing sound emanating from their polished steal, and dash forward to meet the invaders in battle.

Midna is standing not far away from the bloody battlefield, hiding her shadowy form behind a corner of a house. She knows that the twilight beasts are searching for her, and that they came only into this village because one of their spies spotted her while entering. A cruel smirk poisons her face, one that reflects her likeness for the gruesome scene playing just before her eye.

While these unlucky humans entertained the beasts, she could sneak out of the village unseen and unheard, disappearing without a trace like the smoke of a log fire and heading towards her true destination: Faron Woods, the place where her people believed the legendary Hero would rise in Hyrule's hour of need.

The dying screams of the fighting men are becoming louder, painfuller, and lesser. More and more corpses suffuse the ground, bathing the dusty street in puddles of blood. The beasts are ruthless, merciless, thrashing their enormous claws through the group of soldiers remaining, who are catapulted across the village with deadly speed, just to land against the red walls or ground. The multiple cracks resounding the moment they hit the stone tell Midna all she has to know about broken necks or skulls, the immediate end of a human soul.

There is just a fistful of fighters left, and an older man of their group screams out to gain the attention of the other soldiers. Midna doesn't understand what he is saying, but apparently he orders them to retreat. So they drop their weapons to the ground and run, as fast as they can. At first, Midna giggles softly when she sees them escaping the twilight beasts, but her smirk soon transforms into an annoyed frown, for these stupid humans are running straight towards her hiding place.

_Time to go_, she thinks silently and turns around to creep out of the village.

Yet, when she looks around a corner to see if the coast is clear, she hears someone speaking in a hushed voice. ''Come, quickly, hide in here!'' At the entrance of a sand coloured building, a woman ushers a few children inside the house, casting worried looks towards the approaching beasts every now and again. She isn't old, thirty-five perhaps, and her dark skin and hair are smeared with dirt from the flying dust of the street.

Midna sinks down into the shadow of a wooden sign just next to the door of the building and watches this woman risk her life for a bundle of brats. And the demons are approaching still, without haste but not slowing down either.

But then, the woman screams out, which startles Midna. First, she thinks that the human is wounded, but when she looks to her, she finds her staring horrified directly at her hiding place. Midna doesn't dare to move, doesn't dare to blink, until the Kakarikan starts to walk toward her.

_No, go away_, she thinks nervously. The woman's death is certain if she'd approach her. Midna is the haunted one, and this naive girl would only throw away her life unnecessarily. Strangely she doesn't want this woman to die, so she moves forth from her shadow form, letting the human scream out.

''Who are you?'' she asks, terrified. Midna at first doesn't pay attention to her, scrutinizing the best way for her to sneak away without having the shadow beasts at her toes. ''What are you doing here?'' the woman insists, and Midna lets out an annoyed breath.

''Just shut up, will you? I'm trying to think here! If you want to stay alive, get away from me!''

For a moment, she hears nothing behind her where the woman stands frozen. She even thinks that she turned away to hide in the building as well, when her soft, voice rings out again. ''Why are you saying that? Are you dangerous?''

_If I'm dangerous, she asks_, thinks Midna with a sneer. Those humans are just so stupid. ''Not me, but those over there.'' she answers, pointing towards the oncoming creatures. ''They will suck out your soul if they find you. Just do what I'm telling you, get away from me, and you'll live.''

But still the woman isn't moving. ''But what about you? They will find you, if you're staying. Come with me, I know a place to hide.''

At that, Midna turns around and looks aghast at her. Why does she care about _her_, being a hideous imp and above all in shadow form since she can't live in the Light Realm wearing her true shape. But the girl in front of her seems confident about her plan, really willing to help her. Why can't she understand? ''No! I'm staying, you're going, it's as simple as that. Now get a move on, or I'll chase you away!'' she shouts and moves her arms scuddingly before she turns around again.

At last, the Kakarikan seems to understand, for soon Midna hears light footsteps behind her. However, when she turns around to follow her leave with her eyes, which the human takes by moving backwards, she sees, horrified, how a twilight bulblin with a spear astride a mighty boar approaches them at high speed. The woman doesn't seem to notice her doom, turning her back to it, and Midna doesn't hesitate.

Screaming out, she races in front of her and stretches out her hands, facing the monster. The woman screeches in terror the moment she sees the huge boar, but the spear is already flying. Everything seems to run in slow motion, the flight of the shaft coming towards Midna, the sharp pike pointing directly at her belly, the touch, the feeling of –

… nothing … ?

Behind her, she hears a fleshy thump resounding, then an airless breath, then a muffled thud the moment a corpse falls to the ground. Midna's stare is horrified, looking down her belly to the place where the lance had traversed her body. The dreadful truth soon follows when she turns around, seeing the woman on the ground, bleeding, spear in her chest.

The boar races past them, taking no notice of them any more. Midna still stares down at the girl, but she sees her moving. She lives!

Instantly, she kneels down, looking into her glassy eyes. When seeing her, the woman mutters something, not decipherable, and then her look turns into a stare, cold and empty.

At that moment, Midna hears a scream, a man's scream, loud and frightened. She looks up, sees a tall figure running towards them. But she doesn't notices more, for she already transformed into black speckles, warping her way out of the village. The last thing she sees are the sad, sorrowful eyes of this man, his skin as dark as the dead woman's, holding her in his arms and mourning his wife's death.

0

''I never killed your wife … '' she breathed, slowly standing up. ''I saw her being killed, I wanted to help her, but Death was quicker than my might. I beg your pardon …''

Renado lifted his head, looking into her ruby eye. His look was not one of hate, though still filled with silent sadness. ''No,_ I _beg for pardon … it was wrong of me to say those things and to accuse you of the death of my wife. I was just so upset, I remembered those beasts invading our peaceful village, I knew it was the Twilight attacking us, that I thought you were here to cause even more harm and grief. But I completely forgot that you were hurt too, and that you brought Link back to us despite your injuries. If you were about to get rid of him, you would have let him there where he was. Please forgive me for my imputation, I … I really don't know what caused me to … to … loose my mind at that rate.''

He let his gaze fall down to the wooden floor, not able to look into her eyes any longer. Midna felt sympathy's arms embrace her, followed by a warm feeling in her heart she didn't know where it came from, but that wasn't important. She had changed a lot during her time with Link at her side, and her merciless, cruel behaviour had completely vanished. Link had taught her how to be forgiving, how to accept things as they were, and to help a friend stand up when he had fallen over sorrow's mischievous leg. So she took a few slow steps towards him and stretched out her left arm since her right ached terribly.

''It was a huge misunderstanding, Renado, and if you can forgive me, then I'll forgive you.''

The shaman raised his head again and gazed at her. A caring smile brightened his face as he took her tiny hand into his. ''Then so be it.''

000


	4. Chapter 40 - Waiting

**Chapter 40 – Waiting**

A thin ray of sunlight shone through the window and landed on Midna's face. She blinked several times, rubbing her eye drowsily, and straightened her body on the chair on which she sat. From somewhere within the room, she heard wood creaking loudly as Renado turned around on his armchair, moaning lightly in his sleep. He had curled into his woollen blanked so that only his head looked out, but due to his coal black hair and his dark skin, it was hard to tell which part was human and which not. All Midna could make out was a messy heap of skin, hair and cloth, all squeezed into the wooden armchair which actually seemed to be a rocking chair, now that young sunlight shone through the window and let it become visible.

Her lips could only produce a small smile since the grief in her heart was still too great.

Before she even looked down at her companion, she wished silently that she would see his blue shining orbs glistening with courage she so longed to gaze at. It seemed months away that she had seen his eyes for the last time, and she had to convince herself that it had only been two days ago that the mighty Argorok was slain by Link, that it was only a bit more than twenty-four hours away that she had witnessed the beauty of his sparkling twin oceans for the last time.

As she lifted her sight on his face, though, there was no blue sparkle to be found. His eyes remained closed as he laid motionless in the bed, held alive only by his nearly inaudible breathing and the feeble beating of his weary heart she guessed pounding somewhere in his chest. It was not the first time that she desperately wished to hear or feel it, but the fear of hurting Link while trying to detect its weak throbbing was way too great.

So she contented herself with a soft stroking to at least show him her presence, even if she perfectly knew that he would never feel it.

Or so she thought …

She was too absent-minded to perceive that Link's breathing became deeper the moment she touched his cheek, and his head turned but a millimetre to the left in her direction, barely noticeable, as she began to caress his face with the back of her tiny finger.

Midna was more concentrated on how she felt his boiling skin; it was very soft, a lot softer than her own or that of other persons she had met before. The part directly underneath his closed eyes was redder than the rest, for he was still very feverish. But she had no eyes for the colour or the fact that he was so febrile, her attention was more locked on the shape of his face, on all the curves and rounds his skin made to form this wonderful being where everything seemed to be perfect. The size of his forehead, the distance between his eyes, the length of his respiring nose, the size of his long, pointed ears, the elegant arc his short throat formed to end in a small, curved chin which on its turn adjoined a mouth unlike every mouth she had seen before, with two lips visibly tender … so tender, so irresistible …

_His lips_, she thought with a sigh of desire. _Oh, what would I give to kiss them just one more time_ …

She really had to pull herself together to not let her desire win the better part of her. But she caught herself several times approaching his face, and mentally slapped herself. _Stop it, Midna! _she scolded herself. _This is disrespectful, and you're not alone!_

Renado's presence daunted her, letting her fear that he might wake up every second and catch her at kissing a very wounded and unconscious Link. She cast a quick glance at him to make sure that the shaman was still fast asleep. But the Kakarikan seemed still in peaceful dreamland, for his breathings were calm and steady with eyes tightly closed.

_But what is wrong about letting my feelings go? Renado is asleep, and Link cannot feel it since he is unconscious. He'll never learn what I did here._

The thought was too alluring. Her body quaked with lust just at those words ''Kiss Link''. She couldn't suppress her feelings of desire any longer.

So she carefully stood up on her chair on which she had passed the night beside her wounded companion and knelt down on the edge of the squashy mattress. She felt Link's left arm slowly and feebly slide down to nudge her leg, the touch alone driving her almost insane. But she tried to hold her wits together and leaned forward while supporting her upper body on her left arm.

Soon, she found herself above Link, felt the feverish warmth radiating from his injured body, smelt the blood crusting over his multiple cuts. For a little moment, she was stunned by the sheer beauty of his face, for even inanimate he looked bewitching. When her attention was drawn to his lips which, after all, were her actual objective, she discovered that their skin stood slightly apart, revealing a millimetre of his snow white teeth just behind them. The warmth he shed let her own elevate by at least two degrees, making her brow sweat both in hotness and in nervousness. As soon as she had managed to dislodge her eyes off his mesmerizing face, she would quench her untenable desire of kissing him at last.

Her body suddenly felt much lighter than before when she finally lowered her upper body towards Link's respiring mouth. She felt like hovering on a cloud in the sun, with him lying asleep just underneath her. Then, wind rose and caressed her face, and she realized that Link's lips were so near that she could feel his wavering breaths on her own mouth. Wrought-up feelings mixed with all kind of scenes in her mind bombarded her in form of the warm air Link exhaled, and suddenly, she stopped moving.

_No … I cannot do this. _When her pupils adjusted to focus on Link's face so near, she saw through the barrier of feelings and desire that had shrouded her in and blurred her mind. What she saw now was a lonely, much too young being, suffering under pain and darkness unknown, alone in the cold but shivering with fever. The usual fierce countenance on Link's face, brows furrowed in fury and determination to slay whatever Evil faced him, had vanished from his features, only agony and helplessness had kept their siege on him.

It shocked her to see him in this state, for she was used to a Link who fought with strength and courage. However, there was no courage to be found on his face at that moment, only torment and anguish. It made her eyes water in sadness when she straightened her body again and crawled her way back to the chair once more. She had been so selfish, wanting to satisfy her lust by kissing him. What on earth had crossed her mind by that? She had made use of him so many times, had made him a slave and had treated him like one so that he could bring her what _she_ needed to claim back _her_ realm. He had done so without complaint, had always acted for the well-being of others by repressing his own, along with his safety, and even had, without hesitating one second, wanted to sacrificed his young life to save her stupid Mirror Shard.

And what had _she _done? She had watched, she had laughed at his clumsiness along their journey, had made fun of him and had pressed him forward even when he was still wounded. And now, she had even taken advantage of him being unconscious to kiss him, and that was surely the _last _thing he would want from _her_! Who would want to receive a kiss from an ugly imp which had made your life like Hell on Earth?

As all those thoughts crossed her mind at once, new tears welled up in her eyes, along with a few sobs coming from the depths of her throat. Not able to look him in the eye any more, she turned away from Link's suffering soul and wept silently, for it felt so good to at last open the valve sealing the pressure away.

The window pane at the far wall had been clanking softly under strong wind from outside all the time, and now, light rain was patting against it. Midna ignored it completely, actually she had even forgotten that there were two other persons with her in the room, one of them now waking at the sound of water pelting from the glass behind him and the sniffle coming from the bed in front of him.

Midna jumped as the low, kind voice of the shaman called out to her. ''No need to weep, it's already raining enough outside.''

The imp quickly hid her face with her arms and hands as she turned away from the Kakarikan now approaching the bed. ''I'm not weeping!'' she said in an offended voice. Renado did not answer as he inspected Link closely, placing a hand on his forehead then holding a finger right under his nose to check his breathing. Only when he was assured that he was neither better, nor worse, he pulled the other chair to him and seated down. ''No, of course not. But will you nonetheless tell me why you are so upset?''

Midna, after having dried her tears enough so that no traces were remaining, turned back to him and looked at him rather confused. ''Why are you so kind to me? Really, I don't deserve it.''

But Renado seemed shocked. ''What?! How can you say that? You saved Link's life, you tried to save that of my wife, of course you deserve being treated kindly. That you're a Twili doesn't change anything at all.''

He leaned slightly forward, being careful not to touch Link's upper body. ''When I look at you, I see way more than just a little Twili sitting here in front of me and trying to hold back tears. I see strength and will power, kindness and courage far more than you're willing to accept. And even though I don't even know your name, I can tell by the look in your eye that you do deserve being treated well and listened to. And believe me, I'm always right when it comes to that. So please tell me what grieves you, or just say some words, you don't have to tell me the details. I'm not only here to help Link get back on his feet, but also his companion who brought him here.''

Midna was stunned, she didn't know what to think of that. For a long moment, she simply stared at him, not moving an inch, and only the patting rain broke the silence in the room. Renado kept his kind smile, but soon noticed that she would need a bit of time to believe in his words, so he turned towards Link again and gently pulled the blanket away from his naked belly, inspecting the wounds which had already begun to close at the ends.

Midna barely noticed that he stood up after a moment and went to the table next to the rocking chair where he fetched the same bowl than before. When she at last managed to dislodge her mind from its stupor, she was startled by the sight of Link's open wounds just in front of her. The shaman returned to his seat with the bowl in hand, placing it on the bedside table like the evening before and started to smear its content on the cuts once more.

''I was selfish, from the beginning!'' it shot out of Midna's mouth suddenly. ''And Link, he was so selfless, all the time! I feel so bad recalling what I've done to him before! I laughed at him, I asked so much of him! I was disrespectful, merciless and cruel! I don't deserve his help, I used him, all the time! I … I hate myself for it!''

And so she continued. She shot all sorts of bad remarks at herself, told Renado all she did to Link, all the offences she said to him, all the hurtful remarks, everything that could have made someone feel bad inside. When she had somewhat listed everything she had said to Link at the beginning of their journey, she continued with her thoughts, what she had thought every time Link had done something that hadn't suited her. When she had finished that too, she didn't remain there, she kept on talking, for her tongue felt like freed from a narrow cage, as if it had found the key to unlocking her mouth and could at last babble freely. While Renado smeared the ointment onto Link's sore body and listened silently, she told him about all the things she and Link had done so far, the temples they went to, the enemies they fought, every single wound Link had endured, and how she had felt so bad every time he got hurt. She told him about her feelings of guilt at having dragged him with her without pause, tired him and driven him to the limit of his withstanding. The only big detail she left out was the fact that Link transformed into the blue-eyed beast when in Twilight, for he had wanted so badly to keep it hidden from the others, especially Renado and the children. And having already caused him enough trouble, she wanted to at least respect that.

One long episode in her telling was Celestia and the battle against Argorok. Link had been so close to death countless times up there, either nearly catching a blow of fire from the dragon or just able to hold himself upside down on the sharp scales of the mighty reptile, sawing like mad at the leather straps holding his initial target attached to the beast. Renado's head shot up quite a few times in disbelief during her narration, looking down just afterwards to the inanimate Link with big, sad eyes. When Midna described the lethal fall from the clouds, and the impossibly long time Link remained underwater, the shaman shook his head slowly, abashed. Noticing that the young imp had begun crying again, he stood up and fetched a white cloth from the table, handing it to her and indicating her to wipe her tears away.

''Thanks.'' she sniffed and buried her face in it. Renado, having finished his treatment with the ointment, covered Link with the sheets once more and sat down again. ''It's really hard to believed that you and Link went through so much! But seeing in what a state he is, I dread that all you tell me is true. Why did he never tell us about his journey?''

Midna, still holding the cloth to her drenched eyes, replied in a quiet voice. ''He never wanted to burst out his deeds in order to impress someone. He wanted to keep them secret and just restore peace in Hyrule so that no one would suffer. He thought that, if he just slew the evil unseen by everyone, they would never notice that something was ever amiss and simply keep on living in peace. But I think that Evil was quicker than him, seeing that Zora kid who lost his mother at the hands of Ganondorf.''

Renado nodded slowly, understanding. ''But let me tell you something, my little friend. Whatever deeds Link accomplished, he would never have been able to do it without you. By what you told me, you pushed him again and again, but I think it served its purpose. Link became skilled with the blade, and strong in his heart, thanks to you. Everyone needs someone to keep faith in their actions, and you gave him a purpose to do all those things. You held him company over your journey, you were there for him when he was there for everyone else. Look at you, and look around you, realize where you sit. You sit right beside him, you're there for him, like he was there for you to help you claim back your realm. Don't think you are no use, or you did wrong, because it's not true. I'm sure that, if we asked Link now about what he thinks of you, he would tell us that he would have never been able to do all those things without you. But if you still think you caused him trouble and pain, you have the opportunity to ask forgiveness, for he needs you now, right now, beside him. Will you do that for him?''

Midna took a time to digest all those words and truths coming out of Renado's mouth. When he finished and looked at her with kind, dark eyes, she turned her head towards her Hero lying motionlessly under the blanket. Some tears were still running down her cheek, but the white cloth remained on the sheets, untouched. ''Yes, of course I'll be there for him. I'll always be.''

Renado nodded with a large smile and took the bowl in his hand, carrying it to the table next to the window. ''Good, then I'll leave you to him and go downstairs to prepare breakfast for the children. I'll come again later.''

With that, he turned towards the door and opened it. However, Midna called back to him. ''Renado, wait!''

The shaman turned around and looked at her with a questioning look. ''Yes?''

Midna broke a weak smile. ''Midna. My name is Midna.''

Renado considered her reply for a moment, then grinned broadly. ''Welcome to Kakariko, Midna.'' Then he walked out of the door.

0

The day went on in a rather monotonous fashion. Outside, it rained uninterruptedly, the downpour eventually morphing into a thunderstorm which sent big, heavy drops onto the earth. Midna stayed most of the time at Link's side, looking tirelessly at his immobile form. Sometimes she stood up and went to the window, looking outside and watching the dust transform into large puddles of mud that ran down the street. From time to time, some lonely cuccoos sprinted from one side of the village to the other, letting her snore out a laugh at their stupid look. But even the clumsy appearance of those animals didn't work their medicine on her mind for long. Soon, she found herself looking towards Link again, wishing silently that he were there beside her at the window, laughing along with her at those silly birdlike creatures getting their feathers wet.

But he wasn't. He laid in a deep unconsciousness trying to keep the bit of strength he had left to stay alive. How long would it take before she could at last talk to him again, hear his voice answer hers, see his blue irises gaze up at her, and smile with him?

After good two hours of sitting nearly unmoving on her chair, staring at him, Renado came back into the room. He was carrying a bowl with what resembled a steaming heap of vegetables inside, and handed it to her. She eyed it suspiciously but shook her head the moment she realized it was for her to eat. ''Thank you, but I'm not hungry.'' Renado looked at her thoughtfully, but did not insist and placed the bowl on the table.

During the entire day, they both sat in the room, speaking only a few words, listening to the rain outside. Renado treated Midna's own cut on her right arm with some ointment and a white bandage, which she accepted thankfully. It didn't hurt as much as before, she noticed, but every touch was still agonizing. Then, about every half an hour, Renado poured some water onto Link's tongue like he had done the evening before. Every time, Link swallowed mechanically but didn't react otherwise. He was like a shell with no life that only worked on instinctive, pre-programmed functions. In the afternoon, Midna asked Renado, who was a healer after all, why Link was in this sleep-like state but couldn't be woken up like that.

''It's called a coma. When a person is in mortal danger, the body shuts down to a protective state to preserve the vital functions and allow the life-threatening injuries to heal. By this, no damage is caused while moving or tiring the body, but it isn't like sleep which regains strength. Link will be rather exhausted when he'll wake up. If he wakes up … ''

That last sentence, he had pronounced softly in a worried tone. Midna was shocked. ''He will wake up, won't he?''

Renado looked at her with a stern look. ''In most cases, the person being in a coma wakes up after a few days, but when the injuries or the loss of blood are too great … well, they may never wake up again.'' Seeing the terrorized look on Midna's face, he added quickly. ''But Link is very strong, the Goddesses will not let him down like that. And he is our Hero, he simply _has _to wake up again.''

By the sound of his voice, Midna could tell that he wasn't very sure of his own words. But he was right. Link was the Hero of this age, Hyrule still needed him. The Goddesses would not let him succumb to his injuries, they would save him and bring him back to her.

That afternoon, Luda, Renado's daughter, came into their room and talked a bit with Midna. Renado had apparently spread the news that Midna was very kind and not dangerous at all, and the little girl wanted to know her a bit better. Upon Midna's question as why the other children weren't there at Link's side as well, Luda answered in an understanding voice. ''My father has forbidden them to come here because Link needs silence and rest to recover. I'm allowed to be here because I must help my father take care of Link.''

Midna noticed, when the shaman and his daughter subjected Link to another treatment with ointment, that the black-haired girl was very skilled with the art of medicine. It was she who assisted her father when he took, to Midna's horror, a long needle and wire in his hands and started to sew up the smaller cuts on Link's belly. They worked at least one hour piercing Link's sweaty skin countless times for one incision, pulling the thread through the lightly bleeding hole and then puncturing the other side of the cut to join both ends in a violent thrust that let the skin turn white. Midna had to look away from the gruesome operation in horror and disgust.

But then came the longest, infested cut which caused new trouble. As soon as Renado pierced the skin with his needle, a gush of blood flowed out of the wound, letting him shout out in fright. Luda had acted quickly by pressing a clean cloth on the wound, and Midna, sitting beside Link's head, jumped as he let out a sudden moan. It became a cry when Luda pressed harder on it, and Midna shouted out. ''Stop it! It hurts him!''

She immediately withdrew her hand, leaving the cloth where it was, and Link silenced again, breathing hastily and painfully. The white towel turned a deep red that spread outwards slowly, but already it receded and soon stopped completely. All three looked confusedly at the wound that returned to normal again, Renado then gazing disbelievingly at his needle. ''I don't understand. I've never seen a wound act like that when I tried to suture it.''

But Midna could already guess why it acted like that. ''It's this infection of dark magic, it keeps us from treating this wound.'' Renado looked at her with utter confusion in his eyes. ''You mean it _reacted _to my needle by letting the wound bleed? An infection can't think, Midna.''

''But this is no normal infection. It was on the Shard, and Zant put this curse on it to protect it from persons such as Link and myself who want to bring all Shards together. I saw it when it attacked us. The Shard was _thinking_ since it recognized Link as an enemy, so why not this infection?''

Renado pursed his brows as he thought hard. ''So you think it's a curse, this infection? Some sort of magic that prevents us and Link from healing this wound?'' Midna nodded.

''This sounds not good.'' Luda replied worriedly. ''How will we treat the cut if we can neither touch it nor sew it up?''

''A healer says _suture_, my Love.'' said Renado, receiving a nod from his daughter.

''I don't know.'' answered Midna, ignoring their little remark between father and child. ''What shall we do?'' She turned towards Renado and waited for an answer. The shaman looked at her, then at the open wound in front of him, and scratched his chin. ''I think it's better if we leave the wound like that and try, for Link's sake, not to touch it at any prize. With all the others sutured, they should start to scar over in the days to follow and won't loose any blood. The only thing I regret is that we can't bandage them without covering the large one too, so I'm afraid Link will be frightened by open wounds covering his belly as soon as he wakes up.''

Midna nodded, this seemed quite a good start. And remembering the state in which he was the last evening when they rode into the village, that sure was a big progress. He was no longer in mortal danger, the only thing he still had to accomplish was to wake up soon. She hoped with all her heart that he would.

Renado ushered his daughter with a pile of bloodied bandages outside again to bring them to the washroom where she should cleanse them. He fetched another bowl filled with transparent ointment and smeared another layer on Link's now _sutured_ cuts. Midna just watched them go by their occupations, eventually loosing her focus on them to plunge into deep waking dreams. All this was so new to her, talking to humans and all that. She still couldn't believe that she really had revealed herself, but it had been necessary so that Link could be treated properly. And she was sick of it anyhow to always hide in his shadow and look onto the beautiful Light World from under his toes.

''What are you cogitating about?'' came Renado's inquisitive reply from opposite her. She crashed down to reality once more, looking at him. ''Oh, nothing. I was just … you know … thinking.''

''Hm.'' made Renado as he finished smearing the last bit of ointment onto the cursed cut on Link's belly. ''I reckon the last few days need a lot of thinking about. After all what happened.'' he stated plainly. Midna watched him clear away the bowl while she thought about if she should tell Renado about this huge step she had done by revealing herself, or if she should keep at least those details unknown to retain some mysteriousness about herself. Halfway through this reflection, Renado broke once more into her musings. ''You should go to bed now, Midna. It's already one hour past sundown. Don't worry, I'll take the watch over Link this night.''

''No, I'm not tired at all, I can do it.'' answered Midna. She would never be able to sleep knowing that Link could wake up at any minute, and she wanted to be there when it happened. She wanted to be the first to ask him if he was all right, to thank him for what he had done at the lake.

Renado nodded and smiled. ''If it is your wish, then so be it. I'll be in the room downstairs should anything happen, and don't hesitate to come and wake me.'' With that he went to the door and bade her a good night. Midna watched the door close behind the shaman, listened to the room become quiet again. Because of the warm, flickering light of the only candle standing on the bedside table, she could see Link's gentle, sleeping face bathed in gold. He looked only more beautiful than before, and she found herself staring at him with mouth agape.

Shaking herself out of her stare, she decided to try not to let anything about her feelings for him slip out, for this was a secret she wanted to preserve above everything, that and something else, but no one should know it. Not Link, not Renado, be he so kind and proposing her his listening ear. She really appreciated this gesture from him, but: _It's still to early for that_, she thought. _He's really amiable wanting to help me, but I managed so much myself, I can handle it. But he's right, now it's Link who needs me. _She was determined to do her faithful companion this favour by not letting him alone in his torment. She would be there for him, would be his backbone to support him and give him strength, like she had always been. This was her duty, she reminded herself, and like she had vowed to herself: _I will never break that promise!_

0

The next day, the storm outside had receded a bit, but it was still raining heavy drops that tapped gently against the window. The sky was grey and cloudy, patched with dark here and there. Mud now coated the deserted streets of Kakariko in thick layers, and not even cuccoos broke though the rain; presumably, they preferred staying in the dryness of a barn or the cave leading to the enclosed area of the spirit spring. Midna had given up diverting herself by looking past the window. So all she could do was stay on her chair next to the still unconscious Link, walking around occasionally when her buttocks ached too much from the long sitting around.

Renado often came into the room, looking after Link by doing the usual checking of all his vital signs and smearing more layers of ointment on the wounds. He had a very special way to check Link's pulse, for he lay one hand around his neck as if he wanted to throttle him, pressing just the thumb and middle finger a bit deeper on the skin to feel the actual pounding of the heart. The first time he did that, Midna nearly interfered in shock, really thinking that he wanted to suffocate her Hero, which was just absurd. She even scolded herself for just thinking of it. She was also astonished, for she could see that Link didn't like that, even if being in a state of coma. Every time he was grabbed like that, he winced ever so slightly and his brows furrowed just a millimetre, barely visible, but she, having watched him all day and night prior, knew each curve and dip his face was made of and so noticed every move he performed.

Already, some of the smaller cuts had begun to close and form scurf at the corners, which relieved the shaman a lot. ''At least, there we have some improvement.'' he said. Of course, the only one not healing at all was the cursed incision, but Midna had already given up foolish hope to see any melioration in this one. It was clear now that there was dark magic at work, and the sheer thought of it drew fear into her bones. But there was nothing they could do about it now, they would have to wait for Link to get better before doing anything. The risk that he lost blood again was too great to take, so they judged it better to leave it as it were and see to Link's recovery at first.

Luda sometimes came up to them to keep them company and help her father take care of the wounded Hero. She and Midna had an especially long chat about the weather in Hyrule, for Midna knew nothing about rain or thunderstorms, since they didn't exist in her realm. The little, black-haired girl told her everything she knew about the wind blowing, the sun shining, the thunder rattling the windowpanes and the rain piercing the dust on the road. ''It's as if Farore herself mourned her wounded Hero.'' the girl had said rather absent-minded, gazing at the inanimate youth in the bed. At that Midna looked rather suspiciously at her, trying to guess what she was cogitating about. Luda had strangely glassy eyes, as if lost in thoughts, but she soon noticed the imp's piercing look and shook herself out of her stare.

''Why Farore?'' asked Midna to change the subject. She knew that the three goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore, had created the world and its dwellers a very long time ago, or at least so believed the Hylians. But why should she and none of the others mourn _her _Hero?

''Why her? It's because Farore is the Goddess of Courage, and the Hero represents courage by his green tunic. That's at least what my father told me.''

She made no mention of the strange mark on Link's left hand, but Midna knew that it had to do something with it. Zelda had used the Triforce of Wisdom to sacrifice her own life for Midna, and Ganondorf was the one wielding the Triforce of Power, otherwise he would never have been able to survive the Sages' execution. So, obviously, the mark on Link's left hand was the last fragment of the broken Triforce remaining, the power of Courage. Just to think that Link wore such a power let her feel proud to just know him, let alone be his companion and friend. She didn't know if he was even aware of the power he held within him. She had that strange feeling that it would be of crucial meaning once Link would stand against Zant and Ganondorf in her realm, once all this here was over.

Otherwise, the day was filled with dreadful waiting and loosing hope more and more. Midna would sit at Link's side for hours, not saying a word, holding his hand to at least give him company subconsciously. Renado would walk around the room in circles with hands folded in his back, stopping sometimes to gaze out of the window, and then just resume walking. When he was tired of the constant creaking the wooden floor made under his steps, he would sit down on the chair at the table where he had piled up a great amount of books, and would begin to flip through one of them as if fiercely searching for something. Sometimes pointing on a certain place on one page, then muttering under his breath the few lines that stood there, then shaking his head and closing the book once more, taking up another one.

When Midna could not stand his strange behaviour any more, she lifted her head and looked at him already pacing up and down again. ''What are you looking for? You make me quite nervous, you know.''

Renado stopped his deep musing by sitting down on the other chair to Link's right. ''I'm searching in my library for this curse thing you told me about. It didn't get out of my head since you actually mentioned the fact that it could _think_ like a real being. I have many books about magic and curses, but none of them matches these pebbles in the wound or the fact that every touch hurts horribly and makes it bleed.''

Midna nodded. ''I could say that it's Twilight magic, but we're not capable of doing this with our powers. It must be a dark power Zant received from Ganondorf.''

Renado briefly brooded over it, then answered while turning his head to the books. ''Maybe I'll find something in the books about more ancient magic, at the time where the Hero of Time fought Ganondorf.''

With that he stood up, took all his precious books in his arms and carried them out of the room, asking Midna to close the door behind him since he had no hand free. As soon as the Kakarikan had left, everything went quiet again. Midna almost called him back, not wanting to stay alone once more, but she thought it was important that he searched for a way to break this curse on Link, even if they knew very little about it. Maybe they could even stumble over a solution _before _Link opened his eyes, and would be spared from the horrible knowledge of being cursed.

Renado did not return in the hours to follow, only his daughter kept Midna company until late evening, when even she had to go to bed. They spoke only little during that time, for Midna had lost pleasure in passing the time with talking. She was used to Link who, after all, was more the quieter personality, and it lacked also of topics of discussion. The little imp could hardly give her opinion to the sudden excess of rain in the region, which was, according to Luda, a rather uncommon event, or the fact that the Gorons were friendly to humans again. Well, she knew just how hard it had been for Link, the journey into the Goron mines, but didn't want to burst out his deeds and accomplishments during this specific part of his quest. Not only because Link would not have liked that, but also because she tried with all her might to not talk about him, for it would have made her only sadder that he wasn't there with her. And shedding tears was the last thing she wanted to do in the young girl's presence, be she so kind and respectful.

For the first time that night, she really felt the effects of two days and one night without sleep. Several times, she caught her eyes fall close and had to summon up all her strength to keep them open. Walking around the room helped for a while, but soon her legs did not want to carry her weight any further and ached horribly, so she had to sit down on this damn chair again. Her fatigue and worry for Link made her feel awful, to the point that she even became frustrated in the end. Renado had to shush her when she burst out her feelings too loudly.

''You don't have to stay beside him all the time, I can take over.'' the older man said that night as soon as she had calmed down again. Midna sighed wearily. ''No, I want to be there when he wakes up.'' she said. ''It's the least I can do for him now.''

Renado just shrugged and left the room some time later, after having done a final check on Link.

Midna didn't know how long she stayed beside her companion, all that she noticed was that dawn soon transformed into morning, morning morphed to midday, which eventually became evening again. And still no sign of life from Link. To her dismay, Renado started to become seriously worried too, even if he didn't show it. She could only notice it when he thought she wasn't watching. To comfort her, he kept saying that this was normal and that he would surely wake soon. He didn't sound very convincing though.

That evening, she finally accepted to take in some food. It was a kind of spicy stew made with meat and red vegetables, and it tasted not bad. She had tried a small bite at first, and being astonished by its pleasant, salty taste, she had gulped the rest down in a matter of minutes.

Soon, however, she regretted having eaten so fast, the whole fact that she had accepted Renado's meal. For when she resumed her watch on Link, her entire organism worked to digest the newly acquired stew, and she felt even more tired. Her eyes burnt horribly and begged for darkness, her head which she rested in her palms searched for a way to embed in the mattress, and when the sun dropped behind the horizon, bathing the world in shadow, Renado could see from his position at the table, leaning over his books, how Midna's little imp form gently slumped to the blanked just next to Link.

Despite she fact that he knew her for only three days, the healer smiled sympathetically. He indicated his daughter, who just came into the room bringing clean towels from the washing room, to spread half of a woollen blanket over the armchair while the other half would serve as sheets to cover Midna's sleeping frame. Then, being careful not to wake her, Renado took the Twili into his arms like a child and carried her to the rocking chair where he laid her down gently. She made no sign of noticing that she was being carried, did not even moan. Renado understood just how tired she must have been.

Just after bidding his daughter a good night, he sat down on Midna's chair to Link's left, taking over the job of keeping a vigilant eye on him. A book entitled _Dark_ _Curses and Other Magic _rested in his lap, waiting to reveal its secrets when being opened. But for now, the older man just sat there, watching the youth in his bed, and sighed at the sight of him being so lifeless.

His still unconscious condition started to really worry him. _Even in his current state he normally should have woken by now,_ he thought with a frown. But knowing that Link had to accomplish this deed on his own, he could do nothing else but keep a watchful eye on him and ensure that he kept breathing, and watch over Midna's restful sleep. At that moment he felt like a protecting parent who had his two children badly wounded and incredibly tired under his care. And somehow he felt proud about it.

With a little smile, he went back to his reading. All day he had searched in every book he owned about dark magic and curses and such, but hadn't found anything about a curse resembling the one on Link's wound. He wasn't even sure if it really _was_ a curse, but if Midna said so, then it must be right. After all, she was a Twili who possessed magic and knew how to use it. And she knew what and who put it on Link, so there was no point in contradicting her. Plus, even if searching in his books didn't amount to anything, it at least served one good purpose: passing time.

And indeed, time went on. Dreadfully slowly. Near two hours past midnight, at least that was what he thought since he had completely lost any sense of time, the one candle on the bedside table was merely a little stump, and soon he had to fetch another one from downstairs so that there was at least one light source in the room. The moment he re-entered through the door with a new candle in his hand, however, his heart nearly missed a beat, and he froze right where he stood.

Link's head was moving. It was turning very slowly from left to right, eyes still closed, but his breathing had become more laboured and occasional, quiet moans escaped his throat. Instantly, Renado was at his side after quickly lighting the new candle from the other one and placing it on the table.

''Link? Can you hear me?'' he said quietly while cupping a palm over his right shoulder. Link apparently couldn't, or could not yet, for he didn't answer. So he waited patiently for him to come to himself entirely and took his hand to make him notice his presence.

After a couple of minutes, Link seemed to become aware of the dreadful pain that smote him, for his groans became more frequent, and sometimes he tried to lift one arm in order to clap it over his stomach, but to no use. It only twitched upon his will, nothing more. Renado knew that his strength had yet to find a way back to him, but he hadn't expected that the agony from his wounds would be so bad. Every time Link's moans grew painfuller, he spoke soothingly to him in order to calm him down. After a moment, it seemed to help, for Link's quiet wails ceased and only his breathing remained deep and heavy.

Then, about five minutes later, Renado's lips arched upwards to a relieved smile.

Link's brows pursed slightly, and underneath their skin his orbs were moving from side to side. Then, his eyelids twitched a few times before separating from their counterpart completely, and Renado could see, for the first time in three days, Link's glistening, pure blue eyes at last. He was so happy that at first he couldn't utter a single word, but when Link's pupils moved slowly under drooping eyelids, he found his voice back.

''Link? Can you hear me?'' he said again. His voice nearly broke in emotion but he forced himself to remain calm. Link's eyes then turned to him, and he furrowed his brows. ''Ren - ado?''

His voice was absent, and his reply came out in a scratchy whisper. The shaman nodded with a smile. ''Yes, it's me, Link.''

The youth's eyelids seemed to have just enough strength to stay separated, for he looked at the healer as if he hadn't slept in weeks. _Just like I thought_, thought Renado as he took the Hero's hand in his. Link's look moved slowly down as if searching for the touch that suddenly encircled his hand, then his eyes scanned the room around him. ''Where … am …'' His words broke off as a new wave of pain came over him and let him screw up his eyes.

Renado answered quickly so that he wouldn't have to strain himself finishing his question. ''You're in Kakariko, Link, safe with us. You need not worry.'' This seemed to calm him down a bit, for Link relaxed again, opening his eyes and gazing at the older man above him. Yet, the pain caught up with him, and a moan escaped his mouth. ''Shsh, it's okay, Link. It's all right, calm down. Don't let it overcome you.''

Link gritted his teeth in torment, and his breath caught in his throat. ''Try to breathe it out,'' the healer said without loosing his calm, although inside, he was terrified. _Stop making him suffer!_ _Leave him alone!_ he screamed inside himself as if thinking that the Curse would hear him and would somehow be daunted by him.

Link tried to breathe evenly, but he couldn't concentrate enough since the pain was so unbearable. Renado then moved his open palm up and down in the air to help him. ''Calm down, Link. Follow my hand, breathe in, and out. Steady, that's right.'' he said soothingly, and little time after, Link's breaths became steady again.

''That's it, Link. Very good.'' he said smiling.

Link looked at him then. ''What happ- ppened, Renado?'' he whispered. Outside, a low thunderclap resounded in the scarcely lit room, making him twitch slightly in fright. Renado had already anticipated this question, and he knew that he couldn't answer that to him. ''Link, I think I'm not the right person to tell you that. I think it's better if your companion reveals that to you.''

The reaction following was not the one Renado had expected. Link's eyes widened a bit, and his breaths suddenly quickened again. He turned his head sharply as another thunder boomed behind the window, and Renado noticed in fear that the youth was panicking. ''Link, it's okay, calm down, please calm down.'' he pleaded, tapping lightly on his shoulder.

''Mid- mid- na!'' Link huffed. ''Where- why-''

Renado carefully stroked his head and hair to soothe him, which eventually helped, either because he calmed Link that way, or because the Hero didn't have enough strength any more to panic. ''How do … you know ab-about her?'' Link asked effetely.

''It was her who brought you here.'' the healer answered. ''She's just over there. Shall I wake her?''

Barely visible, Link nodded while staring deeply into the healer's eyes. He seemed not to believe in the shaman's words that his companion was really there, and Renado was quite puzzled by that. However, knowing that Link's strength was leaving him with every second he waited longer, he decided to hurry up.

Midna hadn't shifted the entire time in her armchair, and Renado had to shake her gently to get her back to her senses. ''Midna, wake up.'' The young imp was instantly on guard and screamed out. ''What?! What's wrong?! What-''

''It's all right, Midna, it's all right! There is … just someone who wants to speak to you.'' Renado turned his head, indicating the bed with a little smile, and Midna froze.

Link's motionless form rested in the bed as always, but then a move stirred his body as he turned his head slowly to her. And at last, she saw his cerulean eyes once more, dark with tiredness and quite blurry, but still beautiful. His infatuating lips twitched as they arched upwards into a weak, little smile that let her heart leap.

''Link!'' she gasped, jumping up from the rocking chair and racing at his side. ''You're awake!''

Link's drooping eyes locked on her face lit with happiness, and yet his smile faded again. He seemed so fragile and feeble, it almost startled her. But her mind was so happy to at last gaze into his blue eyes that she forgot all the grief of these last three days without him. ''How are you feeling?''

Link's voice was not audible, only a quiet whisper found its way to her long, pointed ears. ''I'm not feeling … quite much … just tired.'' It was just as Renado had foretold: _He will be rather exhausted when he wakes up._ Midna smiled in order to reassure him, noticing from the corner of her eye how the shaman silently left the room to give them some privacy.

''And you … are you … all right?'' Link then asked. Midna nodded briefly, considering what she should tell him. She didn't want to frighten him too much just after he woke up, since he was still so weak. ''I'm all right, just a little cut on my arm, but Renado treated me. He's been very kind to me, you know?''

Link inclined his head to nod, but then he narrowed his eyes – if you could narrow them more with your lids barely open. ''Midna, why … why did you show … yourself, I thought that … that you wanted to remain h- … hidden.'' He exhaled in effeteness after his speech and closed his eyes momentarily, which elicited Midna a worried glance. Then she looked down, thinking. ''You know, I had to. You were so injured that I had no choice, and actually I'm glad I did it, because the humans here are very kind to me, especially Renado.''

''Injured?'' Link asked in a whisper, now pursing his brows incredulously. Midna just then realized; he could likely not remember anything that happened at the lake. ''Er, yes, we fell from the sky and fell into the lake, don't you remember?''

Link briefly said nothing, still with brow pursed as he thought hard, then he moved his head slowly from left to right. ''I remember f-falling from the s-sky … but nothing else … '' With worry-filled eyes, he looked at her. ''What happened … M-Midna?''

The young imp noticed that he fought to stay conscious, so to give him a little support in the world, she took his right hand gently in hers. He noticed it and stirred his fingers once, feeling her tiny hand in his. She then looked at him again with sympathy and sadness in her eye. ''We fell into the lake with Argorok, you know, the dragon you defeated, but when I surfaced, I couldn't see you anywhere. You stayed so long underwater that I feared the worst, but then you came up again. Oh, you can't imagine how relieved I was. You gave me a heart attack.''

Link listened quietly, and watched bits and pieces of memory gradually come back to him. He could remember the dragon, Argorok, and the dangerous plunge from the sky. Then, a darker picture flashed before his eyes, and suddenly a searing pain ripped itself through his chest and stomach, letting him moan out loudly and painfully. Midna stopped in her telling, looking anxiously to him. ''Link! Are you okay?''

As quickly as it had come, it vanished again. Link breathed heavily a few times before assuring that it was nothing. But the pain and the memory triggered something else inside his brain, the actual goal they were struggling towards for so long and the reason why they actually challenged a dragon and fell from the sky.

''Midna!'' he huffed, drawing himself up in fright, or would have if he had had the strength. His head only lifted an inch from the pillow before weakly lowering down again. Midna pressed a hand on his shoulder and scolded him gently for being so careless with himself, but he cut her off. ''The Shard! Midna, we must … do you have it? Is it … safe?''

The imp hushed him by tapping his shoulder carefully and nodded. ''It's all right, Link, I have it. It's safely locked away with the others.''

Link looked as if he had just learned the survival of a friend who had to be executed. ''Good.'' he muttered and sighed. It shocked Midna that he was so relieved to learn the safety of the Shard, since it was, after all, this fragment of Shadow that had cut his body almost to the innards and had cursed him with this horrible, pain-causing magic. ''Link, I don't quite understand why you're so relieved, after everything this Shard did to you.''

At that, Link narrowed his eyes again, and she could now discern a tiny glimpse of fear in his pupils. ''What? What … did it do to … to me?'' he asked, frowning. Midna suddenly felt the urge to bang her palm against her forehead. _Oh Midna! You're such an imbecile! _Of course he didn't know, for he felt nothing but tiredness and couldn't remember anything from the night at the lake. ''Link, you are badly wounded, this Shard attacked you underwater and …'' Should she tell him? ''… and infected one of your cuts with its magic.'' Now it was out.

Link stared for a moment at her as if he could not grab her words and put sense to them. But it took not long before the pain resumed and confirmed their truth. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from her, exhaling deeply. ''Oh no … '' he breathed, grief-stricken.

''Don't worry, Link.'' Midna said quickly. ''Renado and I will take care of you.'' But he shook his head without opening his eyes.

''But what about … your r-realm? We have t-to get there and defeat … Zant … '' Link's words trailed away as his strength left him more and more. Midna placed a hand on his shoulder, and when he lifted his lids again, she looked him deeply in the eyes. ''Now listen to me, Link. First, you can't even open your eyes completely, let alone travel to the Mirror Chamber or defeat Zant. I want you to recover fully before you even think of leaving this village for heroic deeds. And secondly, time is what we have plenty of. I want you to take all the time you need to heal, otherwise I'll enchain you on your bed until you are well again. Do you hear me?'' That last reply she said with an amused tone, and Link's lips arched upwards again.

''All right … my little imp. If this i-is your wish … ''

Midna grinned broadly and stroked with one finger over his cheek. ''I think you should get some sleep now. You look terrible, my little wolf.''

Link inclined his head to nod his agreement, and with his whispering becoming quieter still, he asked one last question. ''Will you stay with me … till I f-fall … asleep?''

What? Had she really heard properly? ''Yes, of course.'' she whispered with a kind smile, but inwardly, she was bursting with joy. He really had asked her to stay, not to retreat into his shadow. He wanted her by his side when sleep's unconsciousness had taken him once more, and that made her heart almost explode with pride and happiness. So they had definitely passed the threshold of being just friends and partners. There was something deeper, stronger binding herself and him together, there was no doubt any more.

She shifted a bit to get a more comfortable seat on her chair, and watched Link's eyelids sink back into their lock. At that moment she felt as happy as she hadn't felt in a long time.


	5. Chapter 41 - Pain Carrier

**Chapter 41 – Pain Carrier**

''Midna. Midna, wake up, I need your help.''

The young imp jumped awake. ''What?'' Renado was leaning over her slumped form on the rocking chair, smiling despite the worried look in his eyes. ''I need your assistance.'' he repeated. ''Some of Link's wounds have become inflamed.''

When Midna straightened, Renado already left her side and went to the table. Luda was there as well, leaning over a makeshift teapot warmer with a flame in it and taking the tankard from it. Steam hissed loudly at she poured the boiling water on a rolled-up towel placed over a bowl.

A cough let her look in Link's direction, seeing him shift a bit with eyes screwed up. Her heart threatened to leap right out of her chest in happiness as she sprang to her feet, running at his side. ''Link! You're awake!''

The youth smiled in her direction, his voice still absent from loss of strength as he spoke. ''I'm earlier up than you, sleepyhead.'' Midna simulated a flap on his cheek and sat down. ''You look terrible, you know that?''

''Hm.'' he nodded back. As Midna gazed over his uncovered belly, her look became worried. ''What's the matter?''

''As I said, some of his wounds have become inflamed.'' Renado repeated as he came back with the steaming towel in his hands. ''I have to treat them immediately. And I would like to bandage your chest, if it's possible.'' he added, directed to Link. ''But because of the big wound it will likely hurt.''

Link nodded slowly, closing his eyes momentarily as apparently another wave of pain rolled over him. ''Just go on, Renado. I will … survive it.'' Midna took his hand and squeezed it, smiling at him.

Renado sat to work, his daughter right next to him with the still steaming towel in her hands. On the bedside table, Midna could see many metallic tools lain out on a clean cloth as well as a little bowl where the shaman took out a pair of forceps dripping with liquid. While the two girls watched intently, he began to explain. ''This is called – ''

''A fomentation.'' Luda quickly said, earning a wide grin from her father.

''Exactly. A fomentation that will allow us to reduce your infection, Link. What I do is placing this piece of lint right on your wound and cover it with oiled silk and wool. Brace yourself, it could be a little hot.'' He said while taking with the forceps the long piece of cloth from Luda's opened towel, shaking it a little to allow steam the escape before laying it gently on one of Link's cuts. The Hylian made no indication that it had hurt, a fact which Midna acknowledged with a hopeful sigh. As she watched the healer reach for the oiled silk and cover the lint with it, Luda already returned to the bigger table to pour more water on her towel.

''Where's Epona?'' Link asked after the third wound had been dressed. His eyes were still drooping with tiredness, his tone a mere whisper threatening to be swept away by a clank from Renado's forceps.

''I accommodated her in the stable next to the inn, and she's fine. I recall that Midna washed her after your arrival, am I correct?'' He glanced at the reddening imp with a smirk.

Link looked at her with eyes widening a little, smiling weakly. ''You really did that?''

''Eh, well yes, I couldn't simply let her all dirty like that. She carried you all the way and was covered in dust and bl – and other filth from the road.''

She gazed at him with a reassuring smile, and reading Link's countenance she was informed that he had not noticed her quick gaffe. His eyes were quite glassy in fact, and the little smile was still hooked on his mouth. ''Thank you so much, I'm sure she's very happy now.''

His head slowly turned back as he watched Renado place another layer of fluffy wool on his bare stomach. ''I'll look like a sheep if you keep on covering me like that.''

The Kakarikan smiled and nodded, running a hand over Link's head. ''I hope you like sheep then.''

Midna's brows knitted ever so slightly while she followed the weird conversation. Her companion's eyes were looking more dull and lifeless with every passing minute. She thought that he was just falling asleep again, yet after a while he returned his gaze on her with that hopeful, nearly cheeky little smile. ''Would you mind riding on a sheep?''

''Eh, no, not at all.'' she answered, forcing herself to return his happy countenance. She sensed Renado's look set inquisitively on her, and she just hoped Link would not continue this topic further. ''But you're not a sheep, Link, you're Hylian. Are you not?'' she said, boring her gaze ever so slightly into his to make him understand that he was on dangerous ground. At once his brows lifted a little, and he nodded. ''Of course I am. I just thought that … that once I'm a sheep I could … carry you to the Twilight Mirror …''

It was apparent that he didn't really know what he was saying. Renado played along with him while he sat to work wrapping his belly with a long bandage. He had to make Link arch his back a little in order to pass the cloth underneath him, which caused the youth to moan and grunt in pain all over again. Midna wished she could cover her ears, but she endured it in silent agony to grant her companion at least that little respect until the healer was done and Link slumped down to the mattress weakly.

She cupped a palm over his hair while she watched him gasp air into his feeble, rattling lungs. She wondered if he still felt the aftermath of his near-drowning experience, if his lungs still suffered from the sudden immersion. She had no idea what near-drowning really did to a person, or if there was a constant damage lingering in his system. She would ask Renado later.

She saw how Link opened his eyes, wearing naught but his complete exhaustion and the little smile on his face. ''Don't worry, Midna … I'll be back on my feet … tomorrow …''

She watched him silently, her worry rising. His eyes already began to close again as he said with a weak, escaping breath. ''You'll see …'' His lids shut completely, and he said no more.

The Twili released the breath she was holding after a few painful seconds, and full with worry she looked at Renado.

''It's the pain I presume.'' His voice sounded troubled. ''I will give him a painkiller when he wakes up again.''

With this he stood up from his chair, casting a last sad look at the unconscious Link. Midna felt an icy shower run down her spine at that gesture, and she promptly jumped up and raced out of the door behind the healer. ''Renado! What's wrong with Link?''

The older man turned to her, still wearing that sad look. ''Come with me, dear, will you?''

He indicated her to follow him down the stairs, shooing the playing children outside with a friendly voice. While Midna sat down on one of the multiple chairs around the big round table, he disappeared through a door which stood right underneath the flight of stairs.

Midna felt still quite uncomfortable being exposed like this, especially when two of the kids quickly ran back in to fetch their play swords. One of them was the friendly blond one who had helped her on her first day amongst the humans. The other was a cheeky looking brat with a red headband and bright green eyes, which turned sallow the moment he saw her sitting at the table.

''Hello Midna. How's Link?'' the blonde asked, smiling despite a sad, worried look on his young features. She smiled back as she realized he remembered her name, trying to sound friendly. ''He awoke yesterday, and he seems okay.'' she replied, yet she wasn't even sure of her own words. Where the heck was Renado and what did he want to tell her?

''Out with you, children. Midna and I have something to discuss.'' came the shaman's most welcomed voice from the stairs. The blue-eyed boy cast a last smile at Midna before being dragged out of the inn by his friend.

The healer did not talk even as he sat down next to her. Soon, Luda came down the steps with the teapot in her hands, and he intercepted her. ''Please take Ilia out to the children, I have to talk alone with Midna.''

His daughter nodded and ran into the kitchen, where the first protests soon emanated into the hall. ''No Luda, I won't! Tell me what's wrong with Link, please! Why can't I see him?''

Midna clenched her teeth in annoyance. She was absolutely sure the girl had wanted to eavesdrop their conversation. Desperately trying to suppress a content smirk, she watched Ilia being pulled out into the village by the shaman's daughter. The door banged shut, and Renado turned to her slowly.

''So? What's wrong?'' she asked before he could open his mouth. She was really getting impatient now.

The shaman sighed. ''This inflammation is a bad sign. You saw how delirious he was, believing that he will be all right by tomorrow. An infection is always straining on the body, and in his current state he simply lacks the strength to hold on further. Not only the loss of blood provokes that, but the immense pain which he suffers. I can give him an anaesthetic to soothe the pain, but it will prevent him from taking in any food, which he absolutely needs to replace the blood he lost.''

Midna nodded slowly, not really knowing what the shaman meant with that. ''Yes, and?''

Renado closed his eyes. ''Plain talking, I do not think that Link will make it.''

Midna turned immobile, her breath catching in her throat. She looked up at him with watering eyes, silently wishing he had never said that. But the shaman seemed confident in his words, his look as hard as stone while he gazed into her eyes.

''We can't give up now!'' she suddenly burst out. ''I brought him here so that you could save him! You always managed to patch him up previously!''

''Midna, do you have any idea how seriously Link is wounded? He cannot move, he cannot stay awake for more than half an hour, he cannot even think straight! And by the Goddesses, he is just a boy!''

''No, he's the Hero of this age! He still has a duty to fulfil! The Goddesses won't let him down now!'' Midna screamed, standing up on her chair and glaring down at him with fists clenched tightly. ''I know he can make it! He always did!''

But her own voice broke as a sob escaped her, and she quickly wiped the stray tear that had invaded her cheek away. As Renado lowered his head and sighed, she let herself plummet back down on her chair with another sob. ''Maybe not this time, Midna. I am truly sorry, I did everything I could.''

''Isn't there another way to help him?'' she asked, looking at the piece of paper Renado had fetched out of the room under the stairs and which laid in front of him. It was completely blank, so she wondered why he had taken it in the first place.

''Medicinally, no. But I thought about writing a letter to Rusl and ask him if he could come here. I believe he's in Ordon as we speak, for the birth of his child.''

''I know him. We met once at the Temple of Time where he and Link fetched the second piece of the mirror. But why ask him to come? He's not a healer for all I know.''

Renado ran his palm over his dark-skinned face. ''He's Link's surrogate father.''

Midna relapsed to silence, understanding just what the shaman was intending to do. He wanted Link to see his father one last time, and vice versa, in order to say goodbye.

This time, she could not prevent the tears from flowing. Renado placed a consoling hand on her shoulder while she buried her face in her palms, shaking with sobs. It hurt to come to such a conclusion, but what tortured her the most was the fact that all her efforts to save Link had been in vain. She loved him, and now she would have to watch him draw his final breath without ever having been able to tell him.

For she would never be so selfish as to burden him with her own feelings in his dying hours. They solely belonged to him.

0

Link awoke in the late morning again, looking pale and feeble. Midna had stayed with him all the time and was just coming back from a short trip to Renado's room when Link gazed at her happily.

''Hello my little imp … how are you? You look sad.''

Midna smiled and cupped a hand over his cheek. ''I'm all right, don't worry. And how are you? Are you in much pain?''

Link swallowed faintly and gazed at his belly covered with the woollen blanket. ''No, not really. It doesn't hurt that much.'' As his eyes moved up to her once more, she tried to look past the grey curtain veiling them, but even if he suffered greatly he managed to hide it nearly perfectly. It frustrated her to not know if he was sincere or not. Normally he had never been a good liar, but if he lied now then she didn't notice it.

''Why were there … threads all over my belly earlier?'' Link asked and closed his eyes briefly, breathing in deeply but quickly blowing the air out once more as his stomach stretched painfully with his inhale.

''Renado stitched you up to allow your cuts to heal.''

The Hylian now gave a faint chuckle. ''He must have thought he was binding a book with all this stitching …''

At least he was in good spirits when delirious, Midna thought with a sigh. She nodded and grinned to make him happy, and he smiled back with drooping eyes. ''Which book was he binding then?'' she asked, keeping the conversation going for his sake.

''Oh, surely a book about … weird travels and huge monsters that … threaten to rip the hero of the story to … pieces.''

''Does it have a happy ending?'' the imp then voiced, and had to clench her teeth to not burst into tears once more.

Link bore his dark gaze into hers, and his hand moved a little under the sheets as if knocking on the cloth and begging for release. She lifted the covers and took his left arm out into the daylight carefully, letting her own hand be embraced by his cold fingers.

''Of course it has a happy ending.'' he whispered, looking at their hands united. ''The hero slays the evil monsters and lives … happily ever after. That's how all stories end.''

Midna nodded silently, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. ''Then everything is all right.''

They were both silent after this, Link catching his breath once more after having spoken so much, and Midna letting Link's words replay in her mind with a little smile glued to her lips.

The two companions turned their head the moment the door opened, revealing Renado's big form enter with two bottles in hand. ''Hello Link, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?''

''Well, I think I have to reconsider the … the fact that I'll be up by tomorrow. Could last a little longer, I'm afraid.'' He cast a little, apologizing gaze to Midna, who just smiled while running a finger down his cheek.

''If you're in great pain I can give you something against it.'' the shaman said and indicated the two bottles. Midna was glad he had something like this in his medicine stock, for now she wouldn't have to imagine Link being in constant, nearly unbearable pain when speaking to her.

As Link eyed the two bottles, however, he shook his head to both their surprise. ''That's nice of you but I can handle it. It's nearly not hurting at all.''

The Kakarikan stared at him for a short while, as did Midna. ''But … your entire torso is wounded, Link.'' Renado stammered, sitting down next to him and placing a hand on the youth's forehead. ''Don't tell me it doesn't hurt.''

But Link just shook his head slowly, still wearing his tired, yet resolute expression. Even after another agonizing treatment with the shaman's ointment he stayed with the same decision, and was immovable to any propositions or advices from both of them.

''What is that all about?'' Midna said angrily when they exited once more, leaving the stubborn Link under Luda's care. ''It cannot be that he doesn't hurt with such wounds!''

Renado shrugged as he leaned against the upstairs railing. ''Maybe his body is so sore that he really doesn't feel anything. That can happen with serious wounds such as those covering him, where the body shuts down all feeling in the injured area so that the patient can recover.''

''But what if he lies?'' Midna was not convinced at all.

''Well, if he lies then I didn't notice it, and that is saying something. You're aware of the fact that Link is not a very good liar, I hope?''

At his last reply which he ended in a little chuckle, Midna just had to smile. ''Yeah, I know. He's the worst liar I've ever seen. Probably you're right, then.''

0

Surely, if Link ever knew that she was hiding in his room to spy on him secretly, he would have been most outraged. He had never been the one to like being cared about, thinking that it was more than he deserved. But on this matter, Midna had to contradict him. He had winced and moaned in pain more times than she could count on the first evening when Renado had treated him, and every time it had made her blood curl in dislike. Now, however, when the shaman treated his wounds, he didn't react more than a little twitch when the older man brushed over a particularly sensible point. She was sure he was hiding something from them. Her common sense was ringing the alarm bells frantically.

That evening, he was peacefully settled in bed on his left side – his better side – quietly breathing away in his sleep. She loved it when he slept. If it plagued him at all, in that state he at least didn't feel the pain.

She was hiding in the shadow of the corner next to the door, only seeing his shoulders and the back of his head, the sheets covering him to the neck. There was a bruise on his right shoulder, probably from the harsh impact on the surface of the lake. He had taken most of the hit since she had been protected by his entire body, an act he surely had performed deliberately. Sometimes, she hated his selflessness.

The actual reason why she hid in his room was that, except the one evening when Renado had been watching and she sleeping, they had never seen him actually come to senses during this day. Either he was asleep all the time during which they kept a watchful eye on him or, as soon as they went out, for example to fetch a few more bandages, he was gazing at them as soon as they re-entered. Renado had said that he had been in dreadful pain that first evening, but now he assured them that it was more than bearable. She wanted to be certain that it was for real, that he didn't hide his pain just to prevent them from worrying. She knew that he was capable of doing that.

It was about an hour later that she heard a faint moan from the bed. She let herself glide up along the wall where a shadow was cast by the little candle next to the bed. Like this she could fully see his breathing form as he started to shift slightly. After a couple of minutes he moaned louder, seemingly trying to turn around with the aid of one arm, the hand of the other balling to a tight fist. Even if she couldn't see his face, she immediately knew what the wincing and writhing of his half-naked body meant.

His arm shook in effort as he eventually managed to roll over, but the strain let him groan even louder. It made her nearly sick upon hearing his pained, feeble voice cry out so faintly, and she had difficulties restraining herself to not shoot out of her hiding place and yell at him in anger and despair.

He was panting deeply and painfully, eyes half open, occasionally letting loose a little whimper as another wave of pain bolted down his nerves. After a few minutes, she saw his ears perk as his look darted to the door, and she too heard a soft noise from outside, presumably the shaman coming up the stairs. When she looked back to Link she saw him close his eyes tightly, breathing in and out deeply as if trying to calm himself down. _So he does__ try to suppress his pain!_ she thought in utter disbelief. Why didn't he tell them that he suffered like this? Her shadowy fists balled in fury as she realized that he had lied to them all along.

''Ah, Link, you're awake.'' Renado's friendly voice met their ears as he walked towards Link. The young Hylian broke a weak smile, not looking pained at all, just tired. Midna recalled always seeing him like that when he was awake, but now she knew that it was faked. Her entire being wanted to scold him, to shout at him and tell him how stupid he was, but another part of her was dreadfully amazed that he could hide such agonizing pain so well from everyone.

''How are you feeling?'' Renado asked the usual question, like always. And, as Midna had presumed, Link answered like always. ''Not bad, I don't feel much actually.'' he said softly. In his voice there was no trace of pain to be found.

''How's the pain? Is it worse than this morning or better?'' the healer asked as he poured a little cup of water for the Hero. This time, Midna saw Link's body give a little twitch, but he quickly hid it by turning his head away from the older man. ''It didn't really change, but it's not okay. I can handle it.''

Renado bore his gaze deeply into his eyes. ''You know that I can give you something against it if it's too grieving.'' he repeated for the third time that day. Link merely shook his head, which infuriated Midna even more. What was so wrong in accepting Renado's medicine, if it freed him from all this agony?

''I can manage, it's all right.'' the youth answered as he raised his head a bit to receive the water from Renado. After the cup was emptied and Renado placed it down, the shaman nodded. ''Good, then I'll let you sleep. But you know that you can call for me should anything be. Don't hesitate.''

Link smiled a little in compliance and watched the Kakarikan leave through the door once more. As he laid there for a moment unmoving, seeming to listen to the shaman's steps as they faded again, Midna prepared herself to confront him. She didn't want to startle him too much, considering the true state in which he was. He already let go of his forced restraint and breathed deeply, racked with pain, believing that no one was there to notice his scam.

After taking a deep huff, she made herself visible. ''Link?''

The Hero's head shot in her direction with eyes wide in fright, and instantly he began breathing hard as he lost control of the pain in his chest. Moaning and crying, he balled his hands into fists while screwing up his eyes, trying to once more regain the upper hand over the searing agony. Midna was instantly at his side to calm him down, but Link was so terrified that her words of comfort fell on deaf ears.

''Link! Calm down! Link!'' she called in despair, but realized soon after that it was in vain. Instead, she ran to the door and tore it open as she yelled for Renado. Downstairs, she heard a chair being tossed aside as the big form of the healer rushed up the stairs. ''Midna?'' he called in alarm.

As he saw Link squirming on the bed, he immediately raced to him and also tried to calm him, achieving not more than Midna. ''He is hurting badly!'' Midna explained hastily. ''I was hiding in a shadow and saw him suppress his pain so that we wouldn't notice it. You have to do something!''

As Renado took in what the Twili told him, he wasted not a single second and stormed out of the room again, calling back. ''You stay with him, I'll be right back!''

It didn't last long until he entered the room once more, sweating profusely as he placed a green bottle on the table. Link was now panting quickly in an irregular manner, making a suffocating sound every time he inhaled, His eyes were closed, his hands twitching strangely while Midna spoke to him all the time. ''Why is he breathing like that?'' she called towards the healer worriedly as he poured some of the liquid from the bottle into a bowl. ''He's hyperventilating, which means he's taking in too much oxygen.'' Renado explained as he hurried with the bowl in hand to the bed again. Placing it on the bedside table, he turned to Link. ''Link, calm down, don't breathe like that. Follow my hand and calm down.'' He made slow up-and-down movements with his palm as the youth opened his eyes again and tried to concentrate on Renado's moves. His breaths became deeper but still came by fits and starts occasionally, where the shaman shushed him every time and placed the other hand on his chest carefully.

After a few minutes, Link was again breathing normally, although his moans and screwed-up eyes indicated that he still was in serious pain. At that, Renado took the bowl which he placed on the Hylian's mouth without warning, urging him to drink up. Even from Midna's place at Link's other side, she could perceive an awful smell coming from the bowl, and it apparently tasted like that, too. Renado was unrelenting, though, and forced the disgusting liquid down the Hero's throat.

''This is a strong painkiller, Link, so in a moment you'll feel better. Don't fight against it if you're feeling drowsy, this is completely normal.''

Link, as soon as he had downed the stuff with a last, disgusted grunt, nodded slowly, a pained expression still plastered on his face. Midna was watching him worriedly and turned her gaze on Renado as the shaman went back to the table. ''What exactly did you give him?''

''Morphine. It's the strongest anaesthetic I've got.''

''Anaest … thetic?'' Link stammered as he looked at the shaman with eyes wide. Already his body was going slack and he had difficulties to keep his eyelids from falling shut.

''Yes.'' the healer answered plainly, adding in a more sympathetic tone. ''You will likely fall asleep in a matter of minutes, but don't worry, it will soothe the pain from your wounds.''

''I don't – want to fall … asleep.'' Link said with a catch in his voice, although the morphine was forcing his eyes to close and his breaths to become even. Renado sat down once more, placing a hand on his shoulder. ''Don't fight it, it's no use anyway.'' he said as he saw Link tear his lids open every time they touched. ''How are you feeling now?''

The moment he said that, Link felt as if a warm gust of wind suddenly waved over him and blew all the pain away. His eyes widened in surprise as a relishing breath escaped his mouth. ''Good.'' he whispered, completely amazed. ''There's no pain any more …'' Already his eyes turned glassy and soon closed for good, his hearing fading from his senses along with Midna's touch that caressed his hand.

As soon as Link passed out, Midna began to tremble. She suddenly felt incredibly frightened from the situation just passed, and nearly began to hyperventilate on her own. Renado noticed this and quickly fetched another bowl of water for her, which she downed in one immense gulp.

''Thank you.'' she huffed, setting the bowl aside and laying her forehead on her palms, breathing deeply to calm her nerves.

''It's all right. That's completely normal to happen. You did good in mistrusting his calm appearance, definitely you know him better than I do.''

Midna nodded and looked at her sleeping companion. ''Only he can be as stubborn as that.''

Renado sighed. ''It amazes me how he fights, I have never seen such a strong lad in my entire life. The fomentation has nearly defeated the inflammation, and it seems that the wounds are starting to close. Maybe you were right, Midna. If he continues like this, and the fever breaks soon, he really could make it.''

Midna's look set on him, gazing resolutely into his brown eyes. ''He just _has _to make it, Renado.''

The shaman nodded. ''Let's hope the Goddesses give him their blessing. I'll pray to make it so.''

0

The late night hours were disturbed by a knock on the inn door. Renado opened to the mail carrier and confided to him the letter wrapped in animal skin, with his own seal waxed on the closing lace. The strange man in red nodded as the shaman gave him the instructions needed, saluted sharply then disappeared back into the night. Renado watched him jog away quickly, leaning against the door to grant his body weary with worry and mourning a little rest. Midna had insisted that she guarded Link during the night, so he could look forward to a few precious hours of sleep in his own room under the stairs.

He just hoped that Rusl was still in Ordon, and that the letter reached him safely. Recently, the roads were haunted by dangerous monsters threatening travellers and merchants. Hopefully the Postman knew how to defend himself.

0

''Ohhhh, look at the pair of them!'' Ashei called, laughing while Rusl stepped out into the sun with his newborn daughter in his arms, grinning from ear to ear. The little girl was crying and wriggling in the white blanket wrapped around her, and Uli soon took her from her husband's hands again. ''She's hungry, Love. Let me feed her, will you?'' she laughed as Rusl wanted to protest.

''Well done, buddy!'' Ashei said while tapping on his shoulder. ''Yeah, she's gorgeous, old boy!'' Shad joined in while wiping his glasses. Auru stepped up as well, and to all their surprise took the blacksmith into a big hug. ''I'm so proud of you, my friend!'' he said, and Rusl could swear he saw the old man shed tears.

''Oh Din, Auru! And you fight with bombs, mate!'' he chuckled, punching his lifelong friend on the back affectionately.

''Well, not all fighters have a heart of stone.'' Auru defended himself, wiping his eyes dry quickly.

Ordon was proud of a very sunny morning that day, as well as a new addition to their big family. Little Aryll was born late that night, in between cries and yells from Uli who was being assisted by Pergie and Sera. That morning all the inhabitants of Ordon, along with the three visitors from Castle Town, assembled around the blacksmith's house and greeted the little baby girl happily.

While Uli sat down on a wooden bench and gave the child her breast, she waved her husband nearer. ''Love, come here and have a look at her. Do you recognize something?''

The smith approached and gazed into the wide eyes of his daughter. He immediately saw what his wife was talking about. ''She's got Link's eyes!''

''Yes, exactly.'' Uli answered with a serene smile, caressing her child's head where a few tufts of dirt coloured hair stuck out already. ''She's got your hair and Colin's strength. But she has Link's eyes.''

''Gracious Nayru, you're right!'' Bo answered as he leaned over her as well. ''It's the exact same blue as Link's.''

''Link …'' Rusl mumbled, suddenly frowning a little. He hadn't seen the lad since they went back from the Temple of Time and his adoptive son got Renado's letter. He had been thinking about him ever since he left for Ordon, and the momentary feeling of incertitude and … sadness nearly … which overcame him right now, he could not explain. He just hoped his son was all right.

But the subject was cut short as Aryll fell asleep in Uli's arms, causing everyone to approach and watch her happily. Even Ashei admitted that she was a beauty, but as the warrior girl continued on this path until she said that the child was so cute she could eat her, Rusl quickly intervened by suggesting they all had a drink on his daughter. Obviously, Ashei's mind was completely elsewhere after this proposal.

The morning was just touching its end when Jaggle came into the village from his guard duty, with a strange man in tow. 'Postman' was written in Hylian on the big flag he had somehow attached to his rear, and Rusl recognized him immediately.

''Greeting, my friend!'' Bo called in his bellied voice as the Postman approached, swinging his mug along with his words. ''Step nearer, we're just having a drink. Take some as well while you're at it.''

The thin man in red pants bowed low and doffed his hat. ''Thanks, dear mayor of Ordon, but since I'm on duty I cannot accept your offer. I have come to deliver a very important letter to Mr. Rusl of Ordon.''

He seemed to know exactly who he was referring to, for his hand pulled out a brown envelope blazoned with a red wax seal and handed it directly to Rusl while bowing anew. The smith took it with a smile, turning it to look at the seal.

''Well then, my business is concluded. Onward to mail!'' the funny little man cried, turned around, and hopped away. The townsfolk stared back at him for a little while; they were not as accustomed to mail as were the two Hylians among them.

''From whom is it?'' Bo asked while sipping at his mug. Rusl showed him the red seal which depicted a big candle with two wings on either side. ''That's Renado's seal.''

''Ah, Renado! My dear friend from Kakariko!'' Bo exclaimed, brandishing his tankard once more. ''He's a really special fellow, knows everything about medicine and worshipping the Goddesses. His daughter must be around fifteen by now. Dear Farore, time flows away like snow in the sun! ''

Rusl nodded as he cracked the wax and unfolded the parchment. ''Read it to us, darling! I'd love to hear what Renado has to tell us.'' Uli said, giving her husband a loving peck on the cheek. She had been to Kakariko once to learn the basic healing methods from the friendly shaman.

''Well then: _Dear Rusl,_

_ Even though I deeply regret the fact that this message of mine will tear you from your beautiful wife's and, if I'm not mistaken, from your newborn child's side, I do believe that these news concern you most, and I must urge you to come to Kakariko at once._

_ Link arrived the day before yesterday, gravely –_''

Rusl relapsed to silence immediately, slowly turning pale.

The others around him stared for a moment at their blacksmith, waiting for him to continue. The bearded man was completely silent, his eyes seemingly plastered unmoving on the one word he had not vocalized.

''Darling?'' Uli asked worriedly. ''What is it?''

Rusl gulped and ran a hand over his head in sheer disbelief. With quivering voice he resumed his reading.

_ ''Link arrived the day after yesterday gravely … injured, in our village, carried by his horse which was led by his companion Midna who told me you and her have _

_ already met. Now, I've seen some things in my humble life which I dare speak with fear of, but seeing the state in which Link arrived here that night, it even drives me at a loss of what to do. I am deeply sorry, old friend, but it seems that Link's days will come to a cl … to a close if not a miracle were to occur. I'm not to stop now loosing hope, and I think neither will you. _

_ Link would be … would be very happy to see you. _

_ Renado''_

The silence befell all of them at the smith's last word. They were all staring at the letter in Rusl's hands, not grasping the words that had just left the paper across his lips. Uli had clapped a hand on her mouth and was completely frozen, Rusl just seemed unbelieving. His eyes darted over the parchment once more as if searching for a little switch or knob to make the words different. He turned the letter round, looked behind, even held it upside down with eyes wide before tossing it aside and storming from the porch.

''Where're you going?'' Shad called from behind.

''To Kakariko!'' he answered, making his way towards his horse which was grazing next to the house.

''Wait, Rusl, we're coming with you!'' Ashei shouted out and jumped over the railing as well, but the smith halted her with a hand. ''No! You stay with Uli and make sure she's all right. I'll ride alone, I'll be quicker like this.''

''But –'' Ashei stammered. ''You can't ride on the road alone! It's too dangerous!''

''And I'm coming with you!'' Uli stated stubbornly, already approaching the second horse standing near her husband's where she didn't even know whose it was.

''No Uli! You're just out of a birth, I'll not let you ride on this dangerous road! I'm going alone.''

''You're not!'' Ashei yelled.

''Ashei! Let him go.'' Auru stated, earning confused looks from everyone. The old man approached his friend who already sat in the saddle, holding him by the leg. ''Take care of yourself. We'll follow as soon as Uli and Aryll don't need us any more.''

Rusl took his wrinkled hand and squeezed it. Traces of fresh tears were glistening on his bearded face, and he nodded thankfully to Auru before throwing his stallion into a gallop, disappearing out into the dense wild of Faron Woods.

000


	6. Chapter 42 - The Children's Mistake

**Chapter 42 – The Children's Mistake**

It was a grey sky under which the children played that afternoon, and everyone could see their forced smiles and played happiness as clear as spring water. The sticks serving as swords laid long forgotten in the mud, covered with splinters and bark partly birched away. Shuffled feet and quiet murmuring echoed around the destroyed houses and was swept away by the low, cold breeze of spring.

In the centre, the children of Ordon walked up and down, heads hanging low and arms gripping each other tightly from the chilly air. They looked sad and disturbed, restless and lonely despite their united group safe and sound.

''Colin, why are you not afraid of that Midna?'' Beth asked while kicking away a lone stick. The mud flew up around her foot and rained on her toes. ''I mean she looks kinda weird to me, not human at all.''

''Yeah, I thought she was one of those monsters who kidnapped us at first.'' Talo jumped in, his usually strong and high-pitched voice raucous from disuse. The poor boy had turned strangely quiet after Link arrived five days ago; it was plain to see that his hero's gravely wounded state troubled him deeply.

Colin was the only one of the three kids still having a shine to his innocent eyes. While the other two glanced at him with heads low, he walked next to them with an unfaltering pace, looking resolutely at his two friends. ''She's Link's friend, so she is mine as well. If Link trusted her all the time even if she looked strange, then we have nothing to worry about her.''

Beth dropped her gaze to her feet once more and nodded sadly. ''I wish we could pay him a visit. Why doesn't Renado let us in anyway?''

''Because we would wake him, dummie.'' came Malo's low voice from the door of his shop, causing the others to turn around. ''Where have you been all the time, Malo?'' Talo asked combatively, folding his arms. ''You haven't been inside asking news about Link! Are you not worried about him _at all_?''

The small boy trudged down the plank to the mud and stared up at his older brother fiercely. ''Of course I'm worried about him, _brother_. I was so worried that I sneaked up into the kitchen yesterday and overheard Mr. Renado and this black girl talk about him.''

All three jumped in surprise. ''What?!'' Beth even let herself fall to her knees and jostled Malo by the shoulders. ''What did they say?!''

The little shopkeeper wound himself out of her grasp, mumbling a curse under his breath while dusting himself off. ''I'm not sure you wanna know.''

''Yes we want to know, Malo! Tell us now!'' his brother commanded, stomping his feet in a tantrum. Colin had to grab him by the arm to make him calm down, hissing his name.

All three then bend down to their youngest friend, who shook his black-haired head in despair. ''Well, if you really want to know … They said something about blood and infection and a fermentation or something like that – or formentation … never mind, they said that Link was going to die.''

A united gasp resounded before him, accompanied by a quivering whimper from Beth and Talo's chin hitting the ground. ''Did they really say that?'' Colin asked voicelessly; he was as white as a sheet.

''Not sure, but it was in any case negative.'' Malo answered, huffing once before turning his back to them and shuffling towards Elde Inn. The two older children were like petrified, but Colin called out to him and chased after the young Ordonian. ''Where're you going?''

''To Link. I'd like to have my shield back.''

''What?!'' the smith's son could not believe his ears. Could that sarcastic brat really be that heartless? Having only his shop in his mind?

As they both entered the inn, Luda turned to them with a little smile, and Malo addressed Colin softly without looking at him. ''Nah, just kiddin'.''

The blonde boy stared for a second at him before quickly looking down and hiding a grin. Malo approached the shaman's daughter and folded his arms. ''We would like to see Link.'' he said in a voice as resolute as rock.

The similar-haired girl looked surprised. ''Oh? I don't know if you can, my father's still up …'' But she was cut off by Malo's little body sharply turning away from her, his hidden feet instead shuffling towards the flight of stairs. ''You coming, Colin?''

Colin cast the aghast Luda an apologizing nod before hurrying behind Malo who held his much too long skirt up in his hands to not stumble over it while ascending the steps. ''Malo, we're not allowed to go into Link's room, Renado forbid it!'' he hissed. Luda was already coming after them, as were Talo and Beth running through the double inn doors.

''I know.'' Malo mumbled back, so soft that Colin nearly overheard it. ''As I said, I need my shield back. And as shield I mean Link.''

The blonde looked even more confused at this last reply, but already his little friend reached the top of the stairs and truckled in his slow pace towards the door in front of them, which was the first in a long corridor counting six doors in total.

Malo knocked fiercely on the wood while the others amassed behind him. Beth and Talo asked what he was up to, but he did not pay them any of his precious attention, which was solely locked on the similarly locked door.

A mechanical clicking resounded in front of them, and Renado stuck his head through the open door. ''Yes?'' he asked.

''We want to see Link.'' Malo said stubbornly, looking up fearlessly at the much bigger man before him. To Colin he was already intimidating, so what Renado must look like for the little shop keeper half his own size, he did not want to know.

''I understand your wish, but Link needs a lot of rest which you cannot guarantee, I'm afraid.'' the healer replied kindly, now crouching down to Malo's eye-level which he could not reach even on his knees. ''But you can prove me wrong.'' In his voice swept a mysterious tone along with his words.

At that quick climb-down, even Malo was taken aback. ''How?''

''You can watch over him while Midna, Luda and myself are taking in supper this evening. If you are quiet and do not disturb him, then you can come to him as often as you like.''

The other children gasped in surprise, glancing at each other happily. Renado however shushed them with a single hand move. ''But at the very first we have to ask Link if he consents. Shall we?''

Malo, as well as the other three children, nodded eagerly and waited while Renado went inside once more. After a second he waved them into the room, and they all stepped through the doorframe carefully. Colin could not believe he was here at last, after five days and nights of painful waiting and praying his brother would make it through. His heart beat quicker as he circled around the dark door and clapped his eyes on the big bed to his left.

''Link!'' he could not prevent himself from shouting out as he raced towards his symbolic brother with a huge grin on his young face. Link was propped up against a pillow which held his head a little higher, and on his exhausted looking face shone the brightest of smiles he had ever seen. ''Colin … Beth, Talo, Malo … you're here at last … I missed you … !'' he whispered softly.

Midna was seated on the other side of the bed, quickly jumping from her chair with a last smile at Link before joining Renado and Luda next to the door. The kids assembled around their big brother, each claiming one half of the bedside as their own.

''Are you all right?'' Beth asked worriedly.

''You look tired!'' Talo chimed in.

''Where's your shield?'' Malo mumbled.

''We were all so worried about you, Link.'' Colin said, shushing the two eldest children who already fought about who would ask the next question.

As all of their voices died down, Link smiled and answered in a whisper, looking between them all. ''You don't have to worry about me. I'm very tired, but I'm regaining my strength with every day. Mr. Renado takes good care of me, and I'm sure I'll be back on my feet soon.''

As giggles of relief arose around him, Malo broke through them instantly. ''Mr. Renado said you would die. So you're gonna make it?''

In the distance, the shaman's head shot up, and Colin could feel anger sweep up from behind him. He looked back at Link, expecting a shocked countenance, but his hero only chuckled weakly. ''Of course I'm going to make it … Malo. I still have to bring you back home to Ordon, so I can't go right now.''

With that statement full to the brim with truth, all the children got happy smiles on their faces, even Malo who now had to pay for his to-the-point question by an irritated looking Renado who dragged him back out of the room to have a serious word. Luda and Midna also left the room to grant the children some time with their Hero. While they were away, Colin and the two others entertained Link by telling him all they had done while he was away, and also asking him about his own travels and, especially, about Midna.

''Where did you meet her?'' ''Why does she look so strange?'' ''Would she play with us if we asked her?'' ''What's that thing on her head?''

For a while, Link let them ask away without interrupting, for with his weak voice it wouldn't have worked anyhow. Colin soon hissed again and reprimanded his two friends to be quieter, at which point he saw the endless thankfulness in Link's eyes.

''Midna is a mystery even to me … kids. The bit I know about her … I would prefer to keep it secret as well.''

''But how did you meet her? Is that a secret as well?'' Beth inquired.

Link smiled. ''She freed me from a prison cell … and decided to team up with me.''

Beth gasped in shock. ''You were imprisoned?!''

''Yes, but only for a short time, and Midna got me out of there. I owe her my life.''

Colin could already see his eyes droop further as they already were, and decided to cut this reunion short. ''Link, are you tired?''

The youth in the bed looked at him, still smiling. ''Yes, quite. Could you do me a favour and get Renado? He always gives me something to sleep.''

The first time Link woke up after being drugged almost against his will, he had indeed been outraged – at least as much as he could with barely enough strength to separate his eyelids. For quite a while, him and Renado had argued quietly about the morphine and why Link had refused to take it in the first place. He admitted that he _had _been in atrocious pain all the time, especially when his senses awoke from unconsciousness and bombarded him with painful sensations against which he could do nothing to stop them. At Renado's subtly asked question as to why he was so cruel and reckless to himself, he had cracked, shriving that he didn't want them to worry, firstly, but principally because he refused to believe his condition himself.

''I thought that … if I made you think I was all right, I'd believe it myself as well and the pain would go away.'' he had sobbed. Renado had nearly shed tears in emotion as well, along with the weeping Midna, and had assured him that there were other ways to make him suffer less. After that Link had gladly accepted another dose of morphine, and had slept through the night like a rock.

''What are you giving him, Mr. Renado?'' Beth inquired curiously while she watched the shaman pour a small amount of the brown liquid from the bottle into a bowl.

''This is a painkiller. With it Link will sleep much better and recover even quicker.''

He went over to his patient, who already awaited him with glistening eyes. Even if the stuff tasted terrible, Link downed it in one go. Renado placed the bottle on the bigger table again, this time turning to the children and waving them nearer. ''Come here little ones, let me give you some instructions. Midna, Luda and myself will eat supper while you stay here and keep a watchful eye on Link while he sleeps. You do nothing without asking me, and if there's any problem you call me immediately, understood?''

''Yes Mr. Renado!'' they called out excitedly. Malo had joined them once more, wearing a sulking expression and just nodding in response.

''Good.'' the shaman said and turned to Link, who was busy breathing deeply and relaxing his body while the morphine acted on his tensed nerves and blew the pain out. The first time he had passed out instantly from the drowsing effect of the drug because of his effeteness. The Kakarikan healer had enlightened him about this, telling him he would not pass out all the time when taking morphine but simply be a little drowsy. As long as the agony disappeared he would be happy, the Hylian had assured Renado.

''Okay Link, try to sleep a little, I'll check on you during the night.'' Link nodded, already closing his eyes as sleep slowly expanded over his mind and body. Colin approached him and squeezed his hand once, smiling at his older brother. ''Sleep well, Link. We'll watch over you.''

''Thanks …'' he mumbled as his lids touched, and he was out before Renado even left the room.

0

''Hey, you cannot invade my castle like that, you evil beast!'' Talo called in a played, deep voice and tapped his wooden figure over the floor towards Colin's small bulblin. The sword his warrior held high smashed against the axe of the monster, and Colin groaned out, making his figure fall to the ground in an exaggerated manner.

''Aarrrrg! You got me!'' he said softly so as not to wake his sibling sleeping in bed behind him. ''But I'll call for my friends the other bulblins, and then they'll take over your castle, sir Talo! Whoahaha!''

''Aaahh!'' Talo screamed suddenly and let his knight retreat into the mass of books piled up to form a cavern.

''Shhhhhh!'' Beth hissed from the bed, her brows knitted furiously. ''_Will _you two be quieter! Link is sleeping!''

''Sorry Beth, sorry Link!'' Talo whispered, completely unfazed by his friend's scolding. In the distance, Malo rolled his eyes before returning to the open book in front of him.

Fuming, Beth returned to her most important duty which consisted in guarding the resting youth who was quietly breathing away in his sleep. She was feeling very responsible that evening, and was already lighting candles around the room to replace the light of the fading day. As she accidentally tripper over one of the boys' play figures which they had found in one of the broke down houses, she cursed under her breath, causing Talo to gasp. ''_Beth_! You said the bad word!''

''What?!'' she hissed back. ''I heard Link say it once when he bumped his head into the joist up in the barn, so it can't be that bad!''

''But Link is older than you so he's allowed to say it.''

''Don't tell _me_ what I'm allowed to say and what not! I am older than –''

''Shut up you two!'' Colin stepped in and threw his figure to the ground. ''There's something wrong with Link!''

Beth and Talo relapsed to silence immediately as Colin ran to the bed, where the youth was slowly tossing his head about while moaning lightly. One of his arms was trying to clap on his belly but just lifted a few centimetres then fell back down once more. His eyes were screwed up a little, causing Colin to instantly think the worst.

''He's hurting! We have to call Mr. Renado!'' he shouted, running out of the room and bellowing the shaman's name. Downstairs, three chairs were pushed aside instantly and the big form of the healer dashed up the double stairs. ''What's wrong?''

He entered the room and stomped over to the bed, the two girl following him quickly. He bend over the wriggling Link and first held his hand on his neck, then on his forehead, trying all the while to wake him. Link didn't react to his voice, just kept on moaning and turning his head about.

Renado nodded while leaving the bed and moved to the bigger table next to the window, where he poured a little sip of morphine into the bowl standing pat before forcing it gently into Link's mouth.

''Don't worry, he's fine. The morphine which I gave him earlier can cause nightmares, and he's probably just having one. If it lasts longer we'll give him a little more, then it should be all right.''

The kids looked at him with wide eyes. They had never heard of a medicine which caused nightmares on purpose, and why giving more could ease that.

But Renado stayed with his statement, assuring them that Link was all right and that it would soon go away once he slept deeply. He, Luda and Midna walked out once more to resume their meal, and Colin tried to focus on Talo and his figure as they continued to play.

The only one not able to concentrate was Beth. She paced around the room with arms folded in her back, never leaving Link's moaning form with her eyes. It was the first time Colin really saw her that distraught, yet his multiple attempts at calming her she rejected vigorously. At some point he even made out fresh traces of tears on her innocent cheeks, and more on her tan shirt.

Link's disquieted sleep didn't settle in any way; it became worse instead. Occasionally he let out soft cries and gritted his teeth more and more, which Beth answered by plopping down on her chair beside him in an attempt to calm him down. But whatever she said or did, the Hylian was unattainable.

''That's enough, I can't stand it any longer!'' Beth suddenly cried, jumping up and dashing for the table where the morphine bottle stood like a rescuing angel. She grabbed it quickly and opened the cork, just about to pour a good amount of the repulsive stuff into the clay bowl when Colin stopped her. ''Beth, no! Mr. Renado said we mustn't do anything without his permission!''

The girl drenched in tears turned to him sharply. ''He said if it gets worse, we'd give him more moffin, and that's what I'll do.''

''But –''

''No but, Colin! He said it's a painkiller, remember? So if there's more, Link will suffer less, right? I don't know why Mr. Renado gives him so little, since he's still hurting.''

''But Mr. Renado said he had nightmares.'' Talo joined hesitantly, instantly being silenced by the stormy girl. ''Nightmares never look like this!'' she spat, pointing at the wriggling Link in the bed.

As both boys were silent and looked at each other worriedly, Beth grunted while carrying the full bowl to Link.

''I wouldn't do that, Beth.'' came Malo's low, nearly threatening reply from the floor where he sat, eyeing all of his older friends suspiciously.

''Shut up, Malo.'' was all Beth said, instead focusing on Link's moving lips as she brought the morphine to his mouth.

She was not as skilled with the feeding of an unconscious person as the healer, mostly because an insensible did not necessarily swallow on instinct. But the attentive girl had intently watched Renado softly rub Link's throat to trigger the reaction earlier, and as she did Link instantly downed the liquid with a pained gulp. She forced every bit of the medicine into his mouth all while mumbling comforting words to him, until all had disappeared between the Hero's lips.

As if on cue, the moment she placed the bowl aside Link became slack. His head became still on the pillow, his breathing calm and even, letting all the children watch Beth in wonder and amazement. The young girl beamed proudly at them, stemming her arms into her sides. ''See? I told you it would be fine.''

''You didn't.'' Malo said quietly and sat back down to skim through the book in front of him. Talo came up to his friend and tapped on her shoulder, saying excitingly. ''You did it! Yo saved Link!''

As Beth looked belligerently to Colin, the blonde boy dropped his face to the ground and sighed. ''Maybe you were right.''

''Of course I was right. It's the only logical way to act, no? If there's more pain, he needs more painkiller. As simple as that. And I really thought you had the wits to conclude _that_, Colin.''

The smith's son scowled as she ambled past him and towards the table, where she demonstratively sat down and opened one of the medicine books lying around, pretending to read the randomly picked page with immense interest. Talo plopped down to the floor once more and played absent-mindedly with his wooden figure, Colin sitting down next to Link instead. His older brother really looked at peace now, quietly breathing away in his deep sleep which the morphine had induced forcefully.

Maybe Beth had been right indeed. It pained him to neglect an instruction or let someone disobey it without doing anything, but Beth's argumentation only seemed logical. And besides, she had assisted his own mother, who was after all the household physician in Ordon, countless times in healing sprained ankles, mixing herbs together or treating minor inflammations with what he remembered was called a fomentation, the same treatment Renado had used on Link, according to Malo. Then the girl was two years older than himself and thus more mature, so she just had to know what she was doing.

He didn't know why, but the more he tried to convince himself that her actions had been right, the more he began to doubt them. Renado was the healer, not Beth, and he surely had a reason why he didn't give Link that much morphine. If this stuff really caused nightmares, something which was rather uncommon in the art of medicine he knew from his mother, then it must be quite a strong agent which the shaman had given his brother. It was also an incredibly strong painkiller due to the fact that it made Link insensible to those large wounds he had endured, and which was in a form he had never known before since it let Link fall asleep almost instantly. He just couldn't convince himself that a medicine with such strong effect was entirely secure. Maybe he was just paranoid, but when it concerned his big brother he was as protective as a loving mother.

In front of him, Link's breathing could be heard quietly in the dimly lit room. It became more audible with every passing minute, until it rattled feebly in his exhausted lungs. Colin watched him silently, just wondering if he had a nice dream for once. It would do him only better if he could at least sleep peacefully rather than be tormented by nagging pain and horrible nightmares all the time.

A strange noise suddenly came from his sibling. It sounded like a cornet being stuffed by cloth and thus prevented from producing any decent sound. As Colin eyed his brother thoughtfully, he saw how he constantly had more difficulties in breathing correctly, his chest moving along with his inhales and producing more abrupt fits than slow heaving. He frowned in alarm, slowly standing up and turning to the girl at the table. ''Beth? Link's making strange sounds. What's wrong with him?''

The farm girl hurried over to him and looked at Link strangely, whose mouth now opened and closed feebly to obtain air.

''Something's wrong …'' Beth stammered, standing next to the bed like petrified. Talo and Malo also approached, Colin's eyes widening in shock as he saw his brother struggle for air. As Talo turned to Beth and told her to do something, resulting in naught but a tremble from the girl, Colin waited not a second longer and dashed for the door once more, shrieking Renado's name.

Beth stepped back a little as Link screwed up his eyes and balled his fists, his chest performing uncontrollable movements in an attempt to fill its lungs. He made choking noises and gritted his teeth, his body starting to wriggle in loss of air and frantic tries to regain it. Talo was shaking her by the shoulder and screamed her name to make her do something, but she just stood there, unmoving, eyes glassy in shock, until the big arm of Renado pushed her aside.

''Link!'' he gasped, taking his head in his big hands and pronouncing his name multiple times in order to rouse him. But Link didn't seem to hear him, for his body constantly tensed up more as his mouth opened and closed like a fish on dry earth, wriggling for oxygen. The shaman turned sharply to Beth who could not move, looking at each child in turn. ''What happened? Tell me, now! What have you done?!''

Beth couldn't answer, her shock and guilt cording up her throat to the limit, nearly letting her choke as well. Talo and Malo were shaking their heads and moving back in fright, until Colin stepped up next to Renado. ''We gave him moffin …''

''How much?''

''A bowl full …''

Renado's brown eyes opened wide as the turned to the suffocating Link. ''Oh no …'' he breathed.

As Midna shrieked Link's name and flew to his side, Renado was already gone, dashing out of the room at full speed. His daughter took on the means to try and calm Link down, also taking his head in her smaller, tanned hands and calling his name. Colin had hurried to Beth who was sitting on the ground, hyperventilating terribly, and helped her as best as he could while trying desperately to hold his wits together and not panic on his own. Malo and Talo had retreated to the farthest corner of the room, holding themselves tightly.

Like a raging storm, Renado crashed back into the room with another bottle in hand, grabbing the bowl frantically. ''Luda, get the children out!'' he gasped while uncorking the bottle and pouring with a suddenly calm hand the liquid into it. Luda assembled the trembling children and ushered them outside, supporting the heavily breathing Beth and speaking calmingly to her.

Midna was the only one refusing to go out. She knelt beside her convulsing partner and constantly called his name, fright well written across her face. Renado didn't even wait for the bowl to be full before he forced the content into Link's mouth. The moment he swallowed, the squeaking and choking he made was cut off, indicating his airway shutting completely. Soon after his struggles slowed down, his spasms becoming weaker and lesser with every vigorous try to breathe. His lips had taken on a pale shade of blue, his hands twitching randomly as well as his chest.

''No Link!'' Renado shouted in fright as the youth in front of him gave up, going slack from prolonged loss of oxygen. The healer was holding his paling face in both palms and watched how the Hylian went limp in his embrace, completely devoid of strength.

''Oh Goddesses, we're loosing him!'' Renado gasped, quickly drawing himself up and taking the Hero's nose and chin in his fingers. Midna watched him breathe in deeply before pressing his lips against Link's, only now understanding what he had meant with his last reply; Link was dying right before them.

Her tears soaked Link's arm against which she pressed her face, sobbing in shock and disbelief. Renado sent a few breaths into the Hero's throat before bending over his unmoving body and pressing his palms on his chest, pushing down forcefully several times. Breathing for him just after that, then resuming the thrusts with his hands now smeared purple red from Link's wounds which he tore open again. The bandage was soon soaked through, dark oxygen-less blood coating the cloth from the inside. And even after the fourth thrusting in an attempt to revive his silent heart, Link gave no reaction.

''Come on Link!'' Renado shouted out, now banging his fist on the bloodied chest exactly three times and gasping with quivering voice. ''Don't – give – up!''

At the third smash, Link suddenly jumped with a gasp, his clearing throat emitting a terrible sucking sound as he forced air into his lungs and filled them to the brim. His entire body toppled to the side and he started to cough horribly, painful spasms and tremors shooting through his every limb. Renado whimpered once in relief, as well as Midna who embraced her coughing companion tightly, still sobbing terribly.

''Good, Link. Very good.'' the shaman said while holding him gently in place on his side to give him the most space to breathe. Link's eyes were still tightly closed, and as his inhales calmed down gradually he rolled on his back once more, falling into unconsciousness immediately.

0

The children were in a horrible state. As Renado stepped out of the sick room some time later and called for his daughter to take his place at Link's side, he saw the young ones all huddled up under the big circular table on the ground floor, with a very white Ilia kneeling next to one of the chairs and talking soothingly to them. The shaman recalled having not seen her the entire day, and considering the state of her knees she had apparently been praying in the sanctuary all day.

The only one in a more decent shape was the stout little Malo, who was now crawling out from under the table and waiting for the shaman at the base of the stairs. ''What are you all doing under the table?'' the Kakarikan asked sympathetically.

''Hiding from you.'' Malo answered as if that were the most common reply in the world. Renado eyed him confusedly as the boy stood unmoving next to him, staring into his eyes. In the entire time he had cared for the kids since the day they came to him, he had never been able to understand the youngest among them with his sarcastic, mysterious way of talking and seeing the world as it was.

''Why do you hide from _me_? I won't harm you.'' he answered truthfully, kneeling down in front of the table and pulling a few chairs away to have a better look at the rest of the kids. Beth was trembling with her arms wound tightly around her legs, staring at him fearfully. Talo just looked shocked, and Colin sad.

''You can rest easy now, Link is fine.''

The blonde gasped in relief at that statement and quickly crawled out, taking the healer into a big embrace. Renado smiled, pressing the child tightly against him. ''You acted well in telling me what you did.''

As he set Colin aside he looked at the two others. ''But may I ask why you did it? I will not punish you or be angry, I promise.''

His calm voice seemed to have a magical effect on Beth, who immediately started to sob. ''We – we thought that – that if we gave him more moffin he'd be bet – better!'' she cried, burying her head in her arms and weeping freely. Talo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but said nothing.

''Beth, you gave him the morphine?'' Renado asked kindly, resulting in a shaking nod from the young girl.

''Okay. Please come out, Beth, and let me show you something. Would you come with me?'' he asked, stretching an arm out to her. She eyed the offered hand a little while, looking as if she considered the pro and contra about trusting him, then slowly reached for his palm and let herself pull out from under the table, Talo following close by.

''Where're we – going?'' she sobbed.

''First I want to take care of you and treat your shocked state. I'm going to put you in your bed and give you a tranquillizer, then we'll talk about what happened in Link's room.''

It took not long until the shocked girl calmed down, warmly packed in woollen sheets and a bottle of hot water at her feet, the tranquillizer having its effect on her soon. The other kids assembled around her on their own beds, Ilia among them.

Renado sat down on a chair next to Beth, looking stern but kind. ''First of all you have to know just how serious it was what you did, and with this I mean not only Beth, but all of you. Link suffered a respiratory arrest, which means he could not breathe for a certain amount of time. The morphine provoked that because you gave him way too much.''

The children looked down in shame, and Beth began to cry anew, however softly from tiredness.

''I gave him a medicine which totally reversed the effect of the morphine, and he's fine now, so you needn't worry about him further. Yet what I think is the most important thing right now is that we all apologize to him, and do all our possible to make him feel better. I'm sure he will not be angry, but it's the least we can do, right?''

He tapped lightly on Beth's shoulder, who nodded while looking to him. ''Why do _you _have to apologize, Mr. Renado?''

The shaman smiled. ''Because it is my fault you were even able to give him the morphine, since I forgot it in his room. We are all blameable, but I am the most.''

''No Mr. Renado! I gave it to him and I was so sure I was right … you had to save him!'' Beth sobbed.

''Yes, but I'm older than you and I should have been more careful. It is my duty to make sure you are all right, but that you don't do anything wrong is also my responsibility.''

Beth nodded, understanding just how right he was. Renado smiled and leaned in closer to her. ''Do you know where the morphine comes from?''

The farm girl gasped, looking at him with exhausted anger. ''Surely from a demon's teeth, it's evil and poisonous!''

But the shaman shook his head, instead standing up and quickly hurrying out of the room and into the kitchen. As he came back, all the children, and Ilia alike, exclaimed in wonder at the sight of the big, long object he held in his hands; a beautiful, violet poppy. ''Here, Beth. For you.'' he said with a smile, handing her the plant. Beth took it cautiously and eyed the wonderful flower, resting the big purple bloom in her palm like a puppet.

''This is the opium poppy, also called papaver somniferum in scientific Hylian. My plantation in the mountains is just blooming and I took this one this morning to check on the growth progress. If you have a look at this smaller flower inside, you'll notice a round, green ball beneath. When the poppy is ripe only this capsule remains, and with the juice inside I make morphine.''

The little girl stared at him. ''Really? The flower is so beautiful …''

Renado nodded. ''Morphine is not evil, it's a natural medicine which, if used correctly, can heal a person from their sufferings. If you like I can show you how to extract the morphine from the plant, and you can help me prepare other medicine.''

For the first time in surely a long time, Beth smiled a true, happy smile. ''I'd be happy to, Mr. Renado. I've always loved medicine and herbs.''

Renado tapped on her shoulder affectionately before standing up again. ''Then rest now, and we'll see about that tomorrow. I suggest you all go to bed and sleep as much as you can, tomorrow will surely be a long day.''

The children agreed without complaint, even Talo who was normally more than stormy in the evening when he was tired. Renado and Ilia bid all of them a good night, and the healer saw how Beth lay the violet poppy carefully on her bedside table, stroking once over one of the purple, paper-like petals before closing her eyes for a much needed night's sleep.

Outside, Renado sat down at the table and poured some water for Ilia, who still wore a light pallid shade on her face. ''Are you all right, Ilia? Where have you been all day?''

The young woman drank the cup empty, exhaling deeply. ''In the sanctuary, in front of the spring, a little everywhere where I could pray.''

Renado hummed positively. ''Yes, I know. You prayed for Link, didn't you?''

Ilia nodded tiredly. ''Of course. I cannot go to him so I pray for him. I just hope the spirit can hear me.''

''Why can't you go to him? I forbade the kids but I gave you permission.'' The shaman looked slightly confused.

The girl sighed, now looking down in shame. ''Oh, not so important. I think I'd better go to bed now. Long day tomorrow, eh?''

Renado nodded thoughtfully, watching the sandy haired woman stand up and head to her room up the stairs. She was sharing the fourth chamber of the corridor with Luda, and his daughter had already told him that she slept bad. ''Wait, Ilia. Do you want something to sleep better?''

She halted at the railing and gazed down at him. After a short while she answered in a strange voice. ''Why not some morphine, it would ease my sufferings.'' Then she disappeared in her room and closed the door shut.

Renado stayed for a moment on his chair, musing over what had just happened. In Ilia's voice had swung a certain amount of sarcasm, but the major tone composing her last reply was sadness, a grief rooted deeply into her very core since the day Link mysteriously vanished. Maybe she had felt that something was wrong all the time, and that she now just couldn't face her friend so seriously wounded because the pain would be too great to see him in such a state. Or maybe there was something which he couldn't understand, couldn't guess because he knew her not long enough. He hoped with a tired sigh that Rusl had received his letter, and that the blacksmith was on his way to aid not only his two sons, but all children of Ordon who were taking refuge in Kakariko, and give them at least a little feeling of home with his presence.

After another tired sigh, he stood tall again and made his way into Link's room. For the night he would stay with Midna and guard their protégé, and maybe Link would wake in the night, at which point Renado could ask forgiveness for his mistake.

He just hoped that no serious aftermath of Link's near-asphyxia remained. His body was worn enough, and if ever such a thing was to occur again, he was not sure if it would end well a second time.

000


	7. Chapter 43 - Darkness' Bane

_**Author's Note: **okay, after a good amount of reviews telling me that my reasoning with the Master Sword was not quite clear, I made the changes necessary so that you (hopefully) all understand my reasoning. Then again, my initial goal was also to let the characters in my story be confused and helpless, so I cannot reveal too much of it. _

_Anyway, thanks to the reviewers for drawing my attention on that particular problem, and I hope I am clearer now. _

**Chapter 43 – Darkness' Bane**

Renado took the initiative to clear Link up on the shocking event of that last night. It was indeed a shock for the lad upon hearing the foolish mistake the children had made and putting his life in danger by disobeying the shaman's instructions. But his good heart won over anger instantly without a noteworthy fight, and he could only smile as the children were lead, nearly even forced by Renado into the room and apologized with hanging heads. Beth had the most difficulties to look into the eyes of the one person she had nearly suffocated the day prior, not wanting to listen to Link's quiet words of comfort until Talo and Colin gently pushed her on the chair next to Link.

''I'm so sorry, Link! Please, I'd never harm you, you know that! I just saw you in pain and wanted to help you, so I followed my instinct! You have to believe me, I really didn't –''

''Beth!'' Link managed to say loud enough so that she noticed him and relapsed to silence. ''Beth, such things can happen … I know your intentions were only kind, I'm not angry with you, I could never be angry with you.''

The short-haired girl screwed up her lids as he tried to make eye-contact. ''Beth, look at me.'' Link asked, but she didn't listen to him and just shook her head vigorously.

Link grunted a little while his right arm moved. Renado and the others around him gasped in surprise as they saw him lift his hand slowly, with a shaking arm, to touch Beth under the chin. She winced as she felt his finger on her skin, and could not prevent herself this time from opening her eyes. Link was looking at her with a feeble but wide smile, caressing her a little under the chin. ''It's okay, Beth. I'm alive and fine, so please don't blame yourself. It breaks my heart to see one of you kids so sad …''

Beth could only smile at his quiet answer, and Link nodded while letting his arm all back to the mattress weakly.

Renado cut their reunion short as he noticed Link getting pale and sweaty, telling the children to go and play outside for a while. All but Colin agreed nonchalantly, for the attentive blonde boy immediately noticed his brother looking worse with every passing minute. It took a while to convince him that the following operations were nothing for the tender soul of a child, and eventually it was Luda who got him round by proposing him to make breakfast for Link. As the two youths exited the room, Midna sat down on her respective chair to her partner's left, whom Renado bore company.

''Let me have a look at your wounds.'' the healer said as he carefully uncovered the Hero's upper body and revealed the bloodstained bandage. Link squinted a little to have a look at his chest, sighing as he saw deep red covering it in patches. ''Looks not very pretty.'' he stated plainly. However his head dropped to the pillow once more as his gaze turned weak, looking at Renado with a pleading countenance. ''Would it be possible for me to … have some morphine?''

The Kakarikan kept on his work which consisted in unwrapping the dressing from Link's bloodied chest. ''Yes, but I'll give you just a little, when I'm finished with the bandaging.''

Midna could see Link's eyes drop in disappointment while he licked his lips. He was now sweating profusely and sniffling occasionally as if suffering a cold. Had he, above all else he had to deal with, also caught an illness in this damned bed?

She watched him worriedly as he looked at nothing in particular, seeming to fight an inner struggle with himself over something. After a moment he looked at the working shaman once more. ''Can't you give it to me … now?''

Renado dropped the halfway rolled-up strap of cloth and placed a hand on Link's shoulder. ''It's totally normal that you feel like this, Link. Just wait a little longer and you'll have it.''

''Feel like … how am I supposed to feel?'' the Hylian replied nearly irritated.

''Withdrawal symptoms. The medicine I gave you last night totally reversed the effect of morphine, therefore your running nose and profuse sweating. But if you can hold out until I'm finished here, that would be a good sign.''

Midna's mouth opened in understanding. Withdrawal symptoms then, and not a cold. At least one positive thing in so much suffering. Link also looked enlightened, and nodded eagerly while closing his eyes, preparing for a patient wait until he could quench his craving thirst for morphine. The imp had always admired his determination in the long months they travelled together, and it had not faltered by now even in quite serious pain and, above all, a beginning drug-addiction.

Renado was eyeing the now exposed biggest wound which, to both their big surprise, was beginning to close near the collarbone. The shaman frowned as he inspected the cut, running his prying eyes down to Link's right side where the cut was at its largest. The glistening, violet pebbles inside the wound had not changed, and he could swear they glistened slightly even in the shadow of his big body. He waved Midna closer, indicating the magic. ''It seems to only affect the lower part of the cut, since it begins to heal up there. Are you sure you don't know this magic?''

Midna shook her head. ''I've never seen pebbles of this shade of violet in my life, we Twili use turquoise coloured magic. Zant's foul magic is red, and he has it from Ganondorf. If it's neither of those, whose magic is it then?''

They both gazed mutely at the injury for a while, rubbing their chins and necks thoughtfully. The magic shone back at them in a fierce, nearly mocking light which caused them to frown suspiciously, until a soft throat cleared next to them. ''Do you plan on taking all day or could you patch me up again?'' Link asked quietly, glancing at them crookedly since his head was still lain flat on the pillow.

They quickly shook themselves out of their thoughts and nodded to him, Renado voicing a polite excuse. Wrapping the new, clean bandage around his chest and belly proved to work better now that Link was regaining his strength little by little with every day, which allowed him to arch his back long enough for Renado's hands to pass the roll of cloth through. Midna noticed Link's eyes dart towards the brown bottle of morphine on the table nearly every five seconds, seemingly thinking only about that disgusting stuff which would ease his sufferings. She slowly began to realize that, once all this was over and he didn't need the painkiller any more, he would have to pass through the difficult and hard process of overcoming his craving for the drug, and likely suffer the withdrawal symptoms he was now living a hundred times worse.

A glassy shine crept into Link's dark irises the moment Renado poured a sip of the opioid into the bowl, and the youth nearly choked on his hasty swallows while he downed the stuff gladly.

''You may have some minor difficulties in breathing since a lot of morphine still resides in your system.'' the healer warned him. ''But if you always breathe deeply enough you should be fine.''

He nodded to Midna, instructing her to see to it silently which the imp returned positively. The shaman left them once more, heading down to the kitchen where Luda stood in front of a cooking pot and stirred its beefy broth content with a spoon.

This late morning he would have to make another bottle of opium tincture, and he was glad that Beth kept him company. The young girl had passed quite well through the night and didn't show any signs of shock any more, instead being rather enthusiastic to assist him in concocting all sorts of herbal essences, medicine and oils. Talo and Colin were outside again, practising swordsplay with their worn sticks. He had no idea what Malo was doing, but he was sure the sarcastic brat was all right.

The only one worrying him a little was Ilia. She was still asleep and had not come down that morning to eat breakfast with all the others. Since he didn't have that much to do right now, he stretched his aging limbs a little and moved up the stairs.

''Ilia?'' he asked as he knocked on the door. Nothing came as response, so he cautiously opened it a crack and glanced into the room. The young woman was curled up under the sheets, breathing softly through her feminine nose. She shifted as he called for her quietly, glancing at him with drowsy eyes.

''Good morning, Ilia. May I come in?''

She nodded sleepily while drawing herself up in bed. ''What time is it?''

''Nearly midday, and there is still a pot with warm porridge on the hearth for you. Do you want to come down?''

Ilia considered the proposition, then approved with a nod. ''Okay, I wanted to go out and see the children anyway. How is Link?''

''He's fine, and I'm sure he'd like to see you as well. Why not go to him?'' Renado searched her look, but she evaded him. ''I can't when that … that creature is with him.''

The shaman gasped, shaking his head. ''She's a good-hearted Twili who wants to help us all. You don't have to be afraid of her.''

Ilia gave a quiet scoff and bore her gaze into his, as cold as ice. ''I'm not afraid of her. I just don't like her.''

She stomped passed him without another word, leaving behind a quite puzzled looking Renado. Ever since she had regained her memory, this was the first time he lived her that hostile. The worried looking, timid and friendly girl that had arrived in Kakariko with the ill Zora prince had totally vanished, and he didnt' know how to feel towards the bad-tempered, suspicious and much too worried new Ilia. But as long as she could still smile, he would keep her her bad time. Everyone needed to let out steam, even she.

0

''Now pour the ethanol onto the oil, and the essence is finished.'' Renado instructed his young apprentice, who carefully emptied the content of a smelly bottle into a bowl. She watched the substances mix together in a rather strange fashion, but her eyes glistened in puerile wonder. ''That's beautiful! What will you do with it?''

Renado skillfully poured the produced lavender essence into a little flask and pulled a cork seemingly out from nowhere which he popped onto it. ''I'll give it to you, and every time you feel worried or scared or when you can't sleep, you put a tiny drop of it onto your shirt so that you can inhale it, and you'll feel relaxed in a matter of minutes.''

Beth beamed from ear to ear as she took the vial in her tender hands, jumping up and down in excitement. ''Oh thank you, thank you Mr. Renado! Can I give it to Colin and Talo and Malo and Ilia when they feel bad?''

Renado chuckled. ''Of course, child. Now run off, I have to clean the kitchen for supper.''

The Ordonian girl hopped away happily into the big ground floor, where Colin already ran to her and questioned her about what she had done that afternoon. He eyed the flask with wide eyes, raising his head incredulously while she told him what the magical lavender essence could do. The shaman smiled contently upon seeing the two so joyful once more; Nayru only knew how much he had been afraid about what Link's bad condition would do to them. What they had witnessed last evening should never have happened, and he still felt a painful pang of guilt every time he thought about it. He was unbelievably glad that he could at least make them happy with what he knew, and occupy them as much as possible so that they didn't always have to think about their oldest brother.

Kakariko's skilled shaman had, after the dreadful disaster several months ago, claimed the kitchen of the inn as base for his medicine concoctions and was always working away in the afternoons. But being the tidy man that he was, he was always on time to clean up when the cooking hours approached. The cauldron he used for heating all sorts of liquids or simple water hung over the fireplace, so he could use the bigger table and the oven for the tasks that required the most of room. Over the weeks he had been working in the run-down kitchen, an everlasting smell of dried opium latex, soot from his Bunsen burner and strong tea had rooted itself into the walls and the plaster, making it nearly impossible to stay in the room without leaving the single window constantly open.

As he pulled the window panes apart with a relieved huff, he halted briefly to inhale the fresh, chilly air of the fading spring day. Some lone flowers were already giving the first tries at blooming, but mostly the red earth didn't give away enough nutritiousness for many plants to actually grow. Only the needled bushes and a few meagre trees managed to pull high enough to be noticed.

In the air hung a heavy taste of rain along with increased dampness, signalling that yet another downpour was on the way. Renado sighed, glancing up at the dark rainclouds. Either it was only a very rare phenomenon playing right before his eyes that it rained so much on Death Mountain and he was lucky to witness it in his life-time, or the Goddesses truly wept their heart out in grief about their weakened Hero. Yet it was while he smelt the air from the window that Renado's nostrils noticed another one creep about; horse sweat.

He squinted into the dusk as he heard faint clomping of hooves in the distance. From the stable in front of him where Link's red horse temporarily resided, a loud neigh wafted out of the wooden barn. This made his thoughts catch up with his mind, making him realize who it must be that came at breakneck speed into the mountain village.

''Father? There's a horse coming!'' Luda called from the two-doored entrance to the inn, and he quickly hurried passed her onto the porch to greet the newcomer. The other three children amassed behind him, peering around their protector while hiding half behind him. ''No worries, children. This is a very welcomed friend who's arriving there.'' the healer assured with a smile, and at that moment a brown stallion appeared around the corner of the main street.

Colin gasped and shrieked his father's name as soon as he recognized him, and nearly made the horse rear up in fright at his stormy arrival. The blacksmith pulled hard on the reins with a shout, causing the steed to skid to a halt immediately. The poor beast was drenched in sweat and wheezing awfully, immediately heading for the spring to have a much needed drink. To Renado it looked as if it could collapse at any moment.

Its rider, however, strode unerringly towards his son who was running right into his father's crouched embrace. ''Colin … oh my son, I'm so glad to see you!'' he panted, pressing his child tightly against himself.

The others also approached with huge smiles on their faces, already asking questions to the smith about Ordon and how their home-town fared. Renado however silenced all of them as he went to Rusl's side. ''So you got my letter, old friend?''

Rusl nodded. ''Where is he? I have to go to him immediately. Is he still …'' He choked and could not finish his sentence. As the shaman nodded, a big, relieved sigh escaped the bearded man.

''I'll bring you to him at once. His condition improved a little, but he's still very weak.''

Colin pulled at his father's apron. ''Dad, are you here for Link?'' Rusl bend down briefly and ruffled a dirty hand through his son's hair. ''Yes, and for all of you children. You have to tell me all you've seen here in Kakariko.''

It was obvious that the blacksmith was distressed despite his calm and jovial attitude, for as Renado told the little ones to go into their room for the evening and Rusl followed him into the inn, he noticed how his Ordonian friend was panting heavily.

''He's in the first room your face, but he may still be asleep.'' Renado said, indicating the stairs. ''I think Midna is with him.''

Rusl nodded before ascending the steps slowly. His sandals left tiny pebbles of dirt on the wooden planks, but he paid them no mind. For now all he knew was his racing heart and the sweat that was slowly trickling down his forehead and temples.

Arrived in front of the door, his hand trembled a bit on the doorknob, and as he glanced at it, his entire body joined in. ''Huh.'' he gasped. Never had he shaken like that before, and it sacred him. He simply could not bring his body to turn the knob around, and face the boy he had risen as his own lying on his deathbed, covered in blood and bandages.

''Rusl?'' he heard from somewhere far away. His fingers cramped around the golden handle as his breaths became quick and panicky. His other hand searched for support as his legs started to quake uncontrollably.

''Rusl.''

A touch on his shoulder brought him back to reality. ''What?'' he stammered. Renado stood next to him, looking kindly at him. ''Are you all right, old friend?'' he asked softly. Rusl turned to him, releasing the doorhandle. ''I … I don't know why, but I'm scared, Renado.''

The shaman nodded with a stern but gentle look. ''It's all right, we'll go in together.'' Not retrieving his hand from Rusl's shoulder, he turned the knob around and let the door swing open slowly.

As the blacksmith glanced into the room, first thing he saw was a chair on which sat the strange, black and white creature he had seen at the Temple of Time. She turned her head the moment the two men entered the room, and seemed to recognize the smith immediately. They looked at each other for a short moment wherein she stood up slowly and took a few steps away from the bed.

''Rusl, this is Midna who brought Link here along with Epona. Be it not for her, Link would have stood no chance in surviving.'' the healer introduced softly. ''Midna, Rusl is … '' But the imp cut him off. ''I know, we have already met once. You are Links' surrogate father.''

Rusl nodded, taking a few steps into the room. ''Thank you for all you did for Link, Midna, I'm eternally grateful. How …''

But his voice trailed off as his look fell on the pale figure in the bed. He stood there for a short while without moving, before Renado carefully pushed him on a chair and ushered Midna outside, closing the door behind themselves.

Like the healer had said, Link was still asleep and breathing evenly under his blanket. Rusl approached him a bit more and gently took his hand, caressing it with his thumb. He was relieved that no blood was visible; Renado had treated him well, he realized happily. When he looked at his adoptive son now, it seemed that he was merely sleeping, and that comforted him a lot. Yet, by the reddish tone under Link's eyes, he saw that he was suffering under high fever.

''Oh Link, my son … '' he whispered, leaning forward and placing a hand on the youth's burning forehead. His palm wandered down to stroke over his head and felt Link's hair run through his fingers. ''Please forgive me … '' he said softly, holding back tears. His head sank to the sheets as he started to sob silently. ''I'm so sorry.''

''Don't … '' someone whispered in front of him.

Immediately, Rusl's head sprang up, and his confused look met the Hero's glistening, blue eyes gazing at him. ''Link!'' he gasped as he froze momentarily ere he flung his arms around him with a relieved breath. ''Oh Link, my son! You're awake!'' His cheeks pressed themselves on the youth's forehead as his hands held him firmly, not wanting to let go of him. Link was apparently just waking completely, for one of his twitchy hands groped carefully for the older man's as if to convince himself he was really there as a real being, and not just a dream.

''Link, I … I was so worried … when Renado's letter came, I got so scared that I departed immediately!'' Rusl said.

Link looked incredulous. ''He sent a letter to you?''

Rusl smiled, patting his arm, yet something stopped him from explaining the thing with the letter; if Link knew nothing of the message, then he was surely unaware of the dreadful content it held, and this rightfully. No child in the world should learn about the possibility that their youthful life could suddenly come to an end if the odds were against them. Faith had to be kept, both for Link and for himself; never would he give up on his strong Hylian.

''Yes, because he thought that my presence would help you recover quicker. But I just have to ask, who on Din's holy earth did this to you?''

Link swallowed hard and closed his eyes momentarily as a new wave of pain rolled over him. Clearing his throat, and ignoring Rusl's worried look, he replied in a scratchy voice. ''It's quite a long story, and to be honest I don't really remember much of it.'' His words were slow and soft, his loss of blood still acting on his body and leaving him without much strength. But he forced himself to speak as loud as he could, a fact which Rusl noticed downheartedly.

Then, however, Link's right hand wrapped around Rusl's forearm, and he bore his look deeply into the blacksmith's eyes. ''Rusl, you will never believe what I saw, and where I've been! It would take your breath away to just look at it from afar.''

Rusl smiled at the marvel in his voice. ''What was it you saw, my boy?'' he asked, taking his hand gently.

''A city …'' Link whispered. ''A flying city in the sky, just above the clouds.''

Rusl did not really know how to take that in. As the youth spoke, it sounded a little as if he narrated the vision of a feverish dream he had had during his hard time of recovery. ''A flying city.'' he said awkwardly, nodding slowly.

Link narrowed his eyes a little more at his forced reply. ''You don't believe me, don't you? I wasn't hallucinating.'' The smith chuckled in surprise, realizing that Link had decrypted his thoughts perfectly well.

''First I couldn't believe it myself, but it was there, right before my very eyes.''

The older man saw Link's irises become glassy, and to rouse him gently out of his stupor, he caressed his forehead and hair carefully. That was enough to awaken the Hero again, for he looked now a bit fiercer at him. ''You remember Shad talking about these creatures living in the sky?'' Rusl laughed shortly. ''Oh yes, the Oocca. He kept on babbling all sorts of that rubbish to us, until Ashei silenced him with a nasty blow in the cheek! Hah, you should have seen his glasses …''

''Rusl, those stories were no rubbish.'' the youth cut him off, letting Rusl stare at him. ''I met them, right there in their city.'' Link said.

For a short moment, there was silence in the room, the Ordonian smith boring his look into Link's eyes. ''Are you serious?'' he asked after a while.

Link nodded, and his gaze was like Truth herself. ''But there was something that I'll never forget in my whole life.'' he continued. ''I never thought that I'd stand before one of them, not in my darkest dreams. And I think that I'll never want to again.'' His voice trailed off, lost in thoughts.

Rusl was silent, waiting for him to continue.

''I thought that I was facing Din herself that day.'' the Hylian proceeded, taking Rusl's hand as a support so as not to be swept away by the fire-spitting memories. ''You can't imagine a beast more powerful and dangerous. Its fire burnt holes in the sky, shining as bright as the sun itself. Its wings as large as Ordon, from the ranch over to Jaggle's old mill …''

Rusl's eyes widened as realization struck him. ''No … you …'' was all he could utter. Link's eyes glistened with fascination. ''A dragon, Rusl, a real dragon!'' he whispered. ''I had to fight a dragon up there!''

The older man could only shake his head in disbelief. ''It can't be!'' he breathed. ''Dragons are so rare that for a hundred years, no one has ever had the privilege to see one.'' At that, Link's look became sad. ''And I think no one will any time soon.'' he said despondently.

''You killed him?'' was all Rusl asked. Link balled his fists as tears welled up in his eyes. ''It was one mistake, one damn little mistake! I didn't mean to kill him, but I couldn't hold myself on him, and my dagger slipped when I tried to cut off his armour. Just one little mistake …''

Rusl placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. ''It's okay, Link, it's not your fault. It was flying and you were … hang on!'' His eyes grew wide. ''He was flying, and you were on him, you said?'' Link nodded, turning his palm upwards. ''Upside down.''

''And you killed him, you said?''

''By mistake.'' the Hero muttered. Rusl moved back to lean against his chair, his look was blank with fear. ''But a dead dragon can't fly.'' he said, not wanting to believe this awfully simple fact. ''And it fell down, I presume?'' Link nodded. ''Yep.''

''On the city?'' Rusl almost feared to ask that. Link shook his head. ''No.'' The smith froze. ''It fell through the clouds and landed in Lake Hylia.''

''How do you know?'' Rusl's voice was hoarse with dread. Link just shrugged. ''Because me and Midna were still on him when he fell down.''

The blacksmith was silent for a while. The fright was well written across his face. At that, Link began to tell. He told him everything he remembered, from the impact on the icy water to his desperate try to get the Shard back, from the moment he woke up in that bed to that instant he laid before his surrogate father and tried vainly to ignore his pain. He told him about the multiple cuts he had endured, and that the biggest one was infested with dark magic. He told him about Midna, what she had done for him, how she had rescued him, and how she had taken care of him the entire time. Rusl was speechless, he just sat there on his chair and listened to every word the youth said, not interrupting him one single time. It was only after a long while that Link relapsed into silence to catch his breath which he took with more difficulty.

Rusl had leaned forward again and stroked over Link's head gently to calm him down, mentally digesting what the boy had told him.

''It's so … unbelievable, Link.'' he said. ''I think we were really lucky that not all the Shards were cursed.''

Link smiled at that with closed eyes. ''We were lucky, indeed.'' he muttered drowsily. The long silence that followed gave both of them the time to let their agitated feelings settle down again. Rusl mused over everything Link had said, and looking over his battered and weary appearance he felt guilt enshroud him like a veil. Why hadn't he been there in time to help him? His leg still suffered quite much from Armoghoma's scorching beam, but that wouldn't have stopped him to help Link in his quest. He should have been there, like it was the duty of a father. But he only sat around and had licked his wounds. Why hadn't he been there for him?

''Don't blame yourself, Rusl.'' Link's quiet voice cut through his reflection, letting him jump. ''It's not your fault.''

_How on Din's holy Earth_... Rusl's mouth fell agape as he stared at Link. ''How did you …'' he stammered. But the Hero merely turned his head and smiled. ''Let's just say I'm beginning to know you quite well.'' he answered, approaching a hand to the blacksmith's one and holding it tightly. Rusl's grin was amplified by a happy look that soon transformed, however, into an 'I-know-something-you-don't' expression. Link noticed this, of course, and narrowed his eyes.

''I'm not sure that's quite true yet.'' said Rusl and softened his gaze again. ''I know that you're a big brother now.'' he continued cheekily.

At that, Link's smile faded to an astonished countenance, and his breath caught in his throat. Water ascended slowly in his pupils as his look left Rusl's, staring blankly in front of himself. ''The baby, it's …'' he whispered.

Rusl nodded with a grin. ''Yes, it came two days ago. That's why I was in Ordon.''

''What is it?'' asked the youth, still frozen stiff.

''A girl. We called her Aryll.'' answered his surrogate father.

''Aryll …'' Link whispered. It was the most beautiful name he had ever heard in his life. ''Aryll …'' he repeated.

''She's got her father's dirty hair and her mother's soft features, but her eyes are yours.'' Rusl said. Link's look darted to him, and the smith noticed suddenly deep sadness consuming it. ''You mean Colin's.'' he said with shaking voice.

There was no hesitation in Rusl's answer. ''She's got Colin's firm grip when he was a baby, and his willpower. But Uli and I immediately agreed that she has your eyes. They have the same determination, the same light that you have now.''

For a short instant wherein Link's look bore into Rusl's the smith noticed something that let the blood freeze in his veins. The light he had just mentioned was, for the first time he remembered, not present. It was not there! Link's eyes were like two extinguished candles which darkness had overtaken, letting behind two hollow spaces only filled with a dull, grey blue and a cloudy inkspot as pupil. His eyes were still the same, but their shine had gone, their very essence that let them glow every time light fell upon them. Now, in the orange radiance of the candle on the bedside table, they remained dark and veiled, nearly lifeless.

''Rusl? Are you okay?'' Link's worried voice rang out and reverberated against the adult's mind, bringing him back to reality. ''What? Oh, sorry Link, I was just lost in thought, I presume. Forgive me.''

Link nodded and breathed in deeply, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Rusl knew too well what that meant. Link, instead of yawning wide-mouthed, inhaled always deeply through his nose when he was tired. That was his way of yawning which Rusl knew since Link's early childhood. ''You're tired, my boy?'' he asked, understanding. The youth nodded and smiled. ''I'd like to get some sleep, if it's okay for you.'' he said. Rusl nodded, standing up. ''I still need to properly greet my second son, he'll be very pleased to learn that he's a big brother now as well.''

Link smiled tiredly and already felt heavy weights tug at his eyelids, and he could just lift a hand to wave his surrogate father goodbye, ere he fell deeply asleep once more.

0

Renado offered the weary and battered smith a seat in front of a nice steaming bowl with stew, which the Ordonian accepted thankfully. ''So, old friend.'' the shaman asked while Rusl excavated the plate nearly savagely. ''How are things on the fields of Hyrule? Did you encounter any trouble?''

Swallowing noisily and clearing his throat, Rusl shook his head. ''I drove my horse so fast that not one of these vermin even had the chance to notice me. They were few, so I dare say that the threat cannot be as bad as we thought.''

Renado sighed, hanging his head. ''I pray you're right, my friend. We could not stand an attack here with Link wounded and the children to protect.''

''Do the Gorons not help you keep the monsters at bay?'' Rusl asked confused. Renado's look was impossible to read. ''The Gorons kindly offered to keep watch for us, but they have problems of their own inside their mines and need every soul they can find. I went to my opium plantations yesterday, and seeing the state of the mountain with all that destruction the eruptions caused, I do not wish to see their stronghold at the entrance of the mines.''

Luda broke through their following silence as she came out of the kitchen and placed the steaming cauldron with stew on the table. ''Here, Mr. Rusl, help yourself.'' she said with a warm smile.

''Thank you very much, Luda. Your stew is delicious.'' Rusl said as he scooped another load into his bowl. The black-haired girl courtesied but shook her head quickly after. ''I did only warm it up, Ilia made the stew.''

Rusl lifted his brows in surprise before leaning closer to her. ''Do you have an idea where she is? I have not seen her with the others earlier.''

The shaman's daughter suddenly looked sad, and Renado quickly jumped in. ''She is very taken aback with Link's condition and hardly leaves her room all day. She told me to leave her alone, so I deem it wise to just let her come on her own.''

Rusl nodded in understanding, looking grim despite himself. ''I did not see the extend of Link's wounds, but I saw how he struggled to stay awake. Is it really as bad as you told me in your letter?'' His tone took on a nearly pleading aspect while he looked at his friend, not wanting to associate the possibility of Death with his adoptive son he had seen half an hour earlier.

''I will not lie when I say that I stay with my assuming; Link hovers further on at Death's door, but I can assure you that his steps away from it are big. He is the strongest boy I have ever met, and I doubt not that he will survive. Yet we have to stay alert, for this magic that plagues the biggest wound makes me feel uneasy every time I think of it, and we should not underestimate it.''

Rusl broke through his words quickly. ''What is this foul magic? Is there a way to purge it?''

Renado folded his arms and leaned back on his chair. ''Believe me, if I had found but a trace of knowledge about this Curse in my books, I'd have long since tried to free Link from it.''

''Tell me more about it.'' Rusl said resolutely, resuming his meal nearly fervently. The healer sighed, now leaning his arms on the table. ''Link's wound were deep, so I had to suture them.'' At Rusl's confused look, he quickly explained. ''Sew them up, in common language.'' The blacksmith nodded in understanding, and the shaman continued. ''Yet when I tried to suture the last one, the biggest, the moment my needle pierced Link's skin the injury suddenly began to bleed profusely. I have never seen something like that in my whole life, believe me.''

Rusl swallowed hard, now looking at his Kakarikan friend with dread on his features. ''The wound also seems to cause Link an incredible amount of pain whenever I touch it or he moves. And it doesn't heal as quickly as the others, and that not because it is bigger than the rest. There is clearly dark magic at work.'' Renado finished, lowering his gaze to the tabletop.

They both stayed in silence for a while, Rusl having quitted eating and was just looking at his spoon thoughtfully. Luda had stepped out of the kitchen once more and was watching the two adults worriedly, her hands fidgeting with a towel. From the big room on the left of the kitchen where the children had their beds, faint giggling and laughing emanated out of the closed door into the hall. Hearing their joyful playing, Rusl turned his gaze towards the door. ''The children are oblivious?'' The question was posed nearly desperately.

Renado nodded, to the smiths endless relief. ''I haven't let them into the room alone since the morphine incident. They know nothing of Link's true condition.''

At those words, the Ordonian looked confused. ''Morphine incident?''

Luda moaned from the kitchen, and Renado sighed as he leaned in and started to narrate the dreadful event in a sad voice. He did not know how Rusl would take it, but being Link's surrogate father he decided he had every right to know what happened to his son in the last couple of days. What a human being would he be to withhold such information from a lifelong friend, anyway? He knew of course that it would be a shock, just as it had been to Link, but unlike the children or Ilia he was an adult, therefore strong enough to bear it. To him he said everything, even the fact that because of Link's suffocation his heart had stood momentarily still. The children had only been informed that he could not breathe, and rightly so. They should never know that they nearly killed him with their good-hearted will to help him. No child should be confronted with such knowledge.

As the healer drew a final breath to end his tale, a door on the fist floor opened. Luda called her father to attention as she saw Midna step out of Link's room, a concerned look on her black and white face.

''Midna? Is there a problem?'' Renado asked, already standing up and followed by Rusl.

''Link is hurting, I think. Could you give him some morphine?'' At her words, the shaman looked confused. ''But I gave him some an hour ago. It cannot be that it wears off that quickly.''

Yet Midna gestured urgently to come up, so he held his long brown gown up while ascending the stairs. Rusl attempted to follow him, but was intercepted with a stern look. ''You should stay downstairs, old friend.''

The blacksmith shook his head. ''That's my son who's hurting up there. I will not let him down.''

Clearly unable to persuade him, Renado sighed before obliging and entering the room hurriedly. Midna sat on the chair to Link's left as always, holding the hand of the squirming youth worriedly. ''Link? Are you awake?'' Renado asked while bringing the morphine bottle onto the bedside table.

''Y-Yes …'' Link panted, his eyes screwed up in pain as he tried to ignore the torment smiting him. ''It h-hurts badly, Renad-do …''

The shaman nodded in concern and uncorked the bottle. ''It will stop soon, Link. Where does it hurt the most?''

As Rusl stepped into the room, Link gritted his teeth in a desperate effort to calm down. He surely didn't want his father to see in how many agony he was, Renado though downheartedly.

''Link! Blessed Din, are you all right?'' Rusl called as he raced to his son's bedside.

''Rusl, give me some space, will you?'' Renado said annoyed as the blacksmith tried to push himself passed him. Maybe it had not been such a good idea to let him in in the first place.

The Ordonian kept on asking Link how he felt, completely drawing Link's attention away from the healer. Renado grunted while he poured a sip of morphine into the bowl ever standing by, gently shoving his way passed the worried Rusl and placing it to Link's lips. ''Drink up, Link. You'll feel better soon.''

Link accepted the drug with relief clearly written across his pain crumpled face. Rusl was also retreating on the other side of the bed as he apparently noticed he had been at the wrong place all the time, voicing desperate apologies all the while. As soon as Link had emptied the bowl, the older man slumped down to his knees and supported his arms on the sheets as he watched Link become relaxed more and more. Renado was stroking over his hair to comfort him, also watching the youth gradually calm down and quit squirming. Only his breathing remained strained, an aftermath of the overdose he had been forced to take the day before.

Suddenly, Link clenched his eyes shut, a choked moan transforming into a pained cry escaping through his gritted teeth. All three around him jumped in fright, Renado immediately dashing towards the other bottle on the table which contained the antidote for morphine. As he came back, however, Link was not suffocating like he had thought, but yelling and crying in pain as his body responded to the agony by writhing and convulsing.

''Renado! What's happening?!'' Rusl shouted over his son's screams. He had turned a sickly shade of green in a few seconds and was staring at Link full with dread. The healer, acting as if he hadn't heard him, placed a calming hand on Link's cheek and tried to soothe him, all the while removing the sheets and looking at the thick bandage. The cloth was white and clean except for his right side, the place where the biggest cut he had taken ended above his hipbone, which was tainted red alarmingly.

''Renado! Answer me!'' Rusl bellowed, and the shaman's head jerked up. ''I don't know! For Din's sake! Get Luda, quickly!''

The smith was frozen stiff by fear and grief and didn't react, so Midna flew up and over the bed quickly, growling over the Ordonian's useless presence. Link gave another scream and dug his head into the pillow, his eyes flickering open and shut occasionally. Renado saw his pupils turn back until only the white remained, indicating that it was no ordinary pain he lived; this was excruciating agony that threatened to drive him into unconsciousness.

Luda quickly came up with Midna following, and the young girl got horror-widened eyes as she saw Link squirm and cry. ''Fetch me the scissors, Love, quick!'' Renado called to her, and to his great relief she didn't wait to comply. With the device in his hands he positioned himself so that we wouldn't touch Link's torn skin accidentally, cutting through the enormous bandage in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile, Luda brought towels and cloths to the bedside table, but jumped in fright as Link shrieked out when her father pulled the bandage, oiled silk, wool and lint away from he bleeding wound. Midna hovered above Link's feet that thrashed limply about, staring in horror at the once violet pebbles that had turned black, moving inside the blood and welling up like boiling water before sinking back into the wound. She could see Renado stare at the magic with a flabbergasted expression on his face, also frozen just like the smith in the corner. His hands were performing useless movements while he desperately ransacked his mind for something to do. Luda had stepped back a little and was gazing at Link in horror, suddenly calling out. ''Father! He's fainting!''

As Renado finally managed to move again, his look fell on Link's face which had taken on a very pale tint. Then Link's eyes closed slowly, his head lulled to the side, and with a last strained spasm his entire body became slack. ''Link!'' he gasped, letting his palm cup over his cheek and gently bring his head back to them. The Hylian didn't respond, he just laid there, breathing ever so faintly.

The room suddenly turned eerily quiet, the silence only broken by their heavy breaths as they all stared at the youth in bed. Rusl slowly approached the healer, stammering a little before his lips could actually perform words. ''W-what is … is Link …?''

Renado, after lifting one of Link's eyelids and seeing the pin-point pupil, straightened with a quivering sigh. ''He's unconscious.'' was all he answered.

0

It was pain, Renado had said. Excruciating, horrible, unbearable pain. If that were really the case, then Midna was at a complete loss of what to do. The morphine, such a strong and nearly dangerous drug, had done nothing to ease it even at the time it should normally have acted. Renado neglected it, but she was sure it was solely _because_ of the morphine that Link had been in such agony. Why she could not tell, but it was a feeling inside of her that simply said it was so.

The children had, of course, heard Link's heart-wrenching cries and immediately hung at Renado's feet to know what had happened. The shaman was strangely quiet after the incident and had refused to lighten them up. Even Ilia begging him to say something was overheard, until Rusl all took them into the kids' room and told them all he knew. Luda had retreated into her own room, mulling over what they had seen and witnessed.

The only one really straight-minded was Midna. Even if confused, she was sitting at Link's side with fierce determination in her eye, rummaging through all the books about dark curses and magic Renado had left in the sick room. Not one of all those maledictions in the quires had lead to anything, except for the one she was reading right now, sitting on the bed next to Link's right arm, careful not to touch him, with the book laid open on the chair. The pebbles didn't make any appearance in the description, yet the pain and violet hue were mentioned.

Concentration strained to the limit, she read attentively; until: _Violet coated them like a veil, witnesses told, and from this day on no male Gerudo was ever born in the tribe ever again. The curse is only befalling women with pain and blood, men are unharmed._

''Dammit!'' she muttered quietly, grunting while she closed the book once more. She let a cold hand run down her face in desperation as she carried the huge volume to the other useless books on the table. Sighing, she sat down on the chair once more, gazing at her companion's unconscious form.

''Well, you're a man, so it can't be that one, I guess.'' she mumbled with a weak smile, brushing a finger over Link's inanimate face. ''If only we could get at least a little information …''

_Midna._

The little imp jumped with a shout, looking around her and searching in the dark of night for the voice she had just heard. But no one except the sleeping form of Link shared the chamber with her. The door was closed, as were the shutters.

''Hello? Renado, is that you?'' she called towards the door, and noticed a thin shimmer of light shine underneath the wood. With a frown she stood up and opened it, but no one was there, only a few candles stood on the table on the deserted ground floor and illuminated the house.

''Odd.'' she said aloud with a frown. All the inmates of the inn were surely asleep by now, since normally Renado always sat at the round table downstairs if he stayed awake in the evening. Rusl had received a bed in the room right next to Link's but there was no light shining from underneath the door or through the keyhole either. He must be asleep as well.

Shrugging, she turned around to head back into the room when suddenly her right hand felt hot and burnt her. ''Ow!'' she hissed as she grabbed it painfully. It pulsated awfully, as if her bones wanted to break free from underneath her skin. She held her other hand on her mouth to prevent any scream of pain wake up the entire household as she sat down next to the doorframe and waited for the queer sensation to fade away.

It lasted a few seconds, but eventually it stopped again. Midna looked at her hand with a puzzled expression, turning it this way and that to inspect it and maybe find the source of the pain. At first glance, nothing showed her any explanation, but as she looked over the back of her hand again, her attention was caught by a small, faint line.

''What in the Goddesses' name …'' she whispered as she found another line, then another, and as she followed them with her look she noticed them meet at one point to form a corner.

Aghast, she decided to look at her hand from a little distance and stretched it out in front of her. What she saw send her heart up her throat.

A perfect triangle met her eyes wide in disbelief, itself cut down into three adjoining triangles, one of them being a tad brighter than the others. It was the bottom left one where the surface shone stronger, and a picture flashed up in Midna's mind.

_A dark gloomy room, a hooded figure sitting next to her and looking away, one arm stretched out, performing a slow swish with a golden triangle shining up on their right hand, the bottom left shining stronger … _

''Zelda … '' she whispered, her lower lip suddenly quivering in sorrow.

_Midna. Hear my words. _

Midna finally recognized the voice that had spoken earlier in Link's room. Those crystal bells resounding along with a sadness that was deeper than the ocean could only belong to the princess that had sacrificed her life for the imp. ''Zelda … I … forgive me, please …''

She froze instantly as the air flickered in front of her. The golden triangle on her hand glowed slightly as it shed small sparks that flew into the air, assembling themselves gently to form an outline. Long, thin arms stretched out to her and embraced Midna's own while she watched, full with wonder, how a body formed in front of her. A flowing dress and waving hair engulfed the naked form of a woman who crouched down to her eye-level, her face appearing as if emerging from the surface of a lake. A golden crown adorned her head, reigned by a sapphire gem shining in the weak candlelight. She opened a pair of dull, lifeless eyes, once blue and fierce with pride, now dark and hollow.

_Midna. I do not have much time, so hear my words. The one you sought in my castle so long ago, the one you call Link, is in grave danger. He has been cursed by a dark power._

Midna gasped at her words and tried to grab the princess' hands, but they simply went through the spectre. ''What is this curse, Zelda?''

The princess lowered her head as grief overcame her porcelain face, and a lone, silver tear fell from her lids. _An ancient magic, similar to the one binding him to his beastly form. _

Suddenly, it crashed down on Midna like a wave. ''The Master Sword! Why didn't I think of it before?!'' Of course, the blade was a purging weapon, and it had already drawn the shadow crystal from Link's body. This was it, the solution to his cure! And she only thought of it now!

However, Zelda shook her head slowly. _The Master Sword is a vessel of benevolence to banish Evil, yet it is not made to drive away Darkness. As powerful as it is, it would not be able to purge Link from his dark curse. _

Midna's chin hit the wooden floor. What … ?

Zelda made a move as to frame Midna's hand with her own, and a shower of reassurance ran through the imp's small body. _To vanquish Darkness, there is only Light. Seek the four Light Spirits, pray for the Hero, and they will weep. Go now, Midna. Hyrule needs her Hero, yet the Hero needs you. I pray for thee, princess of Twilight. _

And as slowly and gracefully as it had appeared, Zelda's spirit faded once more. The Triforce on Midna's right hand darkened, the lines disappearing in her skin painlessly until only her glowing green patterns remained. She sat there for a while, looking at the spot where Hyrule's late princess had knelt moments ago, her mouth slightly open in shock.

_To vanquish Darkness, there is only Light_, it resonated in her mind. At long last, they had a way to free Link … the sheer sensation of relief washing over her made a single sob escape her throat, before she slowly stood up, turning to the stairs but halting just once to look at her right hand.

''Thank you, Zelda,''she whispered with a small smile, clenching her palm to a tight, resolute fist. ''Thank you so much!''

000


	8. Chapter 44 - The Madness of the Prey

**Chapter 44 – The Madness of the Prey**

''What?!'' Renado asked incredulously while blinking away the sleep from his tired eyes. ''Where do you have to go that's so important it can't wait till morning?''

Midna gritted her teeth behind tightly closed lips, ransacking her head for a plausible answer. ''I … I need to go and see someone, someone very important. It shouldn't take too long.''

Renado looked non-compliant, tossing his bed-sheets away and standing up with a grunt. ''What about Link? He will ask where you are. What will I tell him?'' He gazed at her grimly while sitting down on the chair at his desk. ''Can't it wait until he's better?''

Midna always had a short nerve string. ''Dammit! It's because of him that I have to go! I know how to heal him!'' Instantly regretting her blurt out, she clapped a hand over her mouth.

Renado stared at her in utter shock, but slowly a furious frown came over his face. ''What?'' he muttered in a dark, nearly threatening voice. ''And you're telling me that _now_?''

Midna backed away in fright and suddenly understood how her last reply must have sounded to him. ''No no! I just learned it a few minutes ago! I didn't keep it from you, I swear it! You have to believe me, Renado, please!''

The shaman looked sceptical as he considered her words, massaging his chin thoughtfully. ''Then how do you know it? And what is it that could free Link form this curse?''

Midna bit her lip and did as if she hadn't heard his first question. ''Light. I have to see the four Light Spirits and pray to them. They will help Link.'' She was startled by a laugh from the bigger man in front of him. ''Midna, do you have an idea how long I've been doing that? No one has ever seen a Light Spirit for real, they are deeply asleep in their spring and do not come out just like this if you only pray to them.''

''How do _you _know, eh? Link and I saw all four of them! They just have to help us!'' Midna screamed out, turning on her heels and stomping out of the room in fury. Renado called back to her, but she didn't listen as she ran out of the house, leaving the door gaping open.

''Midna! Where're you going?!'' the healer shouted as he hurried after her. From upstairs, the door next to Link's opened quickly, revealing a very drowsy looking Rusl. The door to the children's room also creaked as Colin came stumbling out, followed by Beth. ''What's the matter, Mr. Renado?'' she asked sleepily.

''I don't know, child.'' the Kakarikan answered tiredly, shaking his head and stepping out into the night after the fuming Midna. The imp was trudging towards the spirit spring quickly, not turning to answer Renado's calls. ''Midna! Come back, it's cold out there. You'll get ill.''

_I'll show you, all of you!_ she thought enraged as she splashed into the water and came to a halt at the base of the sleeping rocks. Even in night the crystal wet showed an otherworldly brightness that shimmered softly against her face, making the green lines on her body shine even brighter.

She breathed once deeply, concentrating and quickly thinking over what she would say to Eldin. She had no idea how Hylian prayers were formulated of even said. Aloud or silently? Fustian or humble? To the point, or with a lot of explaining?

She hesitated, fumbling with her fingers nervously as if being in front of a thousand of people and not knowing what to saw to them. She had to make the Light Spirit weep, that's what Zelda had said. She needed Light. But how?

''Er … Eldin, I speak to you because of a – a problem. Link, I mean the Hero chosen by the Goddesses, is cursed and I need Light to help him. Do you understand?''

Nothing happened.

She looked for a sign, any sign she had seen when Link talked with those heavenly beings. But nothing of that came forth, the spring remained silent and ignorant.

''Eldin!'' she shouted. ''The Hero chosen by the Goddesses needs your help. He is in grave danger. Can you help us please?''

Nothing again.

She was beginning to become furious once more. Already she heard footsteps from behind indicating the shaman approach her, for his pleading voice swept over to her calmly. ''Midna, it's no use. He will not answer you.''

At his words, a sudden, powerful anger boiled up in her. She didn't look at him as he came to a halt behind her, instead her palms balled to tight, desperate fists while her eyes screwed up in grief. At once she let herself fall to her knees, lifting her head to the towering rocks in front of her. ''Eldin … a foul Darkness has befallen the one who was chosen by the golden Goddesses to save Hyrule. He is suffering unthinkable agony … I pray to you … I beg of you … help him, bestow upon him your power and your Light to free him from his torment. I, princess of Twilight, am imploring you for your aid. Help … help him …'' she said, tears suddenly streaming down her face in rivulets. An uncontrollable sob escaped her throat as she sank to her palms, her fingers enshrouded by swirling sand in the shimmering water.

A sudden, blinding light made Renado and the others that had followed shout out in fright. Midna's head shot up as a low rumble emanated from the water, resonating along with the crystal clear ring of a drop colliding with the golden shining surface. Her mouth fell agape while she watched, completely stiff, how two pairs of enormous wings appeared out of thin air, taking their most precious Light in between them. A body formed, drawing itself up and grabbing the flying orb of Light with its forming claws, perching nearly arrogantly on top of it and claiming the treasure for its own.

Renado had flinched back in fright a few meters, gazing up at the surreal being with eyes wide in astonishment. The children also screamed as they saw Eldin emerge from the spring, holding themselves against Rusl's legs fearfully.

With its huge, monkey-like head, Eldin gazed down at Midna, seemingly waiting for her to say something. She inclined her head once, clearing her throat. ''Light Spirit Eldin, Link is suffering greatly. I beg of you to help me purge him from Darkness so that he can fulfil his duty as Hero of Hyrule. Please … please help him … I cannot bear to see him suffer any longer …'' she sobbed, lowering her head in respect and grief.

The Light being bore its gaze down on her petite form, slowly stretching its neck as it bend its head down to her. Midna felt a soft, warm gust of wind blow onto her face, and she lifted her eye carefully to look at it.

Eldin's eyes were of a blinding light, so bright she had to squint to bear looking at them. As the spirit lingered there and watched her, mere feet in front of her, she felt strangely vulnerable, as if it was gazing into her very core and seeking something that it didn't like. Midna flinched back a little as it advanced on her further, slightly cocking its head upwards. As she followed its line of sight, she understood.

''You ask something in return.'' she said, gently lifting her hands towards the black crown towering on her broad head. With a grunt, she pulled it upwards to reveal her entire face, letting her flaming orange hair flow over her back. Searching for Eldin's glowing eyes, she held the Fused Shadow out to it. ''Please, take it.''

Eldin flinched back ever so slightly as it examined the dark object, before carefully encircling it with a golden layer of Light and pulling it towards it. For the first time ever, it addressed the little imp with its deep, soft and gentle voice. ''Maiden of Twilight, you chose a side. The path of Light stands open for you, and when the Blue-Eyed Beast needs the dark power you entrusted me, he will come.''

Midna watched it lower towards her again, coming with its face very near to hers. ''I weep for the chosen Hero. May my Light help purge him and end his suffering.''

And with his crystal clear words, a small tear gently slid from its heavenly sockets and glided down its face, which the Light Spirit bend even further so that the golden drop fell into Midna's open hands. There it swayed a little like golden quicksilver before settling down in the imp's palms, perfectly still.

Midna watched the Spirit slowly fade into blackness once more, and before it had completely vanished, she inclined her head once while whispering. ''Thank you, Eldin.''

She knew that the Light being could not give her enough tears to heal Link, otherwise too much Light would leave the spring and the spirit would maybe even succumb to the same fate it had already undergone so many months ago. Now she understood why Zelda had told her to see all four of the divine guardians. Only when all of them shed a tear, the power to break Link's curse would be strong enough.

As she turned around with the precious Light swaying gently in her hands, she gazed into the utterly confused face of the shaman, who was standing up from where he had apparently just knelt. His eyes wore a countenance of shock and amazement as he watched the imp slowly walk passed him and towards the inn once more. The children and Rusl were also near the big building, staring at her as she went by.

Already, Renado caught up with her and quickly hurried into the kitchen to fetch a waterskin, which he held open for her to gently pour the Light Water into it. Behind them, the others entered silently, looking shocked, until Talo burst out with his loud, high-pitched voice. ''That was … that was _huge_! Did you see that _enormous_ thing just emerging from the water? All bright and shiny? I've never seen such a thing in my life – ''

''Talo! Shut up!'' Beth hissed, tapping on his head to silence him. The young boy shot her a deadly glance as she frowned crossly, but he didn't say more as Renado stepped over to Midna and watched her intently.

''How … how were you so sure he would come?'' he asked in a voice nearly coarse with disbelief. ''I mean, he just … just appeared when you pleaded … ''

Midna nodded and sighed. ''I told you before, Link and I already met all of them. They told us what to do to free Hyrule from Twilight. Well, they mostly talked to Link, but since I was in his shadow I … overheard everything.''

''But how did you know that he would help Link?'' Rusl stepped in, now looking quite distraught. ''How do you know that this will purge him?'' Renado also gaze at her in question, folding his arms.

Midna let go of the breath she had been holding, quickly trying to come up with a plausible answer. ''Well … I had some sort of a vision, where a … a deity of great wisdom spoke to me and said I should go and see all four Light Spirits. It just felt right.'' Quickly huffing as if she was angry, she turned around. ''But that's not important, I have to go immediately to the other three. I need something to transport me, because since I had to give my Fused er – my magic device – to Eldin in return I can't fly any more.''

The two men eyed her suspiciously while she did likewise, staring fiercely up at them. Because of the absence of her Fused Shadow, she was now even smaller than usual, a fact she blighted easily by her piercing gaze. As Colin suddenly stepped in with his quiet, shy voice, they all jumped up. ''She could take Epona, maybe even ride on her. With her she would be even faster.''

Renado and the blacksmith clearly wanted to ask further questions to Midna concerning Eldin's miraculous appearance, but as the little imp nodded to Colin and trudged out into the open once more, they visibly swallowed their impatience and hurried after her and the children, who decided it was clearly time for Epona to resurface from her dark stable and see her in all her glory.

The red horse was already neighing loudly as Midna and Colin entered, as if she sensed that something new was approaching. Colin opened the stable door and jumped aside the moment the mare trotted passed him and out into the night, where she fidgeted around in front of Midna.

''Hey girl, we have to help your master again.'' the Twili said while holding a hand up to her snout, which Epona nuzzled greedily. From behind, Rusl's unsure voice swept over to them as he walked closer. ''Have you ever rode her before? She's a tough runner, and until now only Link has been able to tame and ride her.''

Midna nodded and looked up to the mare, stroking her nostrils gently. ''I'll be all right, if someone helps me up?''

At that, Renado chuckled and carefully heaved the small imp onto the mare's back. ''Take care of yourself, oh! and take this with you.'' he said and held up the waterskin for her, which she hang by the leather strap it bore over her shoulder like a bag.

''Thanks. You take good care of Link while I'm away, you hear me?'' she said, pointing up a finger sharply. The healer nodded with a smile, gently tapping Epona's rear to make the horse move. She whinnied loudly and sprang into a gallop, Midna also shouting out while she desperately clawed at the white mane in front of her face to hold herself in place. In a dense whirl of dust, the mare and the Twili disappeared behind the first turn leading out of the village from the west.

The remnants stared back at them until they could see them no more, all of them silent from grief. For the first time, it was not Link who rode away from them on his trusty horse.

Slowly, they returned to their respective rooms to rest for the night. Ilia was waiting for them on the ground floor and asked what had happened, for she said she had seen a huge, golden bird erupt from the spring. Renado cleared her up, as well as his daughter who came hurrying out of Link's room.

When the two Kakarikans bade all their protégés a good night, however, Renado intercepted Luda gently. ''Love, I'm going to the spring and pray for mother. Do you want to come with me?''

The fifteen-year-old nodded eagerly, getting a wide smile on her young face as she followed her father out into the night. So many months had passed since Luana had so brutally passed away, killed by a spear in the heart. The girl had not been given a chance to actually grieve her mother's death because of the shadow beasts raiding Kakariko and killing nearly all that opposed them. Long she had stayed inside the sanctuary with her father and the new children they had saved from a caged wagon, alone and hungry with only that do-nothing coward of a bomb-maker as other adult company. When the monsters had at last pulled back, leaving the ground covered with the bodies of the dead, she had helped her father bury all of them in the graveyard along with her mother, whom she only could make a small flower crown as farewell, their white petals wet with tears.

''I miss her, father.'' she said quietly, looking up to the man she was so proud of being his daughter. Renado glanced at her and nodded, pulling her closer while they walked along the road. ''Me too, sweetheart. Me too.''

''Would she believe us when we told her we know the Hero of Legend?''

He chuckled slightly. ''I don't think so. But she would have loved him, I'm sure of that.''

They halted in front of the water, kneeling down next to one another. Luda folded her hands like her father, sending a silent prayer to the Light Spirit for her mother's safe passage to the Sacred Realm, trying to picture Eldin like she had seen him from the window before.

As her eyes opened slowly, she whispered sadly towards the glistening water. ''I miss her so much, Eldin …''

As if on cue, a low, warm breeze lifted some of her strands of black hair, blowing gently into her face. The water glowed up just a little, a few small droplets soaring over to her skin from the little waterfall and coating her face pleasantly. A faint whisper rang in her ears as the wind played around her. _I will … watch … over … her._

She smiled as her father also looked up, wonder picturing his tanned face. As he gazed at her, however, she had already lowered her head once more, smiling serenely while a single tear slid down her cheek. It gently dropped down into the water below, bringing to the surface a brief glow before merging with the spirit and its resting place.

Renado took his daughter in his arms, holding her closely while she wept silently. As he looked at the spring on more time, the faint, silver outline of two enormous wings played with his vision, one of them slowly drifting over their two figures and shielding them from all the grief plaguing their hearts. Kakariko's wise shaman, for the first time since Luana's murder, felt at last peace overcome his soul like a veil of warmth. He accepted her passing, and grieved no more.

The last thing he heard was the same voice his child had perceived, this time whispering solely to him. _Keep … the Hero … safe … _

He nodded to the water, muttering over Luda's head. ''I will.''

0

It would take the Light-seeking pair at least two days to travel deeply into the dense woods, back and over to Lake Hylia to gather Link's salvation, even at full gallop from Epona, Renado calculated mutely while he was working away in the kitchen. It was morning by now, the children and Rusl were still asleep peacefully while Luda was in Link's room guarding him. The youth had yet to wake from his unconsciousness, and the wise shaman had no clue how he would possibly relieve Link's pain now, with the morphine initiating even more when it should normally ease it.

There was still the question as to why. Why did the anaesthetic have such a devastating effect on their protégé? What had made it cause Link so much agony that he passed out from it? As much as Renado mused over it, he was always coming to the same conclusion.

If Midna was right, and this curse could really think, and it made the wound bleed when he wanted to suture it, preventing him thus to do anything so that it could properly heal … then maybe it had somehow found a way to overcome the numbing effect of the opioid and was, as silly as that might sound, making Link _pay _for evading the pain it initially delivered. Or it wanted to stop Link from taking in any more morphine by hurting him immensely just before the drug acted. It was a curse, after all, and that meant that it had a means of inflicting Link something bad at any costs.

It occurred to him that he was, despite himself, drastically right with his assuming, for in the late morning Link awoke with a start, immediately moaning out in pain. As he offered the squirming lad some morphine and showed him the bottle, Link's eyes widened in shock, and he shook his head vigorously.

The only positive thing Renado noticed was that Link seemed to have a lot more energy than in the previous days, for he could sit up on his own and eat the steaming beef broth he was always served with his own might. Beef broth because, Renado told him: ''To allow your body to replace the blood you lost, you need a lot of iron. Beef is the best food containing iron we currently have, so you should better eat all you can. And it will give you your strength back.''

So for the last couple of days, Link had been stuffing beef broth into himself like a champion. Except for today, where he laid on his side, exposed to the dreadful pain of his wounds, and refused to take in anything liquid or solid. His eyes had become even cloudier and darker from the constant torture, which made Renado very worried.

If there was one who was even worse off than Link, it was Rusl. The blacksmith could not forget the evening where his son had passed out from pain too much, and was in constant worry and nearly hysteric terror. Many times a day he would ask Renado in a pleading tone if there was not another way to ease Link's suffering, driving the poor healer to the limit of his nerves. ''I don't have anything else strong enough to ease such suffering, Rusl! And Link would probably not take it anyway, so there's nothing we can do.'' He was slowly getting filled up with all those useless questions.

For Rusl, however, there was a cure that always helped. He would often be asked by his true son, who was staying incredibly calm despite the worsening condition of his brother and hero, to have a walk or seeking a calm place on the graveyard where the two could talk. Colin always seemed so certain that Link would make it, always assured his dad that nothing in the world could upset their Hylian. Rusl believed it every time and tapped his son on the head affectionately, saying just how right he was and how wrong he had been to ever doubt in Link's strength.

Renado, however, who saw Link most of the time since Luda had to help Ilia with the housework, was dreading that they were both wrong. As strong as Link was, being the Hero and chosen and all that, there was something in his eyes that let the wise shaman bite down harshly every time he saw those two empty sockets; madness.

Link was slowly but surely getting mad with pain. That was what he could see every day, every night when Link awoke from agony once more, when Renado talked with him and he didn't respond or, if he replied, said something he would normally never say.

The quiet, positive and strong lad he knew from so many months ago had been brutally tortured into someone who did not believe the pain would ever end. Now, there was only agony in his mind, in his voice, in his eyes, everywhere the shaman looked. And he did not like where this was going.

On the afternoon of the second day Midna was away, the situation escalated.

Link was lying on his left side and had his arms wrapped around his belly in a nearly paroxysmal fashion. As Renado entered to take over for Luda, his daughter shook her head at his silent question. Her look meant everything; no, he was not better.

Renado sighed and pulled a chair up to sit opposite Link's face, which was wet with tears once more. He had been crying a lot lately, however never with sobs. Only with his eyes.

''Link, I know that you're suffering, but you can't beat yourself up so bad. Maybe if you at least tried to stand up and walk around a little, you'd feel better instantly.''

Link shot him a desperate frown, clearing his throat softly before replying in a scratchy voice. ''I can't. It would hurt even more.''

Renado leaned forward. ''How do you know? You haven't tried.''

''I'll rather stick with uncertainty than taking the risk.'' Link answered coldly, turning his eyes downward to stare at the pillow.

The healer sighed once more. ''Are you sure you don't want to try one more time to take in some morphine?''

''Yes.''

Silence. Renado knew it was futile to keep asking, but an inner part of himself just couldn't believe that his morphine triggered something that bad and traumatising. Proposing his miracle ointment was also pointless, because for the treatment he would have to touch Link's wounds, which the youth tried to avoid at any cost. He didn't even let him look at the stitching and judge if the other, smaller cuts were healed enough to hold without them. That paranoia was part of the pain Link lived, Renado was absolutely sure. Now it had to be overcome somehow so that Link could heal completely.

The problem was, even Renado, being a tolerating, good-hearted and helpful person, was slowly but surely beginning to loose patience. And when that happened, things usually tended to go wrong.

As Renado took in Link's gruff answer, a nerve ripped inside the shaman. ''Listen, Link! I'm only trying to help you, so a little gratefulness would be much welcomed! And you're gonna let me look at those wounds _right now_ so that I can–''

''NO!'' Link roared as Renado made a grabbing move in his direction. The shaman's hand firmly wound around the youth's arm while the latter flinched back frantically, suddenly overcome with a frightened look in his eyes. ''Let me GO!'' he screamed, tearing his arm away and throwing his body out of the bed, trying to escape Renado's capturing hand. ''Link!'' the man shouted, suddenly struck with fear as Link's feet touched ground and propelled his body up to a standing position. But as soon as he wanted to make a step away his knees bent powerlessly, and he crashed down at full length, his head hitting the wooden floor hard.

''Oh Goddesses! Link! Are you all right?'' Renado called as he ran around the bed and knelt down next to the fallen youth, who lay there unmoving. The shaman gently jostled at his shoulder, calling for him fearfully. Soon the Hylian's lids cracked open, blinking several times before being screwed up tightly while he drew himself up sluggishly. A quivering hand moved up to his forehead, and Renado saw with wide eyes the floor stained red.

''Wait, let me look at it.'' he proposed and touched Link's shoulder, surprised by a sudden hit from the Hylian's hand which shoved his arm away. ''Get away from me!'' Link sobbed, crawling back to the base of his bed where he huddled together, shaking with sobs, protecting both his stomach and his lightly bleeding head with a hand placed tightly against them.

Renado was completely taken aback. Oh Farore, what had he done?

''Link, I'm so sorry, please forgive me …'' he tried and sat down a little distance from him to give him the space he knew he needed. ''I didn't mean to shout at you. I'd never do you any harm …''

His voice pleading for forgiveness seemed to reach Link's very core, for suddenly the lad turned his head with a desperate look, crying out while winding his arms tightly around the bigger man. Renado was briefly stiff with surprise, but quickly returned the loving embrace, muttering soothing words to him. ''Shhh, it's okay, Link. I'm here …''

_What have I done … what have I done … _Renado thought with grief painted generously across his face while he rocked Link's quivering body gently in his arms. He could not believe that he had just _shouted _at a wounded, no, seriously wounded person, who he had learned to love as if he were his own son.

''I'm so sorry, Link … I'm so sorry …'' he whispered, jumping a little when the door in front of him opened harshly and revealed Rusl's panting form in the frame. ''What happened?!'' he stammered.

''I made a terrible mistake, but I'm trying to expiate for it.'' Renado answered, still pressing Link's shaking body against himself and ignoring the blood gently coating the front of his long gown. Rusl also sat down in front of them and watched them silently, seemingly not really knowing what to do but refusing to let his injured and battered son alone. For one thing Renado was more than grateful; the smith did not constantly ask what had happened, and even kept his mouth shut when he apparently noticed, with a gasp, the blood on Link's forehead and floor where he had lain momentarily stunned.

After what seemed an eternity, but where the two men didn't care at all, Link shifted slowly and drew himself up, still holding his head painfully along with his stomach. Renado proposed to bandage his head and at least relieve that slight pain with ointment, which the youth accepted mutely. While he was being tended to, he startled the working shaman with a small sentence that, for the first time in all the time they had waited for Midna to come back, reminded both men of the true Link that they knew was still in this hurting shell somewhere.

''I'm sorry, Renado.''

''For what, my lad?'' the healer asked genuinely bewildered.

''For the way I spoke to you. You're right, I should be more than grateful for all you've done for me. Please forgive me, I really should have known better …''

Renado interrupted him gently by placing a careful hand on his shoulder. ''Now listen, Link. You're the one who is in the most pain. I can't comprehend it since I'm not in your body, yet believe me that I'd gladly take it just to give you a moment's relief.''

Link immediately shook his head. ''No, you would never want to! Its too painf …'' he doubled over as another wave of pain drowned him, cording his throat up and cutting him off with a choke. Rusl whimpered softly from behind, which Renado tried to ignore. ''You should lie down again, Link. Try to get some rest, and please know that Midna will surely be there soon. I pray every day and night for her safe return, so … just hold on a little longer. We will beat that curse, I'm sure of it.''

With a feeble nod, Link lowered his weary body once more onto the pillow and closed his drenched eyes with a sigh. One arm still draped over his stomach, the other lying next to him, he whispered once to himself before relapsing to silence. ''Midna will come … and all will be all right …''

Renado leaned back on his chair as he watched the youth drift away. Oh, how he hoped he was right.

0

The wind of night was howling in her soughing ears as she held on to Epona's mane, her feet safely put on the horse's back where it swayed the least while the beast galloped at full speed. The poor mare was barely able to stay on her legs any more, wheezing awfully while she clanked over the bridge leading safely into the mountain province. She had been running nearly all the time, from Hyule Field into Faron and all the way south to Ordona's spring, only getting a pause while Midna pleaded to the two Light Spirits for the tears. Setting off again towards the lake, they had taken nearly all day and half of the night to reach the third province and collect the last big drop of sorrow Lanayru could spare for the Hero. By then they were both so utterly exhausted that they plopped down into the sand for a night's rest, getting up only in the early afternoon for the long return home.

It had pained Midna to stop by the lake for so long, but both of them simply couldn't hold on their feet any longer by then. While Epona had snored off almost instantly, Midna had stayed awake a little longer, gazing into the moon and over the water which had caused so many nightmares to plague her sleep the last couple of days.

This was the place where it had all happened. This was the place where Link had been cursed and badly wounded. She had even been able to find the place where the sand was still holding a little shade of red, the blood that had partly been washed away by the long downpours of the previous days still visible to her eyes. If it was really still there, she could not tell. But just gazing at the spot had made the dreadful scenes play all over again in her battered mind.

Now, however, she was pressing the panting mare onward with occasional shouts, her heart bouncing when the broken entry and the gate leading into Kakariko already appeared in her line of sight. The precious waterskin with the tears of Light inside dangled from her back, safely sealed with a big cork. Not long, and they could free Link from all this torment!

After a few painful minutes, they at last passed the gate and stormed into the village, all calm and quiet from the outside. It must be two hours past sundown by now, she thought, so the children were already in bed but the men were still awake. How would Link be by now? Was he still all right?

Epona came to a crashing halt in front of the inn when the two adults already ran down the porch to greet her. ''Thank Nayru, you're safe and sound.'' Renado said with relief in his voice, helping her down while Rusl tended to the gasping mare. ''Did all of them give a tear?''

Midna nodded, still panting, and held the waterskin up. ''All here. How's Link?''

Renado just nodded before turning around with the skin in his hands, and Midna looked at his back, confused. ''What's wrong?''

Inside, the shaman was ushering Colin and Beth back to bed, telling them that all would be fine now. They didn't even complain.

''Renado?'' the imp tried again, following the shaman up the stairs. At last, he answered. ''He's in very serious pain but refuses to take morphine by fear of the agony he lived before. Let's just say he had had enough, and don't be frightened by the bandage around his head.''

The bandage didn't even affect her that much, it was more the foetal position in which they found her companion, and the occasional spasms of pain shooting through his body every now and then. As she entered, she immediately ran to the side which he faced, and called for him with utter relief in her voice. ''Link! I'm back!''

As he heard her, his eyes darted open immediately, and before Midna could react he scooped her up from the floor with a grunt and held her tightly, careful not to press her too much on his injured torso. ''Oh Midna, where have you been … ?'' he whispered as he held her close, his breath wavering over her back to make her tremble with excitement. She quickly shoved that thought away, however, instead relishing the simple fact that he held her that tightly, so relieved that she was back.

''I've missed you, Link …'' she murmured back, feeling his embrace slacken and looking at his weary eyes worriedly.

She caught him staring blankly at her face, his expression lit with confusion and … what was that? What was the second look he offered her before asking? ''Where's your Fused Sh –'' She cut him off with a quick shake of her head. ''That's not important now. Are you all right?''

His movement, the truthful head shake, said it all.

Behind him, Renado was sitting down with a bowl, a towel and the waterskin in his lap, gently calling the Hylian to alertness. ''Link, Midna brought something to cure you and drive the pain away. We should treat you immediately.''

Link nodded weakly while letting himself fall back down to the mattress, one of his hands however tightly interwoven with Midna's. The healer then uncorked the skin just as Rusl also stepped into the room and closed the door behind himself.

The anticipation was tense while they waited for the first drop of Light to fall into the bowl ever standing pat. Renado's hands were clearly shaking a little, and Rusl's breathing above him was abnormally loud to Midna's keen ears. Yet as the divine liquid suddenly emerged, they all gasped in wonder.

The sacred water flowed like liquid Light out of the skin, pooling into the cup. It reflected its Light on all the faces around it as everyone stared at it in awe. Setting the waterskin aside once more, Renado carefully dipped a finger into the tears, nearly expecting that touching them would hurt. It was not cold, but not hot either. Like a golden ray of sunlight in an early spring morning. This reassured him a lot; at least it would not burn Link's stomach. As his finger stirred it a little, a faint ringing could be heard from the Light, as if he was moving small, jingling pebbles of gold.

The clean cloth was dipped into the quicksilver-like substance, clinging to the fabric like liquid metal. As the shaman carefully drew it nearer to one of Link's minor cuts, he halted in mid-air, looking at the youth. ''I'll treat the others first to see if it has any effect, and if it hurts you tell me immediately.''

Link swallowed, bracing himself for the foreign feeling that would come at the Kakarikan's touch. He half expected it to hurt, even if he was already used to pain, but the fear of new torment had steadily grown over the days he was suffering now, making him sweat and tremble slightly as he awaited the man to press his cloth onto his stomach. As he took a quaking breath and held it, he nodded to Renado, whose hand dove for his exposed skin like a bird catching fish.

He moaned nearly despite himself. Yet the moment the Light Water immersed and expanded over the first cut the shaman had strived for, a blissful feeling of pleasure overcame him like a warm gust of summer wind, making him close his eyes in silent delight. ''How is it?'' Renado's worried, tense voice called out to him.

''Good.'' he answered. ''It feels pleasant.''

Midna exclaimed in joy while squeezing Link's hand, gazing into his eyes contently. A feeble smile tugged at his lips, one which played back the utter relief and peace he felt for the first time in those seven long, painful days he already laid in this bed. As Renado called out to them and instructed them to look at the wound, they all voiced new surprise excitedly.

The cut, quite long but not very deep, was bathed in a thin layer of Light which shone out into the dimly lit chamber, eagerly working on the flesh which slowly, but in record time for such a wound, closed before their very eyes, the skin meeting once more and growing together to form a thin scar.

''Gracious Din …'' Renado chuckled, looking at the newly formed scar that had appeared in a matter of seconds. ''How is that even possible?''

No one had an answer for him, but none was ever needed, for his question was immediately forgotten as he brushed over a second cut, then a third, before dipping his cloth into the bowl numerous times and touching every one of the twenty-two cuts, which he only bothered now to actually count how many there really were. Link was laying serenely in front of them and genuinely enjoyed the healing process while the Light worked, until the bowl was completely empty and Renado had to pour a little more for the last cut.

The room had been so silent that, when it came, everyone, even Link, flinched back in shock. Like undergoing a complete change of worlds, moving from Light to Darkness, Link suddenly tensed up and emitted a sharp, painful scream the moment Renado touched the cursed incision. His hand instantly shot back.

There was silence for a moment, only broken by Link's quiet gasping. His eyes were not calm and serene any more but screwed up along with his fists. ''Link? What's wrong?'' Renado asked quietly, not yet wanting to give up hope so quickly. It was surely just because he had pressed too hard that he had hurt Link. Surely.

''It hurts … badly …'' Link wheezed, reopening his eyes and gazing at him with a look dark and clouded once more, as if nothing pleasant had happened before. It almost bled Renado's heart out to see him like this again. But the Light Water would heal him. He would have to bear it just a little longer. And that was what he told him.

Yet as he touched the cut again, more carefully this time, Link cried out anew and bulged his back in torment, suddenly thrashing his head about and starting to scream. This time, however, the shaman didn't give up. ''Just hold on a little longer, Link!'' he called over the youth's yells. ''It's nearly over.''

And he pressed the cloth even deeper into the wound. By now, blood was slowly seeping out of the lower part while the upper cut, stretching from Link's collarbone to his belly, started to close and scar over. As the healer drowned the remaining injury in Light, they suddenly saw the violet pebbles of the curse resurface once more, along with an ear-piercing shriek from Link. He writhed and tossed about, clawed at Renado's hand and the cloth, battling against Rusl and Midna who tried to hold him down on the bed. The pebbles turned black and seemed to pulsate inside the wound, fighting against the Light and making Link scream even louder.

''Link! It's working! We did it!'' Rusl shouted, suddenly overly excited, a hysterical grin spread across his face while he watched the curse well up in Link's blood. Renado was now helping in holding Link down, the cloth lying on the floor long forgotten. The youth was now shrieking with all the power his lungs could muster, tearing at the wound and drawing blood, staining his hands, leaving grotesque marks on his healed skin. Midna was calling for him to relax, to stop writhing, but all of it fell on deaf ears.

Until, with a last, sudden screech, Link jumped.

A blinding light, even brighter than the Light battling against the Curse, momentarily emanated from his left hand and drowned the entire room. Midna shielded her eyes with a frightened scream, horror suddenly gripping her every fibre. The two men backed away, one of them fell as a body landed on top of them, a clanking and shattering sound resounded, before the blinding brightness expired as quickly as it had come, along with the rest of light that had dimly lit the room before.

Total darkness greeted Midna's eyes, along with heavy panting from the three other persons in the room. Rusl was lying next to her, slowly getting up and calling for his son gently. Renado, on the other side of the bed, also stood up with a groan and apparently groped for something to lit the extinguished candle, for he cursed and hissed as his fingers brushed over something sounding like thick shards.

''Link?'' Rusl kept calling softly while Midna stood up and climbed onto the bed to see if her companion was all right. She screamed out as she touched the blanket, and solely the blanket. No skin, no hair, no soft and finely curved face; nothing.

''Link!'' she shouted, freezing fear instilling in her bones. ''Link! Where are you?''

''Wait, I have a flint here for the candle.'' Renado panted and soon the candle, which he found lying on the floor with the melted wax spilled out, breathed alive once more, giving faint light to the confused people within the room.

Indeed, Link was not in bed any more. ''What happened?'' Rusl asked as they looked around, until Midna silenced him with a hand-move, instead pointing at the left corner opposite the bed, where the rocking chair stood. They carefully advanced into the reclusive area, halting mutely as their candle feebly illuminated a trembling figure, cowering in the corner, huddled up with one arm wound around its stomach, the other holding its head tightly against its drawn-up knees.

''Link?'' Midna asked, but her voice broke and failed to bring out but a choked whisper.

Like a wild animal scared by a hunter, Link's face jerked up, staring at them with wet, dark, shimmer-less eyes. He wore a look that Midna had never expected to see in his blue irises ever again, but it was there, as clear as daylight, poisoning his once beautiful eyes with its foul entity; the very same, mad look he had had when trapped as a wolf, in search for the Master Sword, and slowly becoming more beast than human. He was like an animal with a desperate desire to hide from something – or someone – dangerous. Hide from them, his friends, who he didn't seem to recognize any more.

''Link?'' Renado asked, looking as if he had just seen a ghost. Maybe he really had, Midna thought. The ghost of a tormented human soul, trapped in madness, as vulnerable and scared as a deer amidst a pack of wolves. No way to escape, no way to survive.

Rusl took a step forward, and he regretted it immediately. As soon as he stepped closer, Link screamed and flinched even farther into the corner, pressing himself tightly against the wall. As Rusl tried to appease him and even tried to touch him, Link thrashed wildly about, still shrieking, clawing and biting at his surrogate father who was quickly pulled back by Renado.

''Out! Quickly!'' the wise shaman urged, blowing out the candle and pushing both Midna and Rusl through the door into the corridor. Before he went outside after them, he quickly grabbed the waterskin with its valuable content and the morphine bottle which still stood on the bedside table, tripping over the shards of the bowl which had shattered at Link's escape; the cause to his lightly bleeding finger. Holding both bottles tightly against his chest, he excited quickly, carefully closing the door and turning the key around from the outside.

Despite himself, he was trembling like the other two standing in front of him, wearing naught but fearful countenances. No one said a word, not one _could_ say but a word, only stare at one another disbelievingly. From the corner of his eyes, Renado saw his daughter and Ilia stand in the doorframe to his left, mute and unmoving. Midna had begun sobbing, but her tears streaming down her cheeks made all the sound there was between the five shocked people. Until a voice swept up to them from the children's door, soft and innocent, ignoring.

''Is everything all right now?''

000


	9. Chapter 45 - The Anaesthetic

**Chapter 45 – The Anaesthetic**

The ground floor was strangely cold. The morning light was already shining through the windows, but it was not like the sun that usually shone in spring. It was as if winter had taken a sudden hold of the land once more and was dipping Hyrule into a prolonged, depressed state of apathy. At least that was what Renado felt.

''I would lit a fire, if I had my magic device.'' Midna said from her place on the counter where she sat between two bottles of ale. A third had been kidnapped by Rusl, who was sitting at the table and drinking away at it with shaking hands. Already his eyes had turned glassy from the light alcohol, but it could also have been traces of fresh tears shining in them. Whatever it was, Renado let him drink; sometimes it was better to drown their sorrows before stepping into action once more than try to cope with them too soon for one's standing and getting nowhere. Besides, there was not much to be done anyway, except keeping keen ears locked on the first upper door and hope beyond hope to see a healed, blue-eyed young man step out of it.

Renado nodded, playing with the knife he had used to cut herbs on the round table. Neither of the three had been able to sleep, so he had thought to better make use of the time and do something useful. ''If you like I can lit it.''

''No, I'll do it. I saw Link do it enough times.'' Midna interjected, hopping down and landing painfully on her small feet with a grunt. She was still not very accustomed to walk on her own. The shaman noticed that, and stepped over to her to retrieve the flint and tinder from the hearth that were too high for the imp to reach. ''You'll hurt yourself, let me do it.''

''No! I can do it!'' she yelled, snapping the pouch away from his hands. She fumbled with the lace all while cursing under her breath, soon throwing the sack to the ground with a frustrated huff. ''Cursed, it's no use anyway!'' she hissed, lowering her head downheartedly and plopping onto the rug that laid in front of the fireplace.

Renado picked the leather pouch up again and knelt down next to the upset Twili. With a calm eye, he glanced at her while retrieving the fire-making utensils with slow motions, fire-stone and iron in both hands and a little fluff of white wool-tinder which he placed on a small wood piece from the fire. With a skilful move he thrust the ferric on the stone, sending a small rain of sparks on the wool and setting it immediately aglow. Midna watched him silently as he pushed the glimmering tinder into the scorched wood pile in the fireplace, blowing on it carefully but powerfully to produce thick smoke. She sighed when the flame grabbed the coal, a nice crackling warmth engulfing her cold body pleasantly.

''Thanks.'' she mumbled, moving closer.

''I do not doubt that you could have done it too. But the pouch was too high up for you.'' Renado answered, now sitting down cross-legged next to her with a knowing smile. He just cast a quick look at the slumping blacksmith at the table, making sure he'd be all right, then turned to the imp next to him once more. ''You'll do it next time.''

Midna's head shot to him, and a frustrated huff escaped her. ''Renado, what happened there? What's wrong with Link?''

A sigh from the man let her look down once more, interweaving her fingers nervously.

''I told you already, I cannot say for sure until I see him fully and in daylight. The sun is yet not up completely, so you'll just have to wait a little longer.'' In truth, he was nearly sure of what had happened but preferred to see for himself if he was right at first.

''But why didn't the Light Water heal him?'' Midna looked at him desperately, her hands balling into tight fists. ''I don't understand! Zel – I mean the deity in my vision told me that to vanquish Darkness, there was only Light …''

Renado nodded. ''That is true. It is also most certain that this curse of Link's is as dark as can be.'' He frowned, turning the flint in his fingers while staring at it. ''We will just have to try again.''

Behind them, Rusl suddenly jerked up with a loud moan. ''I hear horses!'' Midna and the healer turned around. ''What?''

The smith banged the bottle on the table and stood up, somewhat unsteady with his body long gone from being sober. Renado quickly hurried to him and caught him as his friend was slowly leaning too much on one side, instead pushing him back on the chair. ''Stay there, Rusl, I'll have a look.''

''Horses!'' came an excited yell from the closed door to the children's room, and quickly after Colin, Beth and Talo were storming out onto the ground floor. ''Mr. Renado! There're horses coming!''

''I know, children. Stay here until I see who it is. We cannot trust any one in these times.''

He drew the key to the double doors from his pocket and turned it in the lock, letting the chilly air of a gloomy morn creep into the hall. As he stepped out onto the porch, wrapping his arms around himself, he could hear Epona whinny from her stable, and instantly felt unsure as he saw the first of the foreign beasts enter the wrecked village at a steady march.

His heart instantly beat quicker the moment he made out the rider astride the chestnut, slender but old-looking animal. He waved in welcome and hurried down the porch to greet the visitor, who sent its mount into a quick trot towards the Kakarikan and lifted his own, wrinkled hand.

''My dear Auru! How long has it been?'' Renado said, taking his old friend into a cherishing embrace, which the white-haired man returned with a hearty, but short chuckle. ''Dear me! You're not that old to talk like this, my friend.''

The shaman sent him a sad smile, nodding truthfully. ''I'm afraid times like these seem to age people beyond their respective time. I know many who already succumbed to that fate.''

Auru looked troubled as he watched him, but Renado had already turned towards the other members of the Resistance Group, who came trotting down the road with a third horse in tow. Ashei was riding a black horse which was quite fidgety, for it pestered Shad's chestnut mare with angry bites and snorts while they approached. The third person, however, was hidden underneath a brown cloak, with blue-grey fur at the hood and on the wrists.

''Shad, welcome back. And you must be Ashei, the brave warrior from Snow Peak.'' Renado greeted them, earning a strong tap on his shoulder from the black-haired woman. ''So pleased to meet you at last, Renado. Auru indeed told us a lot about you.'' she said.

The healer smiled, nodding to Ashei before advancing on the third person, who was dismounting with a strained, strikingly feminine grunt. Whoever that might be? It could not be Telma since the plump barmaid would immediately have been recognized by her bulky figure. This woman was quite thin and frail-looking, especially when one of her tender hands made an appearance from the sleeve of her travelling cloak and revealed long, elegant fingers, but quite tanned skin.

''Wait, let me help you with the horse, my Lady. I do not think we know each other.'' Renado said, helping her down from her mount.

The woman dusted herself off before chuckling, lifting the hood of her cloak and letting Renado gasp in surprise. ''I do think we already met, if you still recall who I am.'' Her voice was unforgettably soft and gentle, her sad, blue eyes warming the very core of his heart.

''Gracious Nayru! Could it really be Uli?'' Renado exclaimed, taking the fair-haired woman into his arms. ''But what are you doing here in those dangerous times? And so shortly after birth?''

The Ordonian cast him a smile tainted by worry and sadness. ''I could not bear to maybe never see my son again. The Group protected me well on the road, I have not a single scratch on me.''

''Uli?'' Rusl's quivering voice swept over to them from the porch where he stood completely stiff, before his second word was being drowned out by the shrieks of the children running towards the now crouching woman. ''Mum!'' Colin screamed and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, laughing in pure happiness. ''Mum! You're here!''

Renado saw how the smith approached them hesitatingly, blinking as if he could only see a fading outline of his wife's form. Uli stood up once more, taking her husband into a tight hug. ''Oh darling! It's so good to see you!''

The reality seemed to catch up with Rusl, for he wrenched himself out of his wife's embrace and held her at a little distance from him, staring at her disbelievingly. ''Uli! What in Farore's name are you doing here? What about the baby … the village … why did you come?!''

Uli carefully took his hands from her shoulders, instead stemming on of her fists into her side. ''Aryll is safely at home with Jaggle and Pergie, even if she seems to not like goat milk very much. I've come to see Link, and I won't return to Ordon before I know he's safe. Where is he? I want to go to him immediately.''

Quickly, the shaman stepped in. ''That is a little difficult at the moment, so why don't we all get inside and have a cup of tea? Children, why don't you go and help Gor Liggs at the shop, I don't want you to disturb us.''

Colin and the others shouted out in protest, but the healer's words allowed no contradiction. The blonde boy hugged his mother one last time before running off after his friends, and the Resistance Group headed into the inn behind Renado.

Inside, a sudden shout from Uli let them jerk, and Ashei drew her sabre with a challenging grunt. ''No! Don't, she won't hurt you. Midna's a friend of Link, she brought him here.'' Renado tried to explain, letting the fighters stand easy immediately. Midna stood in front the fire and had at first tried to hide behind the counter, but Uli had seen her before she could move. ''So _that _is Midna? I thought she'd be … more human.'' Ashei said incredulously, and the Twili looked up at her darkly.

They stared at her for a brief moment, wherein Midna stood as still as a rock. Renado could see that she didn't like the fact of being so exposed to everyone, that she probably felt very vulnerable and uneasy. Before he could say something to ease both parties, though, Auru approached her and knelt down on the rug, stretching out his hand. ''A pleasure to meet you, Midna, you may call me Auru. You are a Twili, I presume?''

She nodded with a frown, allowing her hand to be engulfed by his own only with visible apprehension. ''I am. Does that make me an enemy to you?''

The old man looked surprised. ''I don't think someone who saved the Hero's life would ever be called an enemy. Hyrule owes you more than you can think of, young Twili.''

She broke a weak smile at his reply and immediately looked at ease as Auru stood up once more, allowing the other members to introduce themselves. Meanwhile, Renado quickly went into the kitchen to put the kettle on, and soon heard more greetings and welcomes when Luda and Ilia came down the stairs. As he cast a glance at the young Ordonian woman, he saw her still wearing a slight shade of white, with eyes hollow and tired. He thought best to not let her hear what he was about to tell the Resistance Group and Uli, and soon sent her out with Luda to go into the woods to fetch berries, accompanied of course by a Goron for protection.

Soon, all the adults and Midna sat at the circular table, holding each a cup of tea in their hands. ''So what is wrong with Link?'' Uli asked with a frown. ''Why can't I see him?''

The healer sighed. ''I do not wish to dwell in details, so I'll not tell you what happened since Link's arrival. That is mostly resting.'' he said, letting his look wander down to his cup. He momentarily paused, passing a hand over his face and hair, thinking feverishly about a way to best clear them up. ''The reason why we cannot see Link is because … something happened yesterday evening, something very disturbing and frightening. I do not know how to explain what we saw, or if what I say is truly right … but I believe that Link is not himself any more.''

Uli looked like petrified. For a brief moment there was no sound among them, until Ashei carefully stepped in. ''What do you mean, he's not himself?''

Renado sighed before quickly explaining what they lived the evening prior. ''We found a way to heal him from this strange curse, or magic, or whatever it is, when suddenly something shone brighter than anything I've ever seen. When we looked again he was … he was completely changed. He just cowered in a corner, didn't let us come nearer, didn't even seem to recognize us …''

The Ordonian woman blinked several times, staring at him disbelievingly. ''That's not Link, he would never be like that!''

''Believe me, I know by now what he's like, and I definitely agree with you.'' the shaman answered.

''There's more, Renado, isn't there?'' Auru asked, his worried frown still ever present on his old features. The Kakarikan nodded. ''After thinking about it, and recalling how he acted over the previous days, I think that I know the reason of his sudden change of heart. It is pain.''

The all looked at him with utter confusion. ''Pain?'' Shad asked, adjusting his glasses absent-mindedly.

''Yes, pain. He has been tortured for eight days now by agony we cannot imagine the severity, and after he believed that the Light would heal him, which proved to be an incredibly tormenting process … he just couldn't bear it any longer. Torture is a something that no one can hold out for eternity, eventually it overpowers the one enduring it. In Link's case he entered a state of shock and fear, in which he cannot think normally and reacts to outside stimuli with his instinct rather than his mind. His only wish is to protect himself from more pain, but he does not know what he is doing in order to achieve it. I have no other explanation for what we saw yesterday.''

Everyone was silent, digesting just what the healer had said. Renado looked between them, reading their faces like open books and seeing the utter bewilderment in their eyes. They all could not believe what he had just revealed. Maybe, he thought, he should really have kept it to himself, and see if his reasoning was actually true before instilling such horror within the new arrivals and the old ones.

''Is there a way for him to get out of this state?'' Rusl soon asked voicelessly. He had turned very white over time, holding on to his wife's hand for dear life. Uli looked, as the only one in the gathering, more calm than frightened, her blue eyes being the only part of her soft face letting her worry escape into the world.

''We have to stop his pain, and for that we have to drive away the Darkness plaguing him.'' Renado answered plainly.

''And how do we do that?'' Ashei asked while folding her arms in front of her chest. ''If I understood right, he doesn't let anyone near himself. We could overpower him all together, but that would still leave the torture of the healing process.''

The healer nodded. ''That is why we have to somehow get near him and give him morphine. It is the only drug I have that is strong enough to ease the pain he feels.''

Auru shook his head despondently. ''Do you really think he'll drink it voluntarily? I mean if we really overpowered him and forced him to drink it, we could harm him even more.''

Renado looked at him, nodding while lowering his head. ''You're right. He is still quite injured, and I don't want to cause him more pain than he already lives.''

''Don't give him morphine.'' Midna's quiet voice suddenly drew their attention, making them gaze at her in question. ''But Midna, that's the only drug that can –'' Renado tried, however she cut him off.

''Don't you recall what happened last time we gave him morphine?! The Curse made him suffer so much he passed out from it! Don't you have something else to ease pain?''

Renado was quite taken aback by her loud reply, looking at her as if hurt. ''If I had something else, I'd already have given –'' he said before suddenly relapsing to silence, frozen stiff, looking as if he had just seen a monster. The others around him leaned in confusedly as he frowned, his eyes darting around the table while he thought hard.

''Renado?'' Uli asked cautiously. ''What is it?''

To their surprise, the Kakarikan stood up and quickly hurried towards the inn doors, turning just once to call back. ''Stay here, I'll be right back.''

_Oh please, be there! Please be still on your shelf!_ he thought while he entered his sanctuary cellar where his hundreds of bottles and boxes with experiments, medicines, essences, oils, tinctures, countless books and utensils were tidily stored and dusting over. He searched for a specific shelf, huffed when he found it, and rummaged through it with prying fingers and craving eyes. _Please, don't be gone, be there right where I – _

He sighed in relief, slowly reaching into a group of small bottles and pulling out a brown flask, all grey from dust. – _ put you so long ago. _

His thumb grazed the faded ink lines and dots he had written there on a scrap of paper glued with resin to the glass, his other fingers carefully pulling the old cork from its resting place on the mouth of the vial. _Please, be still good … _

He sniffed at the stuff inside, and instantly retched while holding the bottle away from himself. ''Yes, you are definitely still good.''

As he re-entered the inn with his precious bottle held closely, Rusl ran towards him. ''What is it?''

Renado ushered him back to his seat and sat down on his own chair, placing the flask on the table. ''Maybe I know how to make Link pass the process without suffering. And we don't have to give him this by mouth.''

''What is that?'' Ashei asked, trying to decipher the writing on the paper.

''That is a quite rare and powerful anaesthetic called chloroform, which I made years ago at the sea in the north. It is an extract of seaweeds, but very difficult to make, therefore I quickly gave up producing it and set my attention on opium instead. Chloroform has the ability to induce quick and deep sleep simply by inhalation.''

Surprised gasps greeted his ears while they all stared at him incredulously. ''Then all we have to do is make him breathe in that stuff, and he will pass out?'' Ashei said, eyeing the bottle with a totally renewed respect. Renado affirmed her statement, spinning the bottle in his fingers absent-mindedly. ''It won't hurt him, it acts rather quick, and he will totally be knocked out. I think the most difficult thing will be to make him inhale it, but once we manage that, all should be fine.''

Ashei stood up from her seat, banging her fist on the table. ''So what are we waiting for?'' she asked enthusiastically.

They all agreed that Renado would be the one to make Link inhale the chloroform. Rusl instantly tried to offer his help, of course, wanting to convince him that he was sure Link would recognize him as his surrogate father once he properly saw him. Uli was also on his side, and they both could only be persuaded to a wait with great difficulty by Renado, who preferred to enter the room on his own so as not to scare Link too much. Any threatening appearance could have a traumatic effect on the Hero in his current condition, and the less people there were in his room, the better he thought they could help him. Midna tried to offer assistance by hiding in the shadows of the sick room, since her weak Twili powers still remained and enabled her to perform that feat. The healer also declined, staying with his previous argument. The less people there were around Link, the lesser would the chance be that he hurt himself. Plus, no one even knew if he still was in that shocked state, if it had worsened or not. At the very first, Renado wanted to have a good look at him and make an accurate diagnosis.

So with softly pounding heart, and no chloroform at the moment, he carefully knocked on the door, tapping away Rusl's hand which had settled on the doorknob, and hearing no response from inside carefully opened it with the key in his pocket, telling the others behind him to wait without disturbing. No one was to enter only if the shaman said so.

Quietness greeted him as he entered the room. The shutters to the window were still closed, letting only piercing rays of misty light enter the sombre atmosphere and leaving him temporarily blind. As he squinted in the direction of the rocking chair, he saw nothing but darkness enshroud the corner, and couldn't tell immediately if there was someone cowering in it.

He decided to sit down between the bed and the table, staying at enough distance from the corner but still angling himself so that, if ever there was Link huddled up, he would be able to see him without shifting. The cot was empty, as was the recliner, in fact there was no human trace to be perceived at first glance, which worried him deeply at first. Yet if someone had escaped through the window, it would be standing wide open along with the shutters, and the door had been locked all night. So Link must still be there somewhere.

''Link?'' he asked softly, keeping his gaze locked on the corner. Slowly his eyes got accustomed to the dark, and soon he could make out the outlines of a small form behind the big rocking chair, leaned against the back wall, unmoving. Nothing came as answer, but as he strained his ears hard while holding his breath, he heard a quiet wheezing with occasional rasping sounds in it. So worst things aside, Link was still alive.

Careful so as to not make a sound, he slowly crept over the wooden floor, still on his hands and knees, and approached Link's crumpled form while trying to get a closer look at him. One arm wrapped around his legs, the other clutching his chest, Link sat hunched over against the wall, eyes closed, his forehead resting on one knee while his left temple pressed against his wall support. Since he didn't react or moved except for his laboured breathing, the healer deduced that he must be asleep. He caught a quick glimpse of the infested wound covering the lower part of the youth's bare belly, and to his horror saw it bearing grotesque marks as if a monster had clawed at it. Seeing his hands smeared all over with scarlet stains, the dry blood crusting over his colourless skin, Link had apparently caused those scratches himself.

He came to a halt mere feet in front of the sleeping Hylian, now unsure of what to do. Either he could wake him and see how he would react, or he could quickly fetch the chloroform and try to make Link breathe it in while he was still asleep. With a lot of luck, he wouldn't even know what he had inhaled.

As Renado mused over it quickly, he decided that his second plan would be the safest for the injured Hero. All he had to do now was make his way back to the door and fetch the bottle of anaesthetic, and everything would be fine at last. Link would be freed from his curse, his surrogate parents would see him well and back on his feet soon, and his companion would be able to embark with him to free the realm of Twilight with all the Mirror Shards united. Link would have performed the quickest and most incredible healing process the land had ever seen, after bearing more than twenty cuts and nearly drowning both in water and in pain.

There were some times where Renado thought Link was more than just a Hylian lad. He was truly a hero. _The_ Hero, no doubt.

He nodded to himself while starting to turn around on his knees, when he suddenly perceived something, or … more the absence of something. He stopped in his tracks instantly, listening hard to the quiet wheezing from Link which, he noticed immediately, had vanished. There was no breathing, no rasping inhales and rattling exhales, nothing.

Fear grabbed him by the heart, instantly dreading the worst. He turned his head quickly while calling out Link's name softly, and was momentarily startled.

Link was not suffering an inexplicable respiratory arrest, as he had feared, but had opened his dark eyes to glare at the shaman, pressing himself tighter against the wall, apparently holding his breath in an attempt to go unnoticed. Renado was still mere feet away from him, and was immobile just like him.

In the long silence following, Link's body slowly started to tremble. His look became panicked, his breaths instantly retaking and gasping heavily in fright.

''Link, don't worry, it's just me.'' the healer tried as he carefully approached a hand towards the youth. Instantly, Link began to breathe even sharper and tumble backwards in horror, meeting hard with the corner and whining out in fright.

''Okay, Link, I'm not coming nearer.'' Renado assured, moving backwards on his own and sitting down at a greater distance. ''I'll stay right here, and I won't touch you. You needn't fear me.''

So at least that was clear, Link was still in this state of mad fear and shock. Worse was that he had now played away his chance of making Link inhale the chloroform while still asleep, which would now be a little more difficult. He thought it best to just fetch the anaesthetic and give it a try. There had to be _some _way they could make him inhale it! At least that was easier than making him swallow something.

He tried to move back as slow as possible, never leaving Link's quivering form with his eyes. As he made it to the door, he pulled himself up and crept out into the corridor, closing the door quietly.

''So? Is he still …'' Rusl asked, relapsing to silence when the Kakarikan nodded despondently. ''Overall he seems all right, there's no bleeding or severe inflammation, but he still reacts as if I were an enemy who wanted to hurt him. If we want to give him that chloroform, we will somehow have to gain his trust at first. But how we will manage that …''

Rusl let go of his wife's hand and approached the healer with a resolute expression. ''Let me try. Maybe I can make him recall who I am, and he will not fear me then. ''

Renado looked suspicious. ''Are you sure you want to do that? He could hurt you.''

''Link is my son! He would never hurt me.'' the blacksmith exclaimed crossly. ''And I'm tired of seeing him suffer. Just let me try, please, Renado! I'm sure I can do it.''

As much as the shaman tried to change Rusl's mind, the Ordonian was relentless. Soon seeing that his arguing was no use, Renado gave in instead and went down to fetch the small bottle and a cloth from the washing room. Upon opening the bottle, a foul, very strong smell escaped into the corridor, letting the adults clap a hand over their nose. After Renado poured some onto the cloth and folded it, he handed it to the smith. ''Do not breathe it in too much, otherwise you'll likely get dizzy yourself. If you make him inhale it, place it on his mouth and nose and be sure to unfold it so that the effect it quick and strong. When he gets limp, don't remove the cloth but keep it in place and wait until he reacts no more. Should you have trouble, then call us, we're right here behind the door.''

Rusl nodded and took the reeking cloth in his hand, holding it at a little distance from himself. He took a single, deep breath, sent a last reassuring glance to Uli, then quietly stepped into the room.

His eyes took a while, just like Renado's, to adjust to the darkness of the corner, but soon he could make out his quaking son staring daggers at him, retreated as far as the wall allowed him. His pale face and red tainted fingers instantly struck Rusl's very heart, and he could not prevent the gasp of fright escaping his throat.

''Link, it's me, Rusl.'' he tried, tapping lightly on his chest. ''Don't you recognize me?''

Link didn't move, the suspicious frown ever present on his sweaty forehead. As the smith approached him slowly, his whole body flinched back against the corner, the tremors intensifying drastically. Rusl noticed he had started the wrong way, and carefully crouched down instead with the chloroform soaked cloth tucked behind his back. ''Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Why don't you see who I am?''

His feet gently took him nearer to his adoptive son, still remaining crouched, while one hand slowly lifted as if trying to embrace him from a distance. ''I raised you, remember?'' he said while taking two steps forward. ''You were like a son to me for seventeen years. We practised swordplay and went into the woods hunting, remember? And my son, Colin, he made you a fishing rod.''

At the word 'Colin', Link eyes suddenly unfocused, his lids separating just a little more. The fear on his face seemed to dim while he seemingly remembered Colin, or was overrun by memories he could not associate with himself and put into order. Rusl noticed this, and took the chance to approach the youth a little quicker while he was temporarily distracted, preparing the cloth behind his back by unfolding it gently, his thumb touching the soak and starting to prickle strangely. ''He was always like a little brother to you, was he not? And Uli, she is here with the others, with old Auru and stormy Ashei, and the bespectacled Shad. Do you recall them? Yes, of course you do.''

His bigger body approached Link steadily, his legs already starting to ache a little from the long crouching and slow motions. He could only now make out the occasional trembling shooting through the Hylian's bloodied frame, letting him make all kinds of speculation about where it came from. True, cold would be the most obvious reason since Link's chest was still uncovered from last night's treatment. If it was from fear and shock, however, he could not really tell. To his eyes Link seemed just very confused, not knowing what was happening to him. Rusl could not really believe Renado's theory about him _not being himself _any more. He was just completely overworked, nothing more!

He was now about three metres away from the youth. Link's eyes had focused once more, his hands sluggishly unwrapping his knees and touching the ground while he stared at his father figure with an unreadable look. Rusl took it for a questioning, nearly pleading one, and immediately his tight grip on the towel loosened behind his back. ''Link, I've come to help you.'' he said softly, his look boring into his son's clouded eyes. ''Please, you know me. Don't you recognize me?''

He waited a few seconds wherein Link didn't move, only stared at him while continuing to tremble.

''Please, Link, I know you're not the chattering type, but just a little answer would be enough. You're not mad with fear and shock like Renado said, I know it. You're my son, and I sure know you better than he does.''

Link still didn't answer, but upon another hand move from Rusl he flinched back sharply, pressing himself against the wall further. Rusl was now slowly getting frustrated, his reeling mind not wanting to believe that his own son didn't recognize him. His lips twitched uncontrollably, itching their way into a smirk, and before he could catch himself he was chuckling despite himself. Tears welled up in his eyes while he giggled, his hand now completely letting go of the towel behind his back. _No, I won't knock my own son out, never!_

''Link, please stop this theatre and say you recognize me. Please.'' His voice was quaking while the water was streaming down into his beard. His throat was becoming very dry as his chuckled turned into quiet laughter, his eyes never leaving the terror-struck expression on Link's face.

''Stop this theatre now! Stop it!'' Rusl suddenly blurted out loudly, making a grabbing move in the Hero's direction. Link shrieked out at the top of his voice, his entire body bending back like a spring before propelling itself at the man tumbling towards him. Rusl could not react as his son ploughed into him, knocking him down forcefully. He moaned, finding himself on his back, and tried to pull the chloroform out from under himself where his own weight was holding his arm captive. But to his horror, Link jumped right on top of him with fingernails drawn like claws, spitting like a cat that was hurling itself fearlessly on a much bigger predator.

Rusl roared out in pain and terror as Link's teeth dug into his right shoulder while one of his hands pressed down on his throat. Luckily his left arm was still free and he was able to press hard on Link's upper right arm to make him tumble off of him with a loud groan. As he was about to draw himself up again, however, strong hands grabbed him from behind and dragged him across the room towards the door with shouts and commands. He tried to wriggle himself out of the men's grasp, saw his son sunken down on the floor, still screaming, ridging the wooden planks of the floor with his nails and tainting them red as splinters drew blood. Rusl wanted to say something, anything to comfort him, to apologize for his uncontrolled outburst, but before he could open his mouth, the door was shut before his eyes, his son's shrieks dying down and becoming muffled.

''Rusl! You're hurt!'' Renado's frantic voice rang out next to him while his shirt was being pulled off his shoulder, revealing a bloodied bite mark and a few scratches.

''I've got to … let me go! Link! I'm sorry! Please let me go to him!'' the smith called, trying to stand up from his seated position but was held down by Auru and Renado. ''No, Rusl! He doesn't recognize you! He saw you as an enemy and attacked you. Now hold still, and let me look at that.''

At the healer's words, the Ordonian's eyes focused on those of his wife, crouching next to him, looking at him reassuringly. He shook his head, evaded her gaze and started to sob uncontrollably, feeling her warm hand on his uninjured shoulder as if it was the golden hand of Farore herself. ''I'm so sorry, Love … I thought I could help him, he's so … so ill …''

''It's all right, darling.'' she answered, shushing him calmly. ''It's not your fault.''

''It _is _my fault! I shouted at him because he didn't recognize me! Oh Uli, I'm so sorry!''

Renado shook his head as the Ordonian woman cast him a worried look, instead he got to his feet and helped Rusl up as well. ''I'm going to bandage his wound, I'll be right back.''

Shad and Auru followed the two men down the stairs as Uli bent down and picked the stinking cloth up from the ground. She groaned as the stench punched her sensitive nose and held it away from herself while searching on the floor for the chloroform bottle Renado had left there minutes ago.

''Miss Uli? What are you doing?'' Ashei's voice swept over to her as the blonde woman poured some more anaesthetic onto the towel, folding it in half just as the shaman had done. ''Going in there and helping my son.'' she said with a resolution that could only belong to a woman.

''What? You can't go in there! Who knows what he will do to you!'' But Uli cut her off with a quick gesture. ''I've not come all the way up here to give up so quickly. That's my son in there, not some random boy who lost his mind. And I possess something which my husband doesn't.''

The black-haired warrior looked at her confusedly, cocking her head. ''And what would that be?''

Uli planted her feet solidly in front of the door, balling her fists while answering without looking at Ashei. ''I've got the patience and intuition of a loving mother.'' And without further comment, she stepped inside.

The shrieking emanating through the door had stopped long ago, and for good reason. The moment she closed the door once more, she caught sight of her adoptive son rolled up underneath the window, sobbing softly but violently while staring in front of himself fiercely. On his lips were small traces of red that trickled out and ran over his chin, passing his cheekbones and leaving a thin line of vermilion along his white throat. Reflecting on his face was a deadly terror that Uli had never set eyes on before, and seeing him in such a state startled her so much that she gasped in bewilderment. ''Oh, Link...''

Link's head shot around the moment he heard her words, staring at her with nothing but pure fear in his dark eyes. Fear of more pain, of more agony threatening to devastate him. Who was this new stranger that approached him at a slow pace, this person that also seemed so dreadfully familiar to him? Was she here to torture him even more, or would she go away again and let him be in loneliness and peace?

Uli's steps were cautious but sure, and her right hand which held the white cloth soaked in chloroform moved slowly behind her back to hide from his vigilant, horror-filled eyes. Link watched her without blinking, like a wild animal trapped in a corner with a hungry predator approaching it ominously. But she stopped her stride when she was about halfway across the room, halting just next to the bed. She knew in what a state of mind he was, and if she was about to do what Renado had demanded and where her husband had failed, she would have to be very careful and gain his trust at first before moving into action. She felt a painful sting in her heart at the thought, but that was the only way to truly help him, there was no other solution. She would not make the same mistake as Rusl, to believe Link would suddenly know who she was – as much as it hurt her.

Sitting down on the bed and placing the towel behind her, she looked directly into his eyes.

''Link, I can see how you suffer, and I know that you are very scared. But I promise you that I will never, ever hurt you. I just want to help you, that's why I'm here. Please, come to me. Let me embrace you, and you'll feel better, I promise.''

While speaking, she stretched out her arms in his direction, inviting him to come closer. Link didn't move, but she could discern now that he was trembling. The look in his eyes transformed into distrust, staring at her arms without making any attempt to stand up. It didn't seem that he would do what she asked for, so she tried it again.

''Don't be afraid, sweetheart. I won't hurt you, no one will hurt you any more. Come into my arms, Link, I only want to help you.'' She tried to make her voice sound as soothing as possible, her arms stayed outstretched in his direction.

His brows knitted as a little voice in his head pulled him to alertness. _No! She will hurt you even more! Don't go to her!_

He gritted his teeth, shot a quick glance at the woman on the bed, then back at the far wall he was facing. His body twitched and jolted even more as he was torn between two decisions, not knowing which was the one to follow.

''I promise you that I won't hurt you. Link, I love you, and I will always be there for you. Pain will not haunt you any more if you come into my arms.''

Link gazed downward, his eyes drooping as his mind worked hard. She could see that he was hesitating, not really knowing if he could trust her or not. His look darted from one side to the other while he pursed his brows as he fought against his instincts that screamed danger.

But this blonde, fragile-looking woman seemed so kind, so insightful, understanding as the only one his true pain, his mortal fear of more torment and anguish. _She_ wanted to help him, wanted to show him a way out of his misery, all he had to do was grab her arms she held out towards him. The thought of deliverance was so … alluring, so … irresistible …

Uli smiled as she saw how he struggled to his feet, pressing his left arm around his middle and holding it on the horrible cut which was bleeding again. He moved with shaking body towards her, not looking at her but sending an occasional glance at her as if she was a flickering mirage that threatened to fade into the darkness at any moment. He stopped briefly as the voice inside his head warned him again, but one little sentence of comfort from Uli was enough to send him into motion once more, and she took his hand carefully as he lowered himself beside her.

She wrapped her arms around his quaking frame, pressing him against her so that he could rest his head on her shoulder. Stroking his hair, she spoke softly to him. ''It's all right, Link, you're not alone, I'm with you. It's all right. You have nothing to fear, sweetheart.''

She could feel that his shivers tranquillized in her embrace, and she tightened her hug around him a bit more to pass him all the affection and sedation she could offer him. In those moments, she didn't care that he was already seventeen and the Hero of Legend, for all this was much less important by now. He was in an extremely bad shape and truly not himself, so he needed someone to hold onto, who understood him, who was there for him. He didn't have parents any more who could have been his rescuers, but even if he wasn't her own son, he had always owned a very special place in her heart. He had saved her younger son from death, as Rusl had told her quietly after arriving, so now, it was her turn to pay back what Link had done for her and her family.

Laying her cheek on the top of his head, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to put her mind entirely into his strained figure. She could smell the sweet odour of his hair like a soft breeze in the woods on a sunshiny morning; the minting scent of oak and earth melting together with a light flower perfume immured her in a wave of memories, letting her start to dream about the many wonderful moments she had spent with him. She felt how her closed eyes watered, and before she could stop her tears, they were already running down her face and dripping on Link's hand which she held gently in hers.

His body tensed up anew in her hold, pressing his head firmer on her shoulder to the point of making her almost scream in pain. As she opened her eyes again to see what was the matter, she saw that he was crying, too. He didn't make any sound, but his tears were streaming down his cheeks and landing in form of thick drops on his bloodied arm.

_That's my chance_, she thought almost against her will. Removing one arm to grope for the cloth behind her back, she straightened herself and looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. ''Wait, let me cleanse your face, shall I?'' She pulled the towel forth, but halted in mid-air instantly. Link was staring at the cloth with widened eyes, his body slowly flinching away from it. What if he could smell the strong scent of the chloroform? She had to persuade him that he had nothing to worry about, or she would have to try it another way.

''It's all right, Link, it's only a towel,'' she said softly, making her voice sound convincing. ''Let me just wipe away your tears, and I'll let you in peace.''

It took a few moments before Link relaxed his body, eventually closing his eyes devotedly. Uli breathed silently in relief and placed her hand clutching the towel on his eyes, being careful to cover his nose at the same time. He gave a soft grunt at the stench the towel held, but she assured him it was just the soap with which the linen had been washed. Pretending to wipe his tears away, she stroked over his face and caressed his head with her other hand to direct his attention on her hand rather than on the white cloth and its smelly peculiarity.

The effect of the anaesthetic was, to her reluctant relief, not slow in arriving. Soon, Link became heavier in her arms as the energy of his body slowly fell asleep. His left arm which rested on his stomach grew limp and dropped into his lap, however, he was still awake enough to notice that something abnormal was happening to him.

Soon, he began to choke, his left hand digging into the mattress to hold himself upright. Uli felt how he wanted to pull his head away from the towel, and she knew at that moment that she had to act quickly if she wanted to be successful in fulfilling Renado's request, even if it pained her to do such a ruthless thing to Link.

A sudden brutality gripped her muscles as she wound her left arm around him and pressed the cloth now forcefully on his mouth. She heard him moan in fright and felt his hands grab her arm firmly as he tugged at it frantically, but his movements were getting slower and weaker with every inhale of chloroform he unwillingly took. However, his remaining vigour was still enough to make her groan in effort, and she had to summon up all her strength to hold him still, to prevent him from removing the soaked cloth. But it was no easy task with Link fighting against her, even if the anaesthetic was sapping him of energy. He squirmed madly in her hold, trying desperately to free himself with his eyes screwed up by the strain, turning his head violently from left to right to get out of Uli's grip.

Just as she managed to paralyse Link's winding frame with the aid of her slender body which she pressed against him, a yellow shining light suddenly radiated from his left hand and illuminated the entire room around them. She shouted out in fright as she remembered that light from Renado's telling, and doubled her struggle to hold Link in place. However, with the new strength the sacred power of the Triforce fed to him, Link let out a shriek as he managed to tear her hand off his face, propelling himself up and away from her. She tried to catch his escaping body, screaming horrified, but wasn't quick enough,. ''Link, no! Come back!''

Link tumbled across the room with his torso bend over, but as he reached the middle of the chamber, he suddenly let out a moan and seized his head with his hands in a vain attempt to stop the dreadful, dizzy feeling overcoming his blurred vision. He vacillated so violently that he lost balance and dropped down to his knees, supporting himself on one hand while the other clutched his forehead.

Breathing hard, his glaring eyes set on her while he croaked painfully. ''What … what did … you do to me …?''

Uli was just quick enough to prevent his toppling body from crashing down to the wooden floor as he collapsed on his side, his hands still gripping his head tightly. Attempting to place the white towel on his nose again, she reached for his mouth, but Link held out a trembling arm in front of his face. ''No … get away … from me …'' he moaned in a scratchy voice.

Uli bend over him and pressed his arm down, approaching her other hand to hold the cloth once more on his mouth and nose. ''I'm sorry, Link, but I have to do this. It's for your own good.'' She knelt beside him and held him still as he tried several times to tear the towel away from his mouth, but after a while, the chloroform at last acted with all its might. She saw how his eyelids became heavier, and slowly his attempts of freeing himself died away to finally cease completely. His fingers twitched a few times as they lay on the ground beside him, before all his movements stopped, his eyes closing as he fell into a dreamless sleep. His breathing became quiet and calm, the soft heaving of his chest being the only move stirring his otherwise motionless body.

Uli was so affected by this sorrowful scene that a few sobs emanated from her throat, and she ran a quivering hand over her face to wipe her eyes dry. She didn't withdraw the cloth from Link's mouth since Renado had said that the chloroform must not be taken off until the treatment was done, otherwise Link would wake up much too soon and they would have to start all over again.

But … it was such a horrible sight for her.

Link's body and arms were limp and immobile, deprived from all the strength he had so arduously assembled during his long hours of healing. Even if his eyes were closed, there were still a few tears that left his lids and wandered down his face, marking the wood of the floor with small circles of fallen drops. His short breathing which inhaled the heavy scent of the towel rang in Uli's ears, letting her distress become even worse. She looked down at him with affliction in her heart, caressing his inanimate face gently with one finger. He was already fast asleep and didn't notice her any more, neither his surroundings, nor his pain. He was safe now, safe in his unconsciousness which shielded him from all the sufferings he had been forced to endure for so long.

She stayed with him almost five minutes, making sure that he had really gone insensible by calling his name softly. Still holding the towel on his nose for him to breathe in the chloroform, she turned her head in the direction of the door and called. ''Ashei!''

Instantly, the door swung open and the shaman, followed close by Midna, Auru and the warrior girl, stepped into the room. ''Are you all right? Is he …''

''Yes, he's asleep. I managed to make him breathe in the chloroform.''

The healer approached her and Link and knelt down to inspect him closer. Checking his pulse at first, he bend over him and placed a hand on his cheek, being careful not to inhale the perfume wafting about the cloth as well. ''Link? Can you hear me?'' he said softly. The youth didn't react.

''Well done, Uli.'' Standing up again and nodding towards Auru, Renado took Link in his arms and heaved him up while Auru held the cloth placed on his mouth. Together, they moved towards the bed to lie him down gently on the white blanket, and Uli stood up again to stand at Midna's and Ashei's side.

''How is he?'' asked the imp in a low voice. She was eyeing Link with a worried look, staring at the white cloth which Auru was pressing on his mouth and nose. The woman gazed down at her. ''He is captivated in fear and terror, more I cannot say. He fought hard against me before the anaesthetic took action. But don't worry about him, Renado knows what he is doing. He will heal him now, trust me.''

She cast a weary smile at the Twili, still somehow shocked by the dreadful scenes she had just witnessed. She had always known that Link's destiny was to fight against powerful and cruel enemies and that he had to withstand perilous ordeals in order to fulfil his duty as the Hero of Legend. But that he had to suffer so gravely in his young age, she would never have imagined. How long did he have to bear this pain before he could again live his life as he did before? How many more trials must he endure before he could at last rest his exhausted soul in peace?

Midna watched on as they prepared everything for Link's treatment. Renado filled the sacred Light Water into a new bowl and placed it on the small table next to the bed. Auru fetched a chair from on corner of the room and indicated Midna to sit down beside Link. She nodded and seated herself, placing on her turn her hand on the cloth of chloroform to maintain it placed on his mouth in case it should slip. The sensation was very odd, as if the anaesthetic had also an effect on her and let her fingers fall asleep as well. Soon, she couldn't feel them any more, and she had to pull herself together to ignore the urge of shaking her hand awake again.

Renado came to the other side of the bed just opposite her, sitting on another chair. With a second cloth placed in his lap for further use, he leaned over Link lying on his back. The long cut still open on is underbelly was bleeding his skin red, and the black shining pebbles in its middle glistened with a frantic shine.

''It's time to make you pay for all the suffering you caused Link …'' the shaman growled at the Curse, nodding to Midna and telling her mutely to make herself ready for whatever might happen during the treatment. She nodded back, bracing herself while keeping a close eye on Link's inanimate face and the cloth under her hand.

The remaining inmates of the room gathered around the bed the moment Renado dipped a second cloth into the Light, eliciting the three unknowing characters astonished gasps. ''Renado, what is that?'' Auru asked incredulously, watching the liquid Light drape around the linen like melted gold.

''Tears of Light, from the four Light Spirits. I'll explain later.'' was all the Kakarikan said as return, instead taking a deep breath and pressing the tip of his cloth onto the wound.

The sacred substance flowed into the cut like hot lava, mixing with the blood and turning the red life a bright orange. As soon as it made contact with the black pebbles, Renado added a second big drop of Light to make sure the entire injury was covered to the brim. Everyone stared in awe while the two opposite forces met, the black giving a few soft screeches of anger before being clearly overwhelmed by Light and instantly shrinking together. Midna watched with eyes as wide as saucers how the Curse gave a last, desperate pound of black energy that jolted through Link's body, making his fingers twitch, before being completely drowned out. The Light expanded over the deep gash and instantly sat to work mending it, bringing both edges of torn flesh together and welding them to one plane surface once more.

Only a small hole remained on Link's right side, which was wiped clean of blood by Renado's cloth. The Light shrunk together and expired gently, becoming naught but clear water running down Link's skin. As everyone waited for something to happen next, all leaning in closer over the unconscious youth, Midna released the breath she was holding during the entire process.

Nothing happened. The wound remained slightly open, a little blood trickling out sluggishly, but gave no further reaction whatsoever. The Twili's eyes met Renado's with a countenance of pure happiness, which the shaman returned with a disbelieving smile.

''We did it …'' he breathed voicelessly. ''The Curse is broken!''

000


	10. Chapter 46 - Shadow Kiss

_**Author's note: **I wrote this chapter about a year ago, so don't wonder if its a little abstract and badly told. I tried to make a few changes here and there so that it went better with the current story, and because my English has improved drastically over these last twelve months. _

_Just so I said it once before some or you get disappointed: this is a love story with a **MiLink** shipping. And there'll be **mature** **content in the next chapters** so be prepared. (no dirty lemon, more a wonderful rescue attempt … I told you, this story is abstract!)_

**Chapter 46 – Shadow Kiss**

It took a very long while until Link could actually manage to find his senses again. He felt terribly tired, even if he surely had slept for a long time. No sound met his soughing ears, but behind the skin of his eyelids he was able to perceive a warm, orange light to his right. By all this time he had lain there in that bed, he knew that it must be either evening or even the middle of the night. He also noticed a bigger presence next to him, maybe the shaman, but by the way it occasionally moved much more gracefully and delicately, he presumed it to be female.

''Midna?'' he asked, trying to let his voice sound loud enough to be actually heard. It was raucous and scratchy by long disuse or even something else, but the person next to him had heard him perfectly. ''Link! Oh, thank the Goddesses, you're awake!''

That was not the voice he knew from his little imp companion. It sounded much more tender and softer, however not childish like Luda's voice, but older and more mature. Link was intrigued, for he knew that voice all too well. But he could not believe that the person belonging to it was really sitting there, next to him at the edge of his bed. It was so … impossible!

When he at last managed to open his eyes, be it just a crack, he nearly started to weep in happiness. ''Uli!'' he gasped as his arms tried to lift themselves, wanting to take her slender body into their embrace, but she got the drop on him. Blowing out a relieved and overjoyed breath, she threw herself forward and wound her thin, long arms around his broken frame. ''I was so worried! Oh, Link, my child! I love you so much …'' Her sobs rang in his ears as he felt her lovely, assuring presence so close to him, and he let his own tears flow freely down his cheeks.

Long, they stayed in one another's embrace, cherishing a moment they had so long not lived. It was as if all the dark clouds around Link's mind and soul dispersed in that very instant, being chased away by his surrogate mother's soft, appeasing words of Love she whispered in his ear. He felt her palm ruffle through his hair and noticed that her hands were pleasingly warm, as always. Oh, how much he wanted this moment to last forever, just being held by her, feeling as safe as he never had felt in months.

''I missed you so much …'' he sobbed over her shoulder. Her head nodded approvingly as she replied, no less touched. ''I missed you too … oh you can't imagine how much!''

But soon, Link's upper body started to ache in tiredness from the long holding upright, and letting out a moan, he let go of her, plummeting down to the mattress again. Uli moved the chair on which she had sat closer to him and took his hand gently in hers, stroking over it with a smile on her beautiful features.

''How are you feeling, sweetheart?'' she asked in her unforgettable voice. Her cerulean eyes were clouded by tiredness, apparently she had been sitting at his side for quite a while without daring to sleep. Link tried to smile, but his weakness let only the outer corners of his mouth lift a millimetre. ''Happy.'' came his quiet reply. ''I'm so glad you're here.''

Uli grinned as she stroked his hand. ''I had to come to take care of my oldest, of course.''

Link then looked at her with worry in his eyes. ''But how … I mean, you didn't travel alone, did you?'' Uli shook her head, smiling at the sheer thought of it. ''No no, of course not. When Renado's letter came to Ordon, Rusl went here alone, telling me I should not come just after the birth, but nothing could stop me. I followed with the Group two days after.''

Link exhaled in effeteness, smiling despite his weakness. ''Rusl told me … about Aryll. Is she … all right?'' Uli chuckled softly. ''Yes, I left her in Bo's care, and she's fine. When I'm back I shall tell her about her two brothers despairingly wanting to meet her. She'll boast with proudness by hearing all the deeds they accomplished.'' She kept on smiling, caressing the top of Link's hand. Her adoptive son already looked a bit drowsy, for his eyes kept falling shut.

''Link, I wish I could stay here at your side and ensure that you'll be okay, but I'm afraid I have to go again first thing in the morning. Aryll is a hungry child and I'm afraid goat milk will not suffice her long enough. It's a mother's instinct, I'm afraid … '' she said, looking down at her swollen breasts.

Link immediately nodded in comprehension. ''Of course, please, you have to go back to her. I already feel much better, I just need to rest a few days longer … and I'll be … all right.'' His voice trailed off as his breath failed to perform words.

Uli stretched out a hand to caress his cheek, shushing him. ''That's exactly what you are going to do now, sweetheart.'' But Link forced his eyes open again. ''Please be … careful on the road, it swarms with Bulblins and … other dangerous … '' he said, wanting to draw himself up but failing miserably. The woman inched him back to bed carefully. ''Don't worry, honey. I met a few very nice creatures here which are willing to escort me back safely. I think they said they owed you a favour for having saved their patriarch, am I correct?'' A knowing grin crossed her face at her words.

Link couldn't help but smile. If the friendly Gorons escorted his mother figure back to Ordon, she really had nothing to worry about. ''Oh yes, they will do just fine. Please be sure … to thank them from me.''

He could already feel heavy weights tug at his eyelids, and he cast his surrogate mother a last, happy smile before he sealed his eyes once more from the world. He saw Uli bend forward to kiss his forehead lightly, and it was also the last thing he felt before sleep took hold of him again.

0

''Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?'' Rusl asked worriedly, draping a delicate hand over Uli's flattening belly. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair as if he were a helpless child. ''Darling, I need you to stay with Link and make sure he's all right. He needs you more than I do. And the Gorons will protect me on the road back, so you have nothing to fear.''

Rusl seemed not convinced, but the Ordonian woman allowed no contradiction. ''The Goron elder said he'd send his toughest scouts and warriors with me. Do you seriously think those monster on the road stand a chance?''

The blacksmith huffed out in frustration and silenced his wife with a sudden plunge for her mouth. She grunted out in surprise as he kissed her passionately, soon sighing with a smile and winding her arms around him. ''Take care of yourself …'' Rusl whispered. ''And kiss Aryll for me.''

Uli laughed quietly and pecked his cheek. ''I will.''

The morning sun was sluggishly sidling its way up to the zenith as the resistance Group, Renado, the children and Midna bade the blonde woman goodbye and a safe road home. Five Gorons, as fierce-looking as oversized wrestler and heavily armed with hammers and crossbows, nodded eagerly to their elder who was giving them last-minute instructions. Gor Coron was always referring to them as his 'little brothers' and looked genuinely worried, a countenance which looked quite hilarious on the face of a mighty Goron such as him, as they departed alongside Uli's horse. Renado soon came up to him and patted his arm with a good-minded laugh, assuring that his five siblings would be just fine.

As the brown horse disappeared from view, the Goron elder came up to the shaman and Rusl. ''I heard that our noble rescuer is ill. Is it something serious?''

Renado smiled at him. ''Your concern is kind, but it is no longer needed. He is on the best way to recovery.''

The rock-man grinned happily. ''Ah, what good news! By my stony beard, he's a tough little human.'' he said, making the shaman chuckle slightly. ''His companion Midna told me he bested you in a wrestling match. Is that true, my friend?''

Gor Coron's cheeks turned a deep shade of ochre as he scratched his scalp in shame. ''Don't you mention it to my elder brethren, Armoto would pester me with it for the rest of his life …''

Renado laughed out heartily at this, letting the elder blush even more.

0

When Link next awoke, he felt already much stronger than the first time. His healing scars ached much lesser, and only the place near his belly-button still tormented him quite much. But this was bearable, much to his relief. Apparently, Renado had applied another layer of his miracle ointment to blight the pain coming from the wrath of the Curse. Yet, by a feeling he could not put words onto, he felt strangely good, as if Darkness had lifted from him to let Light once more return to his broken body.

But he didn't understand, he could not comprehend why the Curse did this to him. Why did it give him this peaceful feeling when its initial means was to torture him? It made no sense.

A shift next to him brought him back to reality. His clearing ears soon heard every sound within the room, and behind still closed lids he perceived a pleasant, orange light around him. The air was quite heavy, a stench wafting in it that indicated numerous people having used the oxygen within it.

Instantly he felt the urge to breathe deeply in search for fresh air, and as soon as his belly stretched under the air he took in, a sudden pain let him groan out.

''Link!'' resounded the all too familiar voice of his faithful companion just next to him, and immediately he felt her warm, tiny hand rest on his cheek. After managing to separate both lids, Link opened his eyes and saw Midna's black and white face with its shimmering, orange hair above himself.

''Midna.'' he said, his lips breaking into a cracked smile; having her beside him only made him feel better. The young imp's pointy tooth grinned back to him as she cocked her head a bit in amusement, her high-pitched voice ringing pleasantly in his ears. ''Hope you're feeling good, 'cause if not you'll have a serious problem with me.'' she teased.

Link frowned a bit, uncomprehending. ''What do you mean?''

The bigger frame of the shaman appeared behind Midna. Despite his tired countenance, he was smiling broadly. ''She means that we have a victory.''

That didn't help much. Link straightened his upper half in the bed to lean against the back of his bed, casually noticing just how easy it was now for him. ''I don't understand.'' Midna flew over him to the other side to sit on the chair to Link's left, and Renado seated on his right. Taking his hand, he gaze deeply into the Hero's eyes. ''Link, the Curse that laid on you is broken! You are healed!''

There was just a short inhale from the youth before everything went silent. Link's look bore into the healer's eyes as he tried vainly to put sense to his words. Suddenly, all became clear; this pretended feeling of warmth the moment he woke up, his scars not hurting any more, the pleasant vigour in his body which he hadn't felt in days … it all made sense now.

He was cured! He was still alive! He was … free.

One sob came out of him before his body toppled to the side. Midna screamed out, but Renado was there in time to catch him. In the older man's embrace, Link could do nothing else but cry. He cried in deliverance, clawing his fingers into the shaman's woollen gown just to hold onto the wonderful truth, as if fearing that it might slip out of his grasp again and dip him into pain once more. Long he wept, a moment wherein Midna came closer and wound her long, thin arms around his frame as well. She pressed her entire body against his just to let him feel her sympathy, a move which he gave back by working one of his arms free and tying it around her.

Another moment past by until they separated again. Link wiped his eyes on a towel that Renado handed him while Midna sat down beside him on the sheets again. ''Thank you.'' said Link, but his voice still shook with emotion. ''Thank you so much.''

''It's okay, Link.'' said Renado. ''I'm so sorry that we were only able to help you when your suffering was at its highest. Forgive us.''

That only let new tears of emotion well up in Link's eyes, and he could just nod before pressing the towel once more on his face to hide his crying eyes. Renado tapped gently on the Hero's shoulder in affection and let him in Midna's care as he went back to his table where he had been busy cutting herbs. The imp sat down in the little space Link's legs and upper body formed as he lay on his right side. Leaning against his thighs, she watched him how he dried his eyes.

''I never saw you cry like that.'' she said not without a little teasing tone. Link glided a bit down the bed so that his head could rest on the pillow once more, placing one arm under his head as an additional support and glancing at her with tired eyes. ''_You_ didn't have to live for days with a curse upon you.'' he answered in a quiet voice.

Midna fell silent, looking down. Her hands and fingers fumbled restlessly with one another, and for many a long moment, she didn't say a word. Her back which leaned against Link's body perceived his soft breaths stirring his belly gently, and she felt good knowing that he wasn't in pain any more. But her tongue burned to tell him all, to contradict him, however the healer's presence in the distance and her own proudness forbade it.

But what was so bad in telling him? Was that not the perfect opportunity?

''Link, I … '' she began, looking to him, and fell silent once more. Link laid there just like before, but his eyes had fallen shut from tiredness, and he was already fast asleep again. Midna's lips smiled kindly as she stroked with one finger over his cheek. ''I meant just to wish you a good night.'' she said instead.

A deep inhale from the youth answered her, followed by a mumbled ''Thanks.'' and a little smile.

0

Next time Link opened his eyes, the broad light of day already faded to an early evening glow. He found himself lying on his right side, but what was most pleasant to notice was that this position didn't hurt at all, like it had done before. At once, everything from the day prior came back to him, and he had difficulties holding back his tears of pure happiness and alleviation.

As he tried to move his muscles and found that it was terribly easy, another move let him look to his left and immediately his lips lifted.

''Mmmm … '' came Midna's little voice from her place at his thighs. She had her eyes tightly closed and both arms draped over his limbs as a pillow for her broad head. Link looked at her for a moment, his smile still locked on his features. Somehow, he couldn't tear his look away from her, for she suddenly seemed so fragile, so alone and small. He had an abrupt urge to wind his arms around her like he had done the day before, but strangely, he didn't dare to move. Maybe it was because he didn't want to wake her, or because he wanted to simply look at her without her knowing.

This privilege didn't last long, however, for a sudden squashing feeling inside his belly let him shout out in fright and double up. Immediately, Midna was awake, but this queer sensation in his stomach already disappeared from his senses.

''Link, sorry, did I do something? Are you okay?'' Midna said in a drowsy voice, rubbing her eyes. Link was massaging his belly thoughtfully and answered that it was nothing. He thought it best not to ponder too much on it right now and instead smiled at her. ''Did you sleep well?''

''Mhm,'' she answered, her drowsiness making him laugh. ''What are you laughing at, you insolent wolf?!'' she cried and stemmed her fists into her sides. Link made a move as if to shield himself against someone's wrath and laughed only more.

''Well, at least you seem to be in a good shape today.'' she said and broke a little, defeated smile. Link ceased laughing and considered the truth she had just revealed. Indeed, he was feeling as strong as long not in the days he had lain there. ''I feel good, actually.'' he answered and looked down at himself. ''How is this possible?''

Midna chuckled softly. ''You had enough sleep the last two days, and your curse is broken. I think you can be happy that it turned out that well.'' Link locked eyes with her and cocked his head. ''You seem kind of irritated, Midna. Is everything all right?''

The young imp suddenly looked shocked. ''Oh, yes! I'm all right!'' and added in a softer and a bit shy tone. ''I'm just, well … relieved that you don't suffer so much any more and, well … that you are all right. I was, you know, quite worried and … ehm … ''

While she was talking and her voice slowly trailed away, Link gently reached for her hand and held it firmly. Midna turned silent upon feeling her palm embraced by his bigger hand, and they sat there for a while, just looking at their two limbs united. Midna glanced at him after a moment and saw the deep thankfulness in his clouded eyes, and somehow she felt odd about it. Not the look he was wearing, but the darkness in his pupils that enshrouded them like a veil. She presumed that it was just weariness from having suffered so much pain the last few days, but then …

''So where's your Fused Shadow?'' Link asked, quickly pulling his hand towards himself once more as the silence got awkward. Midna felt her cheeks heat up in shame, but tried to hide it by turning away slightly. ''I gave it to Eldin in return for the Tears of Light.''

Link looked puzzled, so the imp took it upon herself to fill in the gap he had missed during the last few painful days. She noticed Link gently massage his belly while she spoke, and wondered inwardly if it was pain or just discomfort from the remaining wound.

''He really gave one of his precious tears … for me?'' the Hero asked incredulously. As Midna cleared him up that not only one, but all four of the Light Spirits had each contributed in Link's healing, the youth's mouth fell agape. His astonished countenance, however, soon went over to a shocked one as Midna depicted how he lost his mind to pain. She had initially not wanted to reveal this so shortly after his healing, but as Link kept asking questions about what he had done, she was soon forced to tell him about Rusl's shoulder.

''Oh no …'' he breathed, burying his eyes in his palms. ''I'd never hurt him, he's my surrogate father! Did I really … _bite_ his shoulder?'' The Twili sighed. ''You really don't remember a thing?''

Link shook his head. ''It's all blurry and totally mixed up. As if someone had told me a story and I imagined myself in it. It doesn't make any sense.''

''That's weird, really. Well, at least you're back to yourself, and that's good. I really prefer you like this than lying half conscious in bed and wincing every time I make the bed shift.''

Link smiled and looked down. ''And I'm glad you removed that Fused thing from your head, you look so much more beautiful like this.''

As soon as his sentence was out, and Midna stared at him in disbelief, he clapped a hand over his mouth as if he had let something secret slip out. ''Did I really say that aloud?''

Midna tried to laugh nonchalantly, yet inside she was boiling with adrenaline. She couldn't find anything clever to say in return, and apparently Link could neither, so the uncomfortable silence following let them look down in shame.

Midna's mind was reeling. _What was that now? _she thought confused. _Did he mean it? Or did he just say so to comfort me? _She knew she had to ask him about it, and the question about his Horsecall still lingered untouched in her mind. If she tried to seem cool and cheeky as always, maybe she could investigate his statement a little further and hide her untamed curiosity behind the masquerade of her sarcasm? It was worth a try, but the simple thought about it let her heart race in nervousness.

_Ok, Midna. Just get it over with! _she decided, and opened her mouth to set her plan into action, when the door suddenly emitted its usual, non-lubricated squeak along with the click of the doorknob.

She quickly cleared her throat as if nothing where while Renado entered the room and smiled at them. ''Good afternoon, Link and Midna. It's nice to see you both up so lately.''

They smiled self-consciously at his remark, for it was quite true; they had both slept for at least ten hours non stop. ''How're you feeling, Link?''

Link now smiled broadly. ''Very good, I feel like I'm newborn in this world.'' The shaman chuckled. ''Oh, well that's nice to hear. Did you sit up all on your own?''

The Kakarikan seemed genuinely surprised by Link's good condition, especially when the Hylian stood up slowly and headed for the chair in front of the table without as much as a little stumble. His upper body was still uncovered and slightly bloody from the last wound and the deep scratches, which Renado carefully bandaged while examining the youth's other scars thoroughly by scanning his belly with his fingers. Link gave a soft cough of pain the moment he passed the wound still healing, but assured quickly that it was nothing.

''I can't believe it!'' Renado exclaimed happily as he sat down in front of Link, watching him with a broad smile. ''I've never seen someone recover from such severe wound as quickly as you. The fact that you can walk on your own proves that you have no internal damage, and that you have regained nearly all the blood you lost.''

Link's voice sounded still quiet and powerless as he answered, but the look he wore spoke fathoms. ''I would never have pulled trough without your care, Renado. It's thanks to you that I'm still alive.''

The older man made a nonchalant swish with his hand, but instead of protesting Link bend forward and wound his arms tightly around him. Midna smiled as they embraced each other, Renado's eyes widening briefly in surprise before closing over the youth's shoulder. ''I'm so glad you're well again, Link. You gave us all quite a fright.''

Link looked at him again, smiling in shame. ''I hope I never will again.''

Renado tapped him on the shoulder affectionately before standing up once more. ''Tell me, would you like to go downstairs and say hello to our fellow fighters? They're just having supper and would be very pleased to see you so well. I suppose you're hungry as well?''

Link nodded, but he had another urge. ''You're right, and I would love to, but actually I'd want to take a bath at first to wash all this blood away. I'm feeling more filthy than ever.''

Renado lifted his brows and nodded. ''Oh! Well, guess you're right, shall I set the kettle on for a bath in the washing room?''

''No, I'd prefer to go to the spring. Like this I get some fresh air and some movement all the while.''

''But knowing you, you'd like to go alone, wouldn't you?'' the healer countered, folding his arms and looking cheekily at the blushing youth.

Link smiled shyly and looked down. Renado seemed to know him better than he knew himself. ''Yes, if you don't mind.'' To his surprise, the healer agreed. ''I can't keep you from anything, but you'll have to promise me not to overdo yourself, you are still healing.''

So with the shaman's help, Link was soon standing on his two feet, getting the feeling back of sensing his weight on them. ''I think I should be able to walk alone.'' he said after a few steps assisted by Renado. The latter nodded happily, letting him walk the last few paces to the door. Midna watched with widened eyes just how well her Hero was at last. It made her heart scream with happiness and relief to know he was feeling so good.

When Link stepped out of his room and supported himself on the railing, Rusl's voice from downstairs met his Hylian ears. The Group sat at the big, round table in the middle and listened intently to the blacksmith's talking, all holding a wooden cup in their hands and occasionally taking a sip from it. The kids were playing with wooden figures in a corner and took no notice of the adults as they talked. Ilia sat with the older gathering at the table and listened to their words.

''Well, he charged it without hesitation, but this foul creature simply knocked him away with this club of an axe.'' Rusl was saying, receiving stunned looks and a silent whimper from Ilia. ''But he kept on fighting. I've never seen someone fight with such ferocity than him.''

Renado approached Link and called over the railing towards the gathering. ''You can leave the talk about great deeds to later and greet our noble Hero first.''

Link went deep red with shame as everyone turned to him. A few gasps and shouts of surprise drifted up to him as he started to struggle his way down the stairs. Then, all the chairs were pushed back with loud rumbling as everyone stood up and raced to the steps, but Rusl was there first. He ran up the stairs like mad and pronounced Link's name just once ere he flung his arms around him.

''Link, oh my boy, you're well!'' he gasped over his shoulder and held the youth tightly. Link was so surprised by this move that his body froze momentarily, and it took him a few seconds before he, too, could return the gesture and squeeze the blacksmith in his embrace. Everyone cheered as they joined them with taps on their shoulders and words of care. Link noticed in awe how his surrogate father even shed a few tears as he held him close to himself, and soon he felt his own eyes water in emotion upon feeling Rusl's body stir with sobs. ''I'm so sorry about your shoulder, Rusl.'' Link said, eyeing the white bandage looking out from underneath the blacksmith's shirt. ''I didn't know what I was doing …''

Rusl just shook his head and tapped his son on the shoulder. ''I was careless, it's all my fault. Don't you even think about it, okay?''

Only reluctantly could the smith elicit Link an agreeing nod. Together with the others, the Hero walked to the base the stairs where the kids were upon him immediately. They screamed and shouted in happiness and wrapped their tiny arms around him, a move which he had not expected either. Just after that, Beth and Talo jumped up and down and riddled him with question.

''Link! It's so good to see you! We were so worried!''

''What was wrong? Were you dying?''

''No, Talo, you imbecile!''

''Sorry, but he screamed and cried like a goat that's being slaughtered.''

''That's because he was in pain, you moron!''

''But why?''

''Because … well … Link, why were you in pain? Were you injured?''

Link nodded nervously while looking around for an explanation; he didn't really fancy the idea of telling the kids about that Curse and his totally mad reaction to its pain. ''I'll tell you another time, is that all right?'' he suggested. The little ones agreed nonchalantly since their little minds were more focused on playing than the past of his sufferings. Link didn't blame them for that at all, he was actually rather pleased that this subject was, for now, settled.

Before he could even think about excusing himself from the merry gathering, his eyes caught sight of another welcomed person who was standing behind the children, its gaze pointed at its feet. ''Hello Ilia.'' he said, and the young woman's head jerked up to him.

He was slightly frightened by her red-rimmed eyes and weary appearance, and immediately felt the urge to tell her how sorry he was for everything. But before he could move towards her, she was already hurling herself at his neck with a huff of joy, winding her slender arms tightly around his middle. ''Oh Link! Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?!''

The party around them laughed out happily at the sight of the two youths united once more, and Link nodded while staggering a little under the crushing embrace of his life-long friend.

''Would you like something to eat?'' Rusl suggested after they separated once more. ''I can go look in the kitchen for what is left.'' But Link merely shook his head. ''Actually I wanted to go to the spring and have a bath, after all this time. But I'll have something later, if that's okay.''

Rusl nodded eagerly. ''Of course. We'll wait for you here.''

''I made some stew, if you like I can warm it up for you.'' Ilia said with a huge smile, and Link grinned back crookedly. ''That would be gorgeous, I've always loved your stew!''

Just as he turned towards the door, however, Renado called back at him. ''Link, don't overdo yourself, remember!''

''I'll remember.'' said Link smiling and took his leave, stepping out into the bright evening sun that sent its last rays onto the world.

''Renado, is he really all right now?'' Rusl asked as soon as the door closed behind the youth.

''Yes, my friend. I saw him stand up all on his own, and he looks as if the pain is completely gone. I'm quite sure he isn't lying this time.''

The blacksmith's grin said it all. Contently they sat back down at the table while Ilia disappeared in the kitchen and the children resumed their figure playing. While Rusl finished his tale about the Temple of Time he had started earlier, Midna silently stepped back up the stairs into Link's room and glanced through the window onto the main street. Her searching gaze set on her Hero as he carefully stepped along the road towards the little cavern, and she couldn't help but sigh in longing.

Had he meant his last sentence to her? Was she beautiful to his eyes? Or had he just said it out of politeness?

_Damn it! _she thought with another huff. _Why am I always so shy when it comes to him? I wasn't like this on the beginning of our journey …what the heck is happening to me?_

0

The usually dusty path leading to the spirit spring was rather muddy this time; apparently, it had rained. Link took his steps with caution, fearing that he might loose balance and fall. But his pace was sure and his legs strong. He was definitely on the way of recovery.

Passing the sanctuary, he entered the little cavern leading to the deeper basin of the spring where he and Midna had already taken a bath a few weeks ago. His careful steps reverberated against the walls of red rock as he passed underneath the high ceiling and ascended, with a little more difficulty, the inclined path leading to the small outgoing.

His left hand searched for support as he plopped against the wall just above the basin, panting in effeteness. His face turned into an ironic smirk as he looked over himself. _You really _are_ a great Hero who tires already at a little ascent_. He knew perfectly that, if Renado would have heard that, he would have slapped him.

The soft burbling of the crystal clear water played pleasantly in his ears, letting him shiver with silent anticipation. He would at last be able to free his scarred body from all the traces of blood remaining, and perhaps the washing would also help him to forget all this grief the Curse had brought to him. He had to convince himself once more, since his exhausted soul was still numb with disbelief, that it was really over, that all this torment was at last at an end.

After descending the stone stairs down to the shore, he removed his white shirt and spread it over a rock near him. Just before entering the water, though, he looked down onto his disfigured belly. The big, long scars were no beautiful sight, especially the one crossing his entire torso. There was still the place where this incision had not completely healed and which Renado had covered with the bandage to keep it from opening again. As he touched it with two fingers, the well-known pain grabbed him again but let only the outer corner of Link's brow twitch; this little sting was nothing compared to the pain of that Curse.

He decided to leave his stomach as it was and turned towards the edge where the water rolled in tiny waves over the sand. As the liquid embraced his bare feet, its cold tickle let a shiver run down his spine. He waded in the low billows until he saw the ground disappear in the depths of the basin, and without waiting any longer, he plunged head-first into the water.

The shock of the sudden cold froze his movements for a fraction of a second, but it was a wonderful feeling to be roused out of his body's apathy at last. He could perceive every bloodstream pounding in excitement, could sense his nerves electrify his mind and soul. His legs performed a few powerful strokes, aided by his swinging arms, and before he really noticed it, his fingertips touched the stony ground.

Turning around, he pressed his arms up to propel his body down and landed with both feet softly against the floor of the pool. He pulled his legs in as if he wanted to crouch down, releasing a bit of air so that his filled lungs would not let him drift up again. And then, he turned immobile, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander freely around in search for the water's touch.

The quiet burbling of the spring above send a pleasant melody down to him, letting him forget everything around him except the soft, dandling movements of the water sending him into another world.

The water made him feel weightless, as if he was just another mass of molecules melting together with the blue around him. He wasn't there any more, had become a part of the spirit spring and the water surrounding him. He would hover in its entity for the rest of his life, enjoying the silence of the endless peace which had taken him prisoner, which had seduced him by showing him a place where everything was equal, serene, and calm.

Yet, he could still hear the faint bubbling the air he released from time to time made when the pressure in his lungs became too great. He found it quite annoying to hear a sound not fitting into this environment under the surface, and he wished that it would stop. Why did humans always need air? It was so uproarious when it left the mouth of a land dweller, so loud it could become sometimes! Why couldn't it just stop? He wasn't a human any more, so he would never need it again. He could just squeeze his lungs empty so that they would be quiet at last. Yes, that was a good idea.

Uh, so loud it was! He heard bubbling all around him as he forced every bit of air out of his breast. The pressure of the water became greater, but the annoying sounds had stopped. At last! This human shell which took in so much room in his entity was finally out of air, so he could at last listen to the silent tranquillity reigning around him in peace.

But … what was that? What was this strange thing in his chest which grabbed him as if a foot was pressing on someone's breast to suffocate a dying soul? It felt like a weight pulling him down, like a heavy clump inside him that grew and grew and took in more and more room. Soon, his throat, or at least the place where his throat would have been would he still be a Hylian, was grabbed too, the weight crushing it until it contracted painfully. Yes, it hurt, even if he couldn't tell why. But it was impetuous, and agonizing, so agonizing that he clenched his teeth.

Hang on! Water didn't have teeth! But Hylians had. Where was his body? He heard no bubbling any more. Where was Link? He had to find him before the pain destroyed him. Before the suffering extinguished the only living link he had to the world above.

There was a touch on his throat, a tight grip closing upon it as if it wanted to tear the pain out of it. A new torment shot out from somewhere deeper, letting his fear become even greater. Where the hell was his body?!

A sudden groan let him jump in fright. The other water moved, whirled around as something pushed off from the ground, letting his world turn wildly around. He was stirred, beaten, broken up as the body within him made it's way upward, guided by an unconquerable will which was stronger than any logical thinking.

His mass was pushed aside as the survival instinct of Link won over his confused mind.

With a loud splash, Link broke through the surface and flung his arms over the edge of the basin to hold himself above water. He sucked in the air hungrily, gasping for breath. His head spun awkwardly, letting him moan out as his forehead met the rock rather roughly. But knowing that banging his head against the stone was no use to fight dizziness, he let his forehead lie on the edge and waited patiently for the vertigo to fade away and his breathing to become steady again. As he did, he tried to recall what had just happened underwater, and mentally slapped himself. _I should really be more careful with water from now on, or everything Renado and Midna did for me was for nothing. It would be dishonouring their loyalty towards this irresponsible Hero!_

He felt really bad now that this particular thought had crossed his mind. He was lucky that he didn't suffer Hydrophobia after this dangerous plunge at Lake Hylia that had nearly cost him his life. He could be marked forever, never able again to enter water deeper than a foot without having a panic attack. He shivered in dislike; never swim again? That would be horrible, for he simply_ loved _swimming! His entire childhood he had passed countless summers above and under water, driving Rusl to the limit of his nerves when he had tried to stay underwater as long as possible. The blacksmith had been soaked wet a few times those summers, having plunged after his adoptive son when a number of minutes too great for his withstanding had ticked by. Link would always have laughed in amusement at seeing the terrified face the older man had worn, assuring him that he was all right and that his surrogate father had just messed up a new record.

He smiled as those pleasant memories submerged his mind. At the same time, he felt his shoulders sink deeper again, and he decided that no one and nothing would ever be able to break his Love for the water.

And with that, he grabbed the edge of the basin with both hands and pushed himself back under the surface again.

0

Link stayed at the spring for at least one hour, for the night was soon upon Kakariko. Occasionally, he rubbed his belly and sides to cleanse the healed skin from all the blood remaining, but mostly he swam around in the pool, diving here and there to the bottom and enjoying how easy it was now to move freely again. Sometimes, though, when he submerged too quickly, the folding of his body caused the still healing wound on his belly to hurt all of a sudden, letting him jerk in fright and retch on water. Several times, he shot up again and coughed terribly as he tried in vain to free his airways from the wet he had accidentally swallowed.

As he surfaced once again after a while, he had to grab the edge with one hand to hold himself up, and as he had successfully spit out all the water, he remained there at the border of the shore, panting, eyes closed in tiredness. _ Enough playing_, he thought, _I can't any more_.

With a groan of effort, he heaved his body out of the water, crawling in the sand to find a comfortable place where he could sit down. He didn't slip his shirt over himself yet, for he wanted to let his body and leggings dry before returning to the shaman's house. And, even if he couldn't swim any more, he wanted to stay at the water's edge as long as possible to enjoy the melody of the spring and the silence of the night.

If they worried about him, they would just have to come and get him, he decided. So long hadn't he been able to go outside, now he wanted to make full use of his good condition and the free time he had to his disposal to enjoy these little pleasures of life to the full.

So he moved back to the edge and drew up one leg while letting the other dangle loosely in the water. It was one of his favourite positions, laying his chin drowsily on top of his knee and letting his mind loose itself in dreams. In this posture he had passed all these long hours of reflection every human did when he came of age to pose himself all the questions of life. And Link was someone who had enough material pondering on for a long time: where he came from, who his parents were, why they had left him in the woods, if he would one day meet them … He had passed all his youth sifting through his memory in search for answers, but had, until now, found none.

What was odd was that, even if he had never met his parents before and didn't know what they were like, he missed them sometimes. How often had he watched Talo, Malo or Beth with an envious eye when they came back home after a day of playing and were greeted with embraces and kisses? True it was that Rusl and Uli had treated him like that too when he was young, but he had never called them ''mother'' or ''father''.

There had been a time where he didn't even know those two words. He could well remember that day when he had picked up the word ''dad'' for the first time in his life, when Ilia had called her father, major Bo, who had come to take her back home.

He had been three years old.

And he could also recall the embarrassment in Rusl's face that evening when he had asked him with his little, quiet voice, what this strange word meant. The blacksmith had said that some parents wanted their children to call them different names, easier for them to pronounce so that, when they came into trouble, they could better call their parents for aid.

To answer Link's second question as why Rusl and Uli had taught him their real names instead of easier ones (Rusl's name had been a real disaster for him for a long time, he remembered with a chuckle), his surrogate father had evaded the answer by assuring the three-year-old-Link that he would learn the answer when he was old enough.

Now, being seventeen, he could easily guess the cause: the married couple hadn't wanted him to call them names they didn't own, since they were not his real parents. But they had wanted to spare him from this knowledge until he would possess enough mental strength to withstand the truth, and would not be forced to loose the habit of calling them ''mum'' and ''dad''.

It all made sense to him, he had to admit. But it hadn't been easy, neither, to learn that Rusl and his wife were not his parents. And that had only caused more question to appear in his mind, and he had longed for so many years to find answers.

He was so lost in thoughts and questions that he didn't hear the faint pit-pat resounding in the cavern above him. Neither the dim green light caught his attention, and even the soft, high-pitched voice calling his name carefully remained unnoticed. ''Link?''

Above the spring, with a full view on the pool in the closed area, stood Midna. She had been worrying ever since the night had fallen about how Link was there at the water, all alone. The others had all said that she had nothing to fear and that Link could well look after himself. But she had had a strange feeling that they were wrong, and as Link still wasn't back one hour past sundown, she couldn't hold in place any longer.

So there she stood, looking down to Link sitting motionlessly at the water's edge, wondering if he ignored her willingly or if he simply hadn't heard her. She chose the latter as a more plausible cause and called for him again, louder this time. ''Link!''

Link's head shot around in fright, staring up with eyes open wide. ''What?''

Midna looked down to him, smiling a bit shyly. She saw him search around with his wonderful blue eyes, but the darkness of the cave entrance and her dark skin made her nearly invisible. ''Midna? Is that you?'' he asked.

She turned towards the stony stairs, deciding to come down to him since he had difficulties to make her out in the dark. ''Yes, it's me. Can I come down?''

As she looked again at him from the edge of the stairs, she saw that he was smiling. Apparently, he could now fully see her black and white body with it's glowing green lines criss-crossing her arms and legs. ''Please, why would I say no?'' he answered with a warm but weary voice. He was visibly tired, for his eyelids were heavy and his head battled to stay upright.

Midna smiled back broadly and settled beside him on the shore, letting her feet hang over the rim as well. ''I just wanted to know if you were all right, I was quite worried about you.'' she said while looking to him with kind, glistening eyes. The other, unvoiced cause of her coming was actually to be alone with him, but she would never reveal that to him.

Link smiled happily back, nodding his thanks. ''I am, no need to worry.''

Then there was silence. No one made an attempt of starting a conversation. Midna not since she was satisfied now, seeing Link well, and to tell the truth she hadn't really been thinking of words to say when she would at last be reclusive with him. Link neither said anything because he hadn't been expecting her coming. No one knew what to say.

Midna was quite embarrassed, for she had interrupted him in his cogitations and had even seated beside him. She felt rather awkward now, and the shame let her head heat up terribly. She could see, from the corner of her eye, that Link let his gaze sink down, moving his left foot nervously in the water. She had to say something, anything, or she would be so misplaced that she would have to go again, apologizing a million times of having disturbed him.

But what could she say? The weather, perhaps? No, bad idea, for Link had been asleep all day. Maybe ask what he had done there, alone, at the spring? Oh no! That was none of her business, and she might sound rude and too interested, what could anger him or embarrass him even more.

_Think, Midna, think_! she screamed in her head. What could she say? What could she say?! What the hell could she …

''Midna, I've got to ask you something.''

She jumped as she heard Link's shaking voice beside her, and she turned her head to him, a questioning gaze in her single eye.

Link was still looking down, his face suddenly stern as he placed a trembling hand on his chest, on the scar of the longest, deepest cut his body had endured. She noticed that he stared at the bloodstained cloth covering the still healing injury, and his eyes were strangely glassy, as if viewing a scene passed long ago.

Breathing deeply, he continued. ''My memories are broken from that night at Lake Hylia, all I know it that you saved my life.'' He looked at her, his twin oceans clouded by tiredness yet still glistening with a somehow knowing gaze that gave his eyes new strength. ''How did you save me?''

Midna's hand on which she had supported her weight slipped over the rock as she heard his question. She suddenly felt even hotter that before as she stared fiercely at the water in front of her as if trying to squeeze an answer out of the low waves. How would she ever tell him how she had saved him from drowning?

''I … I,'' she stammered. ''Well, you know, it wasn't actually me who got you out of the water. It was, well, the Light Spirit Lanayru who found you underwater and carried you to the shore. I would never have been capable of doing that with my tiny arms.''

She heard him chuckle softly. ''No, definitely not. I'm much too heavy for you.'' Midna had just wanted to laugh with him, relieved that this was done, when Link replied. ''But I didn't really mean that.'' Her brows pursed in despair as she frantically looked down so that his vigilant eyes would not see it.

''I stayed much too long underwater, no human can survive that, not even the Hero. I must have been nearly dead.'' he said, his voice deepening with concern as he looked at her. She felt her eyes water as the horrible picture of seeing him lying half-dead before her dug it's claws into the border of her sight. She could blink as much as she wanted, it didn't let go.

''Well, I presume that … that Lanayru gave you the energy you needed to … well, to wake up again.'' she replied, trying to hold back her tears and looking away so that he would not see the lie in her eye.

Link's gaze turned downward, and Midna waited with bated breath for what he would say in return. His brows furrowed slightly as he searched in his shattered memory. ''I … can't remember any light.'' he said, thinking hard. ''I remember only darkness around me, and pain. But … '' he paused momentarily, closing his eyes as a feeling shot through his mind. Midna turned her eye to him without moving her head.

''There was … something else, that night. A feeling, a pleasant feeling that pulled at me, wrapped me in warmth, wanting me to come back. It was so pleasant that I could only follow it. And there I saw your face above me, heard your voice pronounce my name, felt your hand on my shoulder. In that instant, I knew that you saved me, Midna.''

He cast a smile at her, a smile so wonderful, so thankful, that Midna soon felt the first tear breaking through, wandering over her skin. She decided that it was no use to fight against her feelings any longer, for both her tears and the truth only known by her were much too strong. Her voice trembled as she said in a low tone. ''That feeling, Link, was a … kiss … I kissed you … ''

She heard Link gasp, and slowly his smile faded away. His eyes were filled with a strange look, a mix between surprise, shock and astonishment. But Midna was scared by this look, thinking that he was angry because she had kissed him without his permission. As Link's shocked gaze moved down, she couldn't hold still any more. ''Please, Link, don't be angry. I … I had no choice! It just happened, I don't know why … It was necessary, you were dying, and I couldn't let you die! Because I wanted you to live, you must live! Because I love-'' She had just the time to stop herself by biting her lip mercilessly. She clapped a hand over it as the singeing pain let her moan out, casting a considering look to Link to see if he showed any sign proving that he had noticed her gaffe.

But he still stared with a blank gaze in front of him, breathing rather strangely as if he felt somehow cold. Or hot. It was really odd. She had never seen him act like this before.

But then, Link shifted by pushing his weight up with his arms. She just caught a glance of his face where his eyes had closed and his brows knit, wearing a countenance of disappointment, even betrayal.

Midna's eyes widened in horror. He stood up, preparing to leave! She was suddenly the most frightened like she hadn't been in months. She had angered him, or deceived him, or even worse! No, he couldn't leave her like that, she had to stop him. ''Link! Please, don't go! I didn't meant to kiss you without your willing, but I had no choice! Please don't be angry, it was so save you, I couldn't let you die! I … I had … to …''

What was he doing there?

Her voice died away as she watched, mouth agape, how Link laid down on his back, half a meter behind her. He had lowered himself parallel to the water's edge on the sand surrounding the spring, and had closed his eyes, placing one hand to rest on his belly.

Midna didn't understand anything any more. Was he now angry that she had kissed him without his permission or not? She was too confused about the whole situation that she couldn't think of anything better to ask than. ''A - Are you tired?''

Without opening his eyes, Link slowly shook his head. Instead, he answered in a weary, whispering tone from which Midna couldn't tell if it was real or fake. ''I'm drowned, Midna.''

_What?!_ she thought with the utmost bewilderment. _What the hell is he talking about?_

''I … I beg your pardon?'' she stammered, choosing the more gentle version to ask him. This time, Link turned his head to her, looking at her with eyes half closed. ''I'm drowned, Midna.'' he repeated even softer. ''Save me … ''

He closed his eyes again, turning his head back and breathing another time. ''Please, Midna … save me … ''

It took a long moment before Midna could actually move. She felt strangely light, and feared already that a sudden gust of wind could blow her away. She had lived this scene before, seeing Link lying there on the ground in front of her, and if she wasn't mistaken, he even held his breath intently. The sight let a shiver run down her back, for it seemed so real, so similar to this tragic night that it really scared her.

But wait a moment! To save him, she had kissed him, she could too well recall that! But … no, this could not be. This simply _could_ not be Link's real wish … or could it?

Midna was completely lost between her confusion, the fear of seeing him like that once more, and her desire of kissing him again. What if she interpreted his plea wrongly? What if he didn't want her to kiss him but do something else to save him? Oh, what should she do?

''Midna … ''she heard from beside her, which tore her out of her stirred reflections. Link was looking into her eyes again, holding an arm outstretched in her direction, waiting for her to take it. He smiled with the kindest of smiles, so soothing that all her worries dispersed like smoke, leaving only her loving desire behind. He was just so beautiful …

Her fingertips hovered to him and were embraced by his bigger hand. He pulled her very gently to him, and she just followed, standing up and lowering herself quickly after beside him again, kneeling at his left side just like then at the lake. He raised her hand to place it softly on his shoulder, all without moving his warm gaze from hers. She let herself go, trusting him that he had noticed her confusion and helped her out.

All his movements were very slow and calm, filling her to the brim with tenderness and care. She still had no idea what he wanted from her; however, had no doubt any more as Link placed her other hand, the left one, on his right cheek, and closed his eyes again while muttering drowsily. ''Save me … I'm dying … ''

Mida could feel the adrenaline move up into her head as she leaned forward, approaching his face very slowly. Her mouth came nearer and nearer, so near that she could feel Link's warm breath on her lips. And … just as she closed her eyes, they touched him, caressed him … kissed him.

The bliss which overcame her the moment Link gave back the kiss by moving his lips softly was like a firework exploding in her mind. Unintentionally, she let out a moan as the sheer pleasure took hold of her, and she moved on her turn her lips just as he had done. He was stroking over her mouth with such care as if her lips were made of pure glass. His hands approached her chin and cheeks, caressing them like her mouth, with the utmost care. But as she did the same with her hands as well, she felt something warm, wet on his face.

Even if she did it with the most reluctance, she pulled her lips away from his and opened her eyes, looking down at him with loving concern. ''You're crying … '' she muttered.

Link opened his eyes too, gazing at her with a look he had never worn before. It was like sadness, but deeper, and … happier. But how could sadness be happy? This didn't make sense, something was wrong. No one could be deeply sad and happy at the same time.

It took some time before she understood. There was only one thing on earth that could transform sadness into happiness, hatred into respect, despair into hope …

… Love …

''Don't stop … '' he sobbed silently. ''Please … ''

More tears ran down his temples as he saw that Midna had begun crying too. She leaned over him again, but halted in mid-air. ''Please tell me if it's true.'' she pleaded, snivelling. ''Do you love me, Link? Please tell me the truth.''

She asked it even if she could already see the answer in his crystal eyes. She just wanted to hear it once and for all so that she would not have to live in doubt any longer.

Link's sobs became harsher as he tried to form words, so moved by his own feelings that he had difficulties to speak properly. So he inhaled deeply a few times, catching his breath, and said then in a trembling voice filled with pure Love: ''Yes, I … I think I love you.''

Midna instantly dissolved into tears, burying her little face in her small hands and startling Link who straightened his upper body immediately. He sat beside her, watching her with an even sadder look. What had he done? Why had he burdened her with his feelings? After all she had been through, the only thing that came to his mind was telling her how much he longed for her, for her lips, her wonderful gaze, her entire body which let him shiver every time she moved. And now she was crying, weeping in despair because he loved her but she not, and that she couldn't tell him by fear of hurting him.

As Midna calmed down again, wiping her face, he was sitting with his legs drawn up, ears hanging down, staring at his knees. She was a little thoughtful at his sad countenance, but was still too moved to say a word. Then Link turned his head to her but kept his eyes down. ''I'm so sorry I burdened you with my feelings, and I can understand if you do not feel the same for me.'' His look transformed into one of despair as he stretched out his arms, indicating his shivering body. ''Please, if you're angry, shout at me, slap me, or drown me if you like, the water's just there … ''

He didn't have the time to finish as Midna clapped her hand over his mouth. She stood before him, her head at the same level than his, looking with glistening eyes into his. ''I really _should_ slap you,'' she said in an upset voice, yet filled with care and Love that soothed it a bit. '' if you don't shut up now and listen to what I say. I love you, Link. I love you more that everything on this earth, do you hear me?'' Her voice shook with emotion, becoming louder, filled with despair. ''I love you, Hero chosen by the Gods! I love you!''

She had no time to breathe after her sentence when she saw Link burst into tears as well, propelling himself forward and winding his arms tightly around her.

She heard him sob terribly, felt the heat of his body close to her, and wound her arms around him too so that her fingers touched his skinny back and felt the bones of his ribs and shoulder blades against her fingertips.

They sat and stood there for many long moments, crying in Love. The water of the spring seemed to glow in the darkness of night as if the Light Spirit Eldin felt the pure Love within their hearts as well. The time seemed to stand still, as if to grant them a moment for their feelings to sink in. It was only after a very long time that they separated again but stayed in one another's arms. Link lifted one hand to Midna's face, stroking over her cheek to dry it. She returned the gesture, and both smiled lovingly.

But then, Link let out a feeble moan as he staggered on his knees, shooting out an arm to catch his tilting body. Midna gasped in fright as she started to slide out of his slackening embrace, clinging to his shoulders to hold herself in his arms. Link noticed that and leaned with quaking body over the ground to depose her softly in the sand, holding himself up with his two arms which trembled in effort. Midna was instantly at his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. ''Link? Are you all right?''

He didn't answer immediately, still trying to calm his shaking body down. She looked anxiously to him, her mind screaming for an opportunity to somehow help him.

''I'm all right,'' he then croaked wearily. ''I think I'm just tired. Perhaps it's better if I go back to Renado's house if I don't want to fall asleep on the road.'' He managed with great effort to lift his head, peering into her eye. She looked back at him with a little smile. ''Yes, I think that's the best thing to do.''

He let his head fall down again, apparently a failed attempt of nodding, and tried to stand up but vacillated dangerously. Midna's arms shot forward instinctively as if wanting to catch him should he collapse, of course it was completely impossible for her to hold him up. ''Be careful, will you?'' she said worriedly. ''I don't want to loose you now that you know my feelings.'' she added in a more ironic tone. Link smiled and this time managed to stand up without staggering too much. ''Aren't you coming with me?'' he asked while making a few unsure steps as if figuring out if his trembling legs could still carry him.

She shook her head. ''Did you see in what a state I am?'' Stretching out her arms, she indicated her soiled body which was covered in dirt, dust and Link's long dried blood from the night at the lake. ''I feel like plaster-covered in all this blood, since _I_ haven't had a bath in weeks.''

''Oh.'' said Link and looked down, feeling a bit ashamed to not have noticed that his blood still covered her entirely. ''Then I'll wait for you, if you don't mind.''

But Midna shook her head wildly. ''No! You go straight back to Renado's house, you can barely hold on your feet any longer. Don't wait for me, I'll come later.'' To blight Link's starting protest, she flew up to him and placed a hand on his cheek, pressing the index finger of the other palm on his lips. ''No contradicting.'' she said calmly.

Link relapsed into silence, looking down and smiling with eyes closed. ''Okay.'' he said, lifting his head again and gazing into her ruby eye, wearing a shy grin. ''I'll wait for you in bed, then.''

Midna chuckled softly, brushing tenderly over his face.

Link turned towards the rock where his white shirt was spread out and put it on again before walking back to the stairs which led to the cave entrance above them. His steps were a bit unsteady but he kept going, ignoring the clumsy tumbling every now and again. However, he halted just in front of the entry, calling down to her. ''Midna!''

She turned away from the shore where she had just wanted to sit down to enter the water, and looked up to him. ''Yes?''

Link waited a little moment, letting his chin sink down and then quickly lifting his eyes before he said in a soft, caring voice. ''I love you.''

Midna was paralysed for a short instant, digesting what her long, pointed ears had just heard. It was still so new and unfamiliar to hear Link saying those three words, and her mind had to work it out another time before she could answer, wearing the happiest of smiles. ''I love you too.''

Link's face shone with happiness as he nodded slowly, turning then around to walk out of the spring pool area. Midna stayed a few moments where she was, still looking to where he had disappeared and trying desperately to believe the events of this night. Before, she had been imagining how it would be if Link would love her, and she had to admit that the reality was very different than she had envisaged and … a thousand times better!

All her wishes had come true just because she had had that feeling that something was wrong.

Not that there ever would be anything wrong again.

0

The steps of his bare feet echoed in the cavern as Link walked back to the village. He felt a bit dazed from the events just past, but only the thought about it painted the broadest of grins across his lips. At last, everything was out, he thought with a relieved sigh. He had confessed his feelings to Midna, who had apparently felt the same already long before. It just felt so good …

As he passed the outgoing of the cavern and let the scenes just past play in his mind, he didn't notice the strange tightening inside his stomach at first, but had to sense it soon after with a surprised moan. His hands shot up to place themselves on his underbelly, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle. He choked on a swallow, stared at the flying dust with eyes open wide as he stopped his pace, leaning slightly forward like a child suffering a terrible stomachache.

What was happening to him?

He could not understand where this convulsive feeling came from, but he remembered having sensed it before, in the bed the moment he had woken. However, it had changed in intensity from the last time, letting him barely breathe as it contracted his gut dreadfully. But the most wicked was that it didn't hurt, just suffocated him and tortured him with an awful feeling, as if his entrails were dissolving into a slimy mass of swelling pudding and were moving around like mucus in a bucket. It felt horrible and made him sick.

One hand shot up then to his lips as he felt something warm move up his trachea. He took a few steps back into the cavern to have some privacy, and coughed up the liquid amassing in his throat. He sensed it running through his fingers, and instantly a strange metallic smell ensnared in his nostrils.

When he opened his eyes after having closed them to bear this wobbling sensation inside him, his look grew horrified at the sight of deep red dripping from his drenched palm. _Blood?_ He could not understand what that was all about, but he decided to keep it hidden from Renado's vigilant eyes. Otherwise, he would never let him go! Besides, coughing up some blood was rather common after such severe wounds. The only thing abnormal was his belly playing odd tricks on him, but at least it didn't hurt. It had been much worse, he remembered, clenching his teeth at the thought of the dreadful agony that curse had made him suffer.

Already, his belly calmed down again, letting him feel rather light now as he took careful steps towards the centre of the village again. But with a start, he remembered his hand still red with blood, and he quickly moved to the spring to wash it away so that Renado or the members of the Group wouldn't suspect anything.

Just as he stood up again, he heard a familiar voice call out his name. ''Link!'' At the porch of the shaman's house stood Luda, leaning over the railing and waving a hand in greeting. He smiled back and walked slowly in her direction, pulling his hand quickly down when he noticed that it still hung at his belly.

From far, he could see Luda turn around to call through the door inside the house, probably telling the inmates the news of Link's safe return. She then walked back to the porch, looking on as he marched with careful steps. Link was a bit embarrassed to have her watching while he toppled clumsily on his shaky feet towards the centre of Kakariko, and he hoped that the sick feeling would not grip his belly again. This wish would not be granted to him, he had to realize soon after.

Just as he avoided stumbling over a stone, his body suddenly paralysed, and his breath caught in his throat. There it was again, that dreadful feeling squashing his inside tremendously, but this time, it corded up his airway too, choking him until his lips opened and closed in a vain attempt to suck in air. He stared horrified in front of him, bending over as his crunched body forced him to.

Then, all the energy he had left from his abidance at the spirit spring left his extremities by moving towards his middle, exactly to the point where the last wound from the Mirror Shard remained. He realized too late that his legs gave way under him, and as he crashed to the ground he fell with his entire bodyweight on his right wrist. But he didn't feel the pain issuing out of the twisted limb, for everything around him spun boisterously. He felt his back arch as he curled up in convulsions, twitching and jolting horribly. However, his mind was still very awake as he helplessly tried to make his body stop trembling.

The moment he had toppled over, he had heard a frightened scream, surely from Luda still standing on the porch. After a few seconds of violent tremors shooting through his body, he heard a loud skidding sound in the soil just next to him and received flying dust in his face.

''Link!'' he heard someone gasp over him, and instantly his weight laid on his back. But he couldn't answer, his throat was corded up by an invisible rope, giving him no chance to breathe properly and calm his body down. He gritted his teeth as new shaking gripped him, and he could see other figures above him that were speaking in hushed, frightened voices. Another high-pitched scream rang out some distance away, a familiar voice he knew all too well.

''Luda, get the children away from here!'' shouted the shadow above him while pressing both his hands on Link's shoulders to keep him on the ground. It hurt quite a lot since his strong hands pressed on the still healing scar under Link's collarbone, and he shouted at him to make him stop, but all that escaped his mouth was a helpless, pain stricken moan.

One of his hands clapped on the fingers of the man holding him down, and another voice called angrily at seeing his gesture. ''Renado, stop! You're pressing on his wound!'' He knew that voice, for it belonged to a seemingly heartless warrior girl with short, coal black hair. The moment Ashei had shouted at the shaman, the weight pinning Link to the dusty ground immediately let go, and as his convulsions became more violent again, his arching back sent him reeling to his right side.

_No … not again … _he thought desperately as he felt blood once more shoot up his trachea. What on Earth was happening to him?!

He managed to spin his body further sideways so that he now practically laid on his crunched stomach, using both arms now in an attempt to lift himself from the ground. But no strength remained in his extremities, so all he could do was move a palm to his chest as it twitched and jolted brutally.

''Father!'' he heard Luda cry, but Link could not make her out through his eyes drowned in tears. That was when he felt the warm tickle on his chin and in the corners of his mouth, realizing that the blood already flowed over his lips. A gasp sounded above him, and Renado's fearful, hushed voice met his ringing ears. ''Luda, quickly, give me your towel! Rusl, take his shoulders and hold him up!''

Momentarily, he felt his shoulders being grabbed by strong hands as he was pulled up to his knees. The world spun dreadfully the moment his body didn't lie any more, letting his nausea become only worse. Then, another hand grabbed his mouth, or rather pressed something white on it. But he had no time to start musing over the strange touch, for his body made terrible retching movements as the blood poured out of his mouth. His voice choked as well while he coughed and coughed, not able to stop once it had really started. Soon, his throat felt numb and painful from the harsh retching as if he suffered tonsillitis.

But then, the gush of blood receded, and in a final cough, he spat out the last of it. Immediately, his muscles let their grip on his body go, his arms which held him up a bit folded powerlessly, and he felt his stomach hit something hard which let him choke anew. But all his remaining energy had left him as if poured out with his blood as well. Before he really noticed it, his consciousness slipped out of his grasp, letting him fall into blackness instantly.

000


	11. Chapter 47 - Memories and a Book

**Chapter 47 – Memories and a Book**

''So this is it, then?'' Midna said, peering down into the water basin below them. It was like a little pond filled with crystal clear water, a narrow edge around it with a little more space at the back where the red stone formed a high, protective wall.

''Yeah, you'll see, it's wonderful to just swim around and get all the dirt from your body.'' Link answered.

''Okay, if you say so. I just not fancy the idea of submerging my body in this deadly substance.''

''It's not deadly, Midna.'' Link protested as he worked the leather of his belt out of its clasp. ''You just have to know how to swim and everything will be fine.''

Midna now looked ashamed to the ground. ''Ehm, that's the problem. I don't know how to swim. We don't have water in our realm.''

''What?'' Link exclaimed. Midna looked at him, an apologizing look in her eye. ''Don't worry, I'll teach you then.'' he said with a smile before pulling his green tunic over his head and deposing it on the ground. ''Let's just go down to the shore and have a quick wash, and let me relax a little, then we'll practice.''

Midna nodded, getting wide eyes the moment Link stripped off his tan shirt and revealed his bare, muscular chest. The moment his head reappeared, she quickly looked away and instead floated over to the shore down below. Link followed down the stairs, wearing naught but his leggings.

Midna sat down opposite the entrance above and let her feet dangle in the water. Link next to her took a little running start and jumped gracefully into the water, head-first. Emerging quickly after, Midna smiled as he striped his wet hair out of his face and began to rub his arms and body. She did the same with her legs, and watched the swirls and clouds of dust coming off and floating in the water. What remained was her nice, black and white skin with its glowing green lights running through it.

While she was working, Link swam to the edge again and heaved himself out. Dripping wet, he stepped up the stairs, halting at the edge of the outreaching, narrow platform that ended a few feet over the water. He stood there for a while, inhaling the night air in deep breaths, before jumping high and landing feet-first in the water once more. Midna shielded her body with her arms as water rained over her, but she chuckled as she went back to her washing. Link was still a boy somehow who liked to play, be it in water or elsewhere.

Behind her, a night bird chirped once before flapping its wings and startling the young imp. She sighed and worked her way up to her knees and thighs where more dirt crusted over her skin. The water in front of her was still and quiet, only the soft burbling of the spring down below met her long, pointy ears. She smiled a little, noticing just how calm it was around her.

It was calm, indeed. A little too calm, in her opinion. Wasn't there something missing? Or someone?

Midna only now realized that Link had not emerged from the water since his plunge, and her forehead crumpled with a frown. That was odd.

Leaving the rest of her body dirty, she stood up and carefully leaned forward to gaze into the pond. It was quite deep and the light of the moon shining just above reflected on the quiet surface and blocked her view. Now becoming alarmed, she stepped around the edge and searched for a place where the moon was not disturbing. At the middle of the back rim, she crouched down and glanced into the water.

''Ah!'' she screamed, eyes wide in shock. She could see Link's immobile form right at the bottom of the water, eyes closed, with a foot caught between two big stones. She screeched again, thinking of flying to the inn and call for help, but it she would never be there in time. She had to do something herself, and quickly.

Without thinking the threw herself into the glistening wet, taking in a deep breath. The shock of the sudden cold let her gasp and half her air was already expelled from her lungs, but she didn't care. She paddled madly with arms and feet, the weight of her Fused Shadow pulling her down further. It was so unfamiliar in this suffocating, dark substance, and she soon felt the need to breathe. When her mouth opened out of pure reflex and her chest heaved, she choked on water and frantically pressed a hand on her mouth in fright.

It was no use, she could never rescue her companion alone. She had to get out of the water and call for help as soon as possible. The only problem was … she couldn't swim up any more.

The Fused Shadow on her head was bulky and heavy, and whenever she performed big strokes and moved up two inches, she sank down three. Her lungs screamed painfully for air, she felt dizzy and like squished between two rocks, but she could not ascend. Her strength was leaving with every second, her head spinning like mad in loss of air. She found herself looking down, and saw Link's immobile form with his arms floating at the level of his shoulders, his mouth loosing a little air that drifted in bubbles up the walls of the basin. She stretched out a pleading arm for him and moaned once, ere her consciousness started to bade her farewell.

Her closing lids just saw how Link suddenly tore his eyes open, turning his head and staring frightfully at her floating body above him. She frowned a little in confusion before her mind shut down, just seeing Link dash upward in her direction.

He wound one of his strong arms around her small form and propelled his body with powerful strokes up to the surface. Breaking through it, he took in a deep, laboured breath and pushed Midna over the edge, following quickly after and turning her around. She didn't respond to his call, just lay there with eyes closed, senseless. He nearly fell back into the basin from lack of space and his frantic moves, so he pushed Midna a little more towards the wall of red stone, taking her head into his bigger hands and pressing his lips on her mouth.

His thumbs pulled her minuscule teeth apart, giving him enough room to suck the water in her airway out with his mouth. Spitting it out, he breathed once and blew the new air into her lungs. A shaking move from his little companion let him pull away, and Midna's eyes flung open as she began to cough violently. Link turned her around in his hands so that she faced the ground and supported her by the chest like a small child, giving her the opportunity to spit out the rest of liquid that had invaded her body.

Midna coughed awfully, her little voice high from pain and shock. She felt him holding her from behind and wanted to turn around, but a new coughing fit obstructed her. Then the supporting hand on her breast gave way slowly, laying her gently down in the sand. Next moment she heard a muffled thud to her right, where she could just see Link's bigger body collapse to the ground, landing on his back.

For a few minutes they both lay there, panting and coughing. Midna felt her dizziness dissipate slowly and let a feeling of peace overcome her agitated senses. She also turned on her back, her chest still heaving with deep gasps of cool night air. Next to her, Link had closed his eyes and was breathing calmly through his nose. His soaked hair stood out in all directions, but he looked cute to Midna's eyes. She carefully lifted herself from the ground when a sudden rage crept into her mind.

''What were you doing, you moron?! I thought you had drowned!''

Link instantly drew himself up in fright at her brisk scolding. Midna sprang to her feet in fury. ''What on Earth did you think by that? Drive such a fright into me! How can you–'' her voice cut off as her legs gave way under her, and she toppled into Link's outstretched arms with a shout. He held her firmly, trying to calm her down by rubbing over her back soothingly. Midna was panting in effort and completely forgot her scolding.

''Better?'' Link asked after a moment. She nodded slowly and sat down with Link's help.

''I'm sorry. Really, I didn't want you to be so frightened about me, or think that I had drowned. I would never have thought that you'd throw yourself in after me.'' At that, he looked a little amazed, and Midna just had to chuckle. ''Of course I would throw myself after you, you lunatic. I'm responsible for you, I have to protect you.'' She smiled, letting Link look down in shame.

''But what were you doing?'' she then asked. ''You had your foot under a stone, I thought you were trapped.''

''No, that was just so that I'd not float to the surface again.'' Link answered, earning a baffled look from Midna. ''I was relaxing.'' he explained.

''What?''

''Well, I was enjoying the silence and weightlessness of the water around me. You can't imagine how relaxing that is.''

''But you couldn't breathe!'' Midna exclaimed. ''How can you stay so long underwater without breathing?''

''Well, I just can.'' Midna looked even more confused. Link shifted in the sand and drew one leg up around which he wound his arms. ''You know, we have a little pond back in Ordon and in the summers, when I was younger, I often went there to have some privacy. Eventually that lit in me an urge that drove me into the water, and I began to just submerge myself for a few seconds and try to feel the water around me. Over the years I'm doing that now, I guess that my lungs became quite trained by now and are able to stay longer without oxygen than others.''

Midna nodded slowly, looking to the once again unmoving surface. ''Weird.'' she mumbled. ''My wolf is slowly turning into a Zora.'' she added in her cheeky voice. Link chuckled and made a grab at her, she trying to dodge, but she forgot that her legs were still sore and she fell back to the sand, Link's hand brushing over her side softly.

Turning deep red, Link hastily pulled his hand away again, facing the water to evade her shocked, amused look. ''My apologies, again, for letting you think that I was drowning. I should have told you.'' he quickly said, looking away. Midna smiled at the shame tainting his face red, but answered nonetheless. ''It's okay. I forgive you.''

But she didn't want the conversation to be over. Link already got ready to stand up, so she quickly held him back. ''Wait! You saved me, didn't you?''

Link glanced at her an instant before sitting down again. ''Yeah, well, I guess I did.''

''Thank you.'' she said, sounding truthfully thankful. ''I think _I _would have drowned without you.''

Link smiled. ''Quite odd, isn't it? First you think that I'm drowning, and then it's you.''

''How did you save me?''

''What?''

''What did you do to save me? I mean I'd better know, if you happen one day to really drown and I have to save your butt for real.''

Link flushed once again crimson, searching for words. ''Well, please don't slap me if I tell you that I … well, it's quite simple, you only have to … oh Goddesses, this is complicated.'' he muttered, running a hand through his drying hair.

''Just tell me what to do in case of drowning, and I promise I won't say anything embarrassing.'' Midna promised, though inwardly she was burning with curiosity.

Link took a deep breath, then indicated his chest. ''In fact, it's just air a victim needs when drowned, when the heart is still beating. And the water must be removed from the airway by tapping on the back, or by punching the chest, or by … ''

Midna leaned in closer, waiting for him to continue. ''Well, since you are smaller than a full-grown person and I knew I'd likely hurt you by beating you, which I didn't want to do anyway, I … well, I used the gentler way to do it.''

''Which was?'' Midna felt adrenaline pump its way into her nerves, already guessing what Link had actually done, but not daring to hope it. He would never do such a disgusting thing only to save _her_.

Link sighed once again, giving in. ''I pressed my mouth on yours and sucked the water out, then I helped you breathe. That's the best way to revive a drowned person.''

Midna's chin hit the ground. As Link noticed her bafflement, he quickly turned around and evaded her eyes. ''I'm sorry if I did something like that, but you were in danger, and I couldn't let you lie there without air. I needed to save you.''

Midna still couldn't believe it, but she forced a kind smile upon her face. ''I hope it wasn't too disgusting for _you_, to be forced to breathe for a silly little imp who was trying to be brave when there was no need.''

''Oh!'' Link exclaimed. ''Well, I wouldn't say _disgusting_, just … unfamiliar. I would do it in a heartbeat were you in danger again.''

''Ah, okay. Thank you.''

The awkward silence following let them both look down in shame. Link shifted nervously in the sand, Midna trying to find the right words to rescue this already peculiar conversation.

Then, Link moved suddenly. ''Since you have such difficulties with water, I should at least make up for my stupidity and teach you how to swim. You want to give it a try?'' He was extending his hand towards her, smiling crookedly. Midna grinned and accepted his help to stand up. ''Sure, why not? I think I have nothing to worry about with my Zora wolf as teacher.''

They chuckled as Link sat down on the edge, Midna lowering herself next to him. Link then began to explain her the basics of swimming. ''It's actually quite simple, but fear is the most dangerous part in the process of learning how to swim. You are always scared to sink and not find your way back up quickly enough, which leads to panic. The first thing you have to learn is how to move your arms and legs simultaneously and calmly in order to stay afloat.'' He lowered himself into the water and swam a little away from the edge.

''See? All I do now is making slow movements with my arms and legs in the right way, and I stay on the surface. The fact that I can talk to you is proof that it's not very tiring.'' Midna nodded, observing his moves. His arms he moved a bit like wings of a bird flying in the air, his legs made paddling movements which gave him the uplift he needed. Coordinated in relation to his bodyweight and size, he was staying perfectly afloat without much effort. Midna was amazed. ''It's actually quite simple!'' she said. ''I think I got it.''

She was preparing to jump into the water, but Link stopped her by quickly racing to the edge again. ''Wait, Midna!'' he called. ''It's easier said than done. I'd prefer to be right next to you should you go under again. For safety, you see?''

The little imp grinned. ''Oh, okay, if you say so.'' Carefully, and with Link's aid, she lowered herself into the wet, shuddering a little from the cold. ''Don't worry, you'll get used to it.'' said Link as he saw her dither.

As soon as her body was immersed, Midna let go of the edge and tried to move her limbs like Link had done, but upon loosing the halt the Fused Shadow on her head pressed her down in one go, letting her cry out the moment she went under. Link immediately wound his right arm around her once more, lifting her up quickly. She sputtered in his embrace, but as soon as she became aware of where she found herself, she blushed.

''Midna, don't you think this thing is a little troubling?'' Link was asking, indicating the Fused Shadow on her head. ''Maybe you should remove it, just to familiarize yourself with swimming.''

''Eh,'' Midna hesitated. She did not fancy the idea of Link seeing her broad head with its bright, orange hair only tamed by a metallic ring. ''I don't know if this is such a good idea. I'd prefer to keep it on.''

Link shrugged. ''Okay, have it your way, then. But it could hinder you and likely pull you down all the time.'' Midna agreed that he had a good point. She pulled herself up on the edge again, Link following her.

''It's not that I don't want to remove it. It's really quite heavy and squishes my head something awful. But … oh, I don't know.'' She lowered her head in shame, and Link cocked his head. ''What?''

''I'm ugly.''

''You're not ugly.'' Link immediately said. ''Shall we find out?''

Without warning he grabbed the big, grey object and gently gave it a tug. Midna protested loudly and pressed her hands against it to keep it in place, but Link was relentless. With a grunt, he pulled it away completely, setting it aside.

When he turned back to her, he was startled. Midna was pressing her tiny hands on her face, her body slumped to a little, fragile looking heap. Without the big Fused Shadow on her head, she looked so much smaller than before. Link heard her whimper in shame as she noticed his look, turning away from him.

''Midna.'' Link whispered, placing a gentle hand under her chin and lifting it slowly. Her hands blocked his view on her face and her left eye he had never seen until now. He softly swiped her limbs out of the way, looking into her entire face for the first time. She looked back at him with sad eyes full with shame, a shame he could not understand.

''See? I told you that I'm ugly!'' she said in frustration, trying to hold back tears as she lowered her head again. Link's thumb then grazed her cheek gently, and she suddenly felt something creep inside her belly.

''You're not ugly.'' Link simply said, smiling. His look searched hers, gazing deeply into her eyes as soon as they met, his blue sparkles full to the brim with kindness. Wordless, she let herself guide back into the water, her head pounding strangely from the sudden weight being absent. She would have to get used to it, but for now, she just tried not to stare at Link's bare chest as he lowered himself first before helping her in.

Her fiery hair was soon soaked wet and pulling her down, and she realized just how dire her situation had been underwater, having been weighed down not just by the dark embodiment of Shadow, but by the wavy mass of her long hair as well.

''And? How is it? Do you feel a difference?'' Link asked, still supporting her by letting her sit on his drawn up thigh, which resulted in a deep blush from the Twili as soon as her buttocks and legs touched his limb. It took a few seconds for her to utter an answer. ''Er, I think so.'' When she felt Link's leg slowly move down and let her support drop, she immediately choked on water.

''Don't worry, I've got you.'' he assured, placing his thigh once more under her behind.

For a while, they practised the basic wing-moves and paddling which Link had performed earlier, the young Hylian always slowly relaxing his supporting limb, letting Midna try to hold herself above water on her own. Strangely enough, she soon got the idea, earning a success quite quickly. She was soon floating alongside Link who grinned from ear to ear. ''Well done!'' he praised. ''You look as if you did that your entire life!''

''I think I got it!'' Midna chimed joyfully, moving a little from the edge and floating over the ominous black pitch underneath her. With Link at her side, she didn't fear moving around carefully and discovering what her body did according to this or that move she performed. ''Look! Look I'm swimming!'' she squeaked, making Link laugh heartily. ''Yes, you did it!''

She was soon swimming around with her body flat, stretched out and floating belly-down in the water. When Link joined her, he swam on his side, paddling with his legs sideways. ''You swim strangely.'' Midna stated, observing his movements and trying to do likewise. ''Er, no, that's how I always swim. I've learned it like that.'' As Midna , due to a unpractised and unfortunate move, sank down again, he scooped her up and placed her on his belly while he swam backwards, looking amused at her while she coughed.

''That's not funny!'' she cried out, giving him a downward push powerful enough to send him underwater. Gulping, he went under, disappearing from her sight quickly and letting her float on the surface alone, searching. ''Link!'' she called.

He had completely vanished, the black of night and the deepness of the pond shielding his submerged body from her view. He grinned, slowly moving around her to position himself behind his little companion. When he was sure she wouldn't turn around, he performed one stroke and slowly drifted up, breaking noiselessly through the surface.

''I'm not joking, Link! Come back, please!'' Midna was saying, gazing down into the water worriedly and not noticing her friend float behind her.

With one quick move, Link grabbed her under the armpits and dragged her backwards with him, she screaming in fright and protest. ''Oh, you bastard! You'll gonna pay for this!'' she laughed, struggling in his hold vainly. He just chuckled as he heaved her out of the water and set her down on the edge, following after her. She surprised him by promptly jumping on top of him, letting down a rain of light punches down on him. ''Hey hey! Stop it! Ouch!'' Link yelled from underneath her, laughing despite her little fists smashing against his bare chest. Midna giggled and squealed as he tickled her under the arms, both of them rolling around for a little while, torturing the other with tickles.

The moon was shining high and bright that night, the crickets singing quietly in the trees and grass surrounding Kakariko Village. They got company by laughter and giggles from the two companions at the spring and seemed to take on the challenge, singing louder and faster at their places under the blades of grass. Soon, the ruckus made by the two friends died down, letting peace come over the sleeping village once more.

Midna was now lying on Link's belly, panting from the effort their little quarrel had cost her. Link laid on his back, his chest heaving with deep breaths and moving her small body up and down gently.

''Link? Could you show me how do that thing you did earlier? That 'feeling the water' thing?''

Link lifted his head which he had rested on his arms, looking at her. ''Yeah, why not? But you'll not be able to stay as long underwater as I can, you know that.''

''Yes, of course. I just want to try it out, since you say it's so relaxing.''

The Hylian smiled as he drew himself up, causing Midna to tumble off of him. ''I think I saw a place where the ground is higher, we can practice there. It's better to place a stone on your foot to keep you down.''

''Why? Will you float up again? I didn't float up like that.'' Midna pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Link smiled. ''Well, at least I do, since I'm bigger than you and breathing more air. Normally it's the air in your lungs that pulls you up.''

The higher platform was soon found, the water reaching up to Link's neck as he stood. Midna still found it too high for her, but with her companion at her side she would have nothing to worry about. Link quickly dove down to fetch two rocks from the far bottom of the pond while Midna got used to the coldness of the water once more and practised a little more swimming before Link emerged again, panting.

''Okay, all you have to do is take a deep breath, propel yourself down – you can take the wall here as help – put your foot under the stone and close your eyes. Try not to move, and search for the water's touch. Oh, and if the pressure in your lungs becomes a little too great, just release a bit of air through your mouth and it gets better. But don't forget to come up some time, that's what happens to me occasionally.''

''What? You _forget_ to breathe again?'' Midna widened her eyes in disbelief. Link chuckled self-consciously. ''Well, my body always tells me sooner or later to move up again. But generally I'm not feeling quite well after that. Just come up as soon as you feel afraid that you couldn't get up quickly enough, and if you run into trouble you can always touch my arm and I'll help you up.''

Midna smiled happily and nodded. Link would really do that with her, just feel the water around themselves and help her when she was panicking. He was so kind all the time, she wondered if he had ever been mean in his life, just out of fun. She had been, but that side of her faded from day to day in his company, letting her become as kind-hearted and humble as him. Well, not entirely, her cheekiness would remain, of course.

They made themselves ready, Link breathing in deeply a few times, and Midna doing likewise. Then he suddenly jumped up a little and let himself fall down under the surface. Midna inhaled once before following after him, closing her eyes as soon as her head submerged. Her right foot felt the stone under its sole, the other pushing the rock over it. She didn't dare to open her eyes yet, fearing that the touch of the water might hurt. It actually had when she had been underwater desperately trying to surface again, but if she just opened them a crack, that could not be so bad. Besides, she wanted to catch a glimpse of Link and what he looked like underwater. He would have his sandy hair float and curl around his face cutely, maybe even his eyes set on her to do the same. After an inward breath of resolution, she slowly separated her lids.

Her sight was blurred and dim from the darkness of night, but she could discern Link's unmoving form float right in front of her. She could actually see all of his face quite clearly, his stern but relaxed countenance and closed eyes. He had his arms hanging near his chest, and she guessed that they were lighter than the rest of his body and were pushed up because of that. She noticed then that she pressed her own arms tightly against her body and wasn't relaxing like that, so she decided to just let them go loosely. Her entire body seemed to float just like in the air, since she was accustomed to fly, but something was different any way. The water pressed in on her from all sides, moved gently along with her, cradled her in security. She totally re-experienced the feeling of 'hovering' in this unnatural environment, and she just had to agree with Link; it was extremely relaxing.

Were there not the crushing need for air that soon gripped her lungs, she really could have lingered there in that delightful position for a long time. Pushing the stone away from her foot, she quickly swam up and inhaled deeply, feeling a little dizzy despite the fact she had stayed down just for a short while. Link also came up to her once more and shook his head violently to get his long bangs out of his eyes, which resulted in his usual messy strands sticking out everywhere.

''And?'' he asked with a curious smile. ''How was it?''

''Great!'' she exclaimed. ''It's totally different from when I'm flying around in the air. It's really pleasant, you were right.''

Link smiled happily while his finger brushed over the tip of her nose cheekily. ''And you were afraid of water!'' he chuckled quietly, earning a hearty giggle from Midna.

0

She smiled as those pleasant memories from that night so long ago came up in her mind. How hilarious it was indeed, learning in one evening to love the water despite its dangerous characteristics and a near-drowning experience. It had been the first time in a long while that they had actually taken a break from their unending struggle against Evil. It had been on of the nights before Link got warped away to the city in the sky, still healing from his arrow-wound he had endured in the abandoned village. Thanks to that night and what she had learned from Link, she had been able to save him at Lake Hylia. Without the life-saving acts he had shown her, he would have died.

It made her shiver in horror just to think about it.

The spring always seemed to glow from its lightly inhabitant. And of course, this night too, the water glowed faintly as if it breathed together with the Light Spirit sleeping. Midna enjoyed it, the dim rays shimmering on her dark skin and certainly the cleansing water washing her soiled body.

She had been rubbing herself for nearly ten minutes now, sitting on the edge of the pool where the water only reached to her knees. By the time, her tiny palms ached quite a lot from the constant reaming and were red with blood. But it was Link's that now coloured her hands and not her own.

While she had bathed there at the spring, she had recalled her intimate moments with Link. She was still barely able to believe that they had truly happened, here, at this very place, only minutes ago. Link's words rung in her ears all the time, filling her to the brim with mellifluous happiness. But still it felt hard to believe …

Her hand which continued to rub at her body moved up to her face, stroking her cheek. It made her remember Link's touch the moment he had kissed her – or she him – as he had caressed her cheeks while stroking her lips with his tender ones. _How_ _is it possible that Hylian lips are that soft? _

And his look, so sad yet so happy, the moment she had pulled back when she had felt his tears. His cerulean eyes were unendingly beautiful in every point of view, but there, wearing this look of pure Love, she could have melted away instantly like a block of ice in the desert. It had made her blood boil as it had moved up her head yet had let a chill run down her back that could have frozen every fire instantly. This was it, Love, the most powerful magic there was, with the might to freeze, to burn, to begin life and to end it, to soften even the toughest heart of stone and to give birth to one capable of destroying their world from simple desire for Power. That was the fate she knew Ganondorf had succumbed to, but it was just another way of Love that could be broken with Link's heart and hers united. She was certain of that. As for Zant … _I don't think he will ever be able to become normal again, not after what Ganon has done to him. Besides, he lusted for power already long before it all came to this … _

She was just about to work cleansing her legs by pulling one after the other up to her and rubbing it with her hands, when she heard reverberating footsteps in the cavern above. As she looked up, first she thought it was Link coming back to her, but after hearing heavy panting that sounded more feminine, she frowned suspiciously.

Her eyes widened as she discovered that it was Luda who came running along and stopped in the frame of the opening. ''Midna?'' she called in a frightened voice. The imp instantly got to her feet. ''Yes? What's the matter?''

Luda looked down at her, and even through the dark of night, Midna could discern deep worry in the girl's look. ''Please, you have to come quickly! My father needs you! It's Link, he's … there's something wrong with him!''

An icy shiver shot down Midna's back. _No … please no! _She sprang into a run instantly, racing up the stairs and rushing past Luda still immobile with fear. Whatever had happened, it must have been horrible since the shaman's daughter had seen enough to frighten even the toughest knight.

As she ran and felt the warm wind blow at her face, her mind was a single and desperate question mark. What on Earth had happened now?! Did he trip from exhaustion and broke something? Or did he collapse and banged his head like earlier? This little wound had healed without any serious aftermath. What was wrong now?

The wooden porch of Renado's house creaked and clanked under her frantic footsteps as she shot passed the door and entered the hall lit with candlelight. Nobody was there, but she instantly heard voices from the room above. Someone opened the door, saw her panting in the entrance, and called down to her. ''Oh, it's you! Come quickly, Renado asks for you!'' It was the scholar, Shad.

Midna sprinted up the stairs at full speed and nearly knocked Shad over as she rushed passed him, only stopping, breathless, in the doorframe to Link's room. Everyone within the chamber looked at her at the same time, except for Rusl who sat on a chair next to the bed, looking down anxiously. She saw Link under the sheets, lying on his left side and turning his back to her. He did not move.

''What happened?!'' she immediately burst out while entering. ''Is he – ?'' Renado moved to her, bending down to one knee and placing a hand on her shoulder. ''Fear not, he is asleep and safe, at least for now.'' Midna cast him a confused look. ''What? I don't understand, Luda told me that … something happened.''

Renado looked down for a moment before peering into her crimson eye again. ''Yes, something happened, but we can't explain it. That is why we wanted you to tell us if you noticed anything unusual about Link at the spring.''

This question startled Midna, having not intended to tell anyone about Link's and her Love confessions. But was it this what the shaman wanted to hear, or was it something else, a certain behaviour she might have noticed from the Hylian? ''Could you just tell me what happened, please!'' she pleaded. Link's sudden sleeping figure frightened her, and the fact that the shaman was looking unusually worried.

Renado cast a quick look towards the inanimate Hero before standing up and moving towards the door. ''Rusl, I'll be right back.'' With that, he indicated the rest of the gathering to follow him downstairs where they would have more room and seats to talk. Midna just followed with head hanging low.

''Okay, lets put it straight.'' Renado started as soon as the lot of them were sitting at the table in the centre of the room. ''Link had a fit, and a damn violent one, if you ask me.'' As soon as his words were out, the imp gasped terrified. ''What?! A fit?''

''He was coming back from the spring when suddenly he collapsed.'' continued the healer in a worried voice. ''We heard Luda's scream and came as quickly as we could. He was jolting terribly, even spat out blood. And then, he lost consciousness.''

''It's this curse, Renado,'' interjected Auru as he watched the top of the table thoughtfully. ''Or rather its remains, the scar.''

''What?'' Shad and Ashei asked back, looking totally confused. ''I thought the Light Water defeated it!'' the warrior finished.

Auru's look was dark as he let his chin rest in his palm. ''Yes, I thought so too. But this wound that remains on Link's belly, what about that? The Light Water didn't let it scar over like the others. And it bled when he had that fit, didn't it?''

The shaman nodded but frowned sceptically. ''Yes, but it's not unusual that it does with Link's movements.''

The old man seemed unconvinced. ''Something about that fit Link suffered is familiar to me.'' he said, immediately earning a loud gasp from Renado. ''What? You saw such a curse before? Where?''

But Auru quickly shook his head. ''I read about it once during a training, but it was years ago and I don't even know if that book still exists. There was talk about a curse, a fit and a scar, but I don't remember the entire description.''

Shad spoke out. ''And where have you found this book?''

The older man clenched his eyes to tiny slits while he thought hard. ''I think in the old library in Castle Town. But that was years ago, Shad, I don't know if the ancient section is still intact after all those attacks.''

Instantly, Ashei sprang to her feet. ''Well, what are we dawdling here any longer? We have a curse to break!'' she said, clenching her fists. ''Yes!'' shouted Shad excitingly and shot up too. Before Auru could intercede, Renado had also risen from his seats and was approving with a determined nod. Only Midna had remained on her chair, staring at them and wanting just one thing; go back to Link and lying herself beside him, feel his warm body against hers, hear his soft breaths …

At long last, Auru stood up too, muttering in a low voice which became louder and resolute. ''Yes, damn it, you're right. Let's go and find this book!''

''I'm going with you!'' they heard from upstairs where Rusl stood, leaning over the railing. He had followed the conversation from upstairs since he had left the door open, and his reply let Ashei and Shad shout out loud war cries. Renado had to stop them the moment they began to shriek, hushing them by saying that all this was great but that they would not help Link by screaming him out of his deserved rest.

The cries from Ashei and Shad apparently had woken the children within the adjacent room, for soon, they all stood in the doorframe, Colin at their lead. ''Father, where are you going?'' he asked drowsily as he watched the Group leave through the door to get their horses saddled. Rusl turned back and ran a comforting hand over his son's head. ''Don't worry, Colin, I'm departing with the others for Castle Town. We need to get some answers, that's all.'' The moment he wanted to turn away, though, Colin reached out and grabbed his hand. ''It's about Link, isn't it? Will you find a way to help him?''

Rusl froze there a few seconds before facing his son again, bending down to him. ''I will do everything that is in my might to help him, trust me.'' He did not say more, just looked at Colin for a few moments then straightened again to walk out of the house. The children cast the departing group worried looks, but already Malo breathed out a hearty and contagious yawn which pulled everyone out of their stare. One after the other, they turned around and scuffled back to their warm beds, squeezing under their sheets to fall back into a deep child sleep.

Only Colin stayed in the ground floor, watching the door close behind the resistance Group. The moment he heard the sound of numerous hooves clanking outside, he raced to the window and looked outside. Soon after Renado came back into the house and disappeared in Link's room after allowing him to stay up a little longer.

As soon as the door on the first floor closed, he felt a breath on his shoulder from above, and turning around he saw Ilia standing behind him, hands clapped over her heart, looking with sad eyes at the place where the riders had disappeared.

''Ilia?'' Colin asked softly. The young woman turned her head slowly, not locking eyes with the boy but looking down instead. ''Yes?''

Rusl's son came to her side in front of the window. They both looked out into the dark night, thinking the same thing, hoping the same thing; would this horror stop one day? Would the young man they so loved be able to live a normal live again without having to suffer pain and fits?

The children had been playing with Ilia near the counter in the inn and had heard Luda's scream from outside. As they had arrived in a run to see what was the matter, they had seen the adults near the sanctuary, leaning over Link's convulsing figure. Ilia had shrieked in fright, and Luda had quickly ushered them back inside the hotel once more. Since then, Ilia had cried in sorrow all the time, pleading the goddesses for Link's cure.

While the Group and Renado carried the unconscious Link to his bed in the upper room, the warrior girl from Castle Town, Ashei, had come into their room to send them to bed, assuring them that Link was all right. But Ilia, who also came with them, had not believed her. She had said that she had had all day an odd sensation concerning Link and that it still wasn't away.

''Calm down, okay? Renado will know how to help him.'' Ashei had said in a her usual gruff voice, before she had gone upstairs, closing the door behind her.

Colin now placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. ''Don't you think that you're worrying a bit too much about Link?'' Ilia looked at him, her eyes wearing a slightly affronted look. ''Didn't you see him, Colin?!'' She breathed out heavily. ''There's something seriously wrong with him, he never behaved like that before. But no one wants to tell us, and I can't live like that, Colin! I can't live when I know that Link is in danger …''

The boy saw Ilia holding back her tears, but her eyes were filled to the brim and threatened to break out instantly. ''Ilia, really, you should relax. Mr. Renado and Luda will help him, I'm sure of it. And Midna, she is there too, she can –''

Suddenly, Ilia smacked his hand off her shoulder, bursting out a loud ''NO!'' and taking a few steps back from the window. Colin looked shocked at his hand.

''Don't speak of her! She's a shadow being! It's because of her that Link is in such a bad state! She's a monster!'' Ilia screamed out, and the door to the kids' room opened again with Beth and Talo standing in the frame, confusion in their tired eyes.

Colin clenched the fist which Ilia had struck, staring fearlessly at his furious friend. He couldn't believe what she had just said about the young imp, being a … monster! He thought very highly of Midna, and he could not understand the hatred Ilia bore towards her. ''She's my friend, Ilia, and I trust her. I don't want you to speak of her like that.'' he said calmly yet sharply.

''But I'm Link's friend, and I cannot understand why the others don't tell me what has happened to him.'' Ilia answered, now more desperate rather than angry. ''This Midna knows it, right? And Luda, and Mr. Renado. They all know it, but I don't, and I can't stand this any more! I'm so worried, Colin … ''

Rusl's son took the steps separating them to stand in front of her. ''I told you before, you worry too much. Link is strong, he can do anything. I know that because he saved me, and I know it because I'm his friend.''

But Ilia frowned and shot back. ''If you're really Link's friend, you should start to act like one and worry about him instead of letting him suffer this pain for days without doing anything!''

The two behind them gasped quietly, and Colin clenched his fists tightly while staring at her with a deadly look. For a brief moment he let silence reign around them, before murmuring in a threatening, nearly disappointed voice. ''I do worry about him. But now I'm worried about you, Ilia … how can you say I'm not acting like his friend? What is wrong with you?''

With that, he walked passed her and opened the big inn door, leaving a stunned Ilia behind. She was temporarily quiet while digesting the actual meaning of her sentence and what effect it had had on Colin. Gasping as she realized she had deeply hurt him, she quickly turned around. ''Colin! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!''

But the smith's son shot her an angry look from the porch, ''Just leave me alone, Ilia!'' before disappearing in the dark of night.

0

Midna and Renado watched the Group disappear behind the first turn that led out of the mountain village. The wind blew now a bit stronger through Kakariko and let Midna's orange shining hair flutter softly in the gusts. Renado stood beside her, not leaving the dust swirling path with his dark, vigilant eyes. When his look moved up to the sky, Midna shifted her sight too. The night was cloudless so the silver shining half moon could be admired in its entire glory. She looked at it as if it was for the first time, taking a moment to be enchanted by its pure light, its endless beauty. At home in the Twilight Realm, there was no moon, as there was no sun. She had to admit that the light dwellers lived in a place of real fascination, filled with countless wonders of nature that made it what it truly was; a land of peace.

She still felt guilty that a twilight being from her realm had broken that tranquillity.

''You seem very thoughtful.'' she heard the calm voice of the shaman ring out beside her. She glanced at him, trying to hide the slight look of guilt and sadness that had overcome her within her musing. ''Really?''

Renado smiled kindly. ''I did not mean to incommode you. But I wanted to tell you that I will go upstairs again to stay the night at Link's side.''

Midna felt a twinge inside her that scolded her. _Damn! How could you forget him?_ ''Wait, I'll go.'' she cut him off. ''I'll watch over him, you don't need to do that. I'm sure you're tired after all this.''

But Renado shook his head. ''No. Please forgive me to ask this of you, but I wish to speak to Link as soon as he wakes up. Alone. I have to make sure he's not fallen into some state of madness again after this fit. A seizure can be quite traumatising, and you never know what it can provoke.''

Midna lifted her brows in worry but didn't complain further. The shaman seemed to notice her understanding, for he nodded briefly before turning around to walk back into his house, letting Midna alone on the wooden porch. She did not attempt to follow him, she preferred staying there and watching the moon glide along in the dark sky coated with stars. The peace reigning at that moment was too sweet to be broken. Link, for now, was safe in his sleep, the Group was gone searching a way to defeat the new threat gripping is body, and she? She was here, left to herself but with the thought that she wasn't alone. It seemed odd to think like that, but the severe wounds Link had endured had at least served to one good thing; Midna had shown herself to the others, had revealed her presence to humans, something she would never have done before. And she really had to admit that the light dwellers were not as naive and weak than she had thought. They were, in fact, extremely kind and permissive since they had accepted her the way she was. And selfless, all were so selfless, except for a few that were more … _special_, to enunciate it generously.

At that, she glanced with a cheeky expression on her face towards the end of Kakariko, where the two-storied house of Barnes the bomb-maker resided. She could remember all too well the countenance on Link's face as they had met the small, round-in-the-middle man for the first time in Link's Hylian form. She recalled having gazed up at him from her hiding place in his shadow and seen the smirk he desperately had tried to suppress at the sight of Barnes coming much too carefully out of the safe sanctuary.

Suddenly, a memory came to her. Barnes' bucket she had borrowed from him and which she never had brought back still laid at the spring where she had washed Epona the first day they had arrived.

_Perhaps I should bring it back to him_, she thought as she watched the wooden pail being stirred lightly from the water's low waves.

However, as soon as she decided to pick it up and started to walk down the stairs, the door behind her creaked loudly as it opened. Turning around, she saw Colin storm out of the inn, calling back to a very disturbed looking Ilia. ''Just leave me alone, Ilia!''

The moment he banged the door shut once more, she approached the upset looking young boy with a kind smile. ''Hello Colin.''

The boy jumped as he heard her high pitched voice, but smiled back the moment he made her out in the dark. ''Hi Midna. What are you doing here?'' he asked kindly, his mood frighteningly normal once more.

''Oh, Renado and I just said goodbye to the Group when it departed, and I stayed a bit outside to enjoy the silence.''

The boy grinned as he looked over the imp's freshly washed figure. ''You took the opportunity to have a bath as well?''

Midna laughed. ''Yes, I'm feeling much better now without Link's blood covering me.''

Colin suddenly hung his head, and Midna's joviality collapsed instantly. Perhaps she shouldn't have said that. She saw that Rusl's son was still quite struck from the moment he had stormed out of the hotel, a sadness she hadn't noticed on his young face before. She only now wondered why he went outside at this time of night. When she asked him, he answered in a voice that tried to erase its grief from being heard within it. ''I had a dispute with Ilia and I just needed to be alone for a moment. But if you aren't too busy, would you like to come with me? I'm going to the graveyard.''

Since Midna only had to bring a bucket back to a cowardly bomb-maker, she agreed immediately with the decision that Barnes would surely be able to wait a few days longer getting his pail back.

So they walked side-by-side across the village until they came to the archway leading to the Kakarikan cemetery. She found this area always a bit eerie at night, but she reckoned most graveyards in the Light Realm were. There was this thought about dead bodies being buried in the soil, and their restless ghosts wandering around with no apparent place to go, that freaked her out a bit. But compared to the Arbiter's Grounds in the desert she and Link had gone to, this holy place was as peaceful as the night enshrouding her and young Colin walking beside her.

''Do you come here often?'' she demanded just to begin a conversation.

''Hm,'' replied the boy, nodding. ''Not always by night since Mr. Renado forbids us to go outside when it is dark. But these days, when my dad was here, I used to go with him here to talk a bit.''

They passed the first old, disfigured headstones with illegible markings on them, and as they entered the cemetery, their resounding footsteps on the dry leaves let some crows in the distance cry out in protest as they flew away.

Colin indicated a fallen tombstone where they sat down. It was very dark around them, and the wind was howling in the distant mountains and treetops over them to send shivers down their spines. Somewhere from inside a hollow tree, an owl was hooting sadly.

''You said Ilia and you had a dispute?'' Midna continued. She wanted to know what had happened in the first place, but a more sinister half of her mind burned to have a reason in hating the fifth ordonian even more.

Colin let his head sink down and sighed. ''Yeah, well, she was worried mad about Link and what happened today with him. I said that she shouldn't worry so much. Link is strong, I said, he can do anything, and Mr Renado and you would look after him. And then she just shouted at me. She said I didn't act as a friend to Link, which hurt me quite badly, I guess.''

Midna looked at her toes and thought of an answer that would not insult the Ordonian girl too much. ''Well, she has quite the temperament, doesn't she?''

''Yeah.'' Colin chuckled, but he still seemed not very content. He was quiet for a moment, looking down, not meeting her gaze. He seemed to muse over something that he didn't want to tell her. Midna just waited for him to carry on, hoping silently that he would reveal a little detail about Ilia and her rage against herself.

Finally, when Colin glanced at her, he locked eyes with the imp. ''Midna, I think Ilia doesn't like you very much.''

_Jackpot!_

Immediately, Midna slapped herself mentally. _Stop it, Midna! Link likes her, she is his childhood friend. You will anger him if you start to make her your enemy. And I'm sure he would rather choose her than his sneering, ugly imp companion which just crashed into his life like that._

''Really?'' she asked but could not prevent the ironic tone in her voice from being heard. Colin seemed to notice it, for he looked at her with a little mistrusting side glance. Midna immediately felt overtaken by his strange intimidating influence and was forced to look down at her toes. It was amazing just how strong this young boy's character was against her own, cheeky one. She and Link were not the only ones that had changed during the invasion of the Twilight.

''I mean, yes, I noticed that she doesn't like me, and to be honest, neither do I. I think it is my fault that she hates me like that, because I never really … accepted her.''

The fair haired boy then looked surprised. ''Accepted? What do you mean?''

Midna did not really want to reveal her jealousy of Ilia and Link's care for her to a boy she had met only a few days ago, and who was friend to both of them. And, seriously, he was, after all, only ten, so who would think a boy of such a young age would understand her point of view and, most of all, her infringed feelings. That being said, she could not help but admitting that Colin was very mature for his age. He was understanding and intelligent, like his father who had been, after all, surrogate father to Link. Then why not talking to him in the same manner than to her Hero?

''Well, I think _accept_ is not the right word to express it. I think that I am, well, a bit jealous of her.''

When she said that, Colin gasped and cocked his head. ''Jealous? You? About what?'' His voice sounded very kind yet was filled with sweet sarcasm. He was just like Link …

''Yeah, jealous because … because Link cares about her, that is why!'' Midna nearly shouted out and instantly stared downward stubbornly. She didn't want Colin to see that, in her silent rage against Ilia, water had already filled her big, red and golden orbs. Having confessed for the first time her real feelings to a human, she at least wanted to keep the little bit of her pride remaining by not bursting out into tears in front of him.

Colin first didn't answer, looking down as he seemed to think about what she had just said. When he raised his head again, he looked directly at her. ''Midna, I think you're in Love with Link.''

His reply came so suddenly that Midna felt an icy shower run down her back. Her spine immediately straightened so that she sat rather stiffly on the fallen tombstone, still staring motionlessly in front of her.

''I saw it in the way you look at him all the time. And you know what? He looks at you in the same manner. Did he never say anything about Love to you?'' Colin proceeded.

Midna was so numb with feelings that she didn't really hear what she was saying. ''He said that he loved me … at the spring …''

Colin burst out in laughter, however it was not sneering, but happy, true laughter. ''Did he really? Then why still be jealous of Ilia? I'm absolutely sure that he doesn't love _her_, they were very good friends from the beginning, but nothing more!''

That last sentence from the fair-haired boy engineered something inside the young imp. How could she ever have forgotten that? Only barely an hour ago, Link had confessed that he loved her, so she really didn't need to feel envious any more. In fact, she didn't even need to hate Ilia since she, just like Ilia, owned Link's care, only in another way. For Link, Midna was a lover, a companion, a friend whom he trusted with his life. Ilia was a childhood friend, someone to whom speaking when in need of a listening ear, someone to meet in an afternoon to pass amicable moments. Both these Loves were very strong, but, in the core, sorely different. And since Link cared for them both with the same Love, but not in the same manner, there was no reason for Midna and Ilia to be rivals.

''You're right … of course! You're right!'' she laughed and had to stop herself in the last moment before her long, thin arms could wind themselves around the Ordonian next to her. But barely a second after her catching, she felt Colin's arms hug her closely. She couldn't understand why he did that, but perhaps it was a thing that a lot of children in the Light Realm did when satisfied with the other's agreement. He was, after all, only ten …

''Thank you, Colin.'' she said with a broad smile when the boy released her again. ''Thank you for having listened to me. No one except Link really did that before.'' Colin smiled jovially while saying. ''No one except Link and my parents really listened to me either. I think we owe Link a great deal of things, and help now since he is that bad.'' His happy countenance transformed into a worried look. ''Midna, can _you_ help him?''

Midna's eyes sparkled with silent determination. ''I don't know yet, but I promise you that I'll do everything that's in my might.'' She stood up as the fire boiling inside her reached her melting point. ''I have to go. See you tomorrow!'' She turned around and attempted to walk back to the village, when Colin called back to her. ''Midna, wait!''

When she looked at him, however, he didn't come to her but stayed settled on the lying headstone. ''I will tell no one, I promise!''

At first she could not understand why he said that, but then it dawned her. He promised that he wouldn't reveal Link's and her Love confessions, the whole fact that they were lovers. He surely knew what the reaction from the others, especially from Ilia, would be if they learned that a light dweller and a shadow being loved each other. She trusted Colin a hundred percent that he would keep his promise.

''Thank you, Colin! You really are a good friend!'' she called before she turned around again.

000

**Quick author's note: **I think you know by now that I don't like Ilia very much **:) **


	12. Chapter 48 - The Power of Love

_**Author's note: very important, so please listen to what I have to say! **Okay, here we go! The first Sex chapter I ever wrote, and to be honest I'm quite nervous about what you, dear readers, might think of it. If you are a little confused about the first part of this chapter, and what happens to Link there, don't worry, it will all be explained. A little thing that might help you understand it better while you read: I called the first part of chapter 'In the centre of a depression' when I wrote it. And this is exactly what it is. So think in metaphors!_

_A little disclaimer for safety: **this chapter contains mature Sex content, so all those who may not be accustomed to this or who are too young and should normally not be reading M rated fictions,** **read at your own danger.** As I said before, this is no dirty and grotesque lemon, so there will be no shocking actions or abuse. For all those who are looking especially for that (don't know, because they saw 'sexual content' in my description or something like that), then you are at the wrong story._

_**For all those who want to skip the sex part, stop the chapter at this very distinctive sentence: ''This time, it had really started!'' You will not miss anything if you skip, don't worry. **_

_**Hope you like it anyway! **_

_**DR**_

**Chapter 48 – The Power of Love**

Silence. More there was not. Warmth perhaps, a stifling heat making him sweat. Or was it something else that let tiny droplets run down his forehead?

With a sharp intake of breath, Link sat up abruptly. Where was he? It was quite dark around him, only a few candles that were placed a bit everywhere lit the room in a warm orange light. He recognized the chamber, the place where so much pain had come to his life these past days.

Groaning, he straightened his body to sit on the edge of his bed, lifting a hand to his soaked forehead. He had been lying on his left side, the blanket covering him only to let the crushing warmth become worse. _What happened_? he thought dizzily. But it took not long before everything came to his mind again; the wobbling sensation in his belly, the crashing tightening that had let him fold his body, the blood he had coughed out, and then the infinite blackness … ''No!'' he gasped.

The Curse … was not broken.

He let his head sink into his palm as he stared with eyes wide to the wooden floor. He had a terrible headache and his stomach was still feeling quite numb and light. He couldn't tell if he was hungry for the sensation inside his belly was impossible to allocate.

But of one thing he was absolutely certain. There was pain, a slight twinge on his underbelly that was pulsating with every pounding of his heart. As he lifted his white shirt, he saw the bandage covering the still healing wound which, in fact, had not healed at all! It even bled a bit.

Why? was the only question tumbling and bouncing against the shaky walls of his consciousness. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't imagine that all the hope the Light Water had given him, all this torment he had been through during the painful healing process, was for nothing. _Nothing_! it screamed inside him. _But why? Midna had said … it would heal me_ … He simply could not grab the truth that his body was still cursed.

An untenable urge to move gripped his extremities, and without really knowing why, he sprang up from the bed and took a few steps into the room. The moment he got up, his head began to spin again in a fit of dizziness, and instantly he regretted having moved so quickly without giving his body the time to inure his hopelessness. He had to lie down, but did not want to go back to bed, after all this time of useless resting. The rocking chair sprang into his view and instantly seemed begging him to come into its soothing embrace. But what attracted and convinced him the most to go to the armchair was something that stood on the small table just next to it; a beautiful, colourful little lamp.

Like mesmerized by its strong, calming aura of peace, he moved slowly towards it, seating himself on one leg which he drew up as he lowered his body down in the rocking chair. As if suffering biting stomachache, he wound his arms around his belly and leaned his left side against the back of the recliner, loosing himself completely to the dim light of the little lantern. It was presumably made of glass, with colourful straps of thin paper glued onto it. The candle inside was illuminating his face with a soft blue, orange, violet and red that shone in his darkened eyes.

Deep blight. That was all he felt at that moment. And a painful sting in his heart, even more intense than the stab on his underbelly. All the warmth around him seemed to have left the room, leaving behind only icy cold, doleful cold, a cold of death. He was even sure that his breath had turned into white, thick vapour as if winter had broken out in one second, letting him dither in snow and ice. He did not realize that the cold reigned only in his desperate heart.

The flame in front of him seemed the only source of light that he noticed, all others had gone out, blown into smoke by the harsh blizzard storming around his frozen core. Its water-drop shape was moving gently from left to right, making him rock his head along with it.

There was a faint whisper in his head, always present. It sounded strangely young and as if spoken from very far. He could not understand what it said, even when he tried to pay close attention and strained his ears as hard as he could. A soft patter of rain followed, along with the soughing of tree-leaves. Footsteps echoed on moist earth, the young voice ever hushing by without taking a pause to breathe. But it seemed to come nearer the longer it whispered, and bits of sentences he could pick up.

_Got … go! Shut up … stop cryi … seless boy! Rope, where's the … can't any more!_

It was a female voice. Young and hopeless. Her frantic murmurs were accompanied by crying that sounded like a baby. Only it was much too soft and weak, not like the babies he had heard crying until now. It was almost a moaning, clawing for life, desperate to hold itself above water. And the beating of its weary heart was like the woman's footsteps, echoing, slowing down.

_Can't … about you, just stay … and die! I'll join you … if I could just … find that rope!_

The footsteps came to a halt, reverberating in his mind like against the walls of a sombre cave. She went on whispering, however in a total mess of words and sentences. His head ached only more at her hissing becoming louder and noisier.

The voice was now very near, and a quiet thud followed by a feeble protest from the child met his ears. He had begun to tremble by now, for that scene was the one having always played in his mind ever since Rusl told him about his past. Abandoned as a child, cold and crying, on a wet rock near the spring in Faron.

Suddenly, a picture flashed up before his eyes. The flame of that little, colourful lamp shifted, twisted, and eventually morphed into a hunched, human shape. It was her, wrapped in a cloak, her child right beside her on the ground, and not on a rock. She was holding something in her hands that looked like a long rope, which she was fastening to a large stone. In the background he could see a little light shimmering on a black surface, which he soon realized was water. The absence of glowing told him this was just a random pond like there were hundreds in Faron, and not the sacred spring of Light.

His attention set once more on the figure working with the rope and rock. Her quivering, agile hands had made a thick knot in order to unite the two, and was now taking up her child which she held upright.

_You … water? I like … as well, and it … very quick and without much pain, don't … _

Link could have screamed on the top of his lungs, but no sound passed his lips. He watched in horror how the woman wound the rope tightly around her child's entire body, making another knot for safety. It had begun writhing once more in its cream linen blanket, emitting feeble sounds of primitive, deep fear.

_Goodbye … Link … have fun drowning … _

And then she just tossed it right into the pond, shoving the rock in quickly after.

A sweet tickle stroked over his cheek, sending a shiver down his spine because it was so cold. As it crept on and on and passed his jittering chin, he felt the same sensation on the other side of his face, the moment his vision blurred with swimming fog.

He jumped when a sudden stab pierced his hand, but through the haze in his eyes he could not decipher the source of the pain. After a few seconds of breath holding, wherein he didn't dare to move, he realized that the prod was not pain, but another cold touch shooting its arrow at his vulnerable body. Just then he became aware of the fact that he was actually crying, that it had been a tear colliding with the back if his hand that had made him think it was an icicle goring his flesh. But why was he weeping?

The woman, and all around her, had quickly shifted the moment she had so brutally murdered her child. Instead, he now saw her from his place in the water, turning around and hurrying away from him. He tried to call back to her, but the rope she had tied around his entire body was gently pulling him down, cording up his throat to let no word or call for aid escape.

He could feel the frigid water of the ice pond move up his legs, embracing his thighs in a cold so mordant that his eyes watered. Perhaps it was because of this that he wept? Or was it something deeper, achier that released his grief in form of tears? He could tell by the thoughts coursing through his mind that he was disappointed, sad, even angry. But was it enough reason for the Chosen One to weep like the helpless child with the stone attached to it?

The Curse … was not broken …

No, this simply could not be true! There must be another reason for the blood pouring out of his mouth earlier.

But what about this wound? He could feel the ominous presence of something dark, malicious and full with hatred, all bottled up in the heavy rock that was pulling him down further and further. Could it be this curse that had tortured him for seven days with unbearable pain, driven him into madness and caused this horrible seizure? It couldn't be anything else. He knew its feeling, its pain, its dark entity haunting his mind all too well. The numbness inside him had not changed.

There was no mistake, and the horrible truth let his body sink even deeper into the icy lake of sorrow. Not much longer and he would be completely submerged by it, he suddenly realized with a shiver, and looked around frantically.

The dark water came nearer and nearer, closing in on him and already moving up his middle and chest. He was trapped, surrounded and unable to run away, for every time he tried to make a step out of it, he found himself incapable of moving. The bonds were too tight. _No!_ He cried desperately. _Let me go, please!_

He was still cursed! The pain would resume like before, every time he woke up he would be greeted by its sour embrace that would cling to him like a parasite. No way to remove it, no way to tear it away from him!

_Help me! _He bellowed into the dark. _Please help me!_

No answer came to him, and the water was still sidling towards him. He tried to back away, but his legs would not budge. He panicked, breathing quickly, looking around in fear. The little light in front of him was fading to the point of being as dim as a flame could be, threatening to expire in the depths of the endless wintriness creeping around him. He tried to reach out to it, wanting to hold on to this little sigh of faith he had left, but his hand felt suddenly immensely heavy, like pulled to the ground by a hundred weights.

He wanted to free himself, and the ice was inching in impossible slowness its way across his shivering body, and he realized in horror that it already submerged him to his outstretched elbow. He couldn't do anything to fight against it any more, could only watch his end nearing with every second ticking sluggishly by. An ominous pounding moved its way up to his freezing senses so that he perceived it as a soft knocking inside his head. Somehow, he knew what it was that tugged at his soul, wanting to tear it out of his being. It had been there the entire week, infesting his belly and skin by preventing his fatal one wound to heal.

The very Curse he had believed had been broken, and where he had just witnessed the exact contrary.

The more the waves of misery closed in on him, the more tears streamed down his cheeks. As soon as they made contact with the chilling surface, white steam rose from the impacts and wafted around his head, blurring his vision in addition to the water conquering his sapphire pupils. Something else moved up his throat, a hoarse grunt of pain exiting his purpling lips that resounded around him in the never-ending, pitch-black abyss he was trapped in. And the water rose, past his chest and grazing his collar-bone, swallowing inch after inch of his snow-white skin.

The light before him was barely a stain in his fogged vision, and it faded still. His arm which was still outstretched towards it was clad in rime and cracked as he pulled it in again. It plunged into the lake of ice to disappear in its pearly shimmering depths forever, for he did not have the strength any more to rescue it. His stare was blank now, like his soul, with head hanging low, chin in the water. That would be his end, drowned in sorrow by a curse whose only intend was to do so, and nothing else.

But … what was that … what _was _that?

There was yet another sting stabbing directly at his eyes. It was of a pale orange, like the flame before, but it hurt his sight, so powerful and bright it was. Even if it was small and took in just a little part of his vision, he glanced at it nonetheless, with drooping eyes that had difficulties to focus. Then he heard another faint whispering, very far away, but clearly distinguishable. It sounded as if it called out to him, for he could discern the syllable of his name. But who could possibly come to his rescue in a place so dark and cold? It would not be the woman, for she had abandoned him just like seventeen years ago. If she had really been her.

His senses were numb, his head befogged and empty. Already the whispering was fading, declining from him. But he reached out to it, at least he wanted to. His arm, of course, did not move, frozen in the water around him.

That was when his mouth aspired something so freezing it felt nearly hot again. His twitching lips cracked under the intense cold, and he let out a feeble moan of pain at the liquid pouring into his mouth. But as he tried to close the entry to his core, his lips never touched, he simply didn't have the strength any more. The lake was slowly but surely emptying itself into him, burying him from the inside.

Everything then happened very quickly, although it seemed to run in slow motion for him. In one instant he felt like an invisible, horizontal line creep its way up his cheeks and upper lip, next moment he could not breathe. And it moved upward still, swallowing his neck and bridge until reaching his pupils. He closed his eyes as blackness came over them.

And then, a touch crushed his shoulder, a voice shouted somewhere above him. He felt the warmth come back to him so swiftly that he choked on air. He wanted to scream, but no sound came out. His lungs were squeezed by cold, but since this left him like fragments of a heavy armour, he felt life coming back to his body. At once, he lunged out of his frozen state and bellowed in freedom.

But the person that had rescued him still held his shoulder firmly, almost breaking it to pieces.

With a frightened cry, he flung his hand around the limb that had taken hold of him. He heard a painful gasp above him as his fingers crimped the wrist forcefully. ''Link, please, let go!'' someone shouted, but he only pressed tighter. His eyes stared at the figure standing in front of him without identifying it. His breaths came quickly in panic, but slowly his sight focused, the shape before him became distinct, transforming into the one of Renado wearing a pain-stricken expression. Link's look grew horrified the moment he recognized the shaman, and his hand immediately let go of him.

Renado breathed out loudly, relieved from Link's squashing grip. ''I – I'm so sorry, I … please forgive me …'' Link stammered, still staring wide-eyed at the healer's white wrist. He wanted to flee, wanted to sink into the ground just to not have to bear the shaman's fearful look, as he assumed him to carry. But Renado answered in a very calm, soothing voice. ''No no, its nothing, don't worry. Really, I grow accustomed to it.'' he added in a more ironic tone while he glanced quickly at Link's face to see if he would smile. But Link had looked away, winding his arms tighter around his body as he cowered in the rocking chair, furled up like a frightened dog who had made a mistake and wanted to flee his master's angry flaps. The healer was shocked.

''Link? Really, it's okay.'' he tried, but the Hylian did not react. Instead, he continued to stare at the coloured lantern with glistening, tear-filled eyes.

Renado had come back from a short trip to the spring as he had gone to fetch water. As soon as he entered the room, he found in horror that the bed was empty, but as he had glanced around the room he had found the disturbed Hylian cowering in the armchair. Link had been staring in front of himself like a person who just died, which had drawn the deepest fright into Renado's bones. But upon checking him he realized that he was still breathing, just trapped in some sort of trance. However it had been immensely difficult to rouse him out of his lifeless state, a fact that frightened Renado even more.

After a moment of silence, wherein the shaman not really knew how to continue, he decided to not try any other way to make Link happier and instead went directly to the point. ''Link, I wanted to ask you, ehm, how are you feeling?'' He did not want to begin too hastily, and asking this was a good start.

Link remained silent at first, seemingly still not believing that the healer was all right after he nearly broken his wrist. But Renado remained patient; he knew it would be difficult both for Link and for himself.

''Weak.'' came the soft answer soon enough.

''Do you know what makes you feel weak?''

''No.''

Silence again. _Well, at least that's a start,_ he thought. _But how to continue?_

''But barely a minute ago, you nearly broke my wrist.'' Instantly, Renado regretted having said that, for Link moaned out and pressed his upper body even tighter against the back of the rocking chair. ''What I mean with that is that you are strong physically, Link.'' The shaman added to prevent him from feeling guilty. ''Please, let's try again. Take my hand and squeeze it.''

When he extended his palm, Link at first didn't react, didn't even look at it. But Renado insisted, and soon Link was holding his fingers weakly. ''Go on,'' Renado said in a cheering voice. ''Do not fear to hurt me, I'll tell you if it's too much.''

When at long last Link pressed his fingers together, however, his eyes grew wide as he held back a yell of pain. ''Okay, okay, that's enough!'' he groaned. Shaking his crunched limb, he stared unbelievably at his snow white hand. Link too, was eyeing it with drooping lids, breathing out a snort as if he wanted to say: _It was your idea_ …

''Okay, you're definitely not weak.'' said Renado after having caught his wits again. Link briefly looked at him and turned away again to face the light once more. ''But why am I feeling like that, then?'' he asked silently.

Renado scratched his chin as he mused a while before saying. ''I would say that you're strong physically, but not mentally.''

Link did not answer.

''Can you remember what happened earlier on tonight, Link?'' Now it was out. He had decided to go straight to the point, he didn't quite know why, but the sooner it happened, the sooner they would find a solution. So he waited a bit more impatiently for his answer.

''Yes.''

Renado's heart jumped. At least, he would not have to recall Link these details.

''Do you want to talk about it?''

''No.''

Silence yet again. Apparently, this would not provide itself as easy as that. Renado was at a loss, searching fiercely in his mind for a subject of conversation that would elicit Link a few more words than ''Yes'' and ''No''. Because he had to make him talk, had to pull him out of his depressed state, and the only way to do that was to talk. He was still trying to figure out how he might do that, when the colourful little lamp sprang into his view.

''I see you like that light a lot, Link. Do you know what it is?''

Link shook his head, not leaving the lantern with his eyes.

''It is called a Light of Hope. What do you feel when you look at it?''

Accepting the usual time it took for Link to get an answer out of his lips, he waited uncomplaining for his reply.

Link then shifted a bit by pulling his arms tighter around his torso as if he held an invisible body in them. ''She is so beautiful … she gives me hope …'' came his soft, weak answer.

Renado gazed to the floor, smiling a bit despite the odd situation. ''That is what Lights of Hope are there for, Link. They give you faith in better times, times without pain, without grief. That is why I lit this one, it was to give you – ''

But he paused upon his last syllable, for Link was still talking. He was muttering some things, unable to be understood, but there was always the same word again and again. ''She … ''

''Link? Who is 'she'?'' Renado asked.

Link relapsed to silence momentarily, and after having taken a deep breath, answered in a feeble voice. ''Shadow. I see her shadow in it, her red eye, it is watching me.''

Renado knew all too well of whom he was speaking. ''Midna.'' he confirmed. Recalling the first words Link had spoken, his eyes grew wider when he noticed that Link had called her 'beautiful' in such a gentle, nearly longing way.

Link silenced for a moment, and only his slow, deep breaths met the shaman's keen ears.

''Midna …'' he then muttered weakly.

He had said the young imp's name as if referring to a distant dream, as if he thought of a wish that could never be granted. As if an amateur in painting watched his master bring to paper a magnificent drawing of a perfect landscape, and sighed in quiet longing for being as good as the old man before him. Or as if a child lay in a field, in the high grass, watching a flock of birds soar by, and wishing to have wings as well to fly with them, to debark on an endless voyage into a perfect land, an Utopia.

''Midna … '' he said again, his voice becoming quieter, still feebler.

''You seem to miss her a bit, don't you, Link? What would you say if I call her to us? She would be very –''

''No!'' Link gasped, breaking his constant stare on the flame and gazing at Renado with a horrified look. ''No! I don't want her to see me in this state!'' Renado closed his mouth again, and as Link hastily flicked his gaze back to the flame he cocked his head in confusion. ''What makes you think that?''

''I caused her already enough grief, I don't want to make her suffer even more. I don't want her to see me like this.''

Renado let his wise eyes rest on Link's pallid face, which looked very sad. ''Link, I don't think you caused her grief. That you got attacked and poisoned by this curse it not your fault, please believe me.''

Link shook his head nearly stubbornly while never shifting his gaze away from the flame. There had already been tears in his sapphires that he had desperately tried to hold back before, but now, his feelings had vanquished over him, letting the streams conquer his cheeks once more.

Without really wanting to, Renado let out a defeated sigh. Now he definitely was at a loss about how to continue.

''But I already saw you, Link.'' came the quiet, feminine voice from the doorway. Renado and Link jumped at the same time, Link staring at Midna standing in the doorframe. She didn't seem angry or upset, but rather worried. Her absent crown made her look so small and fragile, but to Link she looked like an angel.

Now however, he moaned out upon seeing her locking eyes with him, and turned around to press his body tightly against the chair, digging his face into the backrest. ''No, please …'' he pleaded. ''Don't look at me …''

Midna briefly glanced at Renado who wore a desperate expression, and started to walk into the room. ''Why should I listen to you? I have my own opinion about what you look like.'' she said in a calm voice. She noticed the healer make an astonished countenance but decided to carry on. ''I'm here to help you, that's all.''

Link inhaled deeply; apparently, he was in pain. ''You can't help me … no one can …'' he replied in a laboured voice.

The young imp waited a few seconds before replying, considering her answer carefully. She had realized that Link's state of mind was much worse than the shaman had foretold, and she had to be cautious to not aggravate his depression further. ''I'm not sure that's true, Link.'' she said, eyeing every move he made. As soon as she mouthed that, he winced slightly as if being stung. But he remained close to the back of his seat, forehead pressed against the wood. ''What I mean is that you helped so many people out of their misery. You saved them all, and you saved me, remember?'' she added in order to explain her first statement.

He was still motionless, but upon seeing the slight cocking of his long, pointed ears she was assured that he listened to every word she said. ''And now I'm here to do the same for you. Please let me help you. I beg of you, accept my aid so that I can return the favour you granted me.'' Near the end, her voice even took on a touch of desperation, which she quickly forced herself to suppress since she needed to feed Link the strength he had lost himself. ''Please …'' she muttered one last time.

For an instant that seemed endless to Midna standing still before the rocking chair, Link did not answer, did not even move. From the place where she stood, she could distinguish salty traces of tears on his cheeks, and according to the glistening in his eyes, he fought an internal battle with himself, or maybe something else she was too inattentive to notice?

At last, his weary sounding voice rang out in the crushing silence of the dimly lit chamber. ''I'm not sure if you can, Midna … even if I'm eternally grateful for your offer …''

Midna lowered her head briefly, exhaling in light frustration but soft enough so that Link would not hear it. He did.

''I don't want to reject you, it's just … I mean, I can't …'' he breathed, and Midna saw shimmering streams run down his cheeks again. She wanted so desperately to take him into her arms, to comfort him, but she didn't want to do something he didn't wish. So she resisted her desire and instead made a step backwards. ''Link, it's okay. I'm not thinking that at all.''

He seemed to relax a bit at that statement, and she purposely let tick away another moment before she continued.

''Link, perhaps you're not believing it, but I _can _to help you, and if its just to comfort you. But for that you have to trust me.''

Still no movement from Link. She hated it to see him suffer like that, to know that something inside him was badly wrong and hurting him. His answer came in a mutter going over to a whisper as he closed his eyes. ''I trust you, Midna. I could never say otherwise …''

Midna smiled at his short reply that was filled to the brim with truth. The same went for her as well. There was no way she would ever mistrust her faithful companion.

Still moving backwards, her back made contact with the edge of the bed, and she carefully climbed up onto the thrown back sheets. ''Then come to me, Link. Let's lie down in bed, it's much warmer here than out there on that armchair.'' Suddenly, a suffocating thought came to her. Quickly, she looked around in search for the tell-tale brown gown Renado always wore. But the shaman was nowhere to be seen.

Midna was slightly confused to notice that Renado had apparently left the room while she was talking to Link. Indeed, he had realized that Midna would be the better person to guide the downfallen youth on the right path to recovery again and had decided it would be better to grant the two companions a bit of privacy. After all, Link and the imp were already together a good time before they had met the Kakarikans, and even from there on they had been through all the trials and ordeals of the kingdom together. The Hero had saved her life, and she had saved his, in any case, more than once. Thus, they knew each other more than good enough to make an orchestrated move against Link's depression.

So Midna had nothing to worry about being disturbed by any one. That she thought a vital fact considering what she intended to try to soothe Link's burnt down state, and she felt a lot more comfortable now. There was just one more thing to accomplish; prevail on Link to lie down in bed, a feat she noticed was a bit more complicated than she had at first expected.

Link was still pressing his body against the back of the rocking chair, not budging an inch. Tears were now cascading down his cheeks like rivers, dripping from his chin. This startled her even more; he was really in a bad shape. But what scared her the most was what she saw in his eyes. Because they reflected an emptiness unlike every shadow she had seen before. They were like two lights gone out, as if darkness had invaded his very soul.

But their fire had not completely expired, for there was still a faint shimmer of strength glistening in them, like a last, desperate stand against Darkness. She knew that every wrong word could make this little supporting stone in the unsteady building of his soul slip away too, threatening him to break into thousands of shards that were once a strong spirit.

So all she dared was pleading another time. ''Link, trust me, please come to me.'' She lowered herself on her knees, prepared to give her weary Hero the time he needed and just whispering one more time. ''Please come to me. I love you …'' Then, she lowered her head with her heart in her mouth, waiting.

That last sentence from her seemed to trigger something inside Link. Barely noticeable to the outside, his eyes widened a bit, and at once a thousand pictures and scenes flashed before his eyes. Images of a star-covered sky, water sounds ringing pleasantly in his ears, his back recognising pebbles of sand sticking to his skin. And a taste, a sweet, lightly bitter taste licking at his tongue, filling him to the brim with pleasure. ''I love you …'' someone whispers above him. He knows it, that she loves him, because he loves her too, with all his heart.

''I love you too.'' he mouthed mutely, closing his eyes to bear the strain of his following movements.

Suddenly, wood creaked rather loudly, letting Midna jump up in fright. She stared in front of her as if she had just seen a ghost, watching Link slowly move forward in his armchair, screwing up his eyes in effort and pain as he inched to the edge of the chair. She just then realized it; he really trusted her, he was coming to her!

A flood of happiness send tears into her eyes which she, however, forced back with all her might. She had to be strong in a time where Link was not, she had to support him and rescue him in his moments of need, so there was no room for tears. She had cried when he had been strong for her, now it was her turn to do the same for him.

She heard a groan as Link pushed himself up with his arms, his hands gripping the arm rests firmly. As soon as he was standing, he began to shiver slightly and wrapped one arm around his waist as he made a few unsteady steps towards her. But his legs were like pudding, and one step ended up in a dangerous bending to the side that threatened to let him crash down to the floor. Instantly, Midna was at his side, taking his free hand in hers and guiding him to the warm bed. He lifted his head and wanted to smile his thanks, but the grief still inside him forbade it. He let out a quiet moan as the pain in his belly resumed, as if to scold him for having attempted something cheerful.

But then he saw Midna looking at him from the front, smiling her little, worried smile with her single tooth gazing out from between her lips. Instantly, the pain was gone, and Link could easily walk the last few steps to the bed, not leaving her red and golden orbs with his fogged, tired blue eyes.

''That's it, Link. Careful now, lie down here.'' she said in a low voice, helping him sit down on the soft mattress. He grunted several times as the scars on his belly began to hurt again, but the squashy pillow on which he lowered his aching head elicited him a wavering sigh of relief. As soon as Midna sat down beside him, she saw how he stretched out his arm to grab the blanket, moaning out painfully. ''No, Link. Leave that to me. You just lie down and let me do.''

Feebly, his arm fell down next to him again, and he closed his eyes effetely. Already though, his vigour seemed to come back to him slowly, for as Midna pulled the woollen sheets over him, he lifted his eyelids again. ''Thank you.'' he said, his voice sounding stronger than before. Midna smiled cutely and stroked over his cheeks gently. ''No problem, Link. Are you lying comfortably?''

Nodding came for answer, followed by a light cough and a question. ''What shall I do?'' Midna softly pressed a finger on his mouth. ''Shush, I just want you to listen now.'' She cupped her palm over his cheek and gazed at him with a stern but gentle look. ''Link, it is really important that you trust me. If you feel the slightest doubt, or if I do something that is uncomfortable to you, please stop me, okay? I'm here to help you, but if it's too much for you, don't hesitate to tell me.''

Another mute nod from Link told her he had taken in the message. Were he in his normal state, he would have asked himself why Midna would say such a kind of thing. But now his mind was so fogged and mazed that he didn't care. All he wanted was the deep, nagging pain inside him to stop and leave him be. Midna seemed to be the rescuing angel coming to his aid, and he had no reason to mistrust her. So he asked a second time with a creaky voice. ''What shall I do?''

Midna leaned slightly forward and stroked once with her finger over his cheek. ''Close your eyes …'' she whispered, and watched him follow her request suit. His heavy eyelids fell almost instantly as soon as she told him to do so, letting her smile. Now she had at last a chance to pay him back for the aid and sacrifices he had made for her from the beginning. Now was the time to come to his rescue and pull him out of the black hole he fell in.

The chamber was dimly lit, pleasantly warm and hugging them in security. No sound could be heard except the raspy, ever-lasting breathing from the weary Hero as he laid under the sheets draped over him to keep him warm. His shivering had ceased and the pain emanating from his belly had completely disappeared. Despite his stabbing headache and light, tired feeling in his body, he felt good, for Midna's presence over him soothed him in his dejection.

Then, something brushed past his temple, wandering down from cheek to chin to graze his lightly parted lips. He made out Midna's minuscule fingernails stroking over his skin, and a shiver ran down his spine from her slightly tickling touch that wandered over his face. He never knew that such a simple move could please someone so greatly, and without realizing it, he let out a quiet moan of pleasure. By the little blow resounding over him, he could tell that Midna chuckled ever so quietly, making sure she performed her movements as careful and as gently as possible.

''Feel, Link … just feel …'' he heard her whisper above him, coming nearer with every breathed word. Then, he felt the wonderful feeling of his lips touching another pair, softly, so softly fondling his mouth that every nerve in his body let loose sparkles of blissfulness. By themselves, his lips answered to the mouth on top of them, moving together in a slow, regular rhythm. From his belly came another sensation, like thousands of insects scrabbling inside him and eliciting a relishing breath from his nostrils. This was not what he remembered from their last kiss, for this one was a lot more passionate, deep and powerful. That alone made him feel like being dandled in heaven above fluffy white clouds.

But suddenly, a loud moan resounded above him, and instantly it let him crash down to reality again. This groan sounded painful to him, and he immediately tore his eyes open and pushed the two arms that were placed next to him away. What he saw was a frightened looking Midna staring at him, and at once the pain inside his belly came back. ''Are you all right?'' he panted, scared to the core. Midna cocked her head. ''Of course I am, what's the matter?''

Link lowered his head, somehow deeply ashamed. ''You moaned as if you were in pain. I … I thought I'd hurt you.''

Midna gasped in bewilderment. ''What? Me, hurt? No, I was moaning in pleasure, not in pain. I'm sorry, I should have told you before.'' She stood up from her kneeling position and pressed her hands on his shoulders. Her voice sounded calm and soft to comfort him. ''Trust me, Link. Don't hold your feelings back, let it all out. If you have to cry, then cry. If you have to moan, then moan. I'm here to help you get out of your depression, and I'm here to love you. Do with me what you want, kiss me, stroke me, do what your instinct tells you. Love me, Link, love me!''

With that, she dove head-first for his lips again, kissing them with the deepest fervency. Link's eyes widened briefly in surprise but soon fell close again as he was overwhelmed by her intense passion. Her words rang in his ears as he desperately tried to get a clear brain again. _Love me, Link, don't hold your feelings back. Love me!_

Suddenly, his muscles tensed up sharply, and his eyes sprang open the moment his upper body drew itself up. He barely caught sight of Midna looking abashed as he turned around, sitting now in front of her. Before she could utter a word of confusion, he jumped at her, letting her fall on her back as he pressed his lips on hers again. She just let out a breath of surprise before she caught her wits again, just realizing what he had done. Like a firework, her feelings exploded inside her, and she could not hold back the loud groan coming out of her mouth. This time, it had really started!

Link was kneeling on the mattress over her, holding himself up with his left arm while the other grabbed for her waist, stroking lovingly over it. She was nearly shocked at that move. _Wow, he's quick, _she thought, abashed. She would never have imagined that he would learn so quickly. Her long arms searched at his hips for the end of his white shirt and started to pull it to her. Link rapidly found out what she intended to do and pulled his lips away from her to straighten his torso. Staring deeply into her eyes, he brought both hands on either side of his shirt and pulled it over his head, letting it fall down on the floor next to the bed. Then he lowered himself down to her again, receiving new kisses from her.

Midna's nostrils caught a soft smell of dried blood form his scars, mixed together with a sweeter one, the latter driving her almost insane. While they kissed each other affectionately, she let her hands wander over his naked chest, making slow, massaging movements with her fingers and fingernails as she scratched his skin lightly. Link let out a soft growl of pleasure which only contributed to both their growing arousal.

Then, as they stopped shortly to get air, Midna cupped a hand over his cheek and looked him deeply in the eyes. ''Link, remove those distempering leggings of yours.''

The Hylian above her briefly stared at her, digesting the unusualness of her reply, but then he laid down beside her again and pulled the blanket, which had slipped down to his thighs, over themselves once more. Midna watched him with amazement in her eyes how he started to work under the sheets, knowing very well that in a matter of seconds, he would lie completely naked beside her.

Pulling them out from under the sheets, he threw his leggings out of the bed and pivoted around to face her again. She could only see his bare shoulders, but her hungry eyes begged for the sight of his entire frame, the curves of his naked legs and hips, touch all different parts of his incredible body. He looked at her with some kind of shyness, for the whole situation was very new to him. She smiled reassuringly and started to kiss him again, beginning to run her prying fingers over his back and sides.

And for a couple of minutes, she explored her lover's strong, scarred body. His skin was very soft, just like his face and cheeks, and radiated an agreeable warmth that licked pleasantly at her fingertips. As soon as she passed his belly where his navel was, he sucked in the air and winced slightly; apparently, he was quite sensitive there, Midna deduced with a smile. For some time, she continued to stroke over that special part, tensing up her fingers so that they stimulated his belly. He moaned and grunted several times in blissfulness, begging her to touch harder, which she did with the utmost pleasure.

Next came his arms, and she noticed that at a special point from his elbow to his wrist, his skin became rougher, but only on his right. His left that lay on top of him – for he was lying of his right side in front of her – was smooth like the rest of his body. This difference came probably from his former life, that of a wrangler who worked all day on the pasture. She remembered at the same time that his life had changed only a couple of months ago, which was not long compared to the seventeen years he had lived as a rancher.

''Turn around, Link. Let me fondle your body from top to bottom.'' she huffed, pushing on his left shoulder and forcing him to turn on his back. Link didn't resist, just let out a quiet breath of surprise. She started to caress his body by using the tip of her fingers, running them over his naked skin. Link moaned and writhed in pleasure, digging the back of his head into the pillow.

As Midna went on fondling his skin with her fingernails, she slowly moved down and down, past his navel, running the length of the longest scar until reaching the bandage. At that, Link opened his eyes again and lifted his head, looking rather worried at her. Midna noticed it, and she quickly moved her hand to the other side away from the last wound remaining, instead grazing his side. That made him chuckle slightly as he let his head fall back and closed his eyes again. Midna noticed that he was quite ticklish there, and for a minute, she teased him by scratching different parts of his body. Link soon laughed quietly, catching her by surprise as he did the same with her left armpit, eliciting a stifled scream from her.

Chuckling in her sweet, high-pitched voice, Midna bend down to kiss him again, relieved to see him a bit more relaxed now. Link joined in the kiss greedily by pressing his hand against the back of her head, longing for her lips. Soon they started to moan in pleasure again, and Midna decided it was time to go further.

Resuming her initial stroking by playing with his navel, she carefully moved down, feeling her own nervousness rising. With adrenaline drenching her in sweat, she worked her way down towards his bare legs, running along the right at first, then the left, and eventually moving to the inside, when suddenly she heard a gasp from her left. Turning her head she saw Link looking at her with a rather worried countenance, and she cocked her head. ''What's wrong?'' she asked in a soothing voice. Link blinked several times, then smiled a weak, apologizing smile. ''Actually I'm … I'm a bit nervous, you know …''

Midna widened her eyes briefly, then chuckled softly. ''Don't worry, Link. I'll make it very slowly. But if you're not ready, please tell me.''

He shook his head, assuring that he was, but he seemed not very convinced. She decided to play a little trick on him in order for him to get a bit more comfortable, so she moved her fingers towards the certain place between his legs again, delaying her moves even more. Link's chest moved a bit quicker than before, and she saw how he squeezed his eyes shut as if awaiting some sort of pain. Then, at the last moment, she moved past it and scratched his inner leg instead, stopping on his right knee.

When she looked at him again, wearing a little, cheeky smile, she saw how he opened his eyes again, glancing at her rather confused. She could swear that his eyes wore a slightly disappointed look, and that thrilled her even more. When he saw her saucy expression, he let out a sigh and smiled. ''You didn't, didn't you?'' he said, chuckling.

''No, I didn't, but do you want me to?'' she replied, sounding mysterious.

Link, still wearing his smile, nodded before laying his head back onto the pillow. Midna had achieved what she had wanted; Link did not fear her touch any more, so now, she could let herself go. And that was what she did.

Suddenly, Link moaned out in astonishment as her entire hand wrapped around his member, feeling its hardness momentarily before starting to ream her palm up and down its length. Link stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, digging his own fingers into the mattress as he witnessed this sensation so new coming from every move Midna performed. It felt wonderful and frightening at the same time, for he felt as if he completely lost control of himself.

''What's the matter with me?'' he panted, still clutching the mattress tightly. His body was convulsing in pleasure, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sheer bliss of her touch.

''You're sexed-up.'' explained Midna, her voice calm yet strangely pressed as if she was stimulated too. ''Don't fight against it, just let it overcome you.''

Link grunted in answer as her finger stroked over a rather sensitive point. He had never imagined that such a wonderful feeling existed, but there it was, licking excitingly at his insides. It almost hurt, but that pain was very different from a sting or a pinching. It was just so pleasant that it let his body feel as if he suffered the worst agonies.

He nearly screamed as something wet and warm suddenly encased his sex. He pulled his fingernails out of the mattress to lift the sheets, peering into the dark where he found, aghast, how Midna had cupped her mouth over his member, licking it greedily. Link wanted to make her stop, didn't want her to do such an abhorrent thing, but his throat was corded up, throttled by this dreadful blissfulness which let his body shiver and twitch. His hand lost its grip on the blanket as the consumption of her Love sent electrifying impulses through his being until he saw stars before his eyes. Every muscle in his body was tensed up to the limit, letting his back buckle as he dug his head into the pillow.

''Turn around, Link …'' panted Midna, surfacing once more from under the blanked to crawl to him. Link, after having caught his breath again, straightened his body and crouched on all fours above her. She lowered herself under him, lying on her back and receiving soft kisses from him as he leaned forward, running a hand over her forehead as he embraced her lips. She tasted strange, not like usually when he kissed her. There was an odd sweetness to her lips as if she had licked honey just before. ''Go on.'' breathed Midna between two kisses, spreading out her legs. ''Let's do it.''

Even if Link had never experienced Sex before, he knew by instinct exactly what to do. While his right hand dug into the mattress to hold himself over Midna, he reached with his other hand to the place between his legs, inserting his sex into Midna's and being as careful as he could. All that happened by itself, he didn't even know what he was doing, but his mind told him that he did everything right.

He heard Midna stifle a scream the moment his member moved into her, and she grabbed his arms at the upcoming bliss, kissing Link with renewed Love. When he leaned forward to meet her mouth, he tried as best as he could not to move his hips by fear of hurting her, but he had a strange feeling that told him to do exactly that. He opposed himself to it, though, clenching his teeth as the urge became stronger. That was when Midna moaned out.

''Move, Link, move …'' she puffed, pressing on his arms which she clutched tightly to make him go down. Hearing her, Link's oppression became nearly untenable, but he managed to stammer with a pressed voice. ''But I don't want – to hurt you.'' Midna sucked in the air through clenched teeth. ''You're not hurting me … I – I promise. Just move, please …''

Link could not fight his instincts any longer upon hearing her plead. So he lifted his upper body away from her mouth and slowly began to move back and forth, feeling his sex running in and out of her. He suddenly felt a new arousal exploding inside him which let him groan out in pleasure as he breathed in the same rhythm than his slow and deep motions. Midna did the same, but she panted more than she breathed, her sex stimulated so awkwardly that the bliss amassed and grew bigger with every move Link performed, until all let loose in an explosion of feelings.

The moment the climax burst out, she dug her fingernails into Link's flesh and gritted her teeth to hold back her scream of sheer pleasure. Link groaned as he felt her nails in his naked skin, but the slight pain he felt was immediately suffocated by his terrible arousal.

His member became more and more thrilled, and he began to move quicker, shoving his sex with more vigour into her. Her panting became harsher, her grip on his arms tighter, and suddenly she pressed her lips shut to hold back a second scream, tortured by another orgasm which was even stronger than the first one. ''Not so fast, Link!'' she wheezed, gasping terribly. Link immediately stopped, looking at her with terror in his eyes. ''Are you okay? Please forgive me, I – I don't know what … '' He could not bring himself to speak further, the sudden fear of having harmed her shooting an icy arrow into his heart. He wanted to pull himself out of her, but she held him back. ''Don't stop, please. Just go a bit slower, okay? Don't worry, I'm all right.''

Link didn't want to believe her, but the urge to thrust his sex into her again was way too strong to withstand. However, he restrained himself this time, ensuring that he moved with much less velocity. Midna groaned again, but it was calm and relaxed, voicing the deep pleasure she felt with Link's motions.

''Low and slow, Link.'' she said in a suffocated tone. Link responded by bending his knees low, shoving his sex deeply into her and letting her blow out all the air in her lungs. He, too, panted heavily as he tried to move as gently as possible. His entire body was heated up, sweat drenching his forehead and back, and he placed his left hand on top of Midna's right shoulder to push her even further on his member.

Midna's wheezes became harder and painfuller, however not coming from agony, but from the third strong climax she lived during her Love with Link. The moment the orgasm expanded over her, her entire body started to jolt terribly slowly, but deeply and powerfully. At the same time, her convulsing movements stimulated Link's sex even more, which let him throw his head right back as he clasped the upper side of the pillow and pressed the cloth together to make the arousing more bearable.

But the bliss continued to swell inside him, grew so much that it threatened to suffocate him in the pure delight he experienced. He breathed quicker, hastier, trying both to seal this horrible pleasure away and holding it back so that it could satisfy his unquenchable lust. As his eyes widened in growing anxiety about what would come, his breaths turned into gasps, getting harder and painfuller with every deep move his hips performed, until he nearly sucked in the air frantically as if his lungs did not possess the strength to inhale enough oxygen any more.

Midna was lying weakly in the bed now, terribly exhausted from her last climax, and her body moved limply along with Link's movements as she let her muscles relax in order to regain a bit of strength. But she noticed Link's growing arousal, listened to his speeding panting at this incredible feeling that overcame him, crunched him, drowned him in sheer pleasure. She could see it in his eyes, his wonderful, beautiful blue eyes; they had begun to glisten, to shine both in amazement and in panic of how far this blissfulness would reach. She could tell by the countenance of his face above her that it would not last long any more until the release would come, would free him from this dreadfully fantastic torture.

Suddenly, his breath caught in his throat, his mouth opened in a silent scream, and Midna closed her eyes as a new orgasm moved from her clitoris to her sex. Then, she heard Link gasp for breath, still not stopping in his motions, felt the heat of his naked body come closer to her face, and her eyes sprang open wide as the climax detonated. At the same instant, Link disappeared from her sight, but something brushed past her right ear, something soft, very hot that pinned her pointed auricle to the pillow. The moment her chords vibrated behind sealed lips to discharge the power of her orgasm, she heard Link's muffled voice beside her roar out a terrible shriek, one that was caught by the squashy pillow which absorbed and stifled the bellowing sound waves of his clashing scream of ecstasy.

With loud panting which still resounded in the pillow, Link stopped abruptly, rolling the rest of his body to the side and away from her, the motion pulling him out of her. Midna, too, was puffing and blowing as her mind vainly tried to put itself back into one piece again. She heard Link's wheezing melt together with her own as either recovered from the incredible outburst of feelings they both had lived at the same time.

When Midna had partially calmed down and was able to speak, she turned her head to the Hero who still laid gasping on his belly, his entire body trembling awkwardly. ''Link? Are you okay?'' she asked but noticed that her voice was nearly too shaky to be understood.

Link's head turned slightly to the right, away from the pillow, but his eyes remained closed and his panting heavy. ''Wh – what … was th-that?'' he puffed out, and she could hear his voice tremble with emotion. She only then noticed that his eyes were soaked wet, and his gasping was not only exhaustion, but also heavy sobbing.

His voice choked on a cry as she flung her arms around his neck to hold him tightly. He embraced her too, hugging her close and sobbing over her shoulder as he tried in vain to calm his stirred body down. ''It was an orgasm, Link.'' whispered Midna, also struck by her deep Love for him. ''It's the highest point of ecstasy the body can feel.''

Link's tremors were barely receding, so she grasped for the blanked that lay somewhere over his thighs and pulled it high over themselves. Instantly, the warmth radiated from his boiling skin and was caught by the woollen sheets, letting it heat up momentarily. Soon, they were both drenched in even more sweat from the intense hotness, but the warmth miraculously conjured the shivering from Link's body and let his harsh cries turn into silent sobs.

Midna had buried her face in his chest and was listening to his thundering heartbeat. The moment Link's post-coital declined to a feeble shivering, his heart calmed down too, letting his breaths become steady again. She laid there for a long time it seemed, holding him close to her tiny body. As she stroked with her left hand over his drying back to soothe him, she caught sight of the colourful Light of Hope standing on the bedside table.

Hadn't it been standing on the table near the rocking chair before? She could remember Link staring at it while Renado talked to him, just before she had stepped passed the doorframe. Why was it there suddenly, next to the bed where she and Link laid in? It was definitely the same, she was sure of that. Perhaps Renado had placed it there just before he left?

She felt quite odd that such a small detail had preoccupied her so much. But the moment she wanted to turn her attention on Link again, she noticed something about this light. She was absolutely sure that it shone brighter than before, the rays of the flame inside powerfully radiating through the coloured straps of thin paper covering the glass underneath them. She was right, but she could not explain it. Perhaps it was just a sign that Hope was on its way, that she had succeeded in helping Link out of his depression.

A faint smile ensnared in the corners of her mouth as she watched the flickering of the light.

_Hope_ … That was all Link needed. Hope that the remaining of his curse would also be driven back from his exhausted body, that Renado and the Group, who had already beaten the unbearable pain caused by this malediction, would find out how to vanquish it completely. But for that, they needed him, needed his help and his strength to hold on. And he needed them to believe in a full recovery. Otherwise he would drown in the hopelessness she had found him in just before, or would slip again into this fear-stricken state he was in when trying to flee the pain of the first treatment with the Light Water.

She never wanted to see him suffer like that again.

Her look moved down again to the rosy coloured skin of his chest. She saw it move slowly and relaxed, not shivering any more. She wanted to hear his soft voice speak her name, wanted to know how he felt now, if he still was all right. ''Link?'' she whispered.

He didn't answer. Why didn't he answer?

A bit worried, she gazed up to his face, and found his head lying on the pillow, eyes closed, deeply asleep. He had been so overwrought by his feelings that he had fallen into dreams almost instantly, and that made Midna chuckle softly. She didn't blame him at all, he had done pretty well for his first time, and since his soul had been effete already before, his body had to follow soon after it. That was the way it went. Nature was a phenomenon of balance, always seeking equilibrium. And he had given the perfect example for it.

As she watched Link breathe silently in his calm sleep, she soon felt her eyelid become heavy as well. Before she could even think of shaking her mind loose from dozing off, she was already lost in dreams, still holding Link in her arms, and he her in his.

As they slept arm in arm, lulled in the warm blanked covering them, the Light of Hope shone on, guarding them under its vigilant eye of fire from the place on the bedside table, where it burnt tirelessly until dawn of the next day.

000


	13. Chapter 49 - A Tragedy Relived

_**Author's note: **okay, sorry for the shortness of this one, but just as these words are scarce, so is my time to write at present. I'm currently planning the course of my life, so I guess this is a sufficient excuse to put the writing hobby on second place. Or third, knowing that a Medieval Festival is on the way in two weeks and we've got so much work to do. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and this time we'll truly see the name 'Dolor Mortis' for the first time and where it actually comes from. So, happy reading!_

**Chapter 49 – A Tragedy Relived**

''What was it that you saw?'' Renado asked while leaning in a little closer, inspecting Link intently. The young Hylian sat hunched over opposite him on the edge of his bed, his look a little glassy as if he was deep in thoughts. And yet again, it took him a little moment to actually notice that the shaman had said something, for his head quickly turned back to him from its dreaming position.

''A woman. I'm not quite sure but I think it was my mother.''

Renado frowned, looking confused. ''Uli?'' Link quickly shook his head. ''No, I mean my real mother. She had a baby in her arms and was carrying it through the woods. I guess that was me. But what she did could not be real, since I'm alive.''

The Kakarikan's brow furrowed only more, his body not giving a single stir while he stared at the young man in front of him. ''What did she do?''

Link seemed not even aware of the severity his next sentence held. ''She was looking for a rope which she wound around a big rock before tying the other end around the baby – I mean me. Then she tossed me into a pond, with the rock and all.''

''She wanted to kill you?''

Link nodded, now truly locking eyes with the shaman for the first time ever since he had come into his room that morning to talk to him. Link had been very self-conscious upon noticing that his clothes were lain out in a heap around the bed, his body completely naked underneath the protective sheets. Midna had managed to drop down into the shadow of the bed, making her way out of the room as discreetly as possible without Renado's noticing. Upon the healer's question about his bareness, he had stammered a weak excuse about having been much too hot last night, taken by an inexplicable wave of feverishness. That had only resulted in more worry from Renado, but at least he didn't investigate this topic further.

''As I said, it was just a vision. I was daydreaming, nothing more.'' Link quickly answered, but to his dismay, the shaman did not look satisfied. ''It was more than a daydream, Link. When I found you, I could call as much as I wanted, but you didn't react. You acted as if you were in some sort of trance, and if you have visions in this state then this has to be taken seriously. Was there anything else? Or was it just the woman – I mean your mother – that tried to drown you?''

Link looked down. ''I'm not even sure if it _was _my mother. I mean she killed me! Or at least she tried. I don't know, it was all quite strange and frightening.''

''But how did you feel? Did you sense the water the moment she threw you in?'' Renado looked as if he'd not give up so easily. The Hero sighed. ''No, it was more like a feeling that crept over me very slowly, as if I was submerged in slow motion. But I noticed that the more I sank in, the more I felt depressed.''

Now Renado finally looked a little more pleased. ''I see. And how did you perceive those visions? Were they clear or rather blurry?''

Link did not need to think for that answer. ''I felt as if I could die at any moment. They were much too real.''

Renado nodded slowly before standing up once more. ''Very well. But now, you feel all right?'' The Hylian nodded. True it was, he felt rather safe now that the daylight was once more shining through the window, and every depressive feeling had vanished from him. He felt almost good, were there not the never-ending twinges from his multiple scars still somehow wanting to show their presence at any move he performed. Their stiff skin was rendering every step more uncomfortable than ever.

_Whatever it is … are one step away fr … _

''What?'' he asked the shaman, looking at him rather confusedly. The healer had stood up from his chair and had turned towards the table, but turned to Link with brows pulled up. ''I didn't say anything.''

Link frowned, but upon seeing the inquisitive look on the healer's face, he quickly shook his head. ''Oh, nothing, I just thought I heard something. Must be from downstairs.''

_Hihi … funny little … want some more chee… _

He shook his head a little, assured again that it was nothing, and climbed back into bed under the shaman's vigilant eye inspecting him. To chance the subject, he quickly thought of a plausible question to ask. ''This seizure I had, last evening … what was it? Is there something that caused it?''

Renado let himself plop into the chair at the table, running a hand over his tired face. ''I checked you from top to bottom, but I found no explanation for this fit you had.''

Link felt a shaking shower of pleasure run down his spine at his words. Last evening, Midna had used the same expression. _Let me fondle your body from top to bottom!_

''Link! You're not listening yet again.'' Renado's voice crashed through his mind and let him jerk in fright. ''I'm sorry, Renado. Forgive me, I'm … I'm a little elsewhere, I guess.''

''I noticed that. Is there something still troubling you? You know that you can tell me everything.'' the healer answered, his voice kind and even a little desperate.

_Why not tell … nothing to declare … _

Link shook his head as the little voice spoke up once again, and to Renado this meant that the answer was no. ''If you're sure, then I won't ask any more.''

Something glistening was slowly appearing on Renado's upper lip where it was flowing out of his crooked nose. It was of a dark colour and looked viscous, but as Link squinted his eyes and cocked his head, he wasn't able to grab the idea of what it could be.

''What?'' Link asked, this time a little slurred. ''I mean yes, okay. What … what's that on your nose?''

Renado jerked back in surprise, bringing up his hand towards his nose. ''What? Is there something? Oh, that's really embarrassing …'' But as he looked at his hand after having brushed it over his nostrils, it was completely clean. ''Is it gone?''

Link stared at the dark blood still streaming out of the healer's nose, not daring to breathe, or to move. Renado swished over the exact same spot two, three, even four times, but it didn't grab onto his fingers. It was as if it was glued to his lip. ''No … it's still there.''

The shaman cleared his throat and pulled at a drawer from the table where he retrieved a little mirror. Link prepared himself for the shock on the Kakarikan's face the moment he'd see the mucus-like blood streaming out of his nose, but as Renado set eyes on his image, nothing happened. ''Oh, another grey hair, such a shame. I'm truly getting old.'' As he said that, Link's nerves ripped.

''Don't you see?! There's blood on your face!'' He bolted up towards the chair on which the healer sat and pushed the mirror aside so that he could dip his finger into it to show him. As his vision fell on the shaman's face, however, he stopped in his tracks abruptly, gasping in fright.

His nose and his upper lip … where completely unstained.

''How … how …'' he stammered, taking a stumbling step backwards while shaking his head in disbelief. ''It's gone!

''Link, are you all right?'' Renado asked while furrowing his brows and rushing at Link's side to support him, however not without a last, anxious swish under his nose to check on it. Indeed, there was absolutely nothing.

''I … I'm tired, I should take a rest.'' Link mumbled while climbing back under the sheets, pulling them up to his neck and immediately pressing his eyes shut. Renado watched him thoughtfully, not really knowing what to do at that moment. He looked about the room, glanced back to Link, and rubbed another time under his nose. What had just happened?

''Luda? I need you to guard Link for me, please.'' He called down to the others sitting at the round table. ''Go and get me as soon as he wakes up again. I need to speak with him.'' The young girl nodded and ran up the stairs while he stepped down into the big ground floor, immediately seeing how the children and Ilia cast him worried looks. ''Do not fear, Link is fine for now.''

Colin stood up from where he had sat in front of his chunk of bread and looked up to the bigger man. ''What was the matter with him yesterday, Mr. Renado? You looked very worried.''

Renado stroked over the boy's blond tufts. ''He was not well for a moment and needed some sleep. But he's all right now.'' Colin frowned suspiciously, but said nothing more. While the children ate their breakfast, Renado excused himself and disappeared in the kitchen. They watched the door close behind him, then looked at each other questioningly. Ilia huffed out and stood up, trudging up the stairs and disappearing in her room. Colin and Beth exchanged worried glances, but the room remained silent for a long time wherein they finished their meal grimly.

''I tell you, this shaman is keeping a lot from us.'' Malo spoke up as they made their way towards their magnificent castle, which they had constructed with wooden cubes and slats next to the fireplace, and where they had also emptied the content of a toy box found in one of the broken houses. Their knights possessed now horses, grooms and helmets along with the furniture for the castle, which Talo and Beth were furnishing together. Or rather: Talo would place a little chair here, which Beth would then pick up and place there. Same with the tables, beds, drawers, cooks and servants. At least, the castle proved to be safe home for Sir Talo who was now stepping on his proud steed over the bridge.

''And here I am, at my strong castle which Sir Colin will never break down!'' Talo said in his played, lower voice. It switched to normal as he saw poor Sir Colin laid out on the vast field, fast asleep, with his horse next to him, deep in slumber as well. ''Colin! Aren't you playing? This is where you have to attack my castle, remember?''

The young boy's eyes shot back from the kitchen door, and he quickly cleared his throat. ''Yeah, you're right.'' His voice took on a low tone. ''You'll see, Sir Talo! I'll rip your castle to pieces with my mighty axe! And I'll take your wife prisoner, wahaha!''

''Nooo!'' Beth cried out in a high-pitched voice, pouncing her own figure over the floor where it flew up to take refuge in the uppermost tower chamber. ''Sir Talo! Help me!''

''I'll not let him take you, Lady Beth! No way!'' Talo screamed and looked at her, smiling broadly.

Colin sighed deeply before advancing for the attack. How could their play merrily as if nothing was? With Link, their game would have been much more fun.

0

In the kitchen, strange noises and very odd smells would have greeted any visitor had they dared stepping inside while Renado worked on his medicine in the afternoons. Over the fireplace in the back, a little iron pot was bubbling cheerfully away and was filling the room with the scent of herbs. On the table, dry leaves, utensils, bowls filled with powders or pastes and bottles were scattered all over the place, along with a pile of books and torn out pages where long lines were written in age old ink. The wise shaman was occupying himself with cutting a strange, brown substance that he had dried last year into little pieces. In the hot sun of the Province, his raw opium was always quicker in drying than in other parts of the kingdom and could easily be stored for as long as he needed.

When the pieces were small enough, he took them all in his palms and tossed them into a mortar where he ground them vigorously to a powder. Checking its fineness, he nodded absent-mindedly while pouring the powder onto a balance. ''Two ounces to the pint …'' he mumbled, taking spoonfuls of powder away until the balance was even. A bottle with ethanol and water was waiting on the messy table, the inscription _Opium Tincture _written in ink on a piece of parchment glued to the glass. With a funnel, he poured the powder into it and popped on a cork. Shaking it forcefully, he watched as the powder mixed with the diluted alcohol, turning the colourless liquid milky white. Mumbling under his breath, he placed the brown bottle on the window sill where two other bottles bearing the same inscription stood waiting, already full with the strong drug. From the first bottle he would, later that day, filtrate the substance concealed in it to obtain the liquid only, in which he would add brine and distil the morphine along with the codeine out of the other substances found in the opium plant. Since he needed only the morphine, he would mix it to a solution of water and ammoniac that he always collected when the Eldin volcano was in eruption, and his strongest anaesthetic would be ready.

Link had taken in almost his entire stock of morphine in the last few days, so a refill was not a bad thing. And it helped him to pass the time.

A knock on the door he always kept closed drew him out of his thoughts, and Luda glanced into the room. ''Father? They have returned.'' Despite her calm nature, she sounded strangely frightened.

Renado's brows lifted. ''Already?'' He knew what the return of the Resistance Group meant: either they had found the book they were looking for in the ancient library section, and they would likely find the solution to Link's critical condition, or they came into the mountain village empty-handed, carrying naught but depressed countenances on their faces.

The healer followed his daughter as they hurried down the porch to greet the arriving warriors. Renado's heart was pounding quicker as he saw the horses arrive at a light gallop. From the stable, Link's faithful mare Epona whinnied as she heard them approach, and Renado could hardly blame her. He was surely hoping as much as she did to see her master well once more.

Rusl was the first one to dismount his brown stallion, looking troubled. Immediately, the shaman's hopes dropped. ''You haven't found it, then?'' he asked downheartedly.

''We have.'' answered the blacksmith but didn't seem happy about it. Behind him, Ashei and Auru were coming up to them, the latter holding the precious book in his hands. Just as Shad joined them too, Renado dared speaking again. ''And? Is there a way to help Link?''

Rusl's chin lowered, so it was Auru who answered. ''Well, we know more about it, but it doesn't say how to defeat the curse.''

Renado barely listened as he took the book from Auru's hands and hurried across the village towards the sanctuary. ''Renado, why are we not going into the inn?'' Shad asked confused.

''Because the children are playing inside, and I don't want to shoo then out yet another time.''

Inside, he sat down on one of the few chairs standing around and opened the old, ancient smelling pages. ''It's on page fifty-seven.'' Auru instructed him, and the shaman flipped over to said page.

He was frightened by a grotesque ink drawing that covered the old parchment as introduction. The picture showed a cowering man who was kneeling on the ground, holding his head in both hands as if he maintained it together, face contorted into a pained expression, and the only colour in the drawing was a faded red dripping from his mouth and wrists. Seeing the rusty colour it held, the paint used for it had been real blood, he noticed with a shiver. On the ground, other figures laid seemingly dead, eyes wide and hands covered with the same tint of red.

''Good Goddesses!'' Renado exclaimed in shock. ''Believe me, we reacted the same as we saw it.'' Auru said comfortingly.

The shaman nodded as he turned the page and saw a title written in Old Hylian. Fortunately, he had learned how to read and speak Ancient Hylian, the tongue that was spoken at the age of the Hero of Time and Kakariko's founder, the Sheikah Impa. There were still enough old books in his library that were written in the old alphabet to not be forgotten completely.

''_The Dolor Mortis Curse_.'' he read aloud. ''I've never heard of that one before. Are you sure it's the one?''

Auru nodded. ''The description fits best to all of Link's symptoms.'' he said. The healer noticed a quiet sniffle from above, and saw that Rusl was close to tears. Frowning, Renado continued.

''_Said to be the work of dark, powerful magicians, the Dolor Mortis Curse was the cause of a tragic event in the history of the Kingdom of Hyrule. During the Great Sealing War, the soldiers of Hyrule and the races of the land united against a tribe of evil sorcerers calling themselves the 'Dark Interlopers' which desired to claim hold over the Sacred Realm and the holy relic of the Goddesses hidden within, the Triforce._''

''_During the war, they conjured their foul magic upon the fighting forces of Hyrule. Reports from surviving soldiers tell of arrows blazing purple in the night sky, and whenever one of the projectiles hit a warrior they fell screaming to the ground, even if the strike was not fatal. The wounds would start to bleed whenever physicians tried to tend to them, causing many victims to … bleed to death. Another characterizing fact of this specific magic was the excruciating pain that the victims suffered from wounds harmless as well as serious, thus the name of Dolor Mortis, which means pain of Death. Many died solely of … agony at that time._''

Renado's voice cut off, not able to read further. ''This is horrible …'' he breathed, abashed. He knew that the Great Sealing War had been blood-soaked battles marked by great losses, but that a curse was the cause to that had apparently been lost to time, either inadvertently or deliberately. Perhaps the people were so shocked by the sudden death of the soldiers in such pain that they never wanted to remember.

But how in Nayru's name had that curse, lost over the hundreds of years that separated them from the Great Sealing War, found its way into Link's body?

With a wavering breath, he resumed his reading.

''_Desperate about the lives of their soldiers, Hyrule's people turned their eyes to the heavens and prayed to the Goddesses for help. Their pleas seemed to be heard, for the Goddesses wept for their suffering people and their tears formed a golden rain of pure Light that fell onto the battlefield, showering the agonizing men with its healing powers. Therefore, Light Water, as are called the tears of the Goddesses, is meant to always defeat Darkness and draw it away from those blessed by the Golden Three._''

''_There was but one, devastating aftermath which the Goddesses' tear rain could not heal. It is said that the Dolor Mortis Curse always left a deep scar on those who got cured from it, as if it wanted to scold their freedom and absence of pain. The victims had deep emotional wounds, suffered from depressions and were even possessed by demonic seizures that let them vomit blood and fall senseless to the ground. They saw strange things which were unreal or not seen by ordinary people, heard voices only they could perceive and hurt themselves with weapons such as knives or daggers._''

''_As the people of Hyrule got aware of the dramatic state in which their beloved ones were trapped, it was already too late. Without reason, one after the other was found dead all over Hyrule, either hanged or drowned, veins cut or thrown into an abyss. They were all … all suicides, and until now, no one in the entire Kingdom has ever been able to solve the mystery of these massive self-crimes. The only thing that remains certain: the Dolor Mortis Curse left that scar, for all those possessed by it … took their life sooner or later._''

Next to him, Rusl plummeted to his knees and pressed his hands on his face. ''No no no, this can't be!'' he pleaded. ''Please not Link …''

The shaman was still frowning and read some of the last lines a few more times silently. He then skimmed through the next pages in search for more information, but it was all there stood about the Dolor Mortis Curse. Just this short text.

''This can't be it.'' he said. ''There must be more about it. It can't be that such a dangerous curse has so little information about it.''

''It was a tragedy that happened long ago and a mystery at the same time.'' Auru explained. ''You cannot expect that the people at that time knew what was happening. It was a shock for them and all they wanted was to forget it.''

''But we have to do something!'' Rusl whimpered from his cowered position. ''We cannot let Link take his own life just because we couldn't help him!''

''Rusl, we will find a way to heal him.'' Renado assured him. ''There is always a counter curse for a malediction, and all we have to do is search for it.''

''How is he now?'' Ashei asked and could not hide the sound of concern in her voice. The shaman looked to her. ''He's asleep and Luda is keeping an eye on him. I think that this book is right, for as I came to him this morn and wanted to speak with him about last evening, he wasn't really paying attention. I think he was hearing something, for he asked me a few times to repeat what I had said. And he claimed to see blood coming out of my nose, which was totally wrong.''

The people in front of him looked at him with wide eyes. ''So it is truly the one.'' Auru mumbled.

''I think it would be the best if we hide the knives in his room and everywhere he goes, just in case he really should try to harm himself.'' Renado said, and everyone nodded in agreement. ''Can I go to him?'' Rusl asked little after. ''Yes, of course.'' the shaman nodded.

0

''Don't worry, I can keep an eye on him.'' Midna said to the black-haired girl, already claiming the chair on Link's sleeping left side for her own. Luda looked as if she hesitated, but after a moment she nodded with a smile. ''Okay, I'll tell my father that you took over for me. Sweet Nayru, I'm starving!''

As the door banged shut behind Renado's daughter, Midna leaned in over Link's respiring mouth and draped her lips gently over it. He gave a soft moan upon contact, slowly waking from his dreams, and returned her kiss which she accompanied by loving caresses on his cheek. ''Good morning, sleepy head. Aren't you awake yet?''

His clouded eyes opened along with a smile on his lips. ''Where were you all the time? You could have come up with a plausible excuse for Renado earlier instead of sneaking out and leaving me alone.'' His eyes closed as he sat up to lean against the back of the bed, inviting Midna to sit on his lap.

''Well, it's not my fault that you light dwellers always have clothes on. But your embarrassed look was too cute! I couldn't do anything about it, it was beyond me, hehe.''

Link smiled weakly and stroked over her cheek lovingly. ''Last night … it was magic!'' he breathed, and his look went lost. ''You made me feel so good that, for a moment, all this darkness inside me just vanished.''

The imp smiled. ''I'm glad it worked. And you really did great for your first time.'' The Hylian send her a shy look. ''Truly? I rather felt as if I could tear you apart at any moment.'' Midna laughed out in her crystalline voice. ''Don't you worry about that! You weren't as big as I had feared. I had to get used to it, of course, but what you gave me was more than I had ever felt before.''

At that, Link watched her a little suspiciously. ''What do you mean? Did you already … you know … make Love before?''

She bit her lower lip barely visibly before looking down and clearing her throat. ''Well, yeah, when life in the Twilight Realm was still possible. But we quickly broke up, my boyfriend and me, after realizing that he only wanted to have Sex with me. I think he regretted that.'' She growled, clenching her fist and letting a small spark of red magic glow up. Due to the absence of her Fused Shadow, however, every ounce of magic left within her expired in mere seconds, not strong enough to hold out for long.

Seeing her so fierce, Link chuckled. ''I can imagine the beating he received. But I would never use you just for making Love, of that you can be sure.''

Midna smiled up at him with her big eyes, and Link felt a longing twinge in his underbelly at her look. ''I know. You would never do that, and neither would I. You are the one I truly love, and no one else.''

As Link was about to lean in for a kiss, his right ear jerked to the side towards the door, and he quickly drew himself up once more. ''Someone's coming!'' he hissed, and as the knock resounded , Midna quickly stood up and sat down a little distance away from him.

''Rusl!'' Link exclaimed in a tired, but happy-sounding voice. The blacksmith entered with a huge grin on his bearded face, taking the young man into his embrace. ''It's so good to see you back on your feet.''

Link chuckled dryly. ''Well, I guess I could be better.'' Rusl noticed the downhearted expression on his features and tapped lightly on his shoulder for reassurance. Link, however, immediately saw his father's eyes still red with tears, and his look darted to Renado. ''What's the matter?''

The adults all gazed at each other, evading one another's eyes. Midna stood up from her place at Link's side and balled her fists. ''Well? Have you found that book?''

No one answered her. Her look grew impatient. ''Yes or no?!'' Renado nodded, stretching out his hand where the leather-clad book rested. ''And?'' Midna urged, now sounding rather cross. Link was sending his gaze over every one in the room, looking totally confused.

''Well, it's a little complicated.'' Renado began, glancing at Auru for help. ''The thing is … it doesn't say how to … well, how to –'' The shaman could not bring himself to speak further. The information that book held would likely drive Link into another depression, and who knew what would happen then?

Next to him, Ashei suddenly stepped up. ''Oh good gracious, get out of here and let the more capable ones take over. Out, all of you! Get out!'' she shouted at the men in the room, and also looked at Midna. While shooing them out, she grasped the book out of Renado's hand and ignored the protests of the men she shoved outside. ''I'll have that, Renado.''

Midna was just able to cast a last, loving glance at Link before she was grabbed under the armpits by the angry warrior woman and was carried out of the room as well. The door fell close and Ashei turned the key with a huff. Outside, she could hear Rusl's protests being shushed by Renado and Shad, before they apparently headed down the stairs at last.

''Puh, men are _sooo _irresponsible sometimes. Can't be what they're supposed to be as soon as there's a bigger hurdle to overcome.'' She turned around to find a shocked looking Link sitting in bed, staring at her with eyes wide. ''Oh, I didn't mean you, Link. In fact, you're not even a man yet anyway, so you're not to blame.'' Link nodded slowly, still looking bewildered. The book in Ashei's hand caught his attention, and he pointed at it with a finger. ''So what's that?''

Ashei pulled a chair closer and sat to his right. ''This is the reason why we were away the last couple of days. I'll make it short and straight to the point, so there's not so much beating about the bush like those dumbheads did.'' She straightened on her chair, looking Link deeply in the eyes.

''Link, this book is the only still existing record of this curse that ails you. There's not much, but enough to know it's really that one that's on you.'' Link's eyes doubled in wideness, a faint glint of hope shining up in them. Ashei noticed this, and shook her head. ''No, it doesn't tell how to defeat it.''

To not let Link think that this was the only bad news there were, she quickly continued. ''Okay Link, I know it's cruel of me, but it's the best way for you to swallow it. This Curse is called the _Dolor Mortis_ Curse, which means pain of death. The people possessed by it suffered immense pain which only this Light Water could heal. We did that with you, but it isn't the end. Auru was speaking of a scar, and he was right. The Curse leaves a scar that cannot be healed by Light Water, and let the victim enter deep emotional sufferings. In this book, there is talk of hallucinations, voices only they could hear, those fits with coughing up blood that took hold of you, but that's not everything.''

She noticed that Link slowly turned pale the further she talked, but his attention did not waver for even a second. He was looking bravely stern despite his nagging fear about what was to come, and Ashei admired his courage sincerely. She knew it would be a shock for him, so she tried to sound friendlier and more concerned.

''Okay. It says that the victims harmed themselves with knives or bigger, and that, in the end, all of them were found dead. They all took their own life.''

That was truly a shock for Link. His brave countenance shattered into pieces as he drew himself up. ''Ashei, I would never commit suicide! Never! Whatever that Curse does to me, I would never do such a thing!''

The warrior girl nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder. ''Yes, I know. Calm down, and don't shout at me like that!'' Link relapsed into silence.

''Listen, whatever that Curse does, or says, or lets you see, don't underestimate it. I surely know that you're strong enough to withstand it, but you have to be on your guard. Those victims from the book were soldiers who fought in the Great Sealing War, and everyone died from their own hands. You have to be careful, and if it tells you to do something like that, call for help, Link, do you hear me?''

The youth pursed his brows. ''I will not listen to that foul magic, it will not make me do that!''

''I know, but torture is something that no one can stand forever, Link, not even you!'' Ashei cut him off. ''You cannot do that on your own. We are all here to help you, even me.'' At that, she smiled cheekily. ''But only because it's you.''

Link couldn't help but smile back. ''Thanks, I really appreciate it, Ashei.'' Then his look went distant, rewinding the information he had just picked up and playing it again to swallow it all. Ashei nodded and lay the book on the bedside-table before leaving without another word.

''How did he take it?'' was the first question that she heard as soon as she reached the stairs. ''Not as bad as you expected. He's a strong boy.''

''Can I go to him?'' Rusl and Midna asked almost in unison. They looked at each other briefly while Ashei negated them. ''No, you should give him some time to process it all. In the meantime, why don't we sit down, in the sanctuary if you want, and discuss the options we have to help him? Renado, you said there is always a counter curse to a malediction, so we should start to search for it.''

The men in front of her stared at her while she stalked down the stairs through their middle, walking dead on target towards the door.

Auru looked at Renado, a mixture between confusion and amusement in his eyes. ''I've never seen her act like that, I guarantee you.''

The shaman shrugged. ''Well, at least she's enthusiastic. We need someone like this right now, I guess. I just hope her enthusiasm will last till the end.'' Auru gave a short laugh. ''You don't know Ashei, old friend! She's the last one to give up on something, or someone. Just you wait and see.''

000


	14. Chapter 50 - Where Will This End?

_**Author's note: **just so you are prepared: **there is self-harm in this chapter! **Wicked wicked Dolor Mortis Curse has finally managed something seriously distressing, but I'll not spoil the content for you. Read with a smile, and tell me what you think of it :)!_

_I've done better, but this was such a hardship to write … which is the reason why it took so long for me to update. _

**Chapter 50 – Where will this end?**

''Okay, so what do we know?'' Ashei began their meeting in the light of the few candles that were lit around the walls of the sanctuary. Due to its nearly complete lack of windows – except for a small one next to the door and the hole in the roof that had been rashly repaired with wooden planks – the enclosed clay building was so dark inside that the inmates could barely find the torches as they breathed them to life.

They sat in a circle on the ground, every one looking at the others with hope and worry in their eyes. As the warrior girl spoke up, all the gazes turned to her.

''We know that it is a very ancient curse, dating from as early as the Great Sealing War, that causes depression, seizures and drives somebody to suicide.'' Renado narrated quickly, earning both stern nods from the Resistance Group as well as a loud gasp from Midna. She had not followed the lecture earlier. ''What? But Link would never do that!'' she shouted, standing up in anger while clenching her fists.

''We know that!'' Ashei stepped in before Renado could utter a kinder reply. ''What is more important now is how to beat it, suicide or not. Anyone an idea?''

Even her fellow group members were a little taken aback by her straight-to-the-point question. While she looked at every one of them in turn with a stern look, Midna frowned while she thought hard. The Great Sealing War was familiar to her.

''What exactly happened during the Great Sealing War?'' she asked, earning a furious side-glance from Ashei to have completely changed the topic.

Renado, Auru and Shad all started in unison, causing Ashei to crinkle her nose in fury as a few precious seconds were wasted to agree who would share his amount of knowledge. After Renado and Shad backed away, it was Auru who was granted the honour. ''The Great Sealing happened aeons ago, at the very beginning of Hyrule's history. After the three Goddesses returned to the heavens, they left a relic claimed to hold their united power in one artefact. This is known as the Triforce.''

''So the Triforce is the extend of the Goddesses' power?'' Midna asked incredulously. What Link held on his left arm was now even greater than she had ever imagined. Auru nodded, taking out a pencil from his pouch and turning it around to draw the famed triangle into the dust. Three triangles, with two at the bottom and one over the others, to form the big, perfect triangle. ''The uppermost is the symbol of Power, relic of Din. The left one is Wisdom, from the Goddess Nayru. Right is–''

''Courage.'' Midna interfered, looking at it in awe. ''The power of Farore.''

''Exactly. The Triforce, in its whole form, was hidden away in what we call the Sacred Realm. To the one who touches it, it grants a wish, be it good or bad. And as word of the Sacred Realm spread over the land, and the omnipotent Triforce within, the people of Hyrule seeked to obtain this power, haunted by greed. One clan especially, who performed powerful black magic in order to invade the Sacred Realm and steal the Triforce for themselves, were called the Dark Interlopers.''

''My ancestors …'' Midna muttered, and clapped a hand over her mouth quickly after while looking at Auru, expecting him to make a sudden, shocked outburst. But the wise man simply nodded, resuming his tale. ''At the climax of the war, the Goddesses ordered the Light Spirits to intervene, and seal the Dark Interlopers away within what you know as your homeland, the Twilight Realm. There, their evil wills would be purged, never to feel greed or lust for power again.''

''Great, but what has this to do with the Dolor Mortis Curse?'' Ashei asked in an annoyed voice. ''For what I remember, the power of the Dark Interlopers has been sealed away as well. How is it possible for Link to be haunted by this curse then, if the power that conjured it is sealed?''

Midna shook her head, suddenly struck by a wave of guilt. ''No, the power is not sealed any more. Link and I were instructed by the Light Spirits to reclaim it in order to beat the King of Twilight. But … it has been taken from us.''

Confused and shocked looks turned in her direction, letting her cringe on her seat. ''What?'' Auru burst out. ''Who took it?''

At once, anger swept up in Midna's mind. So it had not been Ganondorf giving Zant the power to put this ancient curse on Link, but Zant himself using their stolen pieces of the Fused Shadow. ''Zant. He overpowered us and took the pieces with himself.'' she said through clenched teeth.

Frustrated sighs and grunts came as answer as everyone either shook their heads, or lifted their palms to the heavens, of leaned back in disbelief. Only Shad seemed to be enthusiastic. ''Well, at least we know now where it comes from.''

''Yeah, but that doesn't help us much.'' Ashei snapped at him. ''We were initially in search for something to beat it. Does anyone have an idea for _that_?''

It was clear that her mocking and insulting manner of speaking disgruntled the others around her, especially Renado who was not accustomed to her gruff ways yet. Shad just folded his arms and looked away, offended, so it was Auru who answered her, his voice ever calm and settled, yet a little desperate sounding. ''This book said that as the soldiers of Hyrule were struck by those arrows which had been cursed, they suffered unbearable torture and often bled to death because the physicians tried to sew up their wounds. This was the case with Link's wound, am I right?'' He turned to Renado, who nodded sternly.

''Yes, I could suture all the other wounds except for that one, where it immediately started to bleed profusely.''

Auru nodded back, his chin resting between his fingers as he listened to the healer with a frown on his forehead. ''And the only thing that defeated the Curse was the Light Water. We did that, and it worked.''

''Auru, what's your point?'' Rusl asked, irritated. ''It did _not _work! Link is suffering only more now, and there is no way to help him any more!''

Renado shook his head. ''No, Rusl, that is not true. There is always a counter-curse to a malediction, such is the oldest rule of magic. We just have to search for it.''

''But where?'' Rusl burst out, throwing his hands into the air. ''We know nothing of it! And if we take what this book told us, the scar the Dolor Mortis Curse leaves cannot be healed, not even by Light.''

''Rusl, you didn't listen to me.'' Renado's voice never lost its calm, but the desperate last reply from his old friend had shocked him deeply. ''A curse cannot exist without a counter-curse. If it did, it would not be balanced, and would thus not work.''

''A scar is not a curse, Renado, but the trace of an old wound that will always remain.'' Rusl shot back. ''Link is not infested by a curse any more, so there is no way to heal it!''

''I …'' Renado started, but relapsed to silence as he considered the words of the blacksmith. With his awfully simple, but accurate reasoning, he had actually voiced the deepest fear Renado had not dared to speak out aloud, that a scar was indeed no curse, but the reminder of a wound that had been initially healed. They had done that by pouring the Light Water onto Link's infested cut, beating the Curse but at the same time leaving the unavoidable scar of a big wound. But then why, by Nayru, was this scar causing depression and suicide? He had yet to hear from a regular scar with such characteristics.

He put this question into the room, but no one had an answer for him. ''I'm still thinking that this is no scar, but the Dolor Mortis Curse still lingering somewhere in Link's system.'' he said, now getting frustrated with their obvious loss of confidence. ''And you won't be able to convince me that it is anything else! If this is a normal scar, what is this depression supposed to be then?''

''Renado, you should know that a scar can hurt sometimes, no?'' Auru interjected calmly, and his tone tried desperately to reason with the healer's adamant look. ''Yes, of course. Phantom pains.''

''There you have your answer.''

Disbelieving, the healer stared at Auru. He could truly not believe that his life-long friend, who he had always known to be the most belligerent and enthusiastic man he had ever encountered, was suddenly drawn back and pessimistic only because a stupid book allowed no room for speculation and ideas. ''You cannot truly believe in this book!'' he said, completely baffled. ''Only because someone has written this ages ago it doesn't mean it is true. What do you intend to do? Tell Link that he is doomed? That there is no way to free him? You cannot do that to him!''

Midna nodded eagerly and subconsciously approached Renado a little to share in his angry glare. Auru looked down, staying silent, Rusl sighed and Shad fumbled uncomfortably with his glasses. Ashei had her arms folded and seemed to think hard, but in the end she just slumped her shoulders and joined Auru staring at the ground.

''I don't believe this!'' Renado shouted and stood up. ''I have been told that you, Ashei, would not give up so easily.'' She glanced up at him, frowning in offence. ''I'm not giving up! It's just that I have no idea how you want to beat something that cannot be beaten. It just seems impossible.''

''It is only impossible in our heads. Link did so much for us on his journey, he put his life on the line for us to have peace once more, and all you want to do for him if tell him that we cannot help him?''

This time, it was Auru's turn to stand up in protest. ''Renado, don't you understand? This Curse is too powerful for us! Ages ago, no one managed to find a counter-curse even as they tried. The best and toughest soldiers of the land succumbed to it! It _cannot _be beaten, don't you see it?!''

His loud bellow let everyone in the room flinch back, even Ashei looked up at him with fright on her face. Renado stared daggers back at the bearded man, soon turning on his heels and stomping out of the sanctuary. But just before he closed the door behind himself, he turned an eye towards the remaining inmates and growled. ''Link is _not_ a common soldier. He is stronger that all of us will ever be!''

With a loud crash, the door fell shut behind him.

0

Link breathed in deeply. He was watching the old volume which Ashei had put on his bedside table, frowning and thinking hard. At least, the description of this scar she had spoken about, which caused hallucinations and voices in his head only he could hear, was true. He could well remember the blood running out of Renado's nose earlier on that day, which had proved to be nothing else than his mind playing tricks on him. The voice he had perceived afterwards, and his strange vision of that woman in the forest with her child, it was this scar making him see and hear all these things. For him, nothing he could not handle, he told himself.

The notion of suicide, however, had really taken him aback. Of one thing he was certain; he would never be so selfish as to take this as a last resort to his torment! No one, not even that curse, would make him do that. He would die before he–

He quickly shook his head. _No, don't even think about it!_ Ashei was right, even if he was sure to never to that, he had to be on his guard. After everything it had done to him, this curse should not be underestimated. After all, it managed to render him completely mad to the point that he hurt his own father by biting him in the shoulder. And what had he wanted to achieve by that? Protect himself against the unbearable pain the treatment had made him feel, against his friends who just wanted to help him.

He could still not believe that he had really done that.

He crawled back under his blanket, lying on his right side where he gazed at the little book. From the open window, a fly buzzed over to the bed and made a few turns around his head, its flattering wings playing in his ears ever so slightly, soon annoying him. He swished at it, and the fly took off once more.

_Buzzzzzzzzz …_

He shook his head as it continued to pester him, yet as he attempted to strike at it a second time, he noticed that there was nothing around him.

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz …_

He looked around, shook his head once more, and quickly got up to close the window to prevent more flies from entering. He hopped back into bed, clutched his blanket, and listened intently to the silence of the room.

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz hisss hisss hisss now that is funny! Ssssssorrry ffffor that, I think Zzzzzzzodiac issss not happy. What can I do for you, maaadammm? Help meeeeeee, I'm sssssstuck! Buzzzzz, buzzzzz, fly little fly! _

He listened with eyes wide to the complete nonsense in his head, often looked around to see if there was really no one in his room that could have said all these things. It sounded so real, so near and in a loudness that nearly made him clap his hands over his ears.

Voices, voices everywhere. High voices, low voices, children's voices and elder's voices, male and female voices … They continuously increased in loudness and amount, talking unendingly, not letting one of them finish before another already started its monologue. Link soon screwed up his eyes in sheer annoyance as the voices went over to whispers, louder and louder, hissing uncomprehendingly and rattling his brain. Amidst all of it, the buzzing of the fly ever present soared around his head in circles, millimetres away from his ears.

''What is all this?'' he asked, shaking himself, turning around in his bed while his hands clutched his ears, to no avail. ''Stop it! Stop it please!''

The hissing only intensified, letting him moan out. ''Get out of my head! Stop it, I beg you!''

A sudden knock on the door let him freeze, trying best to shut the painful mess in his head out of his thoughts. He closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and said with the calmest of tones he could muster. ''Come in.''

The person standing in the door was the last he had wanted to see right now. _No, no! Let this noise stop, please!_

''Are you all right, Link?'' came Ilia's worried question as she closed the door behind herself. The crowd only chattered louder, making it almost impossible to hear her properly. '' Yes.'' Link answered and made sure he didn't talk too loud to make her suspicious. He could almost not hear his own voice as he broke a warm smile. ''It's so good to see you after so long. Are you all right too?''

She sat down on the chair to his right, looking down in shame. Link watched her with all the attention he could muster over the other invading voices. It was harder and harder to concentrate. ''Yes, I'm okay. I'm sorry I didn't visit you more often, but I could not find the courage to face you being so injured. Are you mad at me?''

''No, not at all.'' he said almost too loud, and quickly forced his voice down to the point where he could barely make out his own words. ''Why would I be mad at you?''

She shrugged, smiling kindly. He smiled back, but his hand clenched to a tight fist on the blanket over his legs as the noise got nearly overwhelming. His head had begun to pound painfully as if suffering heavy migraine. He bit back the urge to bury his brow in his palms and press against his temples. It was no use anyway.

''I wanted to ask you, Link.'' Ilia continued. ''This Midna, how did you meet her?'' He could not hear the slight disdain in her voice, his mind was too preoccupied to shut down the mess in his head. ''I … She freed me from a prison cell. After that we teamed up and … we teamed up and she helped me all throughout my … my journey.'' He had more and more difficulties to concentrate on his own words, for he constantly lost track of what he had been saying. Ilia, being attentive and intelligent, noticed this of course.

''Are you sure you're all right, Link?'' He nodded quickly. ''Yeah, no worries. My head just hurts a little, but it's all right.''

''Oh! Then you surely haven't drunk enough. Shall I fetch you a cup of water?'' she asked, her kind grin impossible to neglect. Link back down with a pained sigh. ''Yes, that would be very nice.''

He regretted that soon, for as the Ordonian girl came back from the kitchen carrying a clay bowl, the children were right behind her and shoving their way into the room. ''Hey Link!'' Talo screamed, letting the Hylian's head almost explode. ''You're all right!''

''We were so worried about you yesterday.'' Beth said while taking his hand in hers. ''What happened to you?''

Link tried to focus on them as well as the cup he received from Ilia, almost choking on its content as he swallowed too quickly. The hissing and pain in his head was starting to make his vision spin as well, and he felt worse than ever. ''I'm … no I'm all right. Nothing happened to me yesterday.''

At once, all the voices started to whisper the very same word in unison, and Link felt an icy shower run down his spine. _Liar, liar .. liar liar liar liar … liar liar liar liar liar!_

''Yes, something happened!'' Beth kept on babbling. ''You were on the ground and Mr. Renado and the others were leaning over you and you were moving strangely, and then they carried you to your room and you looked asleep. And they didn't want to tell us what happened, and as this strange girl came in she told us you'd be all right, but she didn't tell us what had happened. And – no Talo, you're not allowed to go on the bed, get down! – and then we were told to sleep, and …''

Link was slowly but surely starting to feel fidgety. ''I … I don't know what happened. I …'' he tried, but the girl didn't listen and just kept on talking along with the voices in his head. They hissed, she babbled, they whispered, she admonished Talo for doing this or that. The fly buzzed, Colin told her to be quiet, Ilia asked if he wanted some more water, Malo mumbled random stuff he could not make out, the voices in his head soared in his mind and hurt his nerves, his eyes stung …

_Shout! Shout! Shout shout shout! Shout at them! Shout at them!_

_No, no, no … _he whimpered silently. _Just make them leave, please … don't let me shout at them … I don't want to shout at them … _

_Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!_

''Children!''

He had still his eyes pressed shut tightly, at the mercy of the buzzing and whispering that now took off once more, muttering and fluttering messy sentences, until suddenly something shot through his body and let him jerk in fright. That something soon revealed itself to be a touch, Renado's most welcomed touch on his arm and his deep, brown eyes boring into his own. Finally, another sense! ''Link, are you all right?''

No, he was not, but he dared not say it in front of the children. As his pulsating eyes looked around, however, he saw the room empty, the children gone, and the door closed. No one except the shaman shared the chamber with him. How much time had he sat there, eyes closed, enduring the pain in his mind?

Mutely, he shook his head, a move which was only intensifying the headache. As Renado asked why, he finally pressed his hands against his pounding forehead. ''There are voices … in my head … they're everywhere … they are so loud …''

He saw how the man frowned in front of him, and touching on of Link's hands he asked carefully. ''What do you need to make it better?''

He had no idea. ''I don't know … but I can't stand it! Please make it stop, Renado …'' He pressed his hands against his temples in pain, shutting his eyes tightly while leaning over his legs and rocking back and forth. It was truly unbearable, and the voices were still accumulating, growing more and more, louder by the second. Every sound and feeling around him hurt, his ears rang, and as Renado said something he could barely hear it.

''Link, listen to me. It is the scar of the Curse making you hear these things. You must hold out until we find something against it. Please, Link, don't give up, we'll find something to beat it, I promise!''

The Hero opened his eyes a slit, squinting against the harsh daylight issuing through the window, and nodded with a pain-stricken expression on his face. Renado was right, he needed to hold on until they found something against it. They would certainly come up with something, he was sure of it. Telling this himself, he lay down in his bed in foetal position, hands pressed against his head, eyes closed, and waited for the release to come.

When would this nightmare end?

0

Midna was already waiting for him outside Link's room as the shaman stepped out, wearing a troubled look. ''What's the matter?'' she asked almost knowingly. However, nothing prepared her for what Renado told her.

''Please stay with him and make sure he doesn't do anything … he would normally not do.'' the healer asked worriedly. ''Do not let anyone else in, and should you need assistance, I'll be in my room.''

''What will you do there?'' Midna could sense that the healer was more distraught than he let others see. ''Search for a means to heal Link.'' was all he said as answer before he was already gone. Sick with worry she stepped into the room, and saw her Love cowering in bed, hands clutching his head tightly as if it could fall off at any moment. Renado had said he was hearing voices. Loud, painful voices.

''Link? It's me.'' she said carefully while placing a tiny hand on his arm. He flinched at her touch, looked briefly at her, then returned to his initial position of staring in front of himself, gently rocking from side to side, letting out occasional moans as the noise in his head surely became too loud.

Midna did not know what she should do. Should she talk to him? Maybe if he heard her own voice instead of thousands of others then it would be easier for him to ignore them?

''I finally found out who put that Curse on the shard, Link.'' she said, earning a pained glance from him, showing her he tried to listen. ''It was Zant using our Fused Shadows. So Zelda was right, since the Fused Shadows are a concentration of pure Darkness, there is only Light that can defeat it.''

He frowned and looked puzzled. ''Zelda?''

Midna nodded. ''She talked to me and told me how to defeat the Curse. But I think she used up the last of her strength to do that, otherwise she'd have answered my prayers already and told me how to help you now.''

Link looked back down to the mattress once more. ''I can manage those voices, don't worry.'' As if on cue, he let out a louder groan as they seemingly did not agree with him. Midna clenched her fists desperately, a silent anger sweeping up inside her that was withheld by her complete incapacity of helping him. How she hated it to see him suffer! Too long had this lasted already, but there was nothing she could do except keeping him company and trying to distract him. But what could she tell him that would put him on other thoughts? During these last days there had been only talk about his Goddess-forsaken Curse around her.

''I like the children.'' she burst out promptly. ''I mean, they are really kind and are not scared of my any more. Especially Colin. He's really intelligent and friendly. Was he not the one you saved from that stupid ogre?''

Her companion nodded weakly. ''Hmm.''

She waited for something to complement his statement, but as he remained silent she took off for him again. ''The others are quite nice as well. Only the small stormy one, with this red head-scarf … what was his name again …?''

''Talo.''

''Ah yes, Talo. He seems to really think that he's some sort of Hero with his tiny sword. I think he has a lot to learn yet. You could teach him, you know? Would surely do him good. Well, and Beth is a little too girly for my liking, but I guess I can live with it. Just this other little–''

''Midna?'' Link interrupted her feebly. She turned to him, and saw him with eyes screwed up as if in pain. ''Could you … would you mind to … stop talking please? It's not … really helping …''

''Oh! Yes, of course, sorry.'' she stammered, feeling a sudden pang of guilt. She had always had a habit of talking too much. As Link slumped back down with a huff, still gripping his head tightly, she pulled up her legs and gazed at him from her chair, feeling more useless than ever.

As she watched him staring stubbornly in front of himself, she noticed something about his eyes. The first time she had actually acknowledged this strange shadow over their irises, as if a veil of darkness covered them, was the moment he woke up from the Light treatment. It was there ever since he had been attacked by the Mirror Shard, and now it was a reminder that he was truly not well, that the darkness inside him still plagued his body and tormented him with new ways of pain. Why in the Goddesses' name was he now hearing voices? It didn't hurt him physically, but apparently managed to put into a similar state, seeing him cowering there, unable to do anything against it.

Suddenly, she had an idea. ''Link, what if Renado gave you some morphine? Or the other anaesthetic he gave you for the treatment, chloroform? Like this you would fall asleep and not hear the voices any more.''

Her idea apparently took him by surprise, for he looked at her with instant hope. But then his eyes unfocused, losing their interest in her, and quickly after he shook his head vigorously. ''No, they say that the same thing will happen like last time.''

Last time he had taken morphine, the Curse had found a way to overcome the numbing effect of the opioid and had punished him for taking the painkiller. The agony he had felt then was so violent that he passed out from it. After that, he had never wanted to even see the bottle of morphine.

She tried to convince him that the chloroform could work, but he negated desperately. ''I prefer to hear those voices rather than feel such pain again!'' he nearly shouted at her, and turned around in the bed to face the other wall, pulling the sheets further over himself.

Midna watched his back heave with deep, balking breaths. She bit back the urge to shout at him and tell him how stupid he was, that he would not suffer as much if he took a painkiller now and then sleep for an indefinite amount of time. After all, he was the one suffering, and not she. That this Curse was slowly but surely beating him into an obedient slave of agony, using whatever means it had to torture him, scared the daylight out of her. They could not let him suffer like this for long, otherwise she really didn't know what he would do. For the first time in all those months she was now together with him, battling side-by-side with him, the notion of suicide truly struck terror into her. The Hero was said to have an unbreakable spirit, but what if this spirit slowly turned against him? What if its unbreakableness drove him mad like the pain before? What if he truly started to think about suicide?

She just now realized that this Curse was way subtler than she had thought all along. Its way of killing was not by draining Link of energy, or blood, or any other vital way. It had tried that out, and knew now that Renado was a healer, that the wise Kakarikan had means and ways of keeping Link alive even in extreme, near-death situations. Suicide was a way of killing that happened from within the person itself, from the thoughts they had, the desperation and powerlessness against unconquerable odds, where Death seemed the only way to escape them. It was a killing blow that could not miss like an arrow, or be harmless like a sword strike against tough armour. It was positioned precisely, efficiently, and resulting in Death if not prevented by the outside. Link could still resist with all his might, but for how long? If his torture took too long, he would slowly start to think about the notion. Such were the oldest sins of humankind, desire, curiosity, weakness against resistance or forbiddance. As much as he forbid himself to think about it, sooner or later he would be confronted with those thoughts about Death. As sophisticated as the Dolor Mortis Curse was, it would find a way to put him into this state, she was sure of that. And seeing him lying desperate in his bed, refusing to talk with her, trying not to go mad from the voices in his head, it had already begun.

If they did not manage to beat It by the time Link was approaching this state, then only a miracle could help him.

0

''He's what?'' Ashei burst out.

''He's hearing voices, he said, loud voices that do not stop.'' Renado answered almost angrily. ''Midna is with him right now, but he will not be able to bear it for long. We have to find a way to beat that scar, or I do not know what Link will do then.''

Ashei looked sceptical. ''Is it really that bad to hear voices all the time?''

Rusl almost jumped at her. ''How can you even say that?! My son is being tortured and instead of coming up with something, all you do is complain!''

She spit back. ''And now it's all my fault, or what?! You could come up with something instead of pushing the blame to–''

''SILENCE!'' Renado roared, his booming outburst rattling the walls of the sanctuary. Everyone flinched back in fright and stared at him in shock.

''I've had enough of this nonsense!'' he said aloud, his voice now becoming quieter once more yet still being loud and intimidating. ''How are we supposed to help Link if we do nothing but fighting each other? We have to start working together, put all the knowledge we have in front of us and try everything that could help. If we do not find something soon, Link will be lost to us.''

''What?'' Shad said in astonishment. ''Moments ago you said he could pull through.''

''Not after I saw the state in which he is right now. That scar has found a new way to torture him by letting him hear voices all the time. How long would you stand it to hear deafening whispers all the time? And I'm sure they do not praise you or tell you that it will be over soon.''

Everyone was silent as he finished in a nearly sarcastic tone, taken aback by his truthful reply. Auru was pinching the bridge of his nose, his old eyes closed as he sat on his pillow and seemed to wait for them to calm down again. Rusl had buried his face in his palms and was sobbing ever so quietly, with Shad next to him placing a comforting hand on his slumped shoulders. Ashei was staring off stubbornly into the distance, refusing to make eye-contact.

As no one seemed to make an attempt to answer the healer, Auru spoke up. ''Renado, have you any knowledge of psychological torture?''

Now, even the shaman was confused. ''A little, but it is not enough to come up with something.''

The old man folded his arms and looked at the ground. ''If the Light Water cannot help any more, we have to help Link in another way. This scar is working on Link's psychological withstanding and tries to make him do whatever it wants, thus the voices. It is a form of torture I have already seen before, to make someone do something or give away knowledge that relies only on truth. When truth is spoken, the voices die down. When something is done that the caster of the spell wants, only then the voices silence.''

They looked at him in utter shock, and even Ashei's mouth had fallen agape. Rusl had stopped sobbing and was eyeing his friend with fright in his look.

''So … so it will not rest until Link does something or says the things It wants him to say?'' Renado concluded, his voice trembling. Auru nodded. ''I would rather say that it wants him to do something, since that book spoke about suicide. If It manages to torture him long enough, eventually Link will not stand it any longer and will do whatever It tells him to silence the voices. I would say it is obvious what It wants him to do, the question is how do we prevent that from happening?''

Shad cleared his voice. ''Well, first we should not let him alone wherever he goes. Keep a close eye on him, and try to put him on other thoughts.'' They all looked at him in wonder, Renado soon nodding with a resolute smile. ''Maybe the children can help him to forget the voices in his head by playing with him, or we could just keep him company and talk to him about things he likes.''

''What if I trained with him? Back in Ordon I tutored him daily in the art of swordplay, and like this we have built up a very close bond.'' Rusl said, now sounding a lot better than before. His eyes already possessed the shine Renado had not seen ever since Link hurt his shoulder, and the grief that plagued him could be watched as it fell off of him in large chunks. That was the Rusl he knew!

''Good idea, Rus'!'' Ashei beamed. ''I can help you if you like, teach you both some new things!''

''And while you try to keep his thoughts tamed, Renado and I will work on ways to neutralise the scar's powers on Link's mind.'' Auru finished, clenching his fists resolutely while looking to the shaman. The latter nodded with a big grin on his darkened face, making a big swish with his hands asking them to rise from their seats. ''Finally, my friends, we are working together! Let us finish this Curse off once and for all!''

0

Midna was frightened by the door to Link's room being thrown open harshly, revealing the entire group of men and Ashei as they stepped in, assembling around Link's bed. The youth looked up in sheer confusion, not retrieving his hands from his head, before Renado sat down on the bed and talked to him reassuringly, telling him they were going to see the children downstairs. Link first wanted to protest, told them that he could not control his voice and thoughts due to the mess in his head playing with him. But the healer shook his head, leaving no room for arguing, and helped him up on his two feet to escort him down to the ground floor.

The children were still very confused by Link's strange behaviour earlier on, but Renado explained to them that Link was not well, that he had to be put on other thoughts in order to be happy again. As they heard that, they beamed with joy to finally have a chance of doing something for their big brother, and Beth immediately raced into the children's room to fetch her lavender vial.

''Here, Link! If you put two drops of this on your shirt, you'll feel happy again.''

Link was very reluctant at first, telling them that he preferred to stay in bed and not disturb them with his problems. But they all insisted, not letting him even finish his request of returning to his reclusive room and instead placed him on the carpet in front of the hearth. At Renado's signal, all the children jumped on him and bombarded him with hugs and kisses, catching Link completely off guard and letting him tumble on his back with the kids on top of him. They made sure to not hurt him by pressing on his belly or punching him too harshly, as the healer had apparently instructed them vividly to be careful with him. Soon, however, Ashei whispered something in Beth's ear, letting the little girl shriek in happiness and give her other comrades the order for a nasty tickling attack. At once the children screamed out and dove for Link's armpits, ignoring the desperate protests of their oldest brother as he lay on his back and tried to shield himself from their tiny hands.

Midna was watching in sheer confusion, not understanding how this should help Link get better. Yet, as she saw them lunge at him and tickling him mercilessly, her chin hit the ground in astonishment, seeing her companion shake with fits of laughter, giggling childishly as his friends tumbled about over him and laughed with him. Soon he rallied his strength for a counter-attack, making the kids scream as he grabbed them and tickled them back, making the adults around them laugh out in blissful relief. Rusl soon joined the hubbub, behaving like a child on his own as he joined forces with Link, regretted it soon however as Luda and Ilia sided with the enemy and jumped on him like cats on a ball of lace. The room was soon filled with their united laughter, echoing around the walls of the inn and, Midna was sure of that, drowning out the voices in Link's head to be replaced by the much needed happiness the children and adults offered him as alternative.

Midna stayed back, watching her Love smile for the first time in so long that she didn't even recall what his smile looked like. She felt happy for him, and happy for the others as well to see their friend and brother well again.

But she did not smile. Her stomach was knotting together in worry and grief, almost hurting her, plagued by a foreboding that overwhelmed her like falling sickness. As if in a distant dream she watched Link getting up with the aid of his friends, wearing the happiest of smiles she had ever seen on his gorgeous face, and being led to the wooden castle the children had built in a corner. She watched him walk, still a little unsteady, passed the counter and towards the children's smaller table. She was standing by the stairs, one hand draped over her hurting belly while the other held itself on the railing. He walked by, as if in slow-motion, turned his head to look at her, saw her two big eyes narrowed in sadness.

He halted, staring at her, the smile on his face slowly disappearing. The others were still walking towards the magnificent castle where Talo and Beth already plummeted down and took up their respective figurine, talking excitedly with Rusl who bend down to them and gazed into the building.

Link just stood there, one hand still enclosed by Colin's, and watched her with rising numbness creeping into his look. Soon Colin noticed his stupor, asked him in an echoing, distant voice what was the matter, but he did not respond. He could not respond.

Midna realized it before she even saw the trace of red at the corner of his mouth. She wanted to scream, to hold him firmly, to shriek at the Curse to stop its torture on him, but she could not move from her spot at the stairs. She could do nothing as a second trickle appeared on Link's bewitching lips, only felt rising cold enshroud her like a wave crashing down on her.

At once, Link started to vacillate. His feet became unsteady, his arms searching desperately for something to hold onto, to catch his weakening body. Colin let out a scream as he saw the blood on his brother's chin gently running down, but his high-pitched voice sounded muffled, remote to Midna's ears. She was completely mesmerized by Link's pleading eyes that seeked aid, comfort, someone to catch him. Her feet finally dislodged from their roots, tumbling over the wooden floor towards her partner.

At once, he fell. Backwards, head tilted back and crashing hard against Shad and Renado that were still back turned, looking at the playing children by the wooden castle. They shouted out, Shad stumbling away but Renado spinning around quickly enough to catch Link in his strong arms. He held him firmly, saw the blood on his chin with a sharp intake of breath, and bellowed something to Ashei who had raced to his aid. The warrior girl stormed away just as Midna reached her lover, falling on her knees next to him. Link's head hung over Renado's left arm, his body starting to twitch and jolt uncontrollably. Ashei returned with a cloth in her hands which the healer grabbed from her and quickly pressed on Link's red tainted lips. Turning him around, Renado lay Link on the ground and held him on his side as he retched, keeping the towel over his mouth to catch the blood flowing out.

It did not last long; soon Link's eyes closed weakly, his hands gripping his chest grew limp, and the blood stopped flowing. Renado stared at the unconscious youth in his arms, looked up to meet Auru's eyes, who shook his head downheartedly.

Midna felt as if she could faint any minute as well. From a relaxed, joyful afternoon of playing, nothing but shocked countenances and tears were left before it had even properly started. The Curse had been overwhelmed for a few minutes by laughter and happiness, but had struck back almost immediately, letting no room for smiles or even the faintest glimmer of hope. It was determined to make Link suffer, and if he dared to contradict It in whatever way he could, It would blight his attempts pitilessly and torture him until he was cowering in the shadows, at the mercy of Its foul ways of achieving whatever It wanted.

''Link …'' she stammered as she watched the adults carry her companion into his room. ''Please hold on … give us more time.''

0

The buzzing and hissing in his head drove him nearly mad. He couldn't stand it any longer, the deafening flutters of unspoken whispers whizzing around his mind like aggressive wasps stinging his senses mercilessly. Next to him, Midna's breathing was increased in intensity a hundredfold, as was the little candlelight standing to his right and burning holes into his sensitive retina. He had to get somewhere where there was neither sound nor light, complete nothingness. And quickly, otherwise he'd get to murder someone!

For hours he had lain in his room, with no one except Midna's sleeping form to guard him vigilantly. After he woke up from his traumatising seizure, he was told by Renado what had happened, barely hearing the shaman's words over the renewed mutters and hisses his mind was suffering continuously. He had had a fit in the midst of a wonderful moment of happiness, playing with the children, laughing along with them. Why, he did not know, and if Renado did then he didn't tell him. The only thing he knew was that the Group and the healer were deeply struck by the event, and had left the room almost immediately to meet in the sanctuary. After that he lay in the bed, feigning sleep, enduring the voices and ignoring them as best as he could.

Now, however, he could not stand it any longer. He just had to do something, _anything_!, to make it stop.

As quiet as a breath of wind he crept out of bed, knowing very well that Midna's pointy ears were incredibly sensitive. But she didn't show any sign of having heard him, so he carefully opened the door and slunk outside.

_Let me give you an advice._

With a start, he froze instantly. Panting, he tried to hold back – over the ruckus in his head – the hissed words he had just thought to perceive. When nothing added to his buzzing skull but the pounding of his speeding heart, he shook his head once violently before descending the stairs to the darkened ground floor.

_If you take one of these – _Link jumped in fright – _lovely_ _butchering knives from the kitchen I'll show you what to do to stop this mess in your head._

The Hero looked around frantically, but no frame of a body was near him that could possibly own the voice that had spoken. So obviously it must be in his head, along with the turmoil of whispers and hisses. ''Why a knife?'' he breathed. Fear crept into his body as the voice didn't answer and the hissing became louder instead. He seized his head in both hands and grunted in frustration. He wouldn't be able to stand it much longer.

_Go on, otherwise you'll be hearing these voices till the end of your days._

Link shook his head as he nearly ran to the kitchen and pulled on the handle of a drawer, being as quiet as possible not to wake anyone in the sleeping house. Silver glistened against his overworked senses and he had to close his eyes in pain. His hand groped for any knife that seemed big enough to be called a 'butchering knife' and pushed the drawer close again.

His legs were starting to become tired, so he made his way for the table while clutching the knife firmly. The voices were even louder now as he sat down and buried his pounding skull in his arms with a moan. ''Please make it stop, I can't take it any more.'' he whispered desperately, hoping that the owner of the only understandable voice, wherever they might be, heard him and helped him.

_Let me take over your muscles, and I'll show you._

''What?'' As if on cue, his mind swelled more with voices, and not only whispers and hisses filled it. Screeches, laughter, cries and bellows now bulged inside his head and let him crush his palms against his temples. It was too much for him to bear.

He would have screamed had his throat not been corded up by an invisible force, so he could only croak out faintly. ''Do whatever you want, but please make it stop!''

Suddenly, his vision was coated with what looked like a dim, grey veil that knocked at his mind and demanded entrance. He let his defences down and watched, still racked with pain, how the mysterious entity sifted through his brain as if in search for something, then spread over a specific part where it settled down and sat to work.

Link stared in utter shock at his left hand which slowly started to twitch and move by itself, placing the knife on the table and instead floating over to the other arm. His fingers worked by themselves as they rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and revealed the white, delicate skin of his upturned right underarm. Then his left hand grabbed the knife again, and an icy shower ran down Link's spine as realization hit him brutally the moment the blade drew closer to his exposed skin. But before he could react, a sharp pain shot up his arm as the metal sliced deeply into it, and Link's mouth opened in a mute wail.

The dark entity was driven out of his brain by his will-power, and he sealed his mind forcefully. ''Why did you do that?!'' he hissed in agony. The wound started to bleed lightly, crimson life slowly trickling down to the wood of the big table. He wanted to apply pressure with his other hand but saw that the knife was still in his grip.

_Don't you notice anything?_

Link first wanted to ignore the voice, but then another thing uncovered itself to him. The voices in his head, the screaming, hissing, wailing and moaning … had diminished.

Incredulous, he looked at the knife again, then on his bleeding arm. How was this possible?

But the noise soon swelled again and doubled in intensity, and Link didn't think any more. With a grip as tight as iron, he clutched the knife again and cut his skin a second time, and another quickly after. The sharp, tearing pain was nearly unbearable to his already morbidly increased senses, but his head felt as if a ton load of lead was being lifted from it the more he cut his flesh. It uncovered like a cloudy sky in a stormy wind that blew through his skull and aerated the space pleasantly. His ears still rang from the overwhelming sound waves that only he had been able to hear, however his mind felt as if it had been newborn in a world of complete silence.

He was so utterly relieved that his neck gave way and let his inwardly sore head softly collide with the table. The knife still lay between his fingers, stained with red, but he didn't feel its handle any more. He didn't feel the pain of his mutilated arm any more. In fact, he felt nothing any more. Only silence.

Blissful, delicious silence …

0

As always, the door to the girl's room clamped a bit; Barnes really had to have a look at it, Luda thought drowsily. That strange man, as cowardly as he was, was the only handyman around town who could not only craft these funny little explosives which made huge noise and demolition when lit, but who had also enough knowledge about handling wood, metal and stone. There was maybe her father's good friend Auru who knew how to repair things, and she really preferred him rather than the bad-tempered bomb-maker next door.

Her throat was parched and urged her to close the broken door and hold her candle a little in front of herself to see in the dark. She had forgotten to take a cup of water into the girls' room the previous evening, and now she paid for it with a throat like sandpaper. Her bare feet pit-patted softly on the wood as she made her way down the grand staircase to the ground level. From above, her look searched across the room for the waterbarrel that stood visible just next to the kitchen door. She would just have to walk past the big round table and …

Frowning, she came to a halt at the foot of the stairs. Across from her, she could see a slumped figure sitting at the table, head apparently buried between its arms. But her candlelight wasn't bright enough to see who it was, so she carefully walked over to it, holding her candle high.

Her voice resounded once in a surprised yelp. ''Link!'' she hissed.

Quickly, she was at his side, trying to wake him by carefully shaking his shoulder. Link didn't respond at all, just a light frown crossed his forehead at the luminosity of the candle. But Luda's eyes didn't notice that; her look was locked on another glistening object placed in the Hylian's left hand. She froze momentarily where she stood, eyes wide in shock, before turning around sharply and running to the door to her father's room under the stairs. Shoving it open, she raced to Renado's bed and jounced at his shoulder. ''Father!'' she whispered frantically. ''Father, wake up, quickly!''

Renado had always had a light sleep, so his deep brown eyes darted open immediately. ''What is it, my Love?'' he asked sleepily, but upon seeing his daughter so distraught he forced the sleep out of his senses. ''What happened?!''

''It's Link, he's in the kitchen with a knife–''

At her last word, the black-haired girl was cut off as her father rushed out of bed and hurried through the door. The candle which Luda had left next to Link illuminated the furled up figure of the Hero where only his sandy hair could be seen, the rest of his face being hidden behind his arms.

''Link?'' Renado called softly as he, too, tried to rouse him out of his unconsciousness. The knife sprang into his view, horror suddenly gripping the healer by the heart. ''Oh Nayru, no …'' he breathed.

Luda saw how Link's body moved as he moaned out softly, but it was not like normally when he woke up. Something was different this time. Renado sent his daughter into the washroom to get a clean cloth, and it was just then that the young Kakarikan girl noticed crimson crusted over the blade.

While Luda rushed away, the shaman managed to wake Link. ''Link, can you hear me?'' The youth blinked a few times in the harsh light of the flame, but his eyes were glassy and dull. He seemed in some sort of stupor that alarmed Renado even more. As Luda came back with the towel, the older man gently pushed Link's upper body to lean against the backrest of the chair to examine him.

Being now propped up against the chair with his arms hanging on either side, Renado saw in terror just what the boy had done. Through the cloth of his right sleeve, he could see red soaked through the cream fabric and on Link's hand. The table was stained, as was the knife, and even Link's right cheek where his face had apparently rested too close to the mutilated arm.

''Take the towel to his room, I'll follow. Fetch me also the tincture of iodine and a bandage, medium length, with a safety pin.'' Renado instructed his daughter who obeyed without a word. Since trying to wake Link from his daze was useless, the healer knelt down in front of the youth and promptly heaved him up in his arms carefully. Link was strangely limp in his hold and didn't seem to notice the man carry him. His breathing was slow and short, face pale and forehead clammy. _Symptoms of shock, _the wise man stated in his head as he started to make a plan inwardly. Out of instinct he made sure that Link's arm stayed on his chest near the heart to limit bleeding.

Arrived in the room, they startled a very confused looking little imp just sitting up in the bed and getting horror-widened eyes. Renado paid her no mind as he sat Link down on the cot where he just prevented the youth from toppling sideways by supporting him. Link finally seemed to slowly regain his wits, and was soon able to sit upright on his own. ''What ... did I ... do?'' he said a little slurred.

Renado turned to him and was just about to answer the boy's question, when he saw Link staring very distressed at the blood-stains on his sleeve. That had not been a question directed to the healer.

''Link … what in the name of …'' Midna stammered as she leaned over his shoulder. ''Don't touch it. Leave that to me.'' the shaman just stopped Link from pulling the sleeve up and likely cause even more damage. ''Don't tear at it, I'll take care of that. Luda, the iodine please, dear, and a cloth.''

All three viewers, Midna, Luda and Link alike, gasped as they saw the irregular, criss-crossed, bleeding cuts reveal themselves to them as Renado pulled the sleeve up gently. There were at least seven of them, ten at the most, and deep with red welling up in them from the moving around. The edges were plastered in dry blood, which meant that Luda had found Link at least half an hour after the deed had been done. Renado took in this fact with a frown and rising dread, but for now the most important part was tending to the wounds. Luckily he had not touched a vein.

''Link, why did you do that?'' Midna sounded almost angry. Her fists were balled, but she was struggling against tears. The older Kakarikan shot her a look that silenced her immediately, but the damage had already been done before the Twili even uttered a word. Without warning Link began to wail. ''I didn't – I couldn't, no it wasn't me, I'd never – the voices, they–''

''Calm down Link.'' Renado was just dabbing the cloth soaked in iodine tincture onto the cuts and looked him in the eyes. ''It's not your fault, whatever that Curse made you feel. It was _not _your fault, Link. Please calm down.''

With a gesture he extended the sore arm to Luda who took it cautiously and held the cloth in place. Her father, meanwhile, knelt down in front of Link and wound his thick arms around his body. ''Hey, hey, it's all right.'' he said softly as he held Link close. The youth trembled in his embrace, gasps mixed with cold and the shock that ailed his body. He was in no good shape.

Midna joined the healer's embrace with her long, thin arms and together, humming each other small sentences of comfort, they managed to gradually tranquillize Link. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were glistening with tears refusing to come out as he watched Renado clean the wounds carefully. It hurt like hell, the tearing pain letting him grit his teeth and moan occasionally when Renado pressed too much. ''I didn't want to do that, you have to believe me …'' he whispered, completely shocked.

''I know. It's not your fault, Link. No one is blaming you, no one.'' Renado assured as he lay another cloth soaked in iodine onto the arm and began wrapping the bandage around it to hold in in place. No one said a word while the shaman worked, eventually securing the dressing with the safety pin. Nothing from the grotesque appearance of the arm was visible now that the bandage was covering it, and that seemed to appease Link drastically.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, Link holding his bandaged arm in the other as if to protect it. His face still wore a pallid colour and his body trembled softly from cold. Midna gave Renado a quick glance and the latter helped Link back under the sheets, placing a pillow under his feet to raise them a little. ''You're under shock, Link, you need warmth and rest. Try to sleep a bit, and we'll talk about that tomorrow.'' the healer said, indicating the injured arm by placing his big palm carefully on top of it. The Hero looked at him with mournful, distressed eyes before turning his head away and closing them. His lashes were drenched in tears, but not one cascaded down his cheeks. He was too shocked to cry.

Midna was standing at a little distance from the bed, receiving a reassuring hand on her shoulder from Luda. The black-haired girl beckoned her to follow her out of the room, giving her father the opportunity to guard the sick youth with all his attention. Midna had no means and no strength left to help her companion in his current condition, so she just followed the girl out of the room with a last glance on her agonizing Hero. She was crying, not in sadness or shock, but in simple helplessness. The Curse had acted just as that book had told them and had managed to make Link harm himself. Where would this go, if not to deliverance? What would her wolf have to endure before they found a way to free him? Was there actually a way? Or were all their efforts futile? She dared not think about where this would end.

000


	15. Chapter 51 - The Silver Glint of Fear

_**Author's note: **okay, I FINALLY updated _this_ story for a change. To be honest with you, folks, I'm getting tired of this, and I want to finish it as quickly as possible. This part of my life is definitely over, so it's time to bring it to a close. _

**_BUT:_**_ I've been working very hard to familiarize myself with both the rawest and subtlest ways of 'horror' (reading lots of horror stories, sifting through Wikipedia, watching The Grudge 1, 2, 3, Slender playthroughs etc etc...), since this is the direction in which I want this story to go. I wrote this chapter only as transition for the 'real thing' that will come at the next upload. Watch out for it, and brace yourself *hehehe*. Things might get a little … exorcising from now on._

**Chapter 51 – The Silver Glint of Fear**

There was a little cracking sound, somewhere. It was not loud, but loud enough for Link to hear it. Frowning, he turned his head towards the window where it had come from, but nothing was there. Night had settled outside with its twinkling stars and pale moon. The soft chirping of a nightingale was carried to his ears by a low spring breeze. Dust swirled up in the street and coated the window panes with a layer of rust red. The candle next to him was the only source of light he had to decipher the written hieroglyphs in the little leather-bound book, and upon shining through the soiled glass it let the ochre gleam up like wet mud.

The ground floor where the Resistance Group, the children, Renado and Midna were having supper had turned quiet with the passing of time, all of them settled down in front of a mug of ale to let the pleasant evening decline peacefully. Link did not understand how they could possibly drink such bitter stuff, and even enjoy it.

They were not supposed to leave him alone like this. Why did they nonetheless? Even Midna had left the shadows of the sick room unoccupied to join the gathering downstairs. He felt more alone than ever, with only an old quire as company. It wasn't a pleasant one either, with grotesque ink drawings of suffering people, strange illnesses and possessing curses. His own was on page fifty-seven, and by now he knew every single word of the short description by heart. Quite ironic, he thought, to be so fascinated by the only known record of his ailment that he just had to read it, again and again, and again, and again …

_There was but one, devastating aftermath which the Goddesses' tear rain could not heal._

Thoughtfully, he eyed that particular passage on the stained, yellowed page. Why? Why did it not heal him? That stupid book didn't tell him anything about the reasons. Light was there to destroy Darkness. His Curse _was _Darkness, born by the very power that Midna and him had sought from the Light Spirits. Zant had used the Fused Shadows to re-create this curse in order to dispatch of the Hero without even staining his hands. It would kill Link for him, at least that was what he hoped. The Light Spirits managed to break that ancient relic of the Dark Interlopers, but why couldn't they destroy this Curse?

_It is said that the Dolor Mortis Curse always left a deep scar on those who got cured from it, as if it wanted to scold their freedom and absence of pain._

Absence of pain? Freedom? He scoffed slightly. He was anything but free. True, the unbearable pain in his abdomen had died down to a mere stinging from the last of his cuts, but he was still suffering. Dim images flashed up in his mind whenever he closed his eyes for a few seconds. Dark images, full to the brim with suffering and death. Knives, ropes, murky water, a tall mountain flanked by a deep abyss. He saw himself cutting his veins, hanging himself up by the neck, throwing himself into the water, never to surface again, plunging into the never-ending abyss straight to the underworld of no return. The slice, the choke, the drown, the crash, he felt it all as a soft sample of each in his head. Every time it made him tear his eyes open only to find nothing had happened.

_The victims had deep emotional wounds, suffered from depressions and were even possessed by demonic seizures that let them vomit blood and fall senseless to the ground._

He had made a big mistake that day. Even if the occasion was truly nice and without any ill thought whatsoever. But he had been weak. His entire body screamed at him. _WHY HAVE YOU DONE IT?!, _but he had no answer. He had done it because the Curse had asked him to. And he didn't want to know what would have happened had he not done it:

0

Link's arm was throbbing all the more now that the wounds were starting to heal. He was tossing and turning underneath his sheets to find a more comfortable position, but every time his bandaged limb found a way to hurt him anew. Soon he was just lying on his back staring at the ceiling while rubbing his arm gently, asking himself how he had possibly been convinced to do that, to inflict those cuts to – himself!

Renado was sleeping on the rocking chair, curled up in his woollen blanket, but Link made no attempt to wake him. He himself was drifting in and out of sleep every couple of minutes, but for him it seemed as if this torture went on for hours. At least the dreadful voices in his head had ceased, for now. Additionally to that, he noticed just how tired he was even after a night's rest. Could it be the minor loss of blood he had caused last night? Or was it something else?

As he was lying silent, counting the knotholes in the wooden ceiling with his bandaged arm resting on his chest, Renado began to stir. ''Mumble … uh my back … I'm getting old …''

Link turned his head and watched the Kakarikan wriggle out of his sheets clumsily while complaining about his ageing bones. It looked almost cute how he scrambled down the rocking chair like a child climbing down a huge horse, but Link did not smile. He was too downhearted for that. At least the voices were keeping quiet. It was almost eerie not to hear them all the time. Had his self-harm caused them to vanish? Or was the Curse just taking a break?

''Good morning, Link.'' Renado said with a smile, approaching the youth and sitting down on the chair next to the bed. With a hand-move he indicated the bandaged arm. ''How is it? Is it hurting a lot?''

Link shook his head and set his eyes on the window in the back. ''No. It's bearable.''

As he said nothing more, the shaman cleared his throat. ''I don't think it is a good idea to talk about it now. Are you hungry? I can ask Luda to make breakfast …''

But Link cut him off. ''No, I'm not hungry. Besides, I couldn't eat anything even if I wanted to …'' He pressed his injured arm tightly against his bandaged stomach and gave a short tremble of his torso, his good arm greeted by a sea of goose bumps.

''Are you cold?'' Renado asked sympathetically, already standing up to wrap the woollen blanket further around Link's shoulders. The youth sighed while accepting the overcoming warmth, but soon grabbing the healer's arm carefully.

''Renado, do the others know of … well … this?'' he asked, indicating his bandaged arm.

The shaman shook his head quietly. ''I told only Auru after he woke up by the commotion last night. I don't think he told anyone else.''

Link evaded eye-contact. ''Maybe they should know, I just want them to know that I never wanted to – that it was not my intention …''

''Don't worry.'' Renado said while placing a delicate hand on the youth's shoulder. ''They would never think you did this willingly.''

Link was quiet, a disturbed look on his face as he gazed down at the floor.

''What is it, Link?'' Renado asked.

The Hero sighed deeply before answering. ''Can you fetch the others? There's something I want to tell them.''

The healer hesitated briefly with uncertainty on his face, frowning while thinking hard. But as Link looked at him with a pleading look, he nodded reluctantly. ''Yes of course. Wait here.''

The door fell into its lock. One second ticked by. Then another. Then another.

_Where … is … one?_

Link jerked in fright. He knew that hissed voice.

_Hmmm, let's see … that shaman has one. It's a beautiful one … where is it?_

Trembling, Link asked quietly. ''Where's … what?''

_You know what, _it answered in a mocking tone. _And you're going to get it for me. Just you wait and see … _

The door creaked again and Renado came in, followed by Rusl who immediately knelt down in front of his adoptive son. ''Link! Are you all right?'' Behind him, Auru, Shad and Ashei stepped into the room, but before the door could close again, a soft pit-pat of minuscule bare feet echoed through the doorframe, and Link gazed into Midna's worry-filled, sunset-coloured eyes as she stopped next to Auru. Immediately, he felt a longing sensation creep into his belly, his hands twitching as they longed to caress her cheeks, fondle her breasts, press her entire body as tightly against him as he could.

''We heard what happened from Renado.'' Ashei said in a troubled voice. Link looked at her with ears drawn back in guilt, almost hearing the dressing-down she surely wanted to give him. He had made her a promise to call for help if the Curse took control of his mind, and he had broken it.

''I'm … really sorry.'' was all he could say. It was his own fault that he had an injured arm, and the cuts only throbbed more as if to rub it in even further. He gritted his teeth and looked down, pressing the bandaged limb tightly against his body.

''You don't have to be.'' Auru answered in his calm, silken voice. ''You had no control over what happened.''

''Which is why I wanted to see you.'' Link said, clearing his throat, going over the prepared sentences in his mind one last time. He had made his decision.

''I wanted to tell you that … I'm leaving.''

Sudden gasps from the others resounded in his ears. He had expected such a reaction. However, he had not expected a reaction from inside him.

_Now that is against the rules … _

''What do you mean you're leaving?'' Rusl asked incredulously. His look swept over to where Renado stood in the background, but the shaman seemed as surprised as the rest of the gathering.

Reeling off his prepared arguments, Link burst out. ''I'm leaving for the Twilight Realm. This curse is too powerful, I just can't control it much longer. What happened to me yesterday was my own fault, but I'll make sure that doesn't happen again before … before I finish my task.''

''What are you talking about?'' Ashei asked crossly, her strong voice rattling Link's brain painfully. ''What task?''

''The task given to me by the three Goddesses. I will travel to the Twilight and fight Zant and Ganondorf, before this curse manages to kill me.''

''This is insane!'' Ashei shouted out, throwing her fists down angrily. ''You can't just give up now!''

''Link, you're not fit enough to travel, let alone to fight.'' Renado said calmly, stretching out his hands in an attempt to reason with him. ''Barely a few days ago you laid in bed half conscious from severe wounds.''

''If I don't go now, this curse will kill me!'' Link tried to argue, but Auru stepped in.

''Link, we know how much you want to finish your task as the Hero, but this is not the right way. This curse will keep you from reaching the Mirror in time, and then all is lost. You can't fight it alone.''

''I'm not alone. Midna will come with me.'' Link said, looking at his companion hopefully. ''She'll stop me if anything goes wrong.''

The little Twili's eyes widened while she stared at him, but the moment she wanted to answer, Renado intervened. ''You can't expect from her to protect you, Link. If something goes wrong, do you really think she'll have the strength to stop you?''

''Hey! I'm stronger than you think!'' Midna countered and folded her arms, but the shaman paid her no mind. His look was solely fixed on Link.

''Think about her. I know she'd do anything to help you, but do you seriously want to burden her with such a heavy responsibility?''

The room was quiet after the shaman's last words, and all eyes were set on Link. The youth swallowed hard and looked away, instant guilt washing over him. How could he even think of asking such a selfish thing of her, the one person in the world that really knew what he had gone through, and who he loved with all his heart?

''You're right, I can't burden her with this. In fact, I don't want to burden any of you any longer. I'm going alone.''

''No you're not!'' Ashei burst out while leaning down on him, pointing a finger into his face. ''You stop that brainless rubbish _right now _and let us take care of you. You stay right here where we can _all_ protect you, and don't you dare make a run for it!''

''But –''

''No buts, okay? We're so close to cracking this, and you won't go away from here until you are fully healed.''

Link's eyes turned immobile as he stared at the warrior girl in disbelief. ''You … you mean you're close finding a counter-curse?''

Ashei only gave a brief twitch with one eyelid before she answered. ''Yes, for Din's sake, we're almost done! And you want to leave us already? Give us two more days, and you can say bye-bye to that wretched curse!''

_Oh, how interesting … _

The Hero's eyes widened even more at that. He gave a soft gasp of hope before looking down, his irises darting around while he tried to believe the wonderful truth. Only two more days to suffer, and the release would come.

His thoughts were cut off by Ashei laying a hand on his shoulder. ''But you have to promise us not to leave, all right?''

He looked at her apple-green eyes briefly before nodding weakly. ''All right. I'll stay then.''

_How interesting indeed … _

The warrior stepped back again with a big smile and arms folded in satisfaction, looking at the incredulous men standing around her. She caught Auru's furious eye glare at her crossly, but she ignored it.

''That settled, why don't we all have breakfast?'' Renado said while clapping his hands.

0

Outside, Auru caught Ashei's arm and pulled hard at it. With a quick glance he made sure they were at safe distance from Link's room before he turned to the protesting woman.

''What were you thinking by that, Ashei?! TWO days? We don't even have an _idea _about how to continue!''

''Easy, Auru, don't worry.'' she said in annoyance, tearing her arm out of the old Hylian's grip. ''You should be grateful for what I did, I bought us some time. Link believes it and promised to stay here, isn't that positive?''

''What if we don't find anything by the time those two days run out?'' Auru snapped furiously. ''What will Link do then? You have no idea what you put us all in! Link will put all his faith in those two days, and only Nayru knows what he'll do when we can't heal him by that time.''

''Well then we'll just raise the bar to four days. As long as we keep telling him that we're on our best way to find a cure, he'll stay here and wait patiently.''

Auru shook his head with a snort. ''And while we do that, the Curse will torture him only more. Don't you realize what that means? By saying this, you put Link into more danger than he was before!''

Now the warrior girl looked confused. ''What do you mean?''

Auru squeezed his eyes shut while smashing a palm against his face. ''For Din's sake, the Curse heard it too, you fool!''

0

The water was pleasantly hot, so hot that it rose in form of steam from the tub and wafted around Link's head. In deep inhales he breathed in the strangely perfumed vapour drifting from the water in which he leaned with his back against the wooden basin. Its edge was just high enough so that he could rest the back of his head against it. Lavender, sage and all sorts of other scents ensnared in his nostrils, letting him wonder just how many different aromatic oils the shaman had poured into his bathwater to make him feel better. Had he had the heart for it, he would have loved to discern every smell within the white steam around him, but for now he just tried not to fall asleep and ignore the constant stinging in his underbelly.

The only positive thought he could utter in his blurred mind was that Midna had said she wanted to keep him company and take care of him. Glancing over the edge of the basin, he searched in the shadows cast by the light outside for her tell-tale, red orbs. He didn't have to wait long until her silhouette rose from the door.

The moment he straightened in his bath, she peeled herself off the shadows, smiling back at him. He felt his own lips arch into a grin as she approached him. ''It's nice to see you smile for once.'' she said as she hovered in front of him, taking his cheeks into her palms to kiss him passionately.

''I'm glad you came.'' he said, leaning his back once more against the wood. Midna, having rested her arms on the edge of the tub, lowered her chin on her wrist and watched Link for a moment how he laid there, eyes closed, enjoying the blissful heat of the water.

''Renado really had a good idea with the bath.'' she said after a while. ''You'll feel better in no time.''

Link's lids slid open then, but gazed blankly at the ceiling. ''I already do, but …'' he sighed, making the water move as he sat up. ''… these thoughts are still there. I really am afraid, Midna.''

The imp cast him a worried look, but he evaded eye contact. ''Afraid of what?'' she asked, forcing the slightly disturbed tone out of her voice. ''I mean you're the Hero and managed so much until now, so why be afraid?''

Link shook his head. ''That's the point, I'm afraid of myself and of what I could do. It's as if my mind completely takes control of me, and I can do nothing to prevent it.'' He pulled his arms out of the water and stared at his open palms. ''It's as if my very soul turns against me.'' he said in a lower voice.

Midna watched him for a while, pondering over his diction. He surely had chosen his words on purpose to best express his true feelings, but was that really how he felt? ''Why say soul?'' she asked and tried to sound curious rather than concerned.

Link sighed. ''You know … this curse, it shows me images, horrible things. It's as if it's infesting my mind and establishes its own desires on me.''

Midna waited a moment, trying to suppress the fear creeping into her bones. ''And what does it show you?'' she asked cautiously.

Link looked down for a moment as if fearing to put words to it. His voice quivered slightly when he gave his reply. ''Death scenes. More accurately, suicide scenes. My own suicide.''

Midna gasped silently. So it was true, this curse definitely wanted him dead. That was for sure, and apparently it would use every means to gain its ends. The question was: was Link strong enough to withstand?

''And … what do you think about that?'' she asked now very carefully, for she knew that she was on a dangerous path. If Link had endured the Curse's threats and seductions until now it was because he was indeed strong enough, but would he stand it until they found a way to free him completely?

When she looked at him, all she saw was weariness in his eyes. He was so incredibly exhausted.

''I try with all my might to resist, to get those images out of my head.'' he said bluntly. ''It's the only way.''

Midna noticed that the fingers on his two hands which were placed on top of the tub all twitched at the same time, as if wanting to grasp for something but thinking better at the next second. Head cocked, she looked up to his face, seeing how his gaze had turned blank, nearly empty. Next moment his entire body twitched once as if being stung somewhere in the belly, but it was only that. After this he just hung his head and stared at the water around him, ears hanging down sadly. The sight of him looking so beaten hurt her deeply.

''I will help you, Link. You can count on me. I won't let you down!'' she assured with a smile, standing on the edge of the basin and placing her palm on his cheek. Link lifted his eyes and smiled weakly back at her, cupping his hand on top of hers on his face.

''Thank you.'' he whispered.

At that moment, they both heard rustling behind the door, and Midna blinked once at Link before hiding in the shadow of a corner. Next moment, the door swung open, and in stepped Renado with a white towel and a green glass bottle in his arms. ''Feeling better, my boy?'' he asked.

Link nodded as he drew himself up to a seated position, looking wearily at the bottle that the healer put down on a little table. _More perfumed stuff, great! _''What's that?'' he asked softly, indicating the flask.

Renado knelt down before the tub and took the flagon in his hands. ''Liquid soap.'' he answered. ''Now hold still and close your eyes, it stings quite a bit.''

Link frowned and stared at him as the older man poured some of the liquid onto his hands, and flinched back terrified as he grabbed for his head and began rubbing it into his hair. ''What are you doing?'' he protested feebly. On instinct he pressed his eyes shut as the smelly stuff ran down his face and left a repulsive taste on his tongue.

''Washing your hair, that's all. You always feel good with freshly washed hair. Don't you have something like soap back in Ordon?'' the Kakarikan asked in an amused tone.

Link spat out some of the soap before replying. ''We do, but only in dry form, and we never use it to wash hair. For that we have a mixture of vine ashes, licorice wood, sowbread and so forth …''

Renado chuckled. ''Well, it's getting time then. Now just wait and don't move.'' Link felt Renado's big hands leave his head and stayed there for a moment with eyes still closed, expecting a new form of strange Kakarikan usage. Instead, he was greeted by a wave of hot water splashing right on top of him, making him jerk in fright. Sputtering, he let out a quiet whimper before shaking his head violently to get the water out of his hair and ears. When he rubbed his eyes open, he saw Renado kneeling beside him with a bucket, looking at him. ''You okay?'' he asked, grinning.

Link forced up a little smile and nodded, noticing in dismay that the bucket he was holding was full to the brim too. ''Great.'' Renado answered, standing up and pouring the second mass of water over him.

After his hair had been rinsed out and he had striped it out of his face, Renado handed him a dry, cubic soap and let him wash his body. Upon his request, Link let Renado wash his back with a scrubber and noticed how pleasant it was to let someone brush it like that. He closed his eyes in delight and let himself do, glad that only for a moment, his thoughts vanished from his agitated mind. Of course, it lasted only a minute, and much too quickly Renado put the brush aside and held the huge towel spread open for him to step out of the tub and wrap himself in it.

That was when all his weariness crashed down on him again as he stood, and he would nearly have toppled to the floor had Renado not caught him. ''Careful.'' he said as he let Link lower himself on his knees, wrapping the towel around him completely. ''Are you all right?''

''Yeah, just tired.'' Link answered. Instantly, his body started to shiver as his still wet skin reacted to the air around him. Renado started to rub him dry vigorously, letting only the more intimate parts up to Link. While the youth tried not to focus on his aching head and belly, he started to feel like a little child who could not even dry himself alone. Instantly, he felt ill at ease and gently pushed Renado's hand from his upper arm. ''It's okay, I can manage.'' he mumbled.

The shaman looked non-compliant at first, but when Link told him of his shame and feeling of incapacity, he immediately understood. ''Forgive me, I did not think about that, but you're right. In that case I'll let you get dressed, but if there is anything wrong, I'll be just outside.''

Link was glad that he was on his own. First he thought that Midna would come out of the shadows and keep him company, but when he called for her softly, there was no answer. Apparently she had left the room too to give him some privacy, and to be fair to himself, he appreciated it. The hissing voice inside his head had not said a single thing since he had talked to Midna, perhaps it was his current, relaxed state of body and mind that gave him this peace. Whatever was the case, he really enjoyed it.

He had some difficulties in standing up, but with the aid of the bath brink he could support his numb body and was soon standing with only the big towel covering him. Leaning slightly forward, he rubbed through his hair to dry it a bit and noticed its softness instantly. _Liquid soap_, he thought, _never heard of that before, but it's not that bad_. As soon as he would get used to it, he decided to use it at every bath he took.

When the water didn't dribble down his hair any more, he took the towel in one hand and held it around his body as he carefully paced along the edge of the basin to get to his little pile of clothes. He noticed that only his leggings were present, neatly folded and seemingly clean. The long undershirt had probably been taken by Renado to wash it, and recalling the red stains of blood that had clung to the cream coloured fabric, it was really necessary.

He let his grip on the towel go, and it fell in a heap around him. Wrapping his arms around his now completely naked body, he carefully inched to his leggings and managed to sit down in order to pass his legs through. His still sore body gave quite a few painful protests at some of his movements, but he tried as best as he could to ignore them. Having done that quite a few times before, and as sad as that might sound, he was getting used to it.

He was just about to step up to the small table where he remembered having deposed the little leather book from the old library, when suddenly he flinched back, startled by a movement. Upon closer inspection the move slowed down, and he was greeted by himself, half dressed and gazing confusedly back at him. He was standing in front of a big mirror that was about his height. It had been a long time since he had seen a reflection of himself, and it somehow frightened him. He looked so different.

When he looked at the person in the mirror, all he saw was an emaciated, white-skinned, scarred youth with dark, blue eyes and wild hair. He had become even skinnier than before, he noticed, his hair a tad longer, but the biggest change were his eyes. They were clouded, as if a veil was hanging over them and oppressed the once bright, strong reflection they emitted. They reminded him a bit of the eyes Ilia had had when she had no recollection of who she was and who he was. They were empty, mournful and dull, not the same they once were. Not the eyes that once characterised the sacred Beast he was in Twilight.

Another big detail sprang into his view; his big scars scattered all over his upper body. Looking at them from the front, they seemed even scarier than when he gazed down at himself. They looked longer, deeper and wider, and some of them were still not fully healed and a little bloody where the scurf had been loosened by the hot water. With one finger, he traced the once cursed scar down to his waist where the strong bandage was attached. The touch alone sent sparkles of pain up his spine into his head, and he felt himself grip his temples, letting out a quiet moan. ''Why are you in my head?'' he grunted softly. ''Why can't you be there where the pain is real, and not just an illusion with no wound?''

Suddenly, something exploded inside his head, sending stars before his eyes as his scream of agony stuck inside his throat. With a low thud he collapsed to his knees, still clutching his head tightly. The pain was abominable.

_Oh, you think I'm just a mere illusion? _It chuckled with a hiss, every word pounding against his mind and amplifying the dreadful torment even more. _I think you must mistake me with your pathetic Twili friend, for I'm as real as the reflection in front of you._

Link felt the pain lessen, and exhaled in relief as It transformed into a low, humming glow in his mind. However, the ominous voice resounded again after some time. _You really think that I'll leave you be like that? Oh no, my little friend, I have a very special task for you, and I think you will do as I say now, won't you?_

Link gave an ironic, strained chuckle. ''Friend? I never knew we were friends! And why should I do what you say?'' But his voice soon lost its strength as his fatigue took the better part of him. He crouched on all fours as he tried to get a clear brain again.

For a moment, there was silence in his head, as if It thought about what to answer. Then: _I can't believe that you are that foolish. How DARE you contradict me in that insolent manner?!_

A moan escaped Link's lips as his body jerked violently in utter agony. He felt as if a devastating fire burst out from inside him and burned every fibre standing in its way. His breath choked, his vision blurred, his ears rang. He felt so much pain, excruciating, cauterizing pain inside him that he didn't even notice the blood shooting out of his mouth. It sprayed outward as if his throat had just been slit and landed in sprinkles all over the mirror in front of him. But through his watering eyes and foggy vision, he could still see his own reflection, cowering on all fours and retching terribly, letting out the one or other cry of torment. On his effigy he could see the blood dripping from his mouth and lips tainted red, however, something was different this time.

''Link!''

There was another wound. Right on his chest.

''What happened?'' ''Link, say something!''

Right over his heart.

''Get a towel!'' ''Hold him still!''

_See you later …_

A chuckle, and everything was gone.

0

_They saw strange things which were unreal or not seen by ordinary people, heard voices only they could perceive and hurt themselves with weapons such as knives or daggers._

Why had he done it? Why had he been so weak as to listen to this wretched malediction? Now he had nothing but his own resolution to keep himself from … from …

0

''I think it's over.'' someone said above him. He recognized that voice. Whence ever. It made him feel at ease. It was a feminine voice. Soft and gentle, like warm water.

''It was more this time.'' another one swept in, a man, apparently with a few more years on his back since he sounded scratchy and hoarse.

_Having sweet dreams?_

Screaming, Link bolted upright. ''Leave me!''

With eyes open wide, he stared confusedly at the faces above him. Auru, Rusl and Renado were kneeling beside him, Luda, and Ilia stood in front of him. Midna was on his other side and holding his shoulder along with Renado. ''Link? Are you all right?'' she asked worriedly.

Link instantly started shivering as he tried to stand up, earning loud protests from the others. ''No Link, don't move!''

The shaman was the one holding him in place as Link looked all around him. He felt icy cold. ''I'm … freezing …'' he stammered, instantly wrapping his arms around himself. From the corner of his eye, he saw something red on the floor.

''Wait, I think there's a blanket in the kitchen. Luda?'' Renado said while giving his daughter a sign. She immediately ran off, past the other persons standing in the doorframe and which Link noticed only now. He met the eyes of a worried looking Shad, Ashei was not so easy to decipher. She wore a mix between sympathy and anxiousness, a countenance which did not really fit her usually fierce expression.

As he noticed his dry, aching throat, he immediately grabbed it painfully. Letting out a groan, he coughed a few times and felt something sticky on his tongue. As he passed one finger inside his mouth and looked at it, he noticed more red. He tried to trigger the answer to all this, but somehow his mind was not working properly. He felt dazed and unable to think, as if someone had

removed the goading cog-wheel.

''Renado, we should take him to his bed, I don't think he really knows what's going on.'' Auru interjected.

_It's in the main room, right on top of the table. Get it! You know what will happen if you contradict me again …_

''No, I'm all right.'' Link said suddenly, looking at the faces around him. ''I'm just … so thirsty.'' His shivers intensified, moving up to his mouth where his teeth started to clatter too.

Rusl looked confusedly at Renado, who on his turn glanced at the door towards Ashei. The warrior girl nodded and disappeared.

Link felt big, strong hands lift him from the ground, and he found himself standing on his shaky feet. Next to him, Renado's voice rang out softly. ''Can you walk?''

Link knew he could, and nodded. Gradually, the supporting arms left him, but his feet held the ground. Slowly he placed one foot in front of the other, walking steadily towards the exit and into the big ground level that was the main room of the inn. Before him, Auru quickly ran to the big, round table and pulled a chair back for him to sit down.

Ashei came back from the kitchen and offered him a bowl with water, which Link greedily bolted down. Everyone came around him and watched him empty the cup, no one saying a single word.

It was just after the drink that Link really came back to reality. ''Thank you.'' he said, wiping his mouth. ''What happened?''

''You had another seizure.'' Renado answered, concerned. He had crouched down beside him to be at his eye-level and had placed a hand on his forearm. ''But it was worse this time. Midna was there, she saw it.''

Link turned his head towards her. So she had been there after all, keeping a watchful eye on him without his knowing. Somehow he was furious, for perhaps her material presence would have prevented this awful Curse from torturing him like that. He decided to keep it for himself though, not wanting to blame her for what had happened to him. She had no idea what was going on inside his spinning head anyway.

Exhaling, he looked down. His hands were tainted red, and his lips felt sticky. ''I'm tired.'' he mumbled, letting his look wander over the table towards the stairs in the corner.

Ashei came with the water jug in her hands and poured some more into his cup. ''Shall we prepare his bed, Renado?''

The shaman looked up, nodding with a smile. ''Yes, that would be nice. If you three could do that, it should go even quicker.''

Ashei, Shad and Auru withdrew from Link's side as they moved towards the stairs. Link watched in a daze how the black-haired woman opened a large cupboard in the corner and handed each of her helpers a different coloured sheet which they carried to the first floor. When he felt something brush over his lips, he could hear them speak from upstairs. Apparently Shad had forgotten his sheet in the cupboard and was receiving a dressing-down from Ashei. Next to him, Luda reappeared, draping a woollen blanket over his shoulders. His tremors receded a bit.

Soft, young voices then met his pointed ears, and looking across the room he saw Colin and the rest of the Ordonian children approach them, all in their sleepsuits and, judging by their tousled hair, just out of bed. ''Oh, I'll take care of them.'' Rusl said from behind him. The wooden floor creaked as he walked towards the little ones who started to ask questions.

''It's all right, kids. Don't worry, Link is fine.'' Rusl said as he escorted them back to their room. ''Shall I read you one of those adventure stories that you …'' but more Link could not decipher due to the distance separating them. The only thing he did notice was an anxious little back glance from Colin that directly met his eyes, but all he did was quickly look down and stare at a hole in the wooden table rim.

''Link? Can you turn to me, please? I want to wipe the blood away.'' Renado's voice cut through his trance, letting him spin around.

''Oh, yes … sorry.''

At the word _blood_ he slowly started to remember what had happened apparently just minutes ago. He was so getting used to his fits that he didn't even pass out after one of them any more. How quaint!

''Sorry about your mirror, Renado. I think it caught most of my blood.'' Link said, trying to sound sarcastic. It didn't really come out the way he had wanted to, but at least he could still speak normally and in coherent sentences. He was also quite surprised that so much detail still lingered in his memory; normally he forgot most of it instantly. How quaint indeed!

''Mirror? What mirror?'' Renado asked casually as he dipped the cloth into the cup of water and continued to cleanse Link's forehead. Had his blood really flown on that as well?

''The big one in the washroom. I dread it was just in my line of fire.'' Link tried to chuckle and sound nonchalant, but a few coughs came out instead.

''What are you talking about, Link?'' Renado chuckled as he inspected the youth's hands. ''There is no mirror in the washroom, let alone a big one.''

Suddenly, Link's body tensed up. ''What?'' He stared at the healer, looking scared. From his room upstairs, Ashei's voice echoed down faintly to his ears as she gave her helpers some orders. Renado now lifted his head and met his eyes. ''There is no mirror in the washing room, Link.'' he said again with a frown, now sounding rather suspicious.

Next to him, Ilia and Luda looked at each other worriedly, and Midna glanced up at Link's left side from the floor. The Hero stared blankly at the table again, this time at something silvery, shining near its edge, reflecting his empty socket. ''But I saw it, I saw myself in it. It was right in front of me.'' he stammered. He was not talking about the mirror.

Renado placed one hand on his shoulder. ''Perhaps you saw your own reflection in the water of the bath tub?'' he tried. But Link knew what he had seen.

''No, it was a real mirror, about my size.''

''Renado? It's ready, you can come.'' Ashei's voice rang out from above. The shaman seemed to nod and helped Link on his feet. But Link didn't go towards the stairs, he took a few steps backwards, holding himself with his right hand on the table for support and looking confusedly to his left, through the open door into the washing room. ''But I saw it …'' he mumbled.

However, all he saw now was the tub and the little table, but indeed no mirror stood between them. For him, the world stood upside down now. Had it been just an illusion? Had the Curse played another trick on his mind?

Renado, Midna and the two girls all glanced into the room as well, looking for said mirror. Link's hand on the table briefly felt something cold and smooth before it glided past the string holding the leggings around his haunch and let something slip inside them. A piercing, icy touch shot up from the skin of his right hip, and he quickly withdrew his palm again.

The others turned towards him once more, Renado shaking his head. ''You must have mistaken it with the water of the bath, for there never has been any mirror in this room, ever.'' He picked up the blanket that had fallen from the Hylian's shoulder when he had moved, handing it to Luda as he supported Link by his bare arms. ''Come, Link. You should get some rest after all this.''

As if somnambulating, Link walked up the stairs with the girls and Renado following him. He felt a bit odd that so many people cared about him, but what he felt more was the heavy thing tapping lightly against his right leg, just about the height of his knee. It had apparently stuck its point into the fabric of the leggings where it had come to a halt, and he just hoped, for his own sake, that no one would notice it. However, that was unlikely to happen since Renado had his look fixed on the path before them and the girls were all on his other side.

The thought occurred to him why the Group had headed into his room in the first place, but seeing a nice, with new, fresh sheets covered bed, he understood. During his bath, the Kakarikans had taken the opportunity to clean up a bit in his room. Not that it would have been necessary, but it was always good to have fresh blankets on top of you when you passed most of the day lying underneath them.

Barely noticing it, Renado's big hands pushed him gently towards the cot to make him lie down. He felt more absent than ever after this particular fit, so much that he didn't even look for Midna as his eyelids slowly sealed his pupils from the world. He didn't notice the shaman and Auru talking in hushed, concerned voices, Ashei's and Shad's low arguing, or Midna's tiny finger stroking over his cheek. All he could think of, before sleep took him, was the certain thing that laid under the blanket alongside him, inside the right leg of his trousers. And it scared him.

It scared the daylight out of him.

000

_**Author's second note:** I hope it's not too unclear what happened here, but you know this story by now: it's strange and confusing :D Don't worry, everything will be explained. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you thought of it. As said above, this is only a transition and space-holder before I finish actual the horror chapter. Sorry, couldn't do more with the little time I have ;)_

_See you soon! DR_


	16. Chapter 52 - Mors Tibi Imminet

_**Author's note: **this frickin' chapter was really hard for me. First of all, I wrote at it for nearly seven hours non-stop (exploiting the day where writing just seems like licking ice-cream), not counting all the hours of research and brainstorming I did before, as well as the editing and adding of events afterwards. _

_But the most difficult for me during this chapter … it bloody swirled up again all those feelings I had buried inside me from that time three years ago, and that was the hardest to swallow. For the first time, I swear in a chapter (the hardcore stuff, not the usual mild swearing I use), there are **violation** and **suicidal thoughts**, and for the first time I will not ask you what you think of it. I really don't want to know. I'm just happy this is over. I really let myself go, so please don't hate me for it. I guess there were just some feelings I had to get rid of, and in the end I'm happy to have written this horrible chapter. _

_**Again, for those who wish to skip the Sex parts, I added those little signs **_

**!**

and

**000**

_**around the adult stuff, so just skip what is written in between them if you don't want to be too shocked. I couldn't do it differently because major plot events happen during that section, but I hope it'll work for you. I tried to arrange the writing around those signs so that it would flow even if you skip. **_

_**So let's get this over with.**_

**Chapter 52 – Mors Tibi Imminet**

**Death is upon you**

He had set the book aside by now and gently felt for the wooden, metallic object inside his right trouser leg. Why had he done it?

_Look at it, _the Curse commanded in a soft, almost seducing tone.

He obeyed, eyeing the shining knife with glistening eyes. It was a beautiful object, with a wooden hilt and elaborately engraved markings in the lovingly tended … teakwood, he presumed by the fine dark, brown-red colour of it. As he lifted it higher to get a closer look, he identified the markings to be Ancient Hylian, the very same old script in which was written the book now lying forgotten on the bedside table. He had learned to read and write Old Hylian from one of Rusl's books in Ordon long ago, by pure curiosity and pleasure to acquire more knowledge of his homeland. His fingers ran over the hollows of the engraving and enjoyed the gentle touch of carefully oiled wood. It weighed quite a lot despite its size, which was about half the length of his underarm. A woman's knife then, he thought while turning it to the light of the candles to decipher the writing. It was a name, a female name, which bore striking resemblance with Luda's name.

Luana … was this the name of Renado's defunct wife? Had this knife belonged to her?

Instantly he felt ashamed. Why had he taken it? What had he intended to do with it? It was Renado's knife, not his to take, but he had smuggled it passed the others as if he was doing something illegal. He _had _done something illegal, something completely stupid, running around with a knife in your pocket while you were haunted by a curse that wanted to drive you to suicide. And a knife, even if not this one, was the cause of his heavily bandaged arm. Why, oh why had he been so stupid?

Looking at the shining weapon in his hands, a sudden surge of fear overcame him. The effigy of his baring teeth shone back into his widened pupils from the polished blade that only seemed lusting to drive itself into his flesh, draw blood, bring his vulnerable inside out into the unforgiving world. Why had he listened to that wretched curse?!

He threw the fresh sheets aside and bolted out of bed with the knife clutched tightly in his fist, as if wanting to hold it in check should it go somewhere on its own. Looking around fiercely, he searched for a place in the room that was safe, that was not changed every day like a pile of towels on the table, the pillow on his bed or regularly opened like the drawer of the desk by the window. There weren't many places in his room to hide a knife with a five inch blade. Back in his house in Ordon he'd have had hundreds of places, but this was a hotel room. Things tended to stay in their respective travelling bags and were not easily lost.

There was but one place that his eyes set upon which had not changed at all in the time he was now occupying this room. On the left of the bed, in the corner, stood a small, simple broomstick, a thick bundle of horse hair tied to a pole. It was dusting over quite nicely and had thus not even been used yesterday to clean his room. It didn't catch someone's eye immediately, stayed out of sight, silent in the background. A perfect place for an unwanted knife.

Sighing in relief, he stuck the silvery point into the horse hair so that only the dark hilt stuck out, and turned the broom so that it would hide the remains in the shadows of the corner. Inspecting his work, he nodded. The broom looked totally innocent, completely unimportant, like the one-hundred-and-thirty-sixth soldier in a battalion struck by an arrow, with no one to notice as he sinks to the ground, dead, while his fellow comrades launch the attack. It would keep his secret well.

_Hang on a minute, _he said to himself. Why didn't he tell someone of it? Renado would surely miss it, sooner or later. Inexplicably, the shaman had left it on the round table in the main room, and was probably searching for it right now. What if he'd go look in Link's room? What if he found it?

_''If this curse tells you to do something like that, call for help, Link, do you hear me?!''_

_I have to give it back. Quickly! I have to call for help!_

''Meowww.''

_What the … _

He swirled around to face the window, taking in a sharp breath as he tried to see through the dust covering the glass into the black of night. The sound had come from outside, just like before. He was sure of it. And indeed; two piercing green eyes floated underneath the wooden crossbars, pupils widened ferociously in an elliptical shape. The body which they belonged to seemed invisible, but upon looking closer Link saw a long black tail tapping lightly against the panes.

''Oh my.'' he said, placing a relieved hand on his chest to calm his thumping heart. The cat meowed a second time, now more ruefully, and scratched with its paws on the wood. Link turned a last time to the secret-holding broom in the corner before approaching the window and opening it.

''Come on little one, it's cold outs–''

Nothing. The cat had vanished. All he saw now was the dark of night and the pale moon shining on above him. He looked out the window, craning his neck left and right, but no sign of the shut out feline. _Little impatient devil._

He closed the wing again and turned around, jumping in fright at the dark shape standing before him. There was the black cat, sitting patiently on its hind legs and watching him intently. Its tail was swaying gently from left to right, its coal black fur brushing over the wooden floor.

''There you are.'' His voice sounded a little hesitating, for he could swear not to have seen it jump down the window sill the moment he opened it. Was he really that tired?

He crouched down and stretched out a hand at it, but it suddenly tensed up and lowered menacingly on its front legs. ''Weeeowww.'' it growled at him, spitting angrily and lowering its head while staring up at him. He backed away with hands lifted in protection.

''Hey little one, I won't harm you.''

The black animal then advanced on him, teeth drawn like vampire fangs. Link backed away, still with his arms outstretched, until his back collided with the wall, solid, yet soft and squashy …

Soft and squashy? A wall?

While the cat came to a slow halt in front of him, he pressed his back harder against this strange thing he had hit. One of his hands moved slowly back, palm trembling with incertitude, and his twitching fingers met with moist fabric. Additionally, a putrid smell rose from behind him, making him choke and crinkle his nose. His hand rolled up the wet cloth, pulling it over a soft surface, until his fingertips met with skin.

Soft, rancid skin, wrinkled and cold.

A tap landed on his shoulder, freezing and heavy. The skin was moving. Someone was behind him. With a frightened shout he turned around.

''Do you think you can ESCAPE ME?'' the corpse bellowed, widening hollow sockets over a lumpy face swaying like torn rags by a lack of muscles and decay. Yellow teeth behind jumping lips grinned at him as the live cadaver stretched out its bony hand at him and made a staggering step forward. Link shrieked and tumbled back, tripping over the angry cat and falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

''Look at you! A Hero, reduced to THIS!'' the dead man roared, now crashing down on his knees as his bones fell apart because of missing tendons. One strand of his mid-long, dirty beige hair wound around a big tooth in his open mouth and suddenly tensed as the entire jaw-bone dislodged from the skull, swaying in front of his worm-hollowed face while he lolled towards Link, groaning and laughing hysterically. Link breathed hard in panic while he moved back as fast as he could, his back crashing hard against the door. He struggled to stand and grabbed for the handle, but the corpse was already upon him. He screamed as a wiry hand wound around his foot and pulled at him while he fumbled with the doorhandle. It just would not budge.

''Look! LOOK!'' the monster shrieked and pressed his decaying arm onto Link's eyes. A deep cut gaped from the top of the wrist to the middle underarm, spilling with blood. ''You could not even do THIS! You are weak! A COWARD! A BLOODY COWARD!''

Link shoved the appendage away with a desperate cry, kicking at the corpse's head so brutally that it cracked away from the neck and flew through the air to land on the floor with a sickening crunch. The headless body was still clinging to Link's leg as the door was suddenly thrown open from the outside, knocking both him and his rotting assailant back into the room. Link crawled into the light of the corridor towards his rescuer with tears of horror now streaming down his cheeks, hearing how the severed head rolled over the planks and screamed madly at him. ''COWARD! BLOODY COWARD!''

The door was banged shut behind him, and the voice died out. Link sat trembling on the ground with the big form of Renado kneeling beside him, holding him steady while muttering calming words to him. As Link became aware of where he found himself, he quickly stood up and pushed the shaman away from the door. ''There's – a monster – a corpse in – don't go in there –''

''Link!'' Renado called and placed his hands firmly on the Hero's shoulders. ''Where is it?! Tell me right now!''

The Hylian looked fully at Renado, and saw only now the Kakarikan's face red with fury. '' … what …''

''Don't pretend not to know it, you fucking bastard! I know you have it!'' Renado bellowed, suddenly taking a big step towards Link and shoving his palms into the Hero's chest so hard that Link was propelled back against the wall, just coming to a halt next to the stairs.

''Renado …'' he wheezed, but the raging shaman was already storming towards him.

''I'll rip your bloody head off if you don't give it to me RIGHT NOW!''

Screaming in terror, Link dodged under Renado's clawing hands and staggered down the stairs as fast as he could, nearly falling down the last steps as he tripped over his own feet, but the strong arms of his surrogate father caught him in time.

''Link! Please calm down!''

Link looked at Rusl with eyes widened in shock, pointing up towards Renado now storming down the stairs. ''Rusl, he's completely mad! I don't know what he's talking about! You have to stop him!''

The Resistance Group had stood up from their chairs and were approaching him, looking at him as if he just lost his mind. ''What are you talking about, Link?'' Auru asked, stretching out a hand towards him. At once, a strange darkness overcame his eyes, and his face contorted into a disbelieving expression. ''Renado's our friend, and you just called him _mad_?''

Link froze as they stared at him, his father figure looking at him with the same hurt disbelief Auru was wearing on his wrinkled face. Behind them, Renado had come to a stop and was twitching oddly in his rage, teeth bared like a furious wolf. Ashei asked him what had happened, and Renado answered while pointing an accusing finger at Link.

''He stole my knife! Luana's knife! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to bloody kill him!''

A wave of darkness overcame their faces in an instant, and Ashei turned to Link. ''You did WHAT?'' Her shrill voice echoed in the entire inn and hurt Link's ears. Trembling, he backed away as they advanced on him, Ashei pulling out her skewer and pointing the deadly tip at his chest. ''You gave me a promise, you remember? But all you do is thinking you are a Super Invincible Hero that doesn't need anyone! We helped you so much, and all you do is turn us down!''

Link shook his head, still moving backwards. ''No … I'd never turn you down, please …''

He stumbled as he ran into something standing behind him, and heard the muffled thud of a body falling over. He turned around in fright to see Colin lie on the ground, rubbing his backside while staring up at his big brother, a pained expression on his young face.

''Colin, I'm sorry, I didn't see you.'' Link bend down to him and placed a careful hand on his shoulder, but suddenly the boy started to scream and cry.

''Daddyyyyyy! He pushed me over!''

At once, Rusl went red with fury. ''Link! Get away from my son or I'll rip you apart, I swear to Nayru!''

That was too much for Link. At once he turned around and darted for the door which he tore open, its wing crashing hard against the wall of the inn. However, right in front of him stood another figure, smaller than him, its green eyes clouded with darkness and puffy red from long hours of weeping.

''Link, why didn't you come for me? Why did you let those monsters take me?'' Ilia said, her voice not sounding accusing at all, only sad and sorrowful. Link's breath caught in his throat as he stumbled back again, feeling the others approach from behind.

''Ilia, I …''

''Why didn't you save me? Don't you love me?''

From all sides they were closing in on him, Renado, Ashei and Rusl wearing furious looks on their red faces, Auru gazing disbelieving at him, the children crowding around the weeping Colin and trying to calm him, shooting horrified glances at Link not and then. Colin was crying like a lunatic, still rubbing his backside, shouting through his sobs. ''He pushed me over! Daddy! He pushed me over!''

Only Shad had stayed back, holding the precious Oocca book in his arms and turning the pages with his glasses glimmering interestedly, not paying any attention to the nightmarish scene just playing before Link's eyes.

_Shad! He's still normal!_

At once Link darted through the horde of his completely antagonized friends towards the scholar in the corner, jiggling on his shoulders. ''Shad! Please, you have to help me, the others–''

''Did you know that some scholars think the Hylians were actually _created _by the Oocca?'' the bespectacled man said in his fascinated voice, looking up into Link's eyes. ''Oh, a new face. How can I help you, sir?''

The Hylian said nothing for a moment, just stood there while his brain desperately tried to grab what was going on. He looked from the naïve Oocca-man to the others approaching him again like a pack of slow-moving re-deads, their black eyes set on him accusingly. Ilia was there too, looking at him sadly and just shaking her head while placing her hands over her heart. Colin and the others stared on, their sockets as empty as the dead man's up in his room.

What in Din's name was happening to him?!

His look moved from the gathering of people to the round table top. At the exact place where he had found the knife the evening prior now lay a small key. It's polished surface glimmered in the light of the numerous candles lit around the ground floor, calling for him. Somehow he knew what key that was. It was the key Renado always kept with him. The key to his room that he guarded so that Link would not lock himself in. Just like the knife, that stupid shaman had forgotten it on the table.

The Resistance Group had followed his look, and understood just as he darted for it. Rusl bellowed and threw a chair over as he stormed at Link, but the youth was already sprinting up the stairs again. His brain caught up with him the moment he reached his door; what if that horrible corpse was still in his room? He decided quickly that one opponent was easier to beat than ten, and banged the door shut behind himself, turning the key around before retrieving it and throwing it against the broomstick in the corner. Two secrets to hold now, my dear!

Loud banging erupted from outside, but he paid it no mind. He was looking around the room for the corpse that had attacked him earlier, but no dead body was to be found. He didn't even try to come up with a plausible explanation for this, instead retreating into the corner farthest from the door, which was the one behind the rocking chair. Curling up in its shadow, he listened to the constant, violent banging of his once-friends' fists against the locked door, praying silently it would hold their onslaught until they calmed down again. His body was trembling all over now, his breathing sharp and quick, one arm wound around his legs while the other, bandaged one had tucked itself between his thighs and his belly, seeking shelter. It throbbed quietly along with the bangs of the people outside, in a steady, booming rhythm that shook the windowpanes like rattling thunder. But soon enough they quieted down, tired of their futile attempts at reaching him, defeated by a mere little key.

This inconspicuous piece of metal had just saved his life.

But what now?

0

As the banging stopped, the room turned very silent. Sitting there behind the rocking chair, he finally had some time to muse over what had just happened. Looking about the dimly-lit room, he retraced the encounter with the corpse, and came to a rather banal conclusion; that had only been a hallucination, a trick of the mind. The Curse had done this to him. It had wanted to scare him, that's all. There was no corpse in his room, there never had been, and as he realized this, his heartbeat quieted down easily. Still it had frightened him, and his imagination, running amok in the darkness around him, was loaded with the horrible scenes of the cadaver advancing on him, yelling, laughing, calling him ''A BLOODY COWARD!''.

Yes, he was a coward. He had been scared by a hallucination, a simple illusion. His common sense, telling him that a corpse long dead could impossibly be alive and moving, had clicked in much too late. His reason seemed to have slowed down a lot these days. Was it even present any longer? Or was all his world a single, long, much too real hallucination?

''Link?''

That wonderful voice came so suddenly that he twitched in fright. From his hiding place behind the rocking chair, he saw how the owner of that wonderful voice materialized from the shadows. It had erupted a few minutes after the banging on his protective door had ceased, and the thought that she had conspired with those horrible people outside overcame his mind like poisonous fog, blurring it.

''What do you want?!'' he screamed at her, and she backed away, frightened by his sudden outcry. ''Did I hurt you too, in any way?''

Midna's look became worried, and she approached him cautiously. ''No, you didn't. Link, please open the door, we only want to help you.''

He scoffed. ''Oh really? Looked different two minutes ago.''

She sighed and hung her crown-less head, her face flooded by a wave of orange hair that sparkled gently in the dim light of the candle. At once, Link felt sorry for his mean reply upon seeing her so desperate, but a stronger feeling soon crept up from the depths of his belly. The sight of her slender body, broad hips, delicate breasts and sweet face flooded him with a wave of lust, and he felt himself getting aroused just by looking at her.

''I'm sorry.'' he murmured, turning in her direction but staying on the ground. She looked up at him, her face still sad, but a little glimmer of hope shone in her eyes that made her look all the more beautiful.

''It's okay, Link. You're just upset, that's all. Is there anything you need?''

Now that she stood there, small and vulnerable, he knew his answer immediately. ''Yes, I … I think I need something, but I don't know what it is.''

She cocked her broad head a little in question, now approaching him with her small, bare feet pit-patting on the floor towards him. ''Can I make a guess?'' she asked, now sounding more mysterious than helpful. She came to a halt in front of him and knelt down, taking his hands in hers.

''It's Love you need, am I right?'' she breathed, her pointy fingers creeping up his arm and giving him goose-flesh. He gasped a little as she stood in between his legs, leaning over him and looking deeply into his eyes. Her irises were darker than he remembered, but this was surely just the black of night drowning out their true shine simply by lack of light.

**!**

''Love?'' he whispered, giving back the goose-flesh by caressing her upper arm and looking at her breasts. Their nipples had swollen to the point of being dry little lust-peas, and with a soft growl he felt himself grow hard and stiff as well. He licked his lips as his mouth moistened, and looked back up at her. Her pupils had grown wide with desire, her short teeth toying with her lower lip by biting gently on it. It drove him nearly mad.

At once he lunged at her. She moaned out as he planted his lips on hers while feeling for her tiny breasts, rubbing over their nibbles in turns while exploring her mouth with his tongue. She tasted like honey, and he could have licked her dry had she not pulled back quickly to pull him towards the bed. He followed her while pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it under the table. He did not need that any more.

Midna had jumped onto the bed and was lying on her back with her legs spread, stretching out her arms invitingly. He knelt over her and garnished her mouth with his tongue once more, picking up where he had stopped. This time he would lick her until there was not a single drop of honey left in her mouth. His hands played all the while with her breasts, eliciting her a few aroused moans as he pinched her nipples. His tongue darted around the small space behind her lips, brushing over her teeth, strumming her single, longer vampire-tooth before he dug deeper, suddenly touching her uvula.

**000**

She pulled back with a gag and pushed him away, coughing violently as the tickled uvula summoned a retching reflex. He looked at her how she turned away from him, feeling slightly guilty to have forgotten that she was, after all, a lot smaller than him. But his arousal was too powerful to hold back now that it had taken hold of him. Without waiting for her to calm down, he turned her back to him and kissed her again.

She looked mildly hurt that he didn't even let her compose herself, but he didn't pay any attention to that. While leaning over her, seeing her small, womanly body underneath him, just begging to be loved, he noticed just _how_ small and weak she was in comparison to him. Whenever she wanted to draw herself up and change position, he pinned her down by her shoulders and just continued to play with her mouth, heedless of her muffled protests. He was the one deciding where they were going, and she could do nothing about it.

Soon he was tired of her mouth, the delicious honey turning to meek salt water on his tongue, and he straightened to find another place he could play with.

''Link, I'm tired of this.'' she said as soon as her lips were free once more to form words. ''I know you're in a bad shape and you need more time to get accustomed with Love, but I need you _right now_. You hear me? Right now!''

**!**

She opened her legs even more for him, and he looked at the glistening, mysterious place wet with desire. _I need you right now. _What exactly did she need him for?

**000**

''Goddesses damn it, Link! Do you love me or not?'' she growled, impatience etching itself onto her face. He did not know her like this, not at all. What was wrong with her?

''Of course I do, Midna.'' he stammered, but still refrained as to do what she asked. Her impatience grew even more.

''What are you waiting for, then? That this stupid bitch Ilia comes in and you can do it with her instead?!''

_Stupid bitch?_

That was too much. How did she dare speaking of his childhood friend in this manner?

At once his hand closed over her throat, and her look flickered from angry to frightened. He leaned over her, pinning her to the pillow without really throttling her, but he knew it was difficult for her to get air. What was even more thrilling; _he _was the one controlling her now. After all this time she pestered him, insulted him and drove him around the world like a slave, he had finally turned the sides around. He could do with her whatever he wanted.

''You want it, eh?'' he asked, a feral look creeping into his darkened eyes. He didn't even hear his own words as his sanity slipped out of his mind's grasp. ''If you so desperately want it, then I'll give it to you.''

**!**

Still pinning her to the bed, he brushed his leggings down, not even bothering to remove them entirely. Midna squirmed frantically in his hold as she struggled to fill her lungs completely, but he just pushed down harder on her until she couldn't move at all. When he entered her, she let out a weak cry of pain and clamped her thighs shut in an attempt to seal her from him, however, he had a second arm he now used to shove her knee away.

''Link! Stop–'' she choked as he pushed hard into her, making her scream. She was so tight that he barely made it halfway in, but he was resolute to give her what she had asked for. With a violent push he buried himself inside her completely, his member feeling her wet juices spill out onto the sheets at last.

''What's this?'' he asked, not looking at his engulfed sex but boring his gaze into her agony-filled eyes. ''For someone in pain you released quite a load. How do you like the power-play until now? I find it quite … satisfying.''

She began to cry. She actually cried. Her pleasure was too overwhelming! Tears streamed down the sides of her face and disappeared in the sheets, just like her cum had moments ago. He began pounding on her now, every push slow and deep, just like she loved it. She cried out now every time he thrust into her, her tears of ecstasy cascading down in large rivulets of glistening moisture. She was so happy, he thought, she just could not stop crying.

''Link …'' she moaned, her eyes suddenly drooping the moment he felt another warm wave of her honey wash over his sex. Was she falling asleep, or what?

**000**

''Link …'' Her eyes closed completely.

The way she had said his name was strange. She had never called him by his name in this way, with such a voice. It sounded as if her vocal chords did not fully use the strength given to them, but that it was not deliberately softened either. He could only compare it to his own voice as he had woken in that bed for the first time, weakened by the life-threatening loss of blood, his tone a mere breath of words. And agony. There had been agony in his whisper. His breath loaded with it, the purest and most horrible suffering.

Pain of Death,

Dolor Mortis …

**!**

The last of his thrusts came involuntarily.

**000**

Suddenly he was aware of the pain, the excruciating pain she was in, but his limbs were like frozen stiff by horror. He had hurt her, the one person he loved above all else … he had used her like a toy that you could throw in a corner or push down a flight of stairs without bothering if you hurt it. And once it was broken, you just threw it away.

But she was not a toy. And he had broken her nonetheless.

''Midna … I'm …'' he started, but was unable to finish as his look slowly crept down to where they were united.

**!**

What he had thought to be the honey of Love spilling in abundance out of her at his thrusts,

**000**

and what he saw instead, was the dreadful truth that he had hurt her in the deepest way possible. The sheets were dark red with blood. His hands that had held her firmly were smeared with the hot life, clinging to his limbs, never letting him go again. He screamed in front of his hands, pulled away from her broken body and wound the woollen blanket around himself to shield all that blood covering him from his wetting eyes.

Midna slowly drew herself up. She gazed at her most intimate, now mutilated place with a strange look in her eyes, one Link could only describe as … interested. Nothing more. Just interested. Her eyes were hollow, shine-less and dull, devoid of all life that had once resided inside them. He twitched in fright as she lifted her eyes on him, their absence of light making them look as if they slowly dissolved into her head to be replaced by a pitch-black abyss. Slowly she drew herself up, staggering a little on her bloodied legs, and looked at him.

''You …'' she mumbled, almost dreamily. It was not even shouted. Just murmured in a tone that sounded neither angry, nor upset, nor sad. Her voice was dull, monotonous, just like her eyes, and that was a thousand times worse than any angry shout Link could have imagined from her. She was so dreadfully … unaffected by the horrible way he had hurt her, as if she was just a corpse with no feeling.

A corpse …

''Midna, I …'' he stammered, feeling his tears run down his cheeks like hot lava. She stood there in front of him, looking at him with this unaffected expression, her perfectly even face only stirred as her mouth spoke to him.

''Don't bother apologizing. You were never good at that anyway.''

''Please, I didn't want to do that –''

''Yeah, sure.'' she cut him off. ''You know what? Go to Hell. I don't care if you kill yourself or if it's someone else. I _hate_ you. Go to Hell.''

Her body slowly covered with cracks and peelings, turning grey and dry, like that of a mummy found after thousands of years. Link watched on, his eyes wide with horror, how she became flaky and dusty, the light soon piercing her from behind as bits and pieces of her powdery body fell off.

''MIDNA!'' Link screamed and lunged forward, grabbing her with his hands.

But she had already fallen to a heap of brown dust on the sheets.

He knelt there, trembling, his arms outstretched to where she had stood in front of him. A biting cold overcame him, but he took no notice of it. All he saw were his two hands in front of him.

The blood covering them had vanished.

0

He had no idea how long he stayed in that room, alone, cut off from the world by the locked door, the wrath of his once-friends and his disappeared, mutilated lover. All he knew was that he must have fallen asleep at some point by an overwhelming exhaustion.

He embraced the forced sleep with a heartiness that was almost distressing. He felt so tired lately. Surely he had not been that tired during his journey, even while fighting all day, travelling all night, and recovering from multiple wounds in between. This tiredness came from something deeper inside him, as if the very generator producing his life energy had been spiled.

When he finally woke up, hours later, the daylight had still not come back. It was black outside and eerily quiet. Only the single candle on his bedside table shone on bravely as it fought against the overwhelming darkness around him. He stood up carefully, his limbs leaden, his feet unsteady, and stepped over to where the blaze clung to its black wick. He watched how the wax boiled at the blue tail of the flame, moving up to the light before recoiling at the strong heat and sinking back down again. He looked at the swimming life mutely, sitting on the cot while gently rubbing his bandaged arm, feeling numb and alone. Alone, yes. So alone …

That was when It spoke to him. Its time had come.

_What has happened to you, my friend?_

''Oh, nothing, really. I'm all right, don't bother asking.''

_But I do. I'm worried about you. Are you always so humble and selfless?_

His nose blew out a little breath as if to chuckle, but his lips stayed immobile, as if they had forgotten how to smile. ''Humble and selfless? Those are traits of a Hero, but after all I did, I'm not worth that title any more.''

_Oh, you are a Hero then? What an honour to meet you. But you don't look that happy, my little Hero. Why is that so?_

He turned to his imaginary interlocutor with sarcasm dripping from every word. ''Oh, but I am happy. Don't you see it?''

_Hmm, if you say so. What is happiness, anyway? Having friends? A life worth living? Clear me up, I'm a little confused._

Link was staring at the flame again, but his eyes had begun to water by now. Slowly his salty tears crept over his reddened cheeks, meeting a cracking pair of lips. They were brutally wiped away by a pink tongue as it craved for something liquid. He only noticed then that he was incredibly thirsty.

''Happiness …?'' he stated, thinking sluggishly to compose an accurate definition. ''I guess it's having everything you need, people who care about you, someone who loves you, someone worth fighting for.''

_Oh, how pleasant indeed. Yes, it's definitely something worth living for. But you look as if you lost all happiness in this world, my friend. What happened?_

More tears ran down his face, but he kept his expression neutral, emotionless. ''I made mistakes, huge mistakes. I stole from a friend, I disappointed another, I was weak enough not to fight for a third, I hurt the one person I love most in this world, no, I _killed _her with pain …''

His fists clenched at the memory of Midna's face poisoned with fear and agony, her tiny hands clawing at his arms to make him stop, her voice crying out his name in a way she never had before. It almost made him sick just to think of it, but his expression stayed neutral, emotionless.

_You made mistakes you cannot undo, my friend. But you have to remember that those people hurt you, too. They cast you out, they left you alone. They were no real friends if they could not forgive you your actions. Everyone makes mistakes, and they acted unfairly towards you._

He heard those words spoken soothingly, and thought them over. Slowly the gears of his brain worked once more, and he was served an entire plate of facts that were, for once, not against him.

Yes, by Nayru. He was not the only one to blame. Had Renado not left the knife on the table, he'd never have been able to take it. Had Ilia not run to the spring with Epona just because she couldn't abide the fact that Link was going away, maybe the bulblins would not have taken her. Had Colin not stood behind Link, he'd not have knocked him over. Had Ashei been insightful enough, she would have kept the notion of suicide a secret. Had Midna not been so selfish as to use him and his love for her only to make HER feel better, he'd not have become so completely blind with lust …

_You have to realize that _you_ are the only true victim here, and that it's time _you _act selfishly for a change. After all that happened to you, all this suffering you had to endure and all those people acting so unfairly towards you, don't you think it's time _you _come to your right? _

Slowly, he nodded. Somehow, everything fitted together now. This voice in his head was right. After so many months of suffering for other people's well-being, for their _happiness_, it was time _he _got some happiness for himself. How did he even hold out until now? He suffered so much, and for what? So that the people he loved turned him down? Fine. If they wanted it, they'd get it. It was his turn to act now. They had controlled his life long enough, had made him endure it for so long, had taken every decision he could have made in his life from him. His friends, the people of Hyrule, even the Goddesses … they had all played him like a marionette. His life had been theirs. Go to that fucking temple and get that fucking Fused Shadow, Hero! The world depends on you, bastard! Oh, and may we remind you that if you don't save us, everything will be your fault? Because you were the only one who could DO it! And why didn't you DO it? Because you were selfish!

''And why didn't you help me?'' he breathed, clenching his fists even more until his knuckles were snow-white. ''You turned me down, all of you. I needed you and you weren't there.''

_Because YOU were the pawn chosen to do it. You were THEIR pawn, THEIR labour-horse, the one to do all the dirty work so that THEY could live their lives in peace and plenty. The Goddesses traded your happiness for theirs. All decisions you could make were taken from you. All but one … _

Link stared blankly into the distance, until he felt something heavy sink into his lap. He looked down, his joints creaking from prolonged immobility, and saw the flashing, silvery beauty of Renado's – Luana's knife glimmer up at him. Even though the only light source in the room was the candle on the bedside table, he saw how the weapon shone with its own, almost divine light. He took the blade in his hands. Its weight had vanished, instead being as light as a feather, its wooden hilt fitting into his palms as if it was made solely for them. His eyes drooped dreamily while he stared at it, taking in every curve, every dip and line the annual rings of the teak had tattooed into the handle. His thumb grazed the sharp side of the blade, his skin parting effortlessly and leaving a trace of red on the metal. His finger came to a halt on the point at the extremity of the weapon, the prow of the vessel, so sharp it punctured him simply by brushing it. Fascinated, he watched how the flickering light of the candle danced on the polished steel, reflecting in his eyes as they drooped further.

It was the key to all of it, like the key that had saved his life from the storming fury of his once-friends. That had been the first clue to his cure. And now, looking down at the wonderful blade in his hands, he finally saw it.

The true counter-curse.

The Light that book had spoken about.

The one thing everyone had been so desperately searching for.

_All but one decision they took from you, Link … the decision about your own life … _that _decision remains solely in your hands … _

His look went empty, unfocused, while his hands turned the knife around, set the course of the ship towards home.

_What is your decision …?_

A single breath escaped his lips the moment he drove the blade towards his heart.

''Link! NO!'''

The sharp point pierced his skin and banged hard against a rib, making him gasp. It just managed to find a way through the moment the knife was suddenly pushed aside by tiny black hands. Link moaned out as the salvaging metal was torn from his body, but his grip still lingered around the bloodied hilt.

''Help! Dammit! I need help!'' a high-pitched voice crashed through his blurred mind while he felt himself sink to the ground, struggling against the black hands that held the revolting knife in check. He pulled at it, tugged at it, stared at whoever was keeping him from finishing the deed. He could not see the face, only the trapped knife in those black hands crossed with turquoise shimmers.

A sudden, loud bang resounded from behind him. His once-friends were once more trying to break through the door. Panic gripped him by the heart as he realized they even wanted to take that last decision from him, and he now tore at the monster's claws with all his might.

A shrill scream pierced his mind the moment the knife was propelled once more towards him, and it found its blooded sheath with dreadful ease. Deeper it went into him, the piercing agony finally breaking through his stupor's barrier. He cried out weakly, screwed up his eyes, gritted his teeth while the ship's prow continued to plough through his skin, breaking the ice.

Something else broke, a deafening crack coming from behind him. The small black hands tore at the knife in his clutch, the anchor keeping him from going any further, but the wind in his sails was too strong for it. The chain ripped …

''NO LINK!''

Through the door that had been brutally smashed to smithereens by the entire Resistance Group united, Renado tumbled into the room and crashed to his knees, his big hands closing over the deadly weapon and tearing it out of its Hylian sheath in one swift motion. It soared through the air to land hard on the floor where it skidded and banged against a foot of the table. An angry ring resounded from the blade as it collided with the wood, but the thick blood covering it drowned out every attempted protest. It came to a final standstill underneath the window, its dripping point directed sulkily away from them.

''Link!'' Renado gasped, jostling on his shoulder to elicit some sort of reaction from the boy. The others plummeted down around them, looking on with widened eyes while the desperate shaman worked Link's consciousness back to their world. Midna had collapsed to a sobbing heap in between the splinters of the smashed door, her hair hanging over her soaked face as she kept her eyes rooted on her companion. Renado had protruded a cloth out of thin air and was holding it on Link's bare chest, and as their eyes fell on the slowly expanding sea of blood in front of the healer's knees, they finally realized something was badly wrong.

''No …'' Ashei breathed as she saw the deep gash on his chest. She had become a white as chalk upon seeing the knife torn from him with a jet of blood, and the others were no better. Rusl was sobbing quietly while stroking over Link's ashen face, muttering weak pleas that he'd wake up for him. Auru and Shad stayed behind, completely immobile, until the older man started to wipe his face occasionally while whispering quietly. ''Dammit … dammit … please no …''

Then, with a sudden moan that made them jump, Link's eyes fluttered open. They all gasped in relief and moved closer, Midna ahead of them already falling to her knees and calling for her partner. ''Link! Please say something, tell me you're all right! Please, talk to me, Link!''

''Midna, calm down and give me some space.'' Renado answered her instead, gently pushing her back so that he could fully concentrate on the faintly breathing youth in front of him. He quickly folded the half-soaked towel together and pressed it on the stab wound while keeping his eyes fixed on Link's face, seeing how the lad shut his eyes feebly in pain.

''Oh Goddesses …'' Ashei whispered from behind them where she knelt in front of the table, Luana's knife resting sticky in her hands. They hardly paid her any attention as they watched how Link's lids let loose a few small tears, his lips opening and closing gently as he struggled to form words. He opened his eyes again and lifted his head a little, but Renado eased him back down.

''Don't move, Link. Stay right there.''

The Hero's countenance went from sad to agonized. A few inaudible breaths escaped his mouth before he found enough strength to talk. ''I … I …''

He swallowed hard and blinked, trying to ignore the dreadful pain of his pierced chest just like he had done so many days before. ''I'm … I'm so sorry … please forgive me …'' he managed to stammer in a broken whisper.

The shaman nodded with a concerned look. ''It's all right. Don't blame yourself. You're safe now, nothing can happen to you any more.''

But Link continued to beg for forgiveness, even when his eyes slowly closed and his words went over to indistinguishable mumbling. Renado, who was still working to stop the constant bleeding of the stab wound, ceased when he noticed the youth gradually lose consciousness again. ''Link? No Link, stay with me.'' he said in alarm. ''Don't give in, I beg you.''

Around him, the others moved closer, placing their hands on the youth's arms and murmuring soft sentences of comfort, and Midna took up stance at Link's head, stroking gently over his sweaty hair and pale cheeks.

Renado saw how the Hylian struggled to keep his senses together, trying vainly to focus on the healer's eyes and the loving people around him. ''You … '' he whispered feebly. ''… you turned … against me … you were … so angry …''

The healer shook his head. ''No, Link, we never turned against you. It was a hallucination, Link, nothing more. What happened was not real. Nothing was real. The Curse did this to you, made you think we turned against you. But we never did, it was all just a hallucination.''

They saw how more tears streamed down Link's face, accompanied by a few feeble sobs. ''I thought … you … I'm so sorry … It's inside … me, It … made me … It's inside me … inside me …''

_Inside me … _

_Inside me … _

Renado's brows pursed as he stared at the youth, those two simple words echoing and resounding in his mind, and slowly a thought, a small, inconspicuous idea pieced itself together, grew bigger and bigger, developing with other, seemingly insignificant things he had snapped up, read or seen. _Inside me..._

_''It talks to me.''_

_''As if my very soul turns against me.''_

_''Don't eat those mushrooms, they'll blur your mind.''_

_Deliriant, hallucinogenic _… was written in a few places in his medicinal books.

_''Here, drink this.'' _

Side effects...Inside, outside... Inflammation, infection … poison?

_''Have you any knowledge of psychological torture?''_

_''He's hearing voices, he said, loud voices that do not stop.''_

_''__Therefore, Light Water is meant to always defeat Darkness and draw it away from those blessed by the Golden Three.__''_

''Renado!'' Midna's voice broke through his musings. The healer's head jerked up, and he saw how she had wrapped her hands around Link's face as it had started to turn away limply. He quickly checked on the boy's pulse, finding it weak but present, before he pursed his brows again and thought hard.

''Renado, what's wrong?'' Auru asked, his tone worried.

The healer's face slowly lifted on that of his friend. His brown eyes were shimmering with tears, his look the picture of Hope herself.

''Nothing is wrong. Auru, I think I finally understood.''

They looked at him in utter confusion, waiting for him to elaborate. As he stayed mute with emotion, Ashei's tether came to an end. ''Damn it, Renado! What do you understand?''

The wise shaman ran a hand through his thick, dark hair.

''I think I found the counter-curse.''

000

_**Author's second note: **I told you before even writing this chapter that it would be a horror chapter, but now I'm not so sure any more. The black cat was a homage to 'The Grudge' while Link's reeling thoughts near the end had been inspired by 'The Shining' by Stephen King, but other than that, I found myself writing about depressing stuff, again … I'm just so tired of this … _

_It's time we finally finish this, right? _


	17. Chapter 53 - Destroying Darkness

_**Author's note: **I'm sorry if this took so long to update, and I won't bother you with cheap excuses except this one: to really express what someone feels inside themselves takes time, practice, and a good dictionary. Well, I have taken my time, you can never get enough practice, and the good dictionary was so damn expensive I had to dig deep into the pockets of my mind to get the right words back out. _

_I don't know if you understood what I just said, but if you didn't that's okay. It was, after all, just a cheap excuse :D_

**Chapter 53 – Destroying Darkness; Kill or Cure**

''I think I found the counter-curse.''

It was a simple reply, but its effect wore heavily on the others standing in the room. There was a gasp from Rusl, a single, short note from Ashei, and a long, relieved sigh from Auru. Midna's head shot up from where she had been staring at her unconscious companion worriedly, her tears of terror still streaming down her face, but now they morphed to the waters of disbelief, shock, and the first, hesitant trickles of happiness.

Auru's voice stuttered to life. ''H-how … I mean … what –''

But he was cut off by a sudden, faint moan from the bleeding youth lying on the hard floor in between them. Instantly, Renado shook awake from his daze and his healer's mind clicked into action as he gasped out a quick curse before pressing the soaked cloth onto the stab wound once more. ''Not now.'' was all he answered.

Link was not responding as he called softly to him, and the cut on his chest continued bleeding alarmingly, which showed that it was dangerously deep. But Renado could see his chest move up and down slowly, indicating that he was, at the very least, alive. It showed just how close it had been, for Link could really have stabbed himself to death had the healer not torn the weapon out of his body quickly enough. Only a few more pushes, and Link would have pierced his own heart.

Carefully, Auru and Rusl carried him to the bed while Renado ran downstairs to fetch a bowl of water and more towels. On the way back up, he saw how the children glanced out of their room though the door a crack open, looking fearfully at him.

''Shad!'' he called while he ascended the stairs. The bespectacled head poked through the remains of the smashed door and turned to him. His red hair covered most of his face, but from afar Renado could see that he was as white as snow.

''Please, take the children, Ilia and Luda to the sanctuary, and ask a Goron to fetch their two leaders as quickly as possible.''

Shad looked more than relieved to get the musty air of horror and injury in Link's room behind himself, but he waited nonetheless for the healer to come up the stairs to ask. ''Why do you want the Gorons here?''

The shaman glanced briefly at him, ducked into the hole that was now the door, and said quietly. ''I just have a feeling that we'll need them.''

From downstairs, loud shouts and cries arose as soon as Shad ushered the children outside, but Renado tried to ignore their innocent protests. He had no idea if his counter-curse would work, and if it did, what Link's reaction would be. To him it was too big a risk to let the children witness whatever would happen in that room in the next hour. They had already seen and heard way more than they should have at their tender age, and Renado was determined to finally stop this trauma once and for all.

As he sat to work cleansing Link's stab wound with his trusted iodine tincture, the remaining members of the Resistance Group gathered around him, Auru on a chair, Rusl sitting down on the bed, and Ashei staying on her two feet while stepping from one to the other. She was fumbling with the hilt of her sword nervously, always casting a furtive glance to the concentrated healer, then throwing her look up to the ceiling, her lips constantly tortured by her teeth and tongue. She saw how Auru had closed his eyes, sending a quiet prayer to the Goddesses for the unconscious Hero lying half naked in bed, watched Rusl caress his adoptive son's cold and bloodied hand with his own, roughened ones, followed Midna's sunset eyes how they trailed after every movement Renado performed with his reddening cloth. This silence between them, this _inaction_, drove her crazy.

''Damn it!'' she burst out loudly, and everyone jumped in fright. ''Are you going to tell us what your brilliant counter-curse is, or are you going to sit there forever and –''

''Shshshsh!'' Auru and Renado hissed in unison, and she flinched back while shutting her mouth again, folding her arms in irritation.

''Yes, yes, I know!'' she whispered. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout like this. I'm not as skilled with being quiet as you are, beg pardon!''

Renado leaned over Link's lightly breathing form to grab a rolled-up bandage lying on the bedside-table, and nodded to her with a faint, but understanding smile.

That move did nothing in appeasing Ashei's mood; it only inflamed it more. ''So if it's not demanding too much of you, may I _please _ask what your plan is?''

This time, she noticed how Auru's look joined her in staring expectantly at Renado, soon accompanied by Rusl and Midna's gazes. Renado lifted his dark eyes and found himself faced by their united looks filled with desperate curiosity, impossible to neglect. He huffed out a forced sigh before looking down at Link's closed eyes once more, and on his face reflected a helplessness Ashei had not, in the slightest, expected from someone who had just had a eureka moment barely a few minutes ago. He _knew _the counter-curse, right …?

''It's … well I _hope _I'm right, but I cannot say for sure.''

''Oh please, Renado!'' she said, trying to sound friendly. ''If anyone in Hyrule's history has the wit to find the true salvation of the Dolor Mortis Curse, then it's you! And besides, you –''

''Ashei!'' Auru's voice cut her off sharply, and she turned to him in surprise. He was looking at her with hard eyes, and she huffed out.

''What did I say now?!''

''Shut up.''

''For Din's sake –!''

''Shut up!'' the old Hylian repeated loudly, and this finally sealed her revolting lips for good. She blew out an offended breath and threw her hand into the air, but it was only then that she noticed something about the healer sitting opposite her across the bed.

Did … did Renado … shiver over there?

The Kakarikan had resumed wiping Link's constantly flowing blood away, but his hand was trembling violently above the Hero's bare chest. She looked at his face, and saw a countenance of such utterly forced determination there that her arms covered with goose-flesh. Though barely knowing him, she understood that this was nothing like him.

''I have no idea if what I say is true, but what Link said to me a few minutes ago just … just makes it the only plausible explanation.'' the shaman said in a slightly unsteady voice.

''He said that It was inside him.'' Rusl tried hesitantly, and Renado nodded. His voice took on a firmer tone again, and his shaking hand calmed down a little.

''I can't believe that it hasn't occurred to me before. You remember how we treated the first form of Link's Curse, right? At that time It was smiting the longest cut, and we poured the Light Water on the wound to defeat It.''

Auru nodded. ''Yes. Normally that must have healed him, for Light always draws Darkness away.''

''Exactly. But what we didn't expect was that the Curse had a second form. It acted … well, like an actual infection on the wound, a spell that bred germ-like magic which then moved into Link's body and poisoned him.''

Ashei made a hesitant ''Er …'', but relapsed to silence again, waiting for the shaman to continue.

''You don't understand what happened?'' Renado asked. ''It acts like a venom that entered Link's blood-system and lets him hear and see things that don't exist, like a hallucinogenic, or certain drugs. It has the same effect! You remember what that book told us? All the people infested by that Curse killed themselves in the end, and no one understood why. What they didn't know was that the Curse was not defeated yet, but merely deeper inside.''

''But where does this lead us?'' Rusl's quivering voice rang out in between them. ''Should the Light Water, which entered his blood-system through the wound, not have healed him as we applied it?''

Renado shook his head. ''I think that the first form of this Curse was only preparation. The book said – and Link confirmed it – that it caused very serious pain to its victim. I presume it dug into Link's body using the weakness that was his wound, forming roots of some kind which, in the end, consumed Link entirely. By pouring the Light Water to the cut only, we killed merely the source, but not the entire Curse. And even if we applied it again, I don't think it would work. It is an infection, the roots run through Link's entire body, and now it is acting from the inside. We defeated It by pouring the water on Link's flesh and skin, and It moved from his body to his mind, to his _inside_. Now, in order to drive this evil spirit from Link's mind, the Light has to act –''

''From the inside …'' Auru finished, looking baffled.

''Wait a moment, that means that, if it has to act from inside, Link has to …'' Ashei started, sounding hesitant.

Renado nodded. ''He has to drink the Light Water.''

Amidst them, Rusl shouted out. ''What?! You can't make him drink it! It could kill him!''

''Rusl, it's pure Life, it won't kill him.'' Ashei said, tapping lightly on his shoulder.

The blacksmith turned to her. ''It's pure _Light_! What if he doesn't abide it, or it's too much energy for his body to withstand?''

He turned to the healer once more, his eyes the effigy of desperation itself. Fearfully he searched in the dark irises of his old friend for an answer, but the Kakarikan could offer none. ''I … that's where I hit a wall.'' Renado answered, looking down in shame. ''I have no idea if Link will survive this treatment or not.''

''Oh Farore help us …'' the blacksmith moaned and buried his eyes in one of his rough palms, taking in a shaking breath.

The silence following was that of a cemetery by nightfall. Even Ashei had turned quiet and was standing as still as a rock behind them, her look topped by pursed brows brooding on the floor. Midna had become even smaller than before as she sat surrounded by the taller humans on the bed, her look still not leaving Renado's movements as he carefully wrapped the bandage around Link's chest. He had to lift the youth's torso minimally to pass the long strap of cloth underneath him, and every time he pushed with his strong hands, Link gave an almost imperceptible twitch of his brows, still trapped in a deep unconsciousness but nonetheless present enough to feel the pain it caused him. She witnessed it every time, and her heart cringed inwardly upon seeing it. Would this suffering ever end?

''I'm going to try it.'' Auru suddenly said sternly, and Renado's hands stopped in mid-air.

''What?'' His look was plastered on him as if his old Hylian friend had just turned into a dove.

''If my old heart can handle it, then Link's will too.''

Renado's eyes widened, and Midna understood only now what Auru meant.

''Auru, wait …'' the shaman started, but the older man stopped him.

''If it really has to be kill or cure, then it is not Link who will die today. I won't allow it.''

''Don't be stupid, Auru!'' Ashei shouted at him, and this time no one shushed her. ''Link would never want you to die for him. He wouldn't want anyone to die for him!''

''But we don't have a choice, Ashei!'' Auru shouted back, and for the first time, Midna witnessed how much power his lungs and chords actually held. It was not loudness that shook them to the core, but the sheer emotion his old and crackling voice held within its depths as he spoke to them. ''I know perfectly well that Link wouldn't want anyone to put their life on the line for his sake, but – ''

''Auru!'' Renado suddenly cut him off. He had stood up from his seat and was walking towards the white-haired man with his head bent low.

''No, Renado, I won't allow this to happen!'' Auru also stood up to face his life-long friend, but his voice was shaking now. ''If we can't help Link with the Light, then at least he'd have a second chance to get rid of the Curse by another way.''

''I know, Auru.'' Renado answered and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked sad but respectful, and somehow Midna didn't like this look on his face. It was the look he always wore when he had to deliver bad news to someone. She had already become quite familiar with it over the days they were now dreading for Link's life.

''The problem is, I cannot think of anything else to defeat it. And the second problem … we don't have that much Light any more.'' he said, looking deeply into Auru's eyes. A silent, understanding glance flashed between the two, then Auru lowered his head and heaved a quaking breath.

Midna's eyes were solely fixed on the two men standing before each other and staring at the ground in unison. They were all trapped, every single one of them, but Renado the most. Either they dared the leap with the Light Water and accepted the risk of harming Link with it, or they tried to figure out a cure where the result was not as unclear. But thinking on it, she didn't really see much of a choice; Renado's reasoning seemed more than plausible, and she would trust him even if her life depended on it, but this was about something far more complicated. If she died, she knew not many would grieve. But if Link died because Renado had made a mistake, he'd have the fate of all of Hyrule shattered under his hands, not counting the blame he'd receive both from Link's loved ones and from himself. It was just as Auru had named it; kill or cure.

But she knew more about magic than all of them together. And there was one other important thing to keep in mind.

''Renado, the Light Spirits would not have given me their Light if they knew it would do anything else than cure Link.'' she said quietly, and all eyes set on her. ''When Link and I collected the Tears of Light for them, every time Link seemed rejuvenated by their presence, strengthened and healed from his sores. And you saw what they did with his other wounds when we applied them.''

Renado nodded, his irises glistening. ''They let all his cuts scar over in mere seconds.''

''Exactly.'' she answered. ''And though I know there might be a risk of him getting hurt while drinking it, it sure is the only option we've got left, no?''

The Kakarikan took in a shaking breath before speaking. ''I would not know how else to cure him. I'm at my wits' end.''

Standing up, Midna jumped off the cot and balled her fist while advancing on the two older men. ''Then by the Goddesses, let's do it! I've had enough of seeing my companion suffer from this horrible curse! It's time to break it once and for all!''

As if on cue, a loud boom suddenly resounded from downstairs as the door was thrown open and heavy feet crashed inside. ''WHERE'S THE LITTLE HUMAN WHO NEEDS OUR HELP?!'' Darbus' bellow shook the walls of the entire inn.

Everyone in the room exchanged brief, determined nods, and the shaman announced. ''My friends, it's time to break a curse.''

0

There was no way their stony friends could come up to the first floor composed only of simple planks that would squeak in pain underneath a Goron's rock foot, so they decided to move the whole sick room to the ground floor. Link's unconscious form was carefully placed on top of the big round table, cushioned with every woollen blanket and pillow they could find in the inn. His bare chest was heaving in effort while beads of sweat were glistening on his forehead from high fever. As the two rock-men laid their blue gazes on his reddened cheeks, even the oversized patriarch's countenance turned shocked.

''What happened to him?'' he asked in a voice that was so soft it barely shook his chords, and everyone turned to him in surprise. Clearly they had never heard a Goron talk that quietly.

''It's a long story.'' Renado said while rearranging the pillows underneath Link's sweaty head. ''To make it short, we have to rid him of a demon. I do not know what will happen, which is why we might need your assistance.''

Gor Coron, his arms folded as usual, nodded thoughtfully. ''Whatever you need, Renado. For the Hero who saved our tribe and our patriarch, we will do everything in our might.''

The healer nodded his thanks to him, but his mind was quickly set back on his patient. Ever since they had decided on their final treatment, Link's head was gently moving from left to right as if in a deep, feverish dream, with his brow slightly pursed and weak breaths escaping his chapped lips in fits and starts. The Curse knew their plan, and somehow Renado was glad that It betrayed Itself through Link's reactions. As if It was afraid …

Suddenly he felt immensely glad to have the two Gorons with him in the room. Their bulky presence alone was more than reassuring to him. He had always liked Gorons.

He had stored the Light in the inn's kitchen out of the children's reach, and upon bringing the water skin with its precious content into the main room, he noticed Link's weak struggles intensify minimally. Auru, Ashei and Rusl had taken up stance next to the table where Link laid, Midna on a chair at his head and the two Gorons at his feet. They were all waiting for him to give the starting signal.

''Are we all settled then?'' he asked, looking at them in turns. His own heart was now pounding frantically in his chest as he approached them slowly, the water skin clutched tightly in his big hands. Auru and Rusl's gazes were similar to his own, a silent prayer that they were right with their theory but still having the fear of a tragedy like a black spot in their vision. Ashei looked more determined than ever, but even through her fierce expression, Renado spotted the shadow of fear cross her countenance at the sight of the brown water skin. The two Gorons eyed it confusedly, their rocky eyebrows pursed in question. As the shaman popped the cork open and the rays of gold issued out into the orange glow of the candles, their eyes grew wide with fascination. He smiled to them weakly in reassurance, and Cor Goron nodded once, his look becoming stern again.

Only Midna wasn't looking at him. Her gaze was almost fitfully fixed on her companion, twitching at every little move he performed as if she feared he would disappear at any moment if she dared lift her eyes away from him. The healer approached her carefully with the water skin in his arms, searching for her attention. All he needed was a last glance from her to tell him she was ready, to make sure he had her permission to do whatever he thought would cure her partner. Desperately he tried to smother that guilty thought from his mind, but he just couldn't help it; he needed her to make the first step, just tell him that he could start now. The more he tried to take the initiative and just begin with the treatment, the more his entire body blocked his movements further. He gritted his teeth and huffed out inaudibly.

_Please, Midna. Just tell me to begin, _he thought desperately, trying to conceal his rampaging feelings from his face. _Just tell me I'm right and that everything will be okay. Now it's me who is in need of your help. Just tell me to begin … _

He saw from the corner of his eyes how one of her tiny hands gently cupped Link's cheek; the anchor holding her rooted to her companion's body. With a last stroke of her thumb over his feverish skin, she looked up at him with her big, red-and-yellow eyes glistening brightly. For a moment she held his gaze unmoving, then her long pointy ears twitched once as her lips arched upwards into a minuscule smile, nearly imperceptible through the dark veil of worry that covered her from head to toe. But he saw it, discerned it through the haze of fear, and that was all he needed.

With a deep inhale, he nodded. ''All right, then let's begin.''

0

His hands shook as he approached the water skin to Link's mouth, and for a moment they were surprised that it would perhaps even work without any trouble either from the Curse or Link, but the moment the bottle's mouth touched Link's lips, the youth suddenly began to thrash about violently with his eyes open wide, screaming out in a deafening volume. Renado was frightened by the sudden move and screech even though he had expected such a reaction, and the water skin was propelled out of his hands by one of Link's arms. Had Auru not been there to catch it, the precious Light inside would have been lost to them. That was exactly what the Curse had wanted, but Renado would not give up that easily.

''Damn!'' Rusl hissed behind clenched teeth as the colour drained from his face in one quick flush, sweat breaking out on his forehead. He was staring at Link's slumping, now heavily panting form on the table, before quickly turning to Renado. The shaman's brow was crumpled with deep creases as his brain worked like a machine, his look darting over to Auru, who was holding the water skin in both arms as if fearing it might jump out of them on its own, before turning his gaze to Gor Coron at Link's feet. The Goron's blue eyes were fixed unblinkingly on Link, and Renado could see as clear as daylight that the rock man had difficulties in believing what he just saw. It was Darbus, standing next to the Elder almost two heads taller, who broke the sickening silence between them, addressing Link directly.

''Little human, this is medicine that will cure you! You should really take what Renado gives you!''

''He's not himself any more.'' Renado answered to the patriarch, and Darbus looked at him in confusion. ''The Curse inside him controls his mind, with which I assume It also controls his body. There is no point trying to reason with him, we will never reach him.''

''And how do you plan on giving him the Light Water then?'' Ashei asked in a voice that was not her own. It was both challenging as well as deeply loaded with worry, a combination that didn't fit her in the slightest.

Auru looked up at her, but Renado kept his eyes locked on the two Gorons among them. Brow still creased, his teeth toyed with his lower lip while he examined the taller of the two, Darbus shifting uneasily on his feet as he felt the shaman's gaze planted on him. The room around them grew silent except for Link's laboured breathing and the fireplace in the background giving a few crackling pops. Auru inhaled once, so did Ashei, before the heavy peace was suddenly broken by Renado's voice.

''There's just no other way.'' he said darkly, turning around while grabbing a blanket from their heap of squashy ammunition and spreading it out on the ground.

''What?'' Auru and Midna asked in unison, and Ashei stepped around the table to see what the shaman was doing.

''What do you mean, Renado?'' she asked, her voice quivering in confusion and rising fear of what might come next. Instead of answering her, however, the shaman turned to Darbus and touched his muscular forearm with his smaller hand.

''Darbus, I need your Goron strength now. Will you take Link into your arms and sit down with him? Support him, but don't squeeze him too hard, and keep your arms away from his chest. He has an injury there that should not be touched.''

Looking down at the Kakarikan healer, Darbus nodded with a resolute frown before stepping over to the table. Briefly he examined Link's heavily breathing body intently, as if making an inward plan about where he could best lift him without hurting him, then gently gliding his bulky arms underneath him. Link gave a quiet moan as he was being taken up, but gave no other reaction. He just laid in the Goron's arms limply with one arm hanging down, the other tucked in between his heaving chest and Darbus' huge belly. With a strained grunt the rock man let himself plummet down on his rear end on the blanket, holding Link now almost vertically upwards in his lap.

He let his deep blue eyes fly over Link's form, checked if he had not wedged in any of his limbs, while laying his thick arm around the youth's shoulders tightly, but not too much so as not to hurt him in any way. A little, rumbling hum escaped the patriarch's throat as he cradled the young, perspiring Hylian in his arms, his eyes glistening intensely. Renado watched in silent wonder how gentle and caring the Goron performed all his movements, as if it was not just an injured patient lying in his arms but a small, helpless child in need of a loving parent to give him comfort, warmth and affection. His other arm moved up to Link's face, muscles flexing, and the healer's eyes widened as he saw how the patriarch began to caress the rosy cheeks of his protégé. Link, too, was reacting to the bigger presence around him with a deep, relaxed inhale, almost burying his face in the crook of the Goron's arm, seeking shelter.

Tears welled up in Renado's eyes as he followed those simple, mutual acts of affection, and it broke his own heart to feel himself approach them slowly, the water skin back in his hands, invading this sudden, bulky peace in which Link now found himself. But it had to be done, and he saw that Darbus knew it too. Gloomily the Goron looked up at him, then nodded while closing his eyes.

''Hold him still.'' Renado heard himself say, then put the bottle once more to Link's lips.

Just like before, a sudden scream erupted from Link as the Light made contact, and his once still body began to thrash and writhe about, desperately trying to get out of the Goron's grip. Darbus, however, tightened his arms around him like vines around a sick tree, immobilizing Link immediately. One of his legs had flown up to drape over the youth's own, stomping legs, but still Renado didn't manage to meet Link's mouth.

''Gor Coron!'' he shouted over the Hero's strained screams, and the Elder dashed forward with his oversized palms outstretched, enclosing Link's entire head with them. The youth gave a choked wail and a desperate twitch with his arms as his head was pinned to the patriarch's arm, but this time he had lost. Without waiting a second longer, Renado tilted the bottle's spout directly over Link's open mouth, momentarily drowning the room in piercing rays of golden light.

The quicksilver-like substance cleaved its way down Link's throat with willing ease, but that only lasted for a second. With a loud, rumbling scream, Link snapped his teeth shut over the bottle's beak, accidentally biting down with full force onto Renado's finger as well. The shaman gave a sharp hiss of pain and tore the water skin along with his finger away, which was now decorated with a white, vicious looking bite-mark. The Goron Elder reacted quickly by squeezing his own finger into Link's mouth to hold it open, his own rock appendage not affected by the youth's teeth in the slightest. Link now gave a fearful, pleading wail as his mouth was held open forcibly, but his voice was cut off by the liquid Light once more flowing into him. It didn't go far this time either, Renado realized in fright as he saw how Link – or the Curse – had forced his throat shut, and some of the precious Light was now flowing back out of his mouth. It didn't matter, however, because with a well-aimed rub over the youth's neck Renado triggered the reflex, causing Link to swallow automatically. Desperately, the Hero struggled against the Gorons' grip, choked and gagged on the Light Water that Renado forced into him, and soon his temples were flooded by a wave of salty tears that collided harshly with Darbus' arm.

''Goddesses …'' Ashei murmured, soon forced to turn away and hide her eyes behind a shaking palm. As Link gave another suffocated cry, she twitched violently and emitted some sort of cry on her own, but her stubbornness stopped her before it could get too loud. Rusl was also weeping by now, but he had less success in hiding it than the bull-headed warrior. As an atrocious scream erupted from Link after his mouth was briefly empty, his surrogate father couldn't stand it any longer.

''Renado, STOP!'' he yelled and darted for the healer who turned his head around in fright, but Auru caught him from behind.

''Don't, Rusl! There's no other way!''

''You're KILLING HIM!'' the blacksmith screeched back, now stomping and kicking at Auru behind him. ''Let me go! STOP, RENADO!''

He was soon drowned out by another deafening scream from Link, and Renado had to set his attention back to him to see how the youth was biting down with all his might on Gor Coron's finger in between his teeth. The Elder gave a few strained grunts as he battled to keep Link's head still, and Renado quickly resumed pouring the sacred water into the boy's mouth. The bottle was almost empty...

''Stop it! You're hurting him, for Din's sake!'' Rusl cried from behind them. Renado forced himself to shut it out. They had almost done it, only a few more sips, and –

Suddenly, a sickening crack could be heard, followed by Gor Coron emitting a booming roar of pain as he tore his hands away, letting Link fold together like a spring that had been pulled apart. Darbus had to squeeze even harder to keep the revolting Hylian under control, but his eyes darted fearfully towards his Elder. The Goron was clutching his stone hand fitfully with his one finger outstretched, and Renado saw in fright how the appendage was missing a big chunk of rock at the joint. A fluid, ochre coloured substance trickled out of it and fell to the wooden floor where it conjured a steaming hiss. Goron blood was highly acidic.

Baffled, Renado turned his head back to Link's screaming, crying and writhing form in the patriarch's arms; the Curse had forced Link's small jaws to close so hard that they had broken apart raw stone! His gum had a nasty cut where the sharp piece of rock from Gor Coron's finger had grazed him, and blood was mixing with the glistening drops of Light coating his chin and lips. It was a miracle that his teeth were still intact …

''That's enough! Darbus, put him back on the table!'' he called while stepping out of the way, popping the cork back onto the water skin and throwing it into a corner. The few sips of Light remaining jingled like a bag of coins as they hit the ground.

The Goron struggled to his feet while keeping the wriggling Link rooted in his arms, but by the time he reached the table that Auru had cleared of the top blankets, the Hylian quieted down to occasional, fitful jerks, his hoarse voice moaning more than screaming. Darbus staggered away again to take up stance next to his bleeding Elder, breathing heavily and flexing his muscles. A strange countenance appeared on his face as he watched Renado calm Link down further; partly scared about what just happened, partly deeply impressed that a young man so much smaller had managed to exhaust _him_ – one of the mightiest Gorons in the entire Province – on this scale. This had never happened among their many wrestling matches back home … he had always been the strongest, the one to throw them all out, and he had known every single time that he was going to win! Had someone asked him now to fight against this small human … he wouldn't have been so sure any more.

''Link! Can you hear me? Are you okay?!'' Rusl was immediately at his son's side trying to wake him, but Link was once again silent and unmoving. His eyes were closed, his breathing short and raspy from the loud screaming. Tears were still rolling over his temples one by one.

''He's not with us, Rusl.'' the healer answered. ''There's no point calling for him.''

''Why isn't he reacting to the Light?'' Ashei asked from behind them while approaching carefully, looking Link over and seeing that not much had changed; sweat was still coating him from head to toe, his cheeks were rosy with fever, and his eyes stayed closed, the tears being the only thing that had changed his appearance. He was giving no indication of being healed, or being worse.

But Renado had also thought of this detail. ''It will likely take some time for the Light to spread in his blood system, just like the Curse took time to weave its roots. Just be patient. And light some more candles, please.''

Midna, who had stayed back the entire time of the treatment, felt his gaze set on her, and she nodded silently. While the three members of the Resistance Group talked in hushed voices to each other, asking questions, voicing calming words, or just mumbling an old prayer to the Goddesses, she walked around the room to find some unlit candles. Her look kept flying back to Link on the table, searching for a new reaction to indicate that something was happening, that the two forces inside him were meeting in a desperate battle for the upper hand on his being, but all she saw was her sleeping … unconscious? … companion lying half naked amidst the others. As she had gathered three additional candles as well as one of the colourful Light of Hopes that she placed on the kids' table – a smaller version of the round table for child company – she realized that her aching heart would not find any relief while watching her lover, so she turned her attention to Renado instead.

He was sitting on a chair next to Link's left arm, one hand tucked in his lap, the other connected to the Hylian's wrist and his pulse. As Midna saw this, her stomach churned as suddenly as Renado pressed harder on the Hero's vein, and she felt as if she would vomit. It took her entire will-power to keep the bile inside.

Somehow, she knew that Link was lying on his deathbed. It was not even a thought, a fear, a risk … it was a certainty crashing down upon her that Link's heart would stop any moment now. How could they have done this? Feeding him something that was sustaining the entire world with Light?! The Spirits said it would heal him, but they had never said anything about _drinking_. Was it even possible to drink Light? How could they have done this? How could _she _have allowed this?!

Her legs became weak as the blood rushed out of her face.

''Oh sweet Goddesses help us …'' she whispered, grabbing for the leg of the table to hold her upright.

Next to her, Renado turned his head and looked down at her. ''Midna? Are you all right?''

The room turned quiet as Midna looked up at him, and she noticed that everyone – except the Gorons, of course, who were sitting cross-legged a distance away – had pulled a chair closer and had taken up stance around the table, keeping their eyes locked on their youngest friend, son, companion in their middle.

What a stupid question! It was such a STUPID QUESTION!

''NO! Nothing's all right!'' she burst out louder than she had intended. She almost expected Renado to quiet her down in annoyance, like he had done before with Ashei, but he just looked down at her with his one hand on Link's wrist. She needn't even continue, for in his eyes she saw that he knew how she felt. He was every bit as scared as she was.

But she just had to get it out.

''How can you even ask such a stupid thing? Do I look as if I'm feeling all right? Nothing's all right, for Din's sake! We killed him, don't you understand?! He's going to die right here on this fu– … this stupid table, his heart will stop, I just know it! How could I let you do that to him?! I can't even be angry with you, because it's all my fault! Damn, I just … and what are YOU staring at, you stupid bitch?!''

Ashei's mouth clapped open as she bolted up from her seat at once, but Auru held her back with a firm grip on her arm.

Without paying attention to the offended warrior or the others staring at her, Midna grabbed the glowing Light of Hope on the kids' table and smashed it against the nearest wall with a desperate scream, sending shards of glass crackling against the window panes nearby. The inmates behind her shouted out in fright, but she didn't hear it. Finally her legs gave way, and she plummeted to her knees, sobbing out violently.

A shadow was cast over her from above, but she didn't look up to see Renado kneel down in front of her and winding his big, long arms around her small form. The warmth of his woollen gown radiated out to her and wrapped her into a sudden, more than welcomed feeling of security that she desperately grasped for, crying into his arm. Her right knee brushed against a shard of glass from the broken Light of Hope, and she cried only more.

Time seemed to be frozen in place around her, so she had no idea how long she stayed in Renado's arms. Eventually she heard him move a little, turn his head to the gathering behind him, exchange a few words, but she just couldn't budge. His arm supported her, for without it she knew she would only fall to the cold, unforgiving ground where the shards of broken Hope lay scattered around her. She knew that if she fell now, she would never get back up again.

''Midna, it is not over yet.'' Renado's warm voice purred against her chest. ''Do not give up Hope when there is still a light burning.''

Slowly she lifted her tear-soaked face and met his gentle brown eyes. His lips were not smiling; the situation was too tense for that. But in his eyes she could see the flame of the Light of Hope she had smashed, and which had resurrected in his determined gaze to shine brighter than ever before. Her eyes widened in the glow of his stare, Hope washing over her once more.

He could not tell her if everything would be all right, if Link would see another sunrise, because he just could not know. But of one thing he seemed sure; he was not ready to give up on Link yet, and that was the only thing she needed to know. She finally accepted it, for she knew that they had done all they could. Everything else, Link's kill or cure – the destruction of the Dolor Mortis Curse or Its triumph – she had to put it all in the hands of the Goddesses now.

She was just getting to her feet when Ashei called for Renado.

''You should have a look at him, I think.'' Her voice sounded alarmed.

Immediately, the shaman was at Link's side, and the Gorons also stood up from their spot on the ground to approach cautiously. The Elder had wrapped a white kitchen towel around his finger, and his acidic blood had already burned multiple holes into the fabric. He didn't notice it however as he came nearer. Everyone in the room froze at the same time, stared on in pure bewilderment as an incredible scenario played out before them.

With his eyes tightly closed, his head moving slightly on the pillow, Link emitted a few quiet moans while one hand clapped on his heaving chest, which had begun to glow a deep scarlet as if his heart was on fire. The liquid Light inside him was ferociously pumped through his arteries, blazing crimson that flowed along his torso and down his arms until his fingertips shone like flames, running back to divert into his legs, back up his neck and finally into his head. The moment it reached his eyes, he opened his glistening mouth in a louder wail while his hands flew up to his temples. At the rim of his closed lids, a thin line of red-hot light appeared, and he cried out again.

''I've never seen something like that before …'' Auru breathed, almost fascinated, his questioning look darting to Renado for guidance. But the shaman was as flabbergasted as the rest of them. Soon he shook himself as if out of a daze and grasped for Link's wrist again, a deep frown on his face as he counted silently. Soon, Link started grunting in discomfort, and the healer's eyes turned to Darbus.

The patriarch grunted in affirmation and stretched out his hands towards Link, prepared for anything more serious than what the youth was displaying at that moment.

And as if on cue, Link tensed up, gritting his teeth hard, and a pained moan rang out from him as he began to writhe about again. Quick shapes of moving light danced on the ceiling from his illuminated body, and Darbus carefully wrapped his huge hands around him again. Emitting wails that sounded almost like protests, Link wriggled in his grip fruitlessly, banging his feet on the table with dull thumps. Renado quickly waved the patriarch to heave Link away from the hard wood, fearing he might break something. Being in the state that he was, Link could do anything …

It was just as the big Goron sat down on the ground again that Link screamed out loud and suddenly tore his eyes open, his head bending back to stare at the ceiling. His sockets were shining white with Light, so bright that they all had to squint to look at them. Darbus turned him around so that Link's back was against his belly, just in time ere the youth started to thrash and kick again.

''Damn, is this ever going to end?!'' Ashei cried out in despair, wiping at her eyes furiously. She had plummeted to her knees and was trying desperately not to look at the youth being tortured from his own inside, but somehow this scene in front of them was frightening as well as mesmerizing. You just couldn't look away.

Rusl was the only one refusing to bear witness of his hurting son. He was pressing his palms fiercely on his ears, and Midna already thought if he pressed any harder, he might crush them right into his brain. And there was no doubt that if he had had a second pair of arms, he might have pushed his eyes through his skull for them to fall down behind him.

''Renado! Can't you give him something to calm him down?!'' Auru bellowed over Link's loud shrieks. The shaman shook his head quickly while kneeling down next to Darbus for no apparent reason.

''It's too late for that!'' he shouted back.

It was. Midna was almost sure that it would only worsen Link's state if his body also had to cope with a powerful drug or anaesthetic. Watching Renado stretch out his hands towards her screeching companion and trying to speak calmly to him, she knew that it was too late for anything. The Light was inside Link's body, let him shine and glow as if his blood was on fire, so there was nothing they could do for him except making sure he didn't hurt himself, which Darbus saw to by gently squeezing Link in his huge arms.

This was a battle Link had to wage alone.

Although he wasn't alone, was he? He would never be …

0

His body was on fire! They had put his whole body on fire!

The inferno was raging on through him, consuming him, until he could almost feel his skin melt under the heat. His stomach, his chest, his arms, his legs, his _heart!_, completely burned by flames. He screamed, but the rushing noise of the Light Water coursing through his every vein drowned out any sound he could have made. He had no idea what was happening, only that it hurt badly. His body had transformed into a battlefield, Light meeting Darkness in a wave of radiances that exploded upon contact, again and again, making his body jerk and twitch. Every cell in his being was fighting for the upper hand on him, some imbued in blackness, some in glowing gold. Like lava it felt, red hot lava smashing against the black walls of the land, slowly but surely breaking it to pieces.

And voices. Thousands of voices echoed in his pulsating head, each its very own battle cry as it stormed off to meet the opposite force. He felt as if his ears had exploded, leaking blood through the drum heads. He could feel it run sluggishly down his neck …

Then suddenly, an image flashed up. A pool of water, the mist floating around him in the pitch-black of night being the only source of light for him to see. A woman was crouching on her knees in front of the murky water, her baby in her hands. With a dull pain in his body he saw … _felt_ … how she thrust the infant into the pond, holding it down forcefully as it wriggled and sputtered.

0

''NO!'' he roared, and everyone flinched back in shock.

0

He could not breathe, the water was shutting any life-saving oxygen out. Bubbles clouded around his head while he screamed desperately, but he could not move. The hands on his neck and shoulders were too strong.

0

''Oh Goddesses he's choking, Renado!'' Auru shouted while jumping towards the struggling youth, bumping hard into Ashei on the floor but not seeming to notice.

''I can't do anything …'' Renado answered in despair. He was trying to approach Link with his hands, but every time he caught a hard blow from the Hero's glowing foot or arm. Darbus did what he could, but he could not paralyse the youth entirely. There was just no way of reaching him.

0

His air was now almost used up. Still turning and pressing against the two arms holding him down, Link felt the water close in on him, the Darkness shroud him in almost … almost _protectively _… The pain in his body receded to a mere throbbing of the invading Light as he was dandled in growing numbness. He could see the face of his attacker, his _mother_, holding him underneath the surface, slowly drowning him. But what was that? Her head became clearer the more he sank into stupor, her features morphing from blurry shadows to straight lines composing a beautiful, gentle, fair-skinned face. She was gazing directly at him, and she looked just like he had always imagined her; glistening blue eyes, an elegantly curved nose, long blonde, wavy hair, and the most beautiful of smiles on a pair of thin lips. She looked just like an angel …

_''Link … my wonderful little boy …'' _her crystalline voice whispered to him.

He opened his mouth to answer, but he could not utter a sound. A few single bubbles drifted out instead, stirring his mother's effigy gently as they rose to the surface.

She let go of his upper arm and slowly put her finger to her lips. _''Hush, my son … don't talk. Save your strength.''_

Her hand moved back to him, but now it cupped his floating hair softly and stroked lovingly over it. He felt a new wave of peace overcome him at her touch, and his muscles slackened further.

_''You don't have to feel all this pain …''_ she said in a voice like silk. _''It's over now, all over. I'm here now, you're safe. Come into my arms, my child … I will take your pain away.''_

Slowly her face came nearer, approaching the surface of the water while her hand continued to caress his hair. Link's eyes drooped, head leaning back dreamily while he watched his mother come to him. She had stretched her arms out towards him, and closed her eyes the moment she passed the surface. He felt her warmth radiate out to him as she joined him in the black water, and in her reopening irises he saw himself sinking down into oblivion and peace, with her at his side. Her long thin arms encircled him while her body pressed against his own, pushed him down further. Her whisper echoed in his ears.

_''It's all over, my child … your suffering is at an end … you can rest in peace now … _

_Rest in peace … rest in peace …_

0

Darbus' eyes darted fearfully to the slackening figure in his arms, tightening his grip around him as if thinking it was all a ruse. But Renado, who had been able to grasp Link's wrist again with the youth's struggles weakening, made a sudden move towards him and tore the Goron's huge limbs away.

''NO!'' he screamed, catching Link's toppling form in his own arms and lying him down on the ground. ''Auru! Help me!''

The older man darted forward and landed on his knees next to the lifeless Hero, but was frightened by a black form in front of him that was there first.

''Link!'' Midna shrieked and took the youth's head into her hands. ''No Link! Keep fighting! Don't give up!''

0

_Rest in peace_ … _rest in_ – ''Keep fighting!'' – _peace_ …

Sluggishly, his eyes slid open a crack. Something was touching him, something that didn't fit there at all. Or was it a touch? No … more a feeling. A sort of ringing, but without the sound. It came from the deepest, darkest place in his chest where his heart had fallen asleep. Like a dream …

Oddly, this mute ringing formed words, a simple buzzing somehow fitting together, but Link could not grasp their meaning. He closed his eyes again as the very effort of keeping them open was overwhelming, and felt his mother's weight on him grow heavier.

_''Do not follow them, my child. The pain is where they are, and no child should suffer the way you did. Let me take care of you, my beloved son …''_

He separated his lids just enough to see her blue eyes glistening back at him, and still feeling numb and peaceful, he nodded slowly. Until …

Until he saw something behind her, way up on the other side of the water's surface. It was small and insignificant, surely just a trick of the light, but somehow it caught his attention. That tingling feeling in his chest arose once more, following his gaze and becoming stronger as he made out a little shape standing at the edge of the dark pond. Black, some clouds of misty white and … turquoise …?

Yes, turquoise lines covering it like vines clung to a tree. A pair of red and yellow eyes appeared next, staring down at him intently. The head they belonged to came a little nearer, its body disappearing, and he thought dully that it had crouched down. One of its long arms stretched out to him, and a pleading countenance rose in its irises.

''Keep fighting! Don't give up!'' he heard its muffled voice scream out to him.

Those shouted words crashed through the water and hit him hard. His chest hurt all of a sudden, and he cringed back from the surface further. Another bang on his breast let him moan out and fold together, and he was dimly aware of his mother's figure turn around sharply.

_''They're hurting you more! That's all they're doing to you, my son!'' _her angry voice echoed inside his head, and she pressed down on him harder. _''Don't go there, or the pain will never end!''_

A third strike on his chest came along with another scream from the figure on the shore. ''Don't do that to me Link!''

0

Midna was kneeling beside Link's head, screaming and wailing for him to wake up, while Renado smashed his fist hard on his chest. The pounding just didn't want to come back …

0

There was that buzzing in his chest again, now stronger than before. It seemed to be kindled by the invisible blows he received, like a breath of air on blaze that was to become a flame. And soon, the first bubbles of air oozed out of his lips once more as his lungs filled by themselves. Slowly he felt himself come to a dreamy halt, his body now actually pressing against that of his mother, compensating the weight, becoming stronger, gently pushing her back up instead. She turned to him sharply as she felt him advance on her, a countenance of shock and betrayal on her face.

_''Link … what are you doing?!'' _

Behind her, the burning eyes continued to plead, to call for him, to give him the strength and oxygen he needed to rise back up. He was drawn to them almost magically, and as his brain cleared from the cloud of numbness having enshrouded him before, he tried to understand just what was happening.

_I'm going back … back to all the pain. But … why? It would hurt so much … _

_''Don't go back to them!'' _his mother screamed at him, and something ruffled through her angelic face that distorted it, crumpled it with wrinkles; anger. It made her eyes black and unpleasant.

_''I'm your mother, I know what's good for you! You have to listen to me, my son!''_

_But … _he thought sluggishly. _My mother's … gone. I've never known her … _

Just as those thoughts crossed his mind, the woman in front of him disappeared. Instead, a black cloud bulged out of her body, exploding her skin as it rose above him and shrieked madly, opening an even blacker mouth and two hollow eyes. He flinched back in shock as it roared at him.

_''You are DEAD, Hero! It's too late! YOU SHALL NEVER RISE FROM THIS GRAVE AGAIN!_

And it rushed at him, knocked into him and pushed him back down into the depths of oblivion. He screamed as he saw the lone creature at the edge of the pond trying to grab him, but he was long out of its reach by now. Like a veil lifting from his mind, he finally recognized it, _her_, Midna …

_MIDNA! _he screamed at the top of his lungs, and then was cut off by the drowning darkness overcoming him.

0

Tears had been running down Renado's cheeks as he banged his fist down on Link's chest for the hundredth time it seemed, and the last one he performed was accompanied by a shaking sob.

''No … no …'' he muttered, weeping freely now as his body sagged powerlessly. The others in the room were as still as tombs, not able to grasp what was just happening. Link was lying on the ground at Darbus' knees, not breathing, not moving, the powerful glow of the Light Water that had filled him earlier fading with every second. It became dimmer and dimmer, like a flame deprived of oxygen, until it extinguished completely. And Renado did nothing. He just sat there beside him, head bent low, shaking with sobs, his fist still posed on Link's chest from his last strike.

They could simply not believe it. Renado, a doctor, a healer, a magician to some, the best and wisest shaman in all of Hyrule … was giving up on someone for the very first time.

One last surge of rage gripped him, the valve finally bursting, which let his fist crash down on Link's red chest a final time with a shaking roar. ''NO!''

0

The buzzing blaze in Link's chest gave a sizzling spark as the bang thundered through him, kindling it, strengthening it, sustaining it, and this time it was enough. With a booming explosion his heart caught fire, its first pound pumping the Light through its flame and setting it ablaze. Like a fuse attached to a bomb, the fire ran its course through Link's entire body, making him gasp as the heat reached his lungs and filled them to the brim.

The black entity above him gave a screech so loud it let the walls of the pond shake and crumble, but Link was not done with it yet. Roaring out he pushed himself up, ploughed through it and pierced it right in the middle. Light drowned the black around him in waves of gold and white, dissipated it and pushed it back to the last corner of the pool, where it was bombarded fiercely.

He continued upwards through the water, saw how Midna reached for him again, and grabbed her hand as tight as he could. She pulled him up, pulled him out, pulled him back into the pain and suffering he had escaped before. But this time he was sure of himself.

She smiled at him as he emerged with a pained cry, tapped him affectionately on the back and spoke to him in a soft, but powerful voice.

''I know it hurts, Link, but this is just how it goes. It is your choice if you stay on the spot you've fallen on, hurting a little, or if you decide to get back up and fight. I know it hurts more to fight, but eventually the pain will stop, Link. It _will _stop. But only if you _fight_!''

_Only if I fight, the pain will stop … _he thought, and saw how Midna nodded with another bright smile. _Only if I fight, the Curse will be broken._

He looked back into the pool where the dark entity of the Dolor Mortis Curse, once in the alluring form of his mother, was now rising out of the water like a cloud of flies, towering above him threateningly. He looked at Midna, saw her resolute gaze reflect his own, and nodded. _She _was real, and _she _would always be at his side. His mother never had been. The Curse had interpreted his fake memories of her wrongly. They were just that; fakes. Memories he had created in his own mind. They had never been real.

Midna's memories would always be real.

0

With a sharp scream Link awoke, his body once more glowing up in the brightest hues of gold and white. The people in the room cried out in fright and relief, and Renado jumped out of the way for Darbus to take the youth's body once more into his arms. Link was thrashing and screaming again, but something fundamental about him had changed. The Light making him shine seemed brighter than before, and his screams were not pain-stricken and helpless; they held power in them, sounded as if he carried a huge weight but was determined to make it to his goal _with_ it. They weren't screams of pain any more … but battle cries.

Teeth gritted, he battled against It.

0

With a loud rush, the black cloud dove for his body and disappeared underneath his skin. He cried out and fell to his knees, soon hearing the hissing voice of the Curse claim dominion over his mind once more.

_You are such a pathetic fool! See what happens to you when your friends take your fate in their hands? You only get BURNED!_

''No! Stop it! They saved me from my own hand! I almost KILLED myself because of You! They saved me!''

_To kill you on their own? What friends are they? You should have listened to me, your mind, the one that controls your body, your actions, your entire being! I am You! You cannot run from Yourself!_

''No, you're not me! You're nothing but a parasite! You have nothing to do in my body! Get out and let me live again!''

_You cannot fight me. I am in control of all of your actions. I am You. That Goron holding you – us – is just a weak lock to break, and I WILL succeed! _

''No you won't! You will never impose your foul thoughts on me ever again! I am stronger than you, and I WILL beat you!''

His own voice was like pure oxygen for the inferno raging on in his body. With every word he strengthened it more, helped it break through the black barriers of roots the Curse had woven inside him, slowly but surely making its way to the top of the fortress.

''I have friends that count on me, that need me, and I won't give up on them ever again! You almost did it, but they were there for me and tricked You!''

_Have you already forgotten that they rejected you?! _Somehow its hiss sounded stressed, furious, louder than before.

_Their care for you is just an illusion, a trick in your own mind!_

''Oh no, their rejection was _your _trick!'' he bellowed at it and fuelled the fire inside him with new strength. The Light gained ground, rushing through his veins and arteries faster and faster.

_NO! _It roared, shrinking back to the last, highest corner of his mind where it condensed and pounded so hard on him that he grunted out in pain. The world around him changed again, turned and spun around violently, and he lost balance.

He crashed into what seemed to be dead grass, and an opaque sky was pressing down on him heavily. Blinking, he drew himself up, and his head banged into something squashy above him.

_THIS is what will happen to your friends if you come out of this alive! I'm doing you a favour, pathetic brat!_

He flinched back upon seeing a human shape over him, hanging from a high pole by the neck. It was a small shape, sallow and swollen by decay, with dark blood still dripping out of a wound on its stomach. Fair hair had grown in a dense patch at its groin, and he gasped out upon seeing it was a woman, a naked woman, much too young. A blast of wind stirred her rotting form so that her head lolled to the front, this time making him shriek.

It was Ilia.

_All I'm trying to do is protect you, my son … _It was again talking in the silken voice of his _mother_, but he shook it off with a roar as he turned around.

''NO! You're not real! You've never been real!''

At once the picture changed again, this time showing him the fake mirror in the washing room. It was sprinkled with drops of blood. On his naked chest he could see the gaping wound he had cut himself with Luana's knife, streaming with sickly yellow pus. Maggots were crawling over it and feeding on his measly skin.

_Oh, you think I'm just a mere illusion? I think you must mistake me with your pathetic Twili friend, for I'm as real as the reflection in front of you._

He took a frightened step back, felt his foot treadle into something sharp and painful, and looking down he saw the weapon of misery with its blood red hilt and black engraving grinning back up at him. He flinched back, but a second later he felt it heavily in his left palm.

As he looked at it, he saw how the letters decorating it had changed; instead of depicting the name of its former possessor, they read in that ancient tongue which he could decipher all too well: Death is Upon You

_You cannot win, Link, _It said, now back in its hissing whisper but this time sounding somehow … reasoning, caring … almost loving. He shuddered as it continued, still staring at the knife in his hand. _Your mother was right, the pain is where _they _are, and no child should suffer like you did. You are just that, a _child_, much too young for this war raging on around you. You have been pulled into it, been battered by it and wounded by it. You are a broken child now, unable to fit back into the life you had before. There is no place for you in this world any more, Link. You will never be happy again._

And slowly … gently … drawing the fading Light out of his left arm, It approached the deadly weapon to the wound on his chest. The flashing blade hummed in longing for its human sheath, and he just stared at it, feeling numb … lost …

_You are nothing but a broken child with no future in this world. It is time to end your suffering, for the very … last … time … _

0

Link's body slackened in the patriarch's embrace, stopped screaming, took in a long, deep breath that filled his lungs entirely. The others watched on in silent fear, not knowing what would come next. Midna promptly stretched out her hand and snuggled it into Link's own, squeezing it hard.

He had made her a promise, and now she was returning it.

Wherever he went … she would follow.

0

_It's time to end your suffering for the very … last … time … _

His fist clenched hard around the blade as he bellowed out a deafening roar, bent his arm back as far as he could, and fired the weapon directly into the mirror's glass.

The Curse squealed terribly as the mirror broke into thousands of shards, and Link joined his own screams to Its death cries.

''You're mistaken! I'm no child any more! I'm the Hero of this age, and even though I may be young and feel fear towards the odds set against me, I WILL NEVER BACK AWAY FROM THEM! My friends are Heroes just like I am, and they will ALWAYS be at my side! Together, WE WILL BEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! NOW CRAWL BACK INTO THE HOLE YOU CAME FROM!

0

Suddenly, a loud, hissing sound rang out in the room, and Link shrieked out. It was squealing terribly, but at the same time accompanied by a low muttering that sounded a bit like the fluttering of insects. The room, even lit by candles, got eerily dark as if the light within it lost all its strength and intensity.

Midna and the others backed away at once as Link began to tense up, the Light inside him finally reaching his eyes that he tore open wide. Still shrieking, he stretched his head in the air and broke free of Darbus' iron grip with one quick move, landing hard on his back but drawing himself almost instantly back up. The Light inside him shone so bright that it drowned out everything around him, letting Auru and Rusl, Darbus and Gor Coron, Ashei, Renado and Midna clap their hands on their eyes with screams of terror.

Then, everything happened at once. At the same time Link disappeared in the shine of the Light, a dark cloud formed above him, screeching madly as it crawled directly out of his eyes. The adults in the room shouted out in horror and backed away. Midna shielded herself with her arms as the ominous cloud came rushing towards her, still shrieking and hissing. Through her limbs she could make out what resembled a face, but it was distorted and deformed in a grotesque manner. Its mouth stood open, as were the hollows of its black eyes. It rushed past her as she fell on her back, then saw another cloud, this time of gold and white chasing after It. The two spells crashed into the big inn door, breaking it to pieces and sending the splinters of broken wood out into the night. With a last shriek from the Curse, everything went quiet once more.

Link was standing in their middle, his arms a little stretched out to the sides, his head bent back with his mouth slightly open. The Light had left him through his eyes just like the Dolor Mortis Curse, and all he could do with them was blink a little in confusion. The breath he had taken in for another scream, resting unused in his lungs, escaped him in a faint wave of warm air and accompanied his eyelids as they … finally … closed.

Then he collapsed.

000

_**Author's note: **I got it … I FINALLY GOT IT! I don't even know if it was a good chapter, if you liked it or hated it, but to be honest with you, I don't care. I'm so incredibly happy that I'm finally done with this horrible, terrible Curse … that I don't even know how to describe the relief I'm feeling right now! I'll be able to sleep again at night, I'll be able to continue the novel now that this is done … oh I'm so happy! So happy! It's as if I beat my own Dolor Mortis Curse! _

_Yes, I think I actually did. It may have another name in our world, but something I know for sure: I'm through with it. This was the last thing I needed to do for me to be free once more, and at this point let me tell you something: _

_What Midna said to Link at the imaginary pond (yes, all a hallucination, again …) was actually said to me by a very wise person three years ago, and I never forgot it. It made me change my entire way of living:_

''You've fallen hard and it feels as if you've broken a leg. It hurts, but the pain is bearable. As soon as you move, however, it hurts even more. It is your choice if you stay on the spot you've fallen on, hurting a little, or if you decide to get back up and do something about it. Only if you do something, nurse your wound, get help from others, the pain will go away. But for this you have to get back up again.''

_And I got up. _

_See you soon!_

_DR_

_PS: this is not the last chapter for DMC, just the last one with that blasted Curse in it (yay!)._


End file.
